Watch Me Shine
by Tessa Raine
Summary: Sakura is the princess of a great nation with special powers and guardians. One deadly night changes the course of her life into a life filled with troubles, adventure and love. Sasusaku pairing. Rated M: just to be safe.
1. The Royal Family and Guardians

Hi everyone! I'm Sakura Ai. This is my first attempt in writing a Naruto Fanfiction. I'm more of a sailor moon gal. BUT i just fell in love with Sasuke and Sakura so here goes. This fanfic is like a cross of Anastasia, sailor moon and of Naruto. You'll see why. Hope you like….

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Maybe just Sakura's parents since I made up their names LOL. On With the Show….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ready! Get set! GO!" yelled a young girl of eight years old with strawberry short hair as she began the game.

"Ready or not, here I come!!!" she continued yelling while she started to look all over the gardens eventually going in deeper. She could feel her victims begin to get nervous as she passed by a certain rose bush. Rolling her eyes she hid her chakra and began to sneakily go towards the bush where, by now, they're could be heard "shh"ing sounds. Smiling she leaned over the bush and yelled at the top of her lungs!!!

"FOUND YA!!!"

"AAHHH!!!" screamed three little girls while holding on to one another for dear life. Laughter was what brought them out of their scare as their eyes were sighted with the little pink haired girl on the ground holding her stomach while laughing. 

"Sa-ku-ra!" the little blond hair yelled. "That wasn't funny!! You scared us!" she yelled while looking at the other two girls. Sakura then stopped her laughter.

"Oh c'mon Ino, don't get angry, I was just having a little fun since you girls make it so obvious where are hiding." She giggled. "Next time when you hide, hide your chakra s well. Hehe. What's the point of playing hide and seek is I can still feel you?" She said while getting up from the ground and wiping away some tears that had rolled down from laughing too much.

"Yea whatever it still wasn't very nice of you Princess" Ino looked at her trying to fake as if she were upset. Sakura knew she wasn't but still.

"Oh Ok, I'm sorry. There! Am I forgiven?" she displayed the puppy eyes which she knew they couldn't resist and was answered by low groans from the three girls as responds. Sakura smiled knowing that she was.

"Yay! I'm forgiven!! So girls, what other game can we play?" she asked eager to continue with more fun. She rarely had fun, if it weren't for her guardian, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, she wouldn't gone crazy by now. Being the Princess of Inuk, this just happened to be the main country that was responsible for order in the entire world. Sakura's father, King Mamoru, was a strict man, especially when it came to his only daughter. He was a man of action and negotiations, always looking out for the well of his people. Sometimes Sakura thought that he acted too much like a king than a father. King Mamoru seriously takes Sakura's training to the extreme, which she doesn't really understand why. He says that it's her destiny but to an eight year old girl, it goes in through one ear and out the other. I guess I should mention now that me and my girls posses powers that no one else has. Let me break it down for you, Ino has to power over the element of fire, Tenten has the power over earth and Hinata has the power over the element water, which includes the weather. Me, I'm cursed I guess, at least that's what I think, I can control all three including wind. So you see I feel as if I'm cursed. Oh well, anyways back to the king. Yea Sakura thinks he's too strict at times but she still loves him!

"Princess, we need to train remember, that is why we're out here in the first place" Tenten stated. I hate it when she does that.

"But I don't want to train…its SOOO boring!" Sakura whined while stomping her foot.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Princess!" Ino teased while laughing. Sakura glared at her.

"I am not being a baby! And I already told you not to call me princess!" Sakura hated being called princess by her guardians, she felt as if they were her friends by force and not by choice, but deep down she knew that her guardians only called her that out of custom.

"Rain's coming" the blue haired Hinata informed. All eyes landed on her.

"Wha?" the three girls looked at her as if she had just grown an extra head.

"That…was just out of the blue" Tenten replied making the blue headed girl blush. But then, just as she predicted, the rain came.

"Ah! Hurry Princess or your gonna get soaked" Tenten squeaked while grabbing her and leading her back into the palace, while the other girls followed in a hurry.

Once back inside, each girl dried off and went toward the kitchen to fill their stomach of with fuel, also known as food.

"Damn, I'm so hungry I can eat a whole hippo" Sakura said while waiting for lunch to be served. "SAKURA!" All eyes turned towards the opened doors to the dining table as they saw none other but the Queen herself. Queen Kira was a beautiful woman; actually she is considered one of the most beautiful women you would ever see in the whole world. Sakura's face paled as soon as she saw her mother. 'Oh no' she thought.

"Where on earth did you, a mere child of eight, hear such a word?" she continued looking at her daughter while taking a few steps into the dining room with a shocked look on her face.

"Damn" all eyes turned to look at the new guest that had come into the dining room as well. All eyes widen when they noticed that it was the King himself. Let's just say that the Queen didn't look one bit happy. Suddenly the King stopped himself as he looked up just in time to notice that he was going to bump into his wife, who at first, didn't get the look on her face until he saw her angry eyes. 'Uh oh' was all he thought.

"What?" he asked hoping that wouldn't get her more upset than she already looked.

"Ugh! Never mind! I just found the source" the Queen stated confusing the King even more. Four girls could be heard snickering in the background while Sakura softly sang "Someone's in trouble." One stern look from the Queen was enough to shut Sakura up.

"Whose in trouble?" asked the King puzzled.

"Oh nobody, just you dear." Kira replied looking at him sweetly.

"Me? What did I do?" now he was really confused.

"Oh again nothing, All your doing is teaching our daughter that it is ok for her to use such slander language but I, my dear husband, do not want our daughter with such vocabulary, DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!" she yelled, making her point crystal clear. The King had no other option but to take a step back replying "yes dear."

The Queen smiled. "Good, now Sakura, as your punishment you are to stay in your room without lunch for saying such a word" She said turning to face her daughter which by now had a shocked look on her face which slowly was changing to anger.

"WHAT! Hey not fair mother! I'm hungry!" she cried.

"Well you should have thought about that before your mouth. Now go!" She said pointing to the door.

"Kira let her have her lun…" two angry pair of eyes looked at him as if they were ready to kill. "Uhhh…I mean…sorry baby, listen to your mother" and with that he was gone. With him gone, Kira turned her gaze back at her daughter. "Well young lady? Go"

With an angry 'humph' the princess walked out of the dining room with her guardians on her trail. Kira sighed. She hated punishing her daughter but like she said, no daughter of her will have such a vocabulary, especially if she has such an important role in the future.

Meanwhile…………..

Once Sakura and the girls reached the room, Sakura went straight to her bed, grabbed a pillow, hold it it up to her face and screamed as loud as she could.

"How can she be so mean? It was just one word!!! Daddy always says it!" she tried reasoning with herself. She then turned to her guardians as if looking for an answer; they all but gave her sympathetic smiles. Finally Tenten spoke up.

"Princess, maybe she is just going through some pressure, who knows, Mothers will be mothers, don't worry too much about it" she finished saying while sitting in the chair closest to the door.

"Yea, just relax" added Ino who walked up to the balcony doors and opened them so that the wonderful smell of the rain could fill the room and when it reached the Princess's nose, only then did she relax not bothering to argue back. Sakura walked over to where Hinata had settled herself, which happened to be on her bed, and fell on it.

Everything was quiet. No one made a sound. They just listened to the sound of the rain. They listened to the story it told as it fell.

"I love this smell" Sakura stated breaking the silence.

"Yea" came the response of the three girls.

"You know, I was just wondering, but do you all want to sing?" Sakura asked hoping they would. Everyone knew that she could influence people while she sang. It was like a power, a gift she was bestowed with. And boy, did she have the most beautiful angelic voice ever. All three girls smiled in agreement. They all knew that when Princess Sakura sang, whatever she was feeling at the moment, whoever heard her sing, would feel it too. If she cried while singing, her audience will cry as well.

"Great! What song shall I sing? Any suggestions?"

"Which ever one you want princess…" Hinata smiled sweetly.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Ok I got one" Slowly she stood up from the bed and began to hum a lovely melody and right before she was going to start, a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Come In" Sakura replied a bit disappointed. The door cracked open to see her father walk in through the doors with a tray filled with ham sandwiches. All the girls' eyes lit up at the sight of food and ran towards the King. "Oh thank you daddy! Thank you" Sakura said gratefully. All four girls attacked the food and started piling the food in their mouths that the King thought they looked like cute little blow fishes. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door, but only this time it was one of her father's main general. He entered at the permission of the King and kneeled before him before standing.

"Your Majesty, we seem to have a problem in the throne room." He said softly. Worry was clearly seen on his face.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the King. Hesitant the general answered.

"It's Orochimaru"

Sakura felt her father tense up at the name. 'I wonder what's an Orochi…uh Orocha…whatever that name was…I wonder what it is.' She thought.

"I'll be there in a minute" was all the King replied as he dismissed the general out of the room. Once gone, Mamoru turned towards his daughter and hugged her tightly. Sakura was beyond confused. King Mamoru then looked at her daughter.

"Sakura, listen to me. You are to stay here in your room with your guardians. Understood?"

"b-but why?"

"Because…" he raised his voice, scaring Sakura for a moment. The king calmed himself down before continuing. "Because Sakura you need to stay here and out of sight. I don't want to see you out of this room. Remember that I don't like it when we have visitor that are not of the palace due to the fact that I don't want them to see you and the girls practicing your talents. No one knows of your talents girls. I know you know this for a fact. No one must know" he said looking at each and every one of them.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Sakura asked ready to cry. "How come you're acting like this? Why can't the world know? What's wrong with them knowing?" She pleaded with him for a moment. The king just shook his head. 

"My dear Sakura, your destiny will show itself to you. Don't you worry. I know it's hard for you girls, but you are special. You are. All of you. You all should know that by now." He told them. He then looked to Sakura once more. "Sweetheart, you have the power to control everything and anything. Just remember that, ok?" Sakura couldn't help but nod. She knew he wasn't going to tell anymore and she was already confused beyond reason.

With that, the King stepped out of his daughters' room to deal with the situation at hand.

Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore. She started to cry.  
"No princess, please don't cry. We don't get it either." Tenten said while wrapping her in a hug followed by Hinata hugging them both and finishing with Ino hugging all three. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until they finally broke apart.

"Thanks" she told them with a warm smile.

"No problem" they smiled.

"Anyways, princess, do you still want to sing?" asked Ino who was willing to get her mind of the topic at hand.

Sakura thought for a moment until she realized what she really wanted to do. "No I don't, I want to do something else right now" she stated.

"What?" asked Tenten.

Sakura smiled wickedly. "Spy" and with that she was off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well there you go! What did you all think? I really do hope that you all enjoyed it. I'm nervous about this story but oh well lets see how it goes. Please guys. Review. Tell me your thoughts. I want to hear them all!

Mucho amor,

Sakura Ai


	2. Orochimaru

Hey Guys! I'm back. I really hope you are enjoying my story. I hope you understand it as well. Well here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They ran and ran and ran but found nothing. "Where is she?" yelled Ino.

"I don't know but we have to keep on looking, c'mon" Tenten said while continuing the search.

"I believe she has blocked us out from finding her" Hinata stated the obvious.

"Yea obviously, I can't seem to get to her mentally." Tenten said as she stopped running.

"Where could she have gone?...spy? Spy on what?" Ino thought out loud. "Could it be us that she means spying on?"

"No Ino, I don't think it would be us." Hinata replied trying to figure it out as well.

"Ok girls, we're gonna have to split up. If you find her first, grab her and teleport to the room, got it?" Ino told them. They just nodded in response. "Also, if you run into any trouble just mind call us ok." "Alright" was all they responded before each took off in their own direction.

Meanwhile, while the girls were off looking in the places they believed their princess was, Sakura had teleported to the throne room the minute she stepped out of her room, knowing that her friends would have been able to stop her if she would have ran her way here. Sakura was curious as to why her father had looked so worried and by God; she was going to find out why.

Once in the throne room she hid immediately behind the window curtains before her father could catch her there. Little did she know that a pair of eyes that belonged to a devilish man had seen her quick entrance. 'Perfect' was all he thought upon seeing her.

The man known Orochimaru stood there before King Mamoru, who had one guard on each side of him. Sakura saw the man who remained nameless to her with keen eyes. She noticed his deadly pale skin and his long jet-black hair. 'He looks like a girl' Sakura laughed inwardly. Once she heard her father speak she put her full attention on him.

"What is it you want? Why are you here you traitor." King Mamoru hissed. Sakura knew her father was holding in a lot of his anger which was mixed with fear at this very moment. The only thing she didn't understand was why? Then an evil laughter filled her ears. Sakura saw that it was that man who looked like a girl who was laughing. 'How odd' she thought.

"I don't recall saying anything funny for you to be laughing Orochimaru." Sakura's eyes widened at the proclamation of the name. So this is Orochimaru. He is the cause of her fathers anguish at this very moment.

"Oh mighty King, I can smell your fear. I know, you know why I am here. Why are you playing this game with me? You know exactly why I came. I want to prove a theory I have." Orochimaru said calmly with a teasing smile. King Mamoru slightly growled.

"Theory? Explain yourself." Orochimaru laughed. "So I see you are still going to play huh."

"Enough of this. I want you out you traitor." King Mamoru exclaimed.

"Hmm…I see you still weren't able to forgive me for the tiny accident that happened oh so many years ago dear friend." He said easily.

"Accident! More like purposely!!! You tried to kill me to keep Kira and my whole kingdom! You sick bastard" King Mamoru yelled. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'He tried killing daddy?' She saw how the man just stood still with that teasing smile on his face. She really didn't like this man at all. 'I wonder when it happened. Was I born?' she thought continuously.

"How is the lovely Kira doing? I bet she still is as lovely as she was 8 years ago" he chuckled.

"Don't you dare talk about my wife in that manner you sick bastard." yelled King Mamoru. "I want you out of my palace, out of my country at once. Don't you ever show your face around here again." He signaled the guards to go forth and remove the bastard of a man in front of him.

"I know of your daughter."

Shocked, King Mamoru stayed struck to the floor. He couldn't believe what he had just finished. 'How could he? No one knows except the ones in the palace' Coming out of his shocked he noticed the evil man's knowing smile. No, he would still act the part.

"What about my daughter? She doesn't concern you in anyway" he replied as calmly as possible.

Sakura didn't what was going on. What about her? What about her was so important? Yea she had special talents but so did the other girls.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Mamoru, we were both in the same team when we were ninjas and heard the prophecy of the child of light and destruction. So don't act the part" Orochimaru stated.

'Ninjas? Daddy was a ninja?' Sakura couldn't believe her dad had kept that from her. 'How could he!'

"That was a long time ago and it was just a silly story that no one believed. That was a time when you actually had a heart and were the best friend I once knew and loved. They turned and betrayed your team and your village…Konoha. Kira along with me were disappointed deeply." The king replied anger mixed with disappointment in his voice.

"Oh don't give me that crap, I could care less now. I figured Kira would go for a prince." Orochimaru spat. "Too bad though, but that is not why I am here, like I said I know of the powers your daughter and her guardians posses." He stated as a matter of fact.

King Mamoru looked defenseless. He knew he couldn't hide the truth from him any longer. "So…what of it? What's it to you. Like I said before, it's none of your concern"

Orochimaru smiled wickedly. "She is the one that WAS foretold many years ago while we were still training." Raising his hands to rest on his hips he continued. "Who would have thought that it was going to be the, then prince's daughter, that would have the power to destroy all of humanity!" He laughed while the King stood frozen in place as his worst nightmare came true.

Sakura, on the other hand, was shocked to the core. She couldn't believe it! 'I can do what?!?!' She shook her head uncontrollably. 'No how can I have the power to destroy the world? How can this be? No! All I can do is control the elements, teleport, and speak through the minds.' Sakura figured that she was probably the only girl who can do that but so did the girls. Why her? Sakura felt like crying. She couldn't believe that her parents had kept this to themselves. What right did they have to do that? Again, Sakura's ears were filled with the same self amused laughter that was heard earlier on.

"How did you come to know of all of this information." The King demanded. "Even if you do know, its still doesn't concern you. Now again, I will tell you to get out!" He yelled. Mamoru was angry; did he have a traitor inside the palace walls?

"Oh no, not yet, mighty king, I want to see this prodigy in the flesh" he smiled wickedly which send chills down the King's back. He didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit.

"No! You will not come anywhere near my daughter. Do you understand!"

Orochimaru just remained smiling.

"Do you! No one will harm my daughter. I know what your plot is. You want to control her and use her for your own selfishness, not a chance bastard, so I suggest you just leav…"

"Oh but mighty king…" started the snake man evilly, "She's already here. She's been here this whole time…haven't you princess" He laughed louder as he saw realization hit the king right across the face then turning to look at the curtain that he knew she was hiding in.

King Mamoru couldn't believe it. 'Oh God no. She's here.'

"Come out for your daddy princess" Orochimaru continued to tease.

Sakura didn't care at the moment. She wasn't even shocked when he has discovered her. She was too angry at the moment to care. Slowly she opened the curtain and immediately locked eyes with her father's shocked ones. 'How could he' was all that kept going through her mind at the moment. Letting all her guard down, she began to cry silently. Immediately, within the next minute, three very tired looking girls arrived in the throne room.

"There you are!" they screamed but Sakura just ignored them and continued to stare at her father with unemotional eyes. 'How could he.'

The girls quickly picked up on the thought. 'How could he what Princess?' they asked mentally. Again, Sakura said nothing.

King Mamoru couldn't stand the way his daughter was looking at him.

"How could you" was all that was said.

Orochimaru took this as his opportunity. Slowly and steadily he made his way towards the girl who at the moment didn't even notice his movement nor did any one else.

"Sakura…i…i…" Mamoru didn't know what to say. He never wanted her to find out of her destiny like this. He was going to tell her when she was old enough to understand.

Sadly, he sighed.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room" he quietly replied. Sakura couldn't believe it! Her father had totally blown off her question as if it weren't important.

"HOW COULD YOU!!!" She screamed with tears pouring down rapidly. Her guardians were confused. None knew what had gotten the princess so upset. What did the King do?

"I will discuss it with you at a later time"

"NO! NOW! I deserve to know now!" She continued yelling.

King Mamoru sighed. "And you will. I Promi…" never having the time to finish before hearing his guards yelling.

"Stop him! Stop HIM!" the king turned to see Orochimaru run towards his daughter, grabbing her while scaring her in the process, and biting hard down on her neck.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! STOP! STOP! STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS!" Sakura couldn't take the pain; it was too much for her. She started feeling different all of a sudden. Feeling him smirk against her skin, she felt totally weak. Just like he was on her, he was off her. Before any of her guardians could make it to her, he whispered to her, "beautiful, till we meet again" and just like that he was gone.

Sakura couldn't hold on much longer. She felt incredibly weak, feeling her eyes grow heavy as darkness filled her world. The last thing she remembered hearing were the screams of her father and friends. Then came the darkness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that's chapter 2. What did you all think? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me.

Please Review.

Mucho amor,

Sakura Ai

xoxoxo


	3. Meeting the Uchiha clan

Hi Ya'll! I hope you really are enjoying this story. I know I'm enjoying writing it. Well here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that belong to Naruto

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One week. One week since the whole event with Orochimaru happened. Sakura had been rushed to the infirmary and treated carefully. The mark that had suddenly appeared on her neck was unexplainable. No body seemed to know what it meant and what it could do. Sakura had been out for three whole days that people were beginning to believe that she wasn't going to make it. Ino, Hinata and Tenten never left her side. They would stick by their princess and most importantly, their best friend. After the incident, they had been informed of the situation much due to Ino's rambling about them knowing what was going on. They knew now why Sakura had been so upset and felt extremely guilty for letting their guard down and not having been able to protect their princess when she most needed them.

It was a rainy afternoon when Sakura awoke. Everyone was relieved that their princess was alright. Everyone rejoiced.

The King, Queen and Sakura had had a long talk that was long overdue in where they explained their situation. They explained from the very beginning. Their training in the village of Konoha, their team when they became jounin and then ninja's, Orochimaru's betrayal, his darkness, the prophecy, her abilities and any other question that she wanted answered. Even though Sakura still didn't like the idea of all of these things being kept from her, she was still content.

Sakura, at the moment, found herself sitting in the gardens. Her mind full of thoughts which she made sure none of her guardians could hear. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. She wanted it to go away. She never asked for this. She didn't want this power, it was too much.

"Hey Princess! What are you doing?" she heard Ino call out to her while taking a seat next to her.

"Oh nothing, just thinking" she said

"of what?" asked Hinata. Sakura noticed that Tenten was with her as well.

Sakura sighed deeply. "Everything" she said sadly.

Ino looked at the other girls. They wanted to do something to have their friend back.

"Hmmm…HEY! Let's play a game, yea?" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura seemed to like the idea, since her face brightened just a bit. 'I could sure go for a game' she told them mentally. They all smiled. Throughout the rest of the day, they spend playing games and singing out loud with each other.

A good two weeks passed and everything seemed to be getting back to normal. The only thing that was troubling her was the dumb mark on her neck. Sakura hated seeing it. It would always remind her of the anger she felt when she found out about the truth. She shook her head violently. 'Stop it! Don't think like that Sakura' All of a sudden, there was slight knock on the door.

"Come in" she replied as the doors started to open slowly only revealing her mother. Sakura smiled warmly at her.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" she asked walking over to her bed and sitting beside her.

"I'm doing alright mom, thanks" she asked suddenly wondering where her friends were.

'We're with your father' she heard in her head. Sakura just smiled. She then again focused on the woman in front of her but found that she wasn't really paying much attention to what she was saying so instead she turned her gaze towards the top of her manor where there hung a large portrait of herself. How she hated that portrait, thought it always made her smile. She hated what they made her wear for that portrait…a big white puffy dress. Her guardians were snickering in the back ground as the painter continued getting after her for moving too much.

"Sakura….Sakura…are you listening?" Sakura came out of her memory and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry mom, I was just thinking….sorry" She blushed slightly. "What were you saying" she asked.

"Well, I was saying that we will be having some special guests tomorrow." She said.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked

"The Uchihas" Kira said looking at her daughter while fixing a strand of hair that came out of place. "Sakura when you meet them, you need to promise me that you are to be on your best behavior. You and your guardians. You know the rules." She stated seriously.

Sakura didn't understand what the big deal was if she was on her best behavior or not. She had never seen the Uchiha family before but she sure had heard of them. The maids around the palace would tell stories of the handsomeness of the one of the brothers. Sakura couldn't recall the name but she knew the last name.

"Why are they coming here?" she asked her mother curiously.

Kira smiled at her daughter lovingly. "Your father has asked them to come. They are old friends of ours oh back when we were still in Konoha." Sakura noticed her mothers smile. She knew that her mother missed those days greatly.

"How many are they?

"If I'm not mistaken, I think they are four. Lord Yoshi and Lady Makoto with their two boys Itachi and...um…" she thought for a moment "Oh yes. Sasuke!" Kira smiled triumphantly to her daughter. Sakura wondered which one was the one that the maids would always talk about.

"The Uchiha Brothers?" both child and mother turned to see who had joined their conversation. Entering the doors were none other but the guardians themselves.

Curiously Sakura asked "You know them?" they nodded, some more excitedly than others. "Really?" she continued. "When did you all see them or meet them?"

Dumbfounded they reply "Well, actually we haven't really met them face to face…we've just heard of them…" replied a blushing Hinata. Who was interrupted by Ino when she yelled "but they sure are cute though. I want Sasuke!!!" All laughed except for the Queen. She slowly stood from her place on the bed and exited without saying a word. No one really thought of it as rude, just like she was giving the girls their private space.

"When are they going to be coming princess?" asked Hinata

"Um…tomorrow. At least that's what my mom was telling me" Sakura replied. Again she focused on the portrait on her wall until Tenten's voice brought her back to the conversation.

"So…Are you nervous about meeting the brothers?" she asked curiously.

Sakura looked at her confused. "Should I be?"

Tenten raised both eyebrows and shrugged. "No" she stated.

Sakura smiled. "Then no, I'm not" all smiled at the smart response. Again, her eyes rested over the portrait one more time.

"So what do you want to do now Princess?" Ino asked her. They had noticed she was being too quiet which was a bit unusual for her. Again Ino asked her but nothing. She just sat there looking at her portrait and smiling to herself.

The guardians looked at each other. Shrugging they each found a place on the bed with her. Then suddenly an evil thought came into Ino's mind. Ino knew that the princess had blocked them from their thoughts again so Ino knew that she wasn't going to be able to hear of her devilish plan. Once she told the other girls and Tenten smile widely while Hinata blushed, they each got a bit close to the princess and looking at each other as the signal… They screamed as loud as they could!

"PRINCESS!!!!!!"

"AAAHHHHH!" Sakura screamed in response. Holding a hand to her heart she looked at them as if they had just gone crazy. "What in the world did you do that for?"

"Finally, we have been trying to get your attention for like the half past 15 minutes" Ino told her with a smug smile which Sakura wanted nothing more than to wipe it off her face. "What were you thinking about anyways?" she paused slightly. "Oh I know…you were thinking about the Uchiha brothers weren't you!" She teased.

Eyes wide she yelled "I was not! How can I? I've never seen them before in my life"

"Oh ok, thanks for the correction princess, you were then thinking on how cute they CAN be huh?" Ino continued as she started to laugh. Sakura's face went red with anger. She was going to hurt Ino badly for that last comment. But before she had any chance to strike, the mark on her shoulder started to glow, as if reacting to her anger, and with it, came the burning pain.

"Aaaaah!" Sakura screamed as she fell to the ground, her hand flying to the spot on her neck where the mark was.

"PRINCESS!" cried the three frightened guardians. Immediately they were at her side.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Tenten cried. Sakura could only scream in pain. Her tiny body couldn't take it anymore. It was unbearable.

"INO go get the king! HURRY!" Cried Tenten as Ino, rapidly disappeared. Not a moment later, Ino reappeared with the king close to her. Running towards Sakura, nothing had changed. Sakura was still in pain and slowly losing consciousness.

"What happened to her?" yelled the king. All shrugged. "We don't know…she was fine one minute and then she just screamed." Ino replied. The king turned towards Sakura and gathered her into his arms while she began to shake uncontrollably. 'Whats wrong with her?' he thought.

"SAKURA! Sakura!...What's wrong?" Mamoru didn't know what to do. Sakura only shook and withered in pain. "Please Sakura, look at me Sakura! Tell me! What's wrong?"

"H-h-help m-me…" was all that she was able to whisper as she slipped into darkness once more.

"PRINCESS!"

"SAKURA!!!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile…….

Orochimaru sat in the darkness of his realm, smiling evilly. He could feel her. He could feel her anger, but it wasn't enough. He needed more…more anger from her in order for his plan to work properly. He'd have to be patient, besides, how long before would he really have to wait for an eight year old girl to get angry. Yes…he would wait, then, only then will his fun begin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sun shone brightly the next morning, bringing in its warmness into the cool room. Sakura lay in her bed unaware of her surroundings. She looked pale. She looked dead. Last night had been a nightmare for everyone in the palace. She was watched all night by her guardians and parents, even some of the maids came in to help watch after the tiny princess. Many questions were thought of throughout the night but all remained silent, not wanting to break the train of thought.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were still tending to her until now. Hinata would remove the wet clothe that was placed on her forehead to keep the sweatiness away. She had started to shake and sweat terribly after she had gone unconscious. Hurriedly, the guardians got to work and care for their princess.

The whole palace had been totally busy looking after the young princess that they had forgotten of 4 guests that were to be arriving that same morning.

"How is she doing girls?" asked King Mamoru who had entered the room along with his wife.

"A bit better your majesty, her sweating has gone down so that's a good sign." said an exhausted Hinata. The King and Queen looked at knowingly. They both knew that the girls had been up all night and were all exhausted. Their faces betrayed them.

"Why don't you girls take a break and go rest for a minute ok." Kira began. "We'll take of her for the moment"

They all shook their head. "No your majesty, we're fine." said Ino who was having a difficult time keeping her eyes open. Tenten was no different. "Our princess needs us"

"Yes, but how helpful will you be to her when you are all exhausted yourself?" smiled Kira. Unconvinced, all three guardians looked at each other as if asking each other what to do.

"Go. Rest. She'll be fine. She isn't going to wake up anytime soon" She smiled at them gratefully. Slowly, they nodded and left the room, each glancing at the princess before they did.

Once they had left, the Queen made her way to her daughter's bedside and sat down. Looking down at her, tears started to well up in her eyes. A soft sob escaped her. "She doesn't deserve this, not her. She's just a child" she cried. Slowly, the king made his way to her and took her into his arms, trying to soother her as she cried silently into his chest. "I know, I know" was all that he could say at the moment.

Turning to her daughter she said "Just look at her Mamoru, she seems so weak. She…she…she looks as if she's dead" she turned back into her husbands chest and cried harder.

"Shh, don't cry love. I don't understand what exactly is going on but we'll figure it out. Sakura is one strong little girl. Remember her destiny." He said.

"It was him!" Kira said angrily. "I just know it was him!" clearly, King Mamoru knew who she was referring to. He, too, knew that his daughters' suffering was his fault, and he was sure he was going to pay dearly.

"How can he do this to a child? That Monster!!!" he continued hearing his wife's cries of anger all the while looking at his daughter.

"I hate him! I hate him!" she said angrily leaning into him and burying her head deeper into his chest.

"Shhh…its ok love, its ok. I will make him pay." He began to say as he gently stroked her hair. "Remember we were once ninjas, I can handle him. I'll make him regret the day he ever did this." The Queen suddenly looked up at her husband for a moment, and then turned her gaze to her daughter.

"Yes, we'll make him pay" she said softly. Mamoru looked at her and saw the determination written across her face.

Smiling, he replied "Yes, WE will"

Both could sense that something was going to take place and they were ready for it.

Standing there, after what seemed like hours, but was really 30 minutes in silence were they interrupted by a guard that seemed to have been running due to his ragged breathing.

"You're Majesty! Your Majesty!" he said while kneeling before him and standing a moment later.

"What is it" asked King Mamoru.

"Your Majesty, they've arrived!"

"Who?"

"The Uchihas" Realization hit both royals as they quickly remembered their guests.

"Oh dear, we forgot completely that they were coming today!" The Queen exclaimed.

"Lets go then…" said the king making his way to the door.

"Wait, what about Sakura?" Kira said looking at her husband to her daughter and back to him.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Slowly, the Queen nodded and proceeded in following her husband out of the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Waiting patiently in the throne room, four Uchihas entertained themselves in quiet conversation until the King and Queen arrived. The Uchihas' were known for their protection. They were what you may call like police. They brought criminals, traitors, and all sorts of enemies to justice. Everyone respected an Uchiha, either man or woman, they were respected. The head of the clan was Lord Yoshi Uchiha. He was a strong, well trained man that didn't accept any failure. Next to him was his beautiful wife, Lady Makoto Uchiha. Just like the Queen, she was beautiful and intelligent. She's a woman with strong morals who supports and fights along with her husband. At her side was the mysterious and serious Itachi Uchiha. He was one who didn't show any emotion. Many have said that he is unable to smile; of course, only his family had ever seen him with a smile on his face. People from all over knew that he was going to be a great defender one day. Now, the youngest of the Uchihas was 9 years old. Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since his birth, his parents knew that he was going to be the one that would help the chosen one. Sasuke, unknown to him, had a great destiny, a destiny that only his parents knew of. For a boy of 9, he still had his personal fan club of girls back in his village, and all other villages that have seen him. Many would describe him as baby cute. Unlike his brother, Sasuke always found himself smiling and laughing about. These were the Uchihas. No one ever dared mess with the Uchihas.

"What's taking them so long?" Itachi said suddenly.

"Patience my son, they will be here" Yoshi said while looking at his younger son, whom had become quiet suddenly and Yoshi knew that that was unusual for him.

"What's troubling you, Sasuke?" the little boy looked up at the sound of his name and noticed his father along with the rest of his family looking at him strangely.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing just thinking." He replied.

"About?"

"Well I thought it was pretty funny, the look the guard made when he saw us dad." He chuckled. "It was as if he had no idea that we were coming." He finished while looking towards the doors that the guard had disappeared through.

Yoshi smiled. He knew that nothing escaped his son; he IS an incredibly smart young boy. 'Just like his mother' he thought. Although, he did have a point. That guard did seem a little off guard (A.N: HAHA! I made a funny, anyways back to the story) He wondered why. He didn't get much time to think due to the doors opening which revealed the King and Queen of Inuk. Immediately all four bowed respectively.

"Yoshi, my friend, you know you don't have to do that," the king replied with a smile. Both men embraced themselves as well as the women.

"I know, but we want to" was all that was responded.

"Come, let us talk of negotiations in the back room" The King turned to lead him but was interrupted when Yoshi spoke up.  
"Mamoru, is everything ok? Your guard seemed to be shocked that we were actually here."

Giving him the best warm smile he could show for he responded. "Oh I'm sorry about that, its just that they whole palace got busy with a small situation, nothing to worry about." Along the way to the throne room, the Mamoru and Kira had decided to keep the incident with their daughter a secret, for now.

"Oh…alright" was all that he heard as a reply. With that he lead him out through the backroom while their wives followed leaving the children behind.

Sasuke began to run after them until he felt someone grab his arm. Startled he looked up to find his brother looking down at him with a smug smile on his face.

"Where do you think your going, huh?" he said. Sasuke was the only person who'd ever seen Itachi truly smile.

"Well I wanna know what they're talking about…please" he pleaded with him.

"Sorry champ, not gonna happen. We're to stay right here"

"But why?"

"Because I said so…" Itachi looked down and saw that he was about to cry. Feeling a tad bad he sighed.

"Oh Alright" he said. Sasuke looked up brightly. "We'll go exploring ok? How does that sound?" Sasuke's smile widened at the suggestion. He'd never seen a palace before.

"YEA!" Sasuke jumped as high as he could. "I'll race ya! On your mark! Get set! GO!" and before Itachi even had any chance to protest, Sasuke was long gone, his laughter was the only thing that could be heard.

Itachi sighed. "Kids" and then he was off, trying to find his little brother.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

King Mamoru and Yoshi stood while their wives sat near them hearing them discuss some future matter.

"There is something going on in the sound village that I don't thing was there before. I sense great evil when we past through there on our journey here." Yoshi explained to his majesty. Yoshi turned to his wife briefly before turning his attention back at the king.

"Oh Yes! I felt it too. But I bet you anything that it had to do with that horrible Orochimaru!"

"MAKOTO!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"WHAT?!?!" yelled the King and Queen very alerted.

"Oh dear, me and my big mouth…I'm so sorry sweetie, I forgot that we weren't gonna say anything" Makoto said pleadingly to her husband. Her husband sadly shook his head and then shamefully looked and the king and queen.

"I'm sorry Mamoru, its not that I didn't want to tell you but it's just that I know he hurt you and your wife so many years ago" he sighed. "I just didn't want to bother you with the past you know." he said.

Mamoru looked at Kira for a moment before nodding lightly and then turning his gaze back to his friend.

"Its alright Yoshi. Truth is, Orochimaru came to the palace already." He stated.

"HE WHAT?!?!?" both Yoshi and Makoto exclaimed.

"Its true, that monster came and attacked our little girl!" Kira in the verge of tears.

"Oh no! Kira I'm so sorry" Makoto said while holding Kira's hand for comfort. "Poor Sakura, is she alright?" she asked. Kira just nodded slightly. Makoto sighed and looked down. Then in a low whisper she said "Itachi was also attacked by him." Gasps were the only thing that reached her ears.

"No!" Kira gasped.

"Yes, he was, it was absolutely horrible. My poor son looked so pale we thought he wasn't going to make it….we thought that he was dead. He would sweat till no end, it was terribly scary. I just didn't know how to help him. I felt so helpless…" Makoto said worriedly. Kira then looked up to her husband, concerned. Mamoru knew she was beginning to worry, so he made his way towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders for comfort. Kira again set her attention to Makoto signaling her to continue.

"Well it continued for like a day and then…well…nothing." She said. Confused, Kira asked "What do you mean?"

"well its as if he never had anything. It was like if he had just been sick with a terrible cold and things like that. It was really strange." She continued. "I believe that the stupid monster tried to kill him but our brave son fought him off" she finished off proudly.

"Maybe that is what Sakura is doing right now…" Kira said thinking out loud. No one said anything at her statement. All hoped she wasn't fighting him at this very moment, for all know that an eight year old girl can't win with a snake like that. An eerie silence over took them for a couple of minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Yoshi was the one to break it.

"So…why don't we change the subject to something more pleasant?...for example, the coming together of two great clans by a future marriage." He said. Everyone seemed to agree, it was time for a change of subject.

Kira and Makoto couldn't help but smile at the idea of their children getting married.

"Oh Yes! They will go absolutely wonderful together, besides they were destined to be together! The legendary prophecy foretold it!" Kira squealed.

"Yes I agree, but not right now. They are too young." Makoto reasoned.

"No don't worry Makoto, they will marry once Sakura turns eighteen years of age, when her destiny is about to take place" Mamoru stated. All smiled in agreement.

"I can't wait to tell them!!!" Makoto said in total excitement.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sasuke would have never admitted to anyone, especially to his brother, nor to himself at that, but today, he secretly admitted that he was lost. He couldn't understand it? Where did he take a wrong turn? He realized that he should have been paying more attention to tall the turns he had been making while running from Itachi.

"Great! Just Great!" he said to no one in particular. The corridor he was in currently was very well decorated and all the doors were properly closed and locked, trust me, he checked. All except one. Slowly, he walked up to the door, pushed it lightly then peeked his head in. Was it just him, or did he hear whimpering noises coming from the right side of the room. He scanned the room completely, wondering what or who could be making such noise and that was when he saw it. There, tossing and turning on the enormous bed which glowed to several candles that were lighting up the room just slightly, was a person, a small person he noticed. Quietly he made his way towards the bed and stopped until he was at the edge of the bed. That was when he noticed that the person who was tossing and turning was a girl, a young girl at that. Sasuke noticed the girl begin to shake uncontrollably. He didn't know what to do…what was wrong with her? He thought.

He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't like how she was moving about. He was going to wake her up. He wanted to see her; he wanted her to see him as well. He wanted to learn more about her. Call him insane, but he felt drawn to this girl and he didn't know why. What is this feeling? Slowly he reached out for her, and when he did, the young girl became silently still. Sasuke was beyond confused, yet he didn't remove his hand from her arm. He had felt it. The tiniest shock that went through his whole body just as soon as his hand touched her.

"Who are you…" he whispered, knowing he was going to get no respond from the sleeping girl.

He wanted to see her face. All he was able to see was her candle lid pale skin and pale pink hair. 'Wow, her hair is actually pink' he thought.

As if the heavens had heard him, the girl slightly turned, her face facing him. Her face totally relaxed no pain evident in her face. She looked like an angel. A sleeping beauty.

Sasuke's breath got caught in his throat. "Beautiful" he whispered when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Found Ya!"

Sasuke could have sworn he jumped a mile high. Thankful he hadn't screamed, looking nervously up, he came face to face with none other than Itachi who was giving him a rather entertaining smile.

"Scared ya huh?" Itachi laughed softly.

"Hmph…not funny.." Sasuke said while crossing his arms over his chest while pouting slightly. Then his face changed as soon as he turned his gaze back to the sleeping beauty again. Itachi then took notice of this and turned his gaze to the sleeping girl. He frowned deeply.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"I don't know" Sasuke hesitated "She's really pretty though…right"

Itachi didn't reply. Sasuke looked up when he didn't. He noticed his brother's nervous look when he did.

"What's wrong Itachi?" At the sound of his name, he looked down at Sasuke for a moment before smiling.   
"Nothing. C'mon, we shouldn't be here. Mom and Dad are probably looking for us" he said while grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room, all the while Sasuke's eyes never leaving the girl, not until he was out of the room.

Once they had reached the throne room, they noticed they arrived just in time when their parents were coming out as well. After a few more hours of gossiping and business talks between the men and the women, the Uchiha family decided to be on their way. They bid their farewells but Itachi still couldn't get the girl out of his head. He'd seen it when he saw her. The mark. He reached and touched his own at the base of his neck.

'She's been marked as well'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

DUN! DUN! DUN! Hehe. Well that's chapter 3 for you all…I'm actually done writing chapter 4, all I have to do is well type it. So have patience with me my friends. Chapter 4 is coming along the way… I promise! Anyways, I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you all think!!!! pLeAsE rEvIeW!!!!!!

Be blessed,

Sakura Ai

_Preview for next chapter…"the Uchiha massacre"_

_He was consumed by the dark energy. That was when they saw it, the glowing mark on his neck. All at once, there was a scream that came out of him then just as it had appeared it disappeared but into him and his eyes became blank. Moving his blank eyes to the two trembling persons at the corner, he smiled a wicked smile._

"_I-Itachi?" Makoto whispered._

_Laughter was heard when suddenly he spoke. "Guess again" sang the possessed Itachi._

_Realizing the voice, both knew who had possessed Itachi. _

"_Orochimaru" _

_Then all was black._

Don't miss out!!!!!!


	4. The Uchiha Massacre

Hey everyone, Sakura Ai here. Sorry that I haven't updated but here it is…the long awaited chapter 4. I have enjoyed reading your reviews and I am pleased that you are enjoying it because I am having the time of my life writing it for you all. Well enough talk, here is chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that belong to Naruto

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

It had been a week since the Uchihas had left the country of Inuk and all seemed well, except Itachi. All week long he had been pondering about the little pink haired child that he had encountered back at the palace. He wanted to know what had happened to her. Why did she have the same mark as he did? He didn't understand it.

"What's wrong Itachi?" came the small voice. Slowly, Itachi half turned his head to set his eyes on his younger brother, who somehow Itachi had failed to sense. He smiled weakly at him.

"Eh, its nothing, don't you worry about it" but Sasuke wasn't convinced, he knew his brother well.

"Itachi, I may be little, but I know that something is bothering you. What is it? You know you can tell me" he pleaded. Itachi couldn't help but smile at his younger brother's tactics at persuasion. Itachi, not being a man of showing emotion, wouldn't admit it to anyone but he cared for his brother very much.

"Sasuke, it's nothing really…"

"Don't lie to me, please, please Itachi"

Itachi looked at him a bit hesitant for a moment. Sighing, he shook his head.   
"I…I can't…" looking up he sighed again, then looked back to the ground. "I can't get her out of my head." He finally said. Sasuke looked confused at the confession.

"Who?"

"The girl. The one back at the palace." Itachi explained. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears! Why was his brother thinking about the same girl that he had been thinking about all week as well? His train of thoughts was cut off when he heard his brother's voice again. 

"I don't know. I saw something and well ever since then, she's been all I've thought about…I don't know what to do?" Itachi let out a small groan to show his frustration.

'Wow he must really really like her……just like me' Sasuke thought sadly. 'I don't even know her name'

"Sorry Sasuke, its something you don't understand. Its ok little brother, this will pass" he said while turning in the direction of their home. "Lets go back home" and with that Itachi started making his way back towards the village.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuk Country

Sakura found herself surrounded. She didn't know where to run, where to hide? 

"EARTH" she heard the voice say, and in a flash she could see a huge boulder being thrown straight at her at an unbelievable fast speed. Her reflex kicked in and jumped out of the way never hearing "WATER" "EARTH" being said at the same time. Before she knew it she was stuck with a substance known as mud which basically glued her to the ground. A loud 'whish' sound was heard and Sakura was looking at a pair of shoes right in front of her. Looking up, she saw the amused face of Ino who hovered over her from above. Sakura quickly tried to get out of the sticky mud but Ino read her moves and yelled "FIRE" while her hands started to glow a soft red while she placed them in front of her. Just then fire came out of her hands and onto the mud turning it to solid rock which made it impossible for Sakura to escape. She had lost. She looked up again and saw three grinning faces this time. 'Show offs' she thought.

"You did better this time Princess" said Hinata smiling that she was indeed able to dodge most of their attacks.

"Yea but we still win!!!!!!! YAY!" laughed Ino. Sakura glared at her and did the first thing that came to her.

Yelling the word "WIND" and blowing at her, made Ino fly backwards landing face down on the ground. The two girls erupted in laughter at the hilarious sight.

"Ow! Sakura! That wasn't cool!" she cried, shocked at the power of her wind attack.

"Humph, that's what you get for laughing at me!" Sakura said. Ino picked herself off of the ground while Sakura remained stuck there.

"Yea well at least that was a great comeback Sakura, Ino never expected that" laughed Tenten. Ino just growled at her.

"Who knew that even without using your arms and legs you could still defend yourself" Tenten continued. Hinata agreed. Ino just crossed her arms over her chest, not wanting to admit that she too was impressed by the princess' power.

"Yea well, I'M back on my feet while she isn't. So there!" Ino said as a matter of fact. Sakura just glared at her. Suddenly, Sakura felt different. She could feel a sudden urge of power starting in the pit of her stomach. Closing her eyes, she concentrated only on breaking free.

Suddenly, opening her eyes she yelled "WIND" all at once, the dry hard mud pining her down shattered everywhere. The guardians protected themselves from the flying pieces but the unexpected wind coming out of the princess was incredibly powerful, that it knocked them flat on the ground.

Once Sakura felt that she was free, the wind stopped. With that Sakura stood standing triumphantly looking at her guardians who all had shock written all over there faces.

"What?" she said innocently.

"What?!? What do you mean WHAT!" said Ino who was the first to snap out of her shock state. "You just broke free by using wind and nothing cam out of your mouth! How is that possible" she continued.

Sakura, herself, couldn't understand what exactly had happened just a few moments ago. All she knew was that she felt different and well she acted on that feeling. Her only response to Ino's question was a shrug.

"I really don't know. I just felt different. Strange." She told them.

"Different?" Hinata wondered.

"Yea"

"Well whatever it was" Tenten started. "It was so AWESOME!" Sakura smiled while the other two girls agreed. Suddenly a grumbling sound could be heard. All three girls quirked a brow at their princess. Sakura only blushed and giggled while responding. "Um…I guess I'm hungry" she said. Her only response was laughter. The girls then made their way back to the palace grounds for well deserved lunch.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sasuke, come in here son" Yoshi called.

"What is it father?" he asked.

"Come, sit down. Your mother and I need to speak with you on a very serious matter" Yoshi said while leading him into the library. Once they entered, Sasuke noticed that his mother was already there.

"Mom"

"Hi sweetie, come sit next to me" Sasuke did as he was told and went to sit next to his mother. Sasuke has no idea what was going on. Why were his parents acting so strange…why was his mother smiling so much, more than usual.

"Sasuke" Yoshi began. "Last week when we visited the royal family" quickly images of the pink haired girl came into him mind, "we came down with an arrangement for the future, my son" Yoshi continued. Sasuke was even more confused. "But why do I need to know this father? I don't understand" Sasuke said slowly.

"Shh, you'll know soon my son" Makoto replied. Makoto looked at her husband as if to continue.

"You see, YOU are part of that future" he began again. Sasuke made a confused face. "You see when you turn 18; you are to wed the Princess of Inuk!" he finished. Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just heard. Him? Marry the princess? Someone who he didn't know or even love? NO! He didn't want that. How can they do this to me!

"What!" Sasuke exploded. "Get married! NO! I don't want to; I don't even know how that princess looks like! How can I marry someone I don't know and especially that I don't LOVE!!?" He yelled. Anger flowed through him at that very moment.

"Son, you may not understand now, but you will in the future. You will not have to worry about getting to know her, you have until your 18 to do that, and you will learn to love her because she is your destiny!" Yoshi yelled as well.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed even louder. "I don't want to marry Princess…Princess…Princess whatever her name is!" he said while tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Sweetheart, you have to understand" Makoto told him while reaching for him. Sasuke stood from the seat and headed towards the door, his tears coming out harder than before.

"No! You have to understand! I am not going to get married to that Princess!" he told her. "I can't believe you all are doing this to me! How can you? I hate you…."

"Sasuke! That's enough!" Yoshi yelled as he made his way towards his youngest son. Sasuke shook with anger.

"You will obey us, understood." He told him. "Like I said, she is your destiny and you will learn to accept your destiny. This is for the good of our world. You two belong together and so help me God, you both will. I will not take this tone of yours understood." He yelled. "You will marry Princess Sakura and you will be a perfect gentlemen when you meet her this coming weekend on her birthday! Do you understand me?" Sasuke looked hatefully at his father and without answering him; he turned and ran as fast as he could. The last thing he heard was his mother's cry of his name but he didn't dare look back.

He rushed out of the house when, suddenly he bumped into someone, not caring he didn't even look up to see that it was his own brother before he was about to start running again.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Where's the fire?" he said teasingly. That's when Sasuke looked up, tears still staining his cheeks. Immediately, Itachi tensed.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Why are you crying? He asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just leave me alone" Sasuke said while taking the chance to run again without looking back.

Sasuke continued running until he hit the lake, once there he had no choice but to fall to his knees and cry out his misery. 'Princess Sakura' was his last thought before sleep claimed him.

Meanwhile………

Itachi marched into the library where he had heard his parent's voices and demanded why Sasuke was crying. He was unbelievable angry. He didn't understand himself why he was feeling this way.

"He wasn't too thrilled about the good news that we had for him" Makoto said looking down sadly.

"Now, now Makoto, we've already discussed this, he will do as we have commanded. She is his destiny. You and I both know this." Her husband said sternly. Itachi didn't understand. What was going on? What was his father rambling about?

"Can someone please, tell me what the hell is going on?" he said angrily.

"Itachi!" Yoshi yelled. "You watch your tongue boy"

Itachi tried to control himself but it was becoming futile, his anger was becoming too much to handle him. He couldn't understand it. He needed answers now! Why had Sasuke become so upset that he would cry over it? That just wasn't his brother. He knew Sasuke.

"We need not to explain to you our decisions, never command us of anything. Do you understand me!" continued to yell Yoshi at his son, little knowing that his words were fueling his anger and that the mark on his neck had become active. The mark began to burn and Itachi placed his hand on the crook of his neck, he wouldn't surrender to the burning pain that he was feeling at the moment. First he needed to find his answers. Sasuke is all that matters at this moment, yet he couldn't figure out why his whole body was feeling strange all of a sudden.

"Stop It! Stop it! Both of you!" Makoto couldn't stand the glares that were going on between Itachi and her husband, besides she noticed that Itachi was beginning to act strangely which began to frighten her.

"Itachi, honey, all we told Sasuke was that at the age of 18, he would marry the Princess of Inuk, Princess Sakura" she said a bit quickly, "he just didn't take it the way we had expected" she finished.

"YOU WHAT!" Itachi couldn't believe his ears. No wonder Sasuke was upset. He would be too.

"Watch it…" warned his father but Itachi was too angry to care of his warning.

"How could you?! You two were never forced! How could you!" He continued to yell. The mark began to burn even more, the pain he felt was beginning to show in his eyes, but he didn't care.

"Sasuke and the Princess belong together, the prophecy proclaims it!" yelled his father.

"What prophecy!? To hell with such a thing" screamed Itachi, a dark aura surrounding him. "You've ruined him for believing in such a prophecy. How could you! How could you!!" the aura began to increase consuming him in a dark purple glow. Yoshi and Makoto couldn't understand what was going on. 'What's happening' they both thought.

"Itachi, Itachi, calm down! Please love, calm down" cried a terrified Makoto. But it was no use; it was as if he couldn't hear her cries. He was consumed by his anger, the dark energy. That's when they finally saw the glowing mark on his neck. All at once, there was a scream that came out of Itachi then the aura disappeared into him and his eyes became blank. Yoshi and Makoto, rooted to their place, didn't understand exactly what was happening. Suddenly, Itachi's blank eyes moved to glare at them, he smiled a wicked smile.

"I-Itachi?" Makoto whispered.

His smirk becoming bigger he responded. "Guess again…" sang the possessed Itachi.

Realizing the voice, both knew just who had possessed Itachi.

"Orochimaru…."

Then all went black.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke awoke when he heard the loud thunder. Sitting about, he noticed the darkened sky. How long had he been out for? Suddenly the rain came. Slowly he got up from his position on the ground and started walking back in the direction of the village. Sasuke was in no rush to face his parents, so he took his time walking slowly in the welcoming rain.

Once arriving to his village, he noticed that the usual guards of the village weren't at their post. 'Strange' he thought. That was when he noticed how quite the air around him sounded. There was no laughter from children playing in the muddy streets, no mothers calling angrily for their children to come inside from the rain. The only sound was the pouring rain pounding as it met the ground.

"How weird" Sasuke whispered, entering slowly through the gates not prepared for what he was about to behold.

As soon as he entered, he gasped. Blood. Blood everywhere. It reeked of it. Shocked and frightened, Sasuke stood completely shaken at the horrific sight before him. Everywhere he looked, whether in front, to the right or left, his fellow friends and relatives were on the ground lifeless. 'How could this be?' Suddenly he thought of his family and sprang towards the Uchiha mansion. Thousands of thoughts were running through his mind. 'Were we attacked?' 'Who could have done this?' 'Are they still hiding here' 'What if they kill me too?' that last thought frightened him. Violently he shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'No Sasuke, don't think like this'

Finally he reached the mansion without a second thought he looked at his surroundings, fear clutching his heart, for what he was seeing scared him to death. All of the maids and servants were scattered all over the ground, the wooden floor, even the stairs. Dead. The walls were stained with blood as well as the floor. Walking over them he started frantically searching for his parents and brother. 'Please! Please let them be okay!'

Running through the hall, he stopped at the entrance of his parent's bedroom. He just stood there, hoping, he would find them alive.

Gathering whatever courage an 8 year old could have left after such a sight, he barged into the room without a second thought.

There in the middle of the room, was the most horrendous sight that he had ever seen. All hope he had left was gone as soon as he saw his parent's bodies lifeless on the ground, lying in their own blood. He ran to them with tears streaming down his face, yet before reaching them, he stopped. He had felt it. The chakra. Sasuke knew that he wasn't alone in that room. Fear seized him once again. Looking at where he sensed the chakra, his eyes laid on a shadow of someone who was still hidden by the shadows. Sasuke knew that this was the person who destroyed his whole clan.

With fear in his voice Sasuke called out to the shadow, "w-who a-are you?" He tried so hard to keep his voice from shaking but it was no use he was angry and frightened at the same time. Sasuke couldn't move at all.

The dark figure laughed softly. Sasuke noted that there was something familiar in that laugh, as if he had heard it before. All of a sudden, Sasuke noticed bright glowing red eyes. He shivered, only one clan had those eyes and that was his clan, the one that had just been wiped out without mercy. Wide-eyed, Sasuke realized that the murderer was someone from his own clan. But who? Who would turn on their own clan?

"Who are you?" he asked again with fear still evident in his voice. Just then, the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Lighting illuminated the room even more and was unable to hide the shock that was clearly written all over Sasuke's face as he took in the person who he had least expected, his own brother.

"I-Itachi?" he whispered. He couldn't believe it; 'No, it's not him' was all he kept thinking. Itachi would never turn on his own clan, his own family.

Laughter shook him from his thoughts. 'He's laughing….how can he be laughing when he just slaughtered his own family?' Sasuke thought with resentment. Sasuke felt his blood boil. 'How could he!' clenching his hands, he wanted nothing more than to kill his brother just like he did his family.

"Why do you look so angry, DEAR brother? I just did you a favor" Itachi smiled evilly.

Confused, Sasuke didn't know what he meant. Itachi laughed.

"Why the long face? You should be happy" he paused for a moment. "Now, you won't have to marry that puny princess." He finished with a smug look on his face.

Sasuke couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. 'Oh God no' was all he thought.

Again, Itachi laughed. Sasuke, though afraid, grew incredibly furious.

"You Bastard!" He yelled as he ran towards Itachi, only to get thrown to the farthest wall. His whole body began to ache.

Sasuke was having a hard time trying to get back up on his feet. 'What am I doing?' he thought as a few tears slid down his cheeks. 'He's too strong' shaking he forced himself to his feet. He looked towards the man he once called brother. He was there, standing near the corpse of their parents. Sasuke's eyes looked down to his parents and began to cry uncontrollably. 'Mom……dad….I'm…sorry'

Itachi snared, looking at his brother with disgust. "Humph, and I thought you were stronger……….your so pathetic, how can you be the one who is capable of destroying me?" Sasuke blinked through his tears. 'What does he mean?'

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh something that was foretold centuries ago" he said evilly. "but come to think of it, I don't want you in my way now or ever" he said as he started to walk slowly to the shaken boy.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Each step that Itachi took forward, Sasuke would step back until he was up against the wall. He was unable to move any more. Itachi's eyes were holding him in place. Sasuke looked at those eyes. Shanrigan. Sasuke had always wondered how it would be to have the Shanrigan eyes. Although, Itachi's eyes weren't like the other Shanrigan eyes that he had ever seen, he did know that there were different levels to the Shanrigan, but he had never seen the ones that Itachi was displaying. As if he could read his mind, Itachi's smirk widened.

"You like them? I certainly do…." He chuckled. "Who knew that the secret of getting these beautiful eyes and the power that comes with them was to kill your best mate" he laughed as Sasuke's eyes grew at the declaration. 'He killed his best mate…' he thought. 'Well duh Sasuke, he did kill his own family. Stupid bastard. He killed mother and father…and now….me.' with that thought he fell to his knees. 'He's going to kill me' trembling, he looked up at the man that he once respected and looked up too; He saw the ways his eyes were studying him. Watching for his next move…which would be what? He's just a kid. What can he do? More tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke heard himself cry. "What happened to you Itachi?" he cried harder.

Itachi just looked at him disgustedly. "You're pathetic" was all he heard.

Sasuke saw him take a few steps towards him again and he quickly panicked. He wasn't ready to die. He wanted to live.

"Might as well get this over with" Itachi said. "Get ready to join them you pathetic excuse for a brother" chuckling he added "And to think that I actually thought that you would have been able to take me on." He said cruelly. "HA! You're weak!"

A million emotions were going through Sasuke at that very moment. He wasn't ready to die. He wasn't. He wanted to live, but he knew that he couldn't win again Itachi. Quivering, he saw his own flesh and blood continue to take steps towards him until he was hovering over him.

Frozen, Sasuke was frozen with fear. 'This is it…I'm going to die. My life ends here' tears spilled like waterfalls as he saw his brother make a special jutsu where energy is gathered.

Out of nowhere, once Itachi was ready to strike his younger brother, he lets out a gruesome cry. Frightful as to what he might see, Sasuke raised his head and saw his brother on his knees in front of him while holding head in agony. 'What the?' thought Sasuke. He didn't understand what was happening. Why did he look as if her in pain? May it was a trick? He continued seeing Itachi scream as if someone was torturing him.

Sasuke managed to get up on his feet, still frightened by what was happening in front of him. He needed to find a way to escape. He just needed to. Suddenly, he couldn't move because Itachi's eyes were back on him as if he were back to normal. 'Normal? Yeah right' he thought bitterly.

Again, Itachi raised his hand which again was full of energy ready to pick up where he left off before he cried out in pain.

"DIE!!!" was all that was heard from the ballistic going Itachi.

"NOOO" Sasuke cried, shielding his head with his arms. He waited. Nothing. He looked up again. Confused at what he was seeing, he straightens himself out and noticed that Itachi had gone into a trance like state. He would make different types of faces as if he were arguing with himself. 'Weird' was all Sasuke thought of that. Again a scream filled the air, Sasuke didn't know if he should be scared of the fact that this own brother wants to kill him, or the fact that his brother is acting like a lunatic!

Little did Sasuke know that while Itachi was holding his head while screaming, he was in did battling with himself or better yet…the demon that was inside of him.

"GO AWAY" Sasuke heard him scream.

"Your Pathetic" he seems to be talking to himself. 'Or was he?' thought Sasuke. 'Maybe he is telling me this again and again. Wow, he hates me that much'

"I'll Kill You" Itachi continued screaming.

"Your no match for me boy"

"GO AWAY"

"Don't fight me! Don't fight it!" Itachi continued screaming again. "STOP"

"You'll never win; I'll make sure of that"

Sasuke couldn't take much more of this. He didn't understand what was going on. He didn't bother thinking twice, his brother was acting crazy and Sasuke wasn't going to wait here and be killed whenever his brother would snap out of his 'going crazy' stage and actually kill him. With one last look at his parents, he swore that he would not let their deaths be in vain and with that he left as fast as he could into the safety of the storm.

Meanwhile, Itachi continued with his inner struggle. "You fool! You let him get away!" yelled Orochimaru from within. "How dare you defy me! The person that needed to die is still alive!"

"You will never hurt him you bastard!" Itachi cried.

Letting out a cry, Orochimaru's aura left him. Falling to the ground, Itachi kept his defenses up. Slowly he got himself off the floor and glared at the aura floating in a cloud like form in front of him.

"I see you are strong" he said. "Well it doesn't matter how strong you are because that brother of yours is going to be stronger than you'll ever be." He spat.

"I don't care!" Itachi replied. "I will continue to protect him from the likes of you."

"Oh, but can you protect yourself from him?" he laughed. Realization hit Itachi like a ton of bricks. "That's right, after what he saw today, do you possibly think he'll forgive you!"

"AHH! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Itachi yelled as he strikes the purple cloud but was useless since the cloud aura disappeared leaving just the echo of his dark laughter.

"Bastard" itachi said angrily. Silence over took the place. Darkness was overwhelming. He didn't want to look at the corpse behind him. He had seen it all, heard all. He looked down at his hand, it reeked of their blood. Tears formed in his eyes, he couldn't take it. He cried. All because he had gotten angry. He didn't understand how, even though, he tried to fight that monster, he still killed them. He slowly turned to them. They looked as if they were sleeping. Slowly and carefully, he walked over to them. Kneeling down, he whispered continuously "I'm sorry" "Please Forgive me" while crying his eyes out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke continued running in the storm. At first, he didn't know where he was going. Where he was running to. Who to run to. He was truly alone, truly alone. After a moment of rest, he decided to abide by his parents last wishes and that was to marry the Princess Sakura of Inuk. With that he began his journey, to the country of Inuk.

'You have made me your number one enemy Itachi, beware for I will become strong and kill you the same way that you killed them…all of them.' He thought.

'Without mercy'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well there you have it guys, chapter 4. What did you all think of it? Good? Not good? Tell me I want to know. I almost have chapter 5 done so that will be up by this coming week. Don't worry they will grow up soon enough don't worry. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying it! Please Please review!

Thanks for reading!

Peace, love and Serenity

Sakura Ai

xoxo

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Preview to the next chapter. Chapter 5_

_Anger stirred inside Sakura. She started feeling foreign to herself. She didn't understand this strange feeling. _

'_Don't hold back princess' she heard the voice say. She knew it wasn't one of her guardians for it was a man's voice. It seemed familiar to her somehow but at that moment, she didn't care. All she could feel is her anger at that moment._

"_Sakura….Sweetheart…please" Kira started._

"_HOW COULD YOU!!!!" Sakura screamed while a gust of wind came out of her body and knocked both royals to the ground. "How DARE you! How dare you choose my life!" she continued screaming while advancing towards them. _

Well that's just a little something from the next chapter. Not a lot I know but there will be a whole lot more guys I promise! Well God bless you all! Sayonara!


	5. Murder she wrote

Hey everyone. Long time huh! Sorry about that its just that LIFE got in the way, but now I'm back ready to continue. I hope that you guys haven't forgotten about my story, hehe, and if you did, well you can reread it again. Lol. Well enough chit chat….on with the story!

Disclamer: I do NOT own Naruto. Also the song at the beginning is not mine it's from a Sailor Moon Episode.

Ok now, ENJOY!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sun shone brightly through the pink satin curtains that adorned Princess Sakura's bedroom. The songs of the blue jays could be heard along with the sweet melody of the trees that stirred with the wind. Princess Sakura arose from her deep slumber appreciating the sweet aroma of the morning. "Oh what a beautiful day!" she said while stretching her little arms and yawning. She eagerly stood on her big downy bed and began to joyfully jump as she sang.

"_Oh, it's a new day!_

_Woah! It's a new day!!"_

Laughter could be heard coming from the princess' room and even some workers stopped to hear her sing just to be packed by all the happiness and joy that the young princess was radiating.

Sakura, not aware of her surroundings, which just happened to be her three amused guardians who happened to appear just as the music had penetrated the walls, just continued to sing and jump like a crazed maniac who looked as if he had just been released from imprisonment.

"Wow, breakfast and a show! How amusing!" said Ino with humor hinted in her voice.

Sakura, startled, immediately fell on the bed as soon as she heard the unexpected voice. Hopping off, she turned to see her guardians with amused smirks on each of their faces. Sighing with relief, she relaxed.

"Don't scare me like that guys!"

All three girls laughed and ran towards her, pushing her onto the bed and making themselves comfortable. "So, tell us, why are you in such a good mood today Sakura?" questioned Tenten.

Sakura responded with a shrug of her shoulders and saying "I don't know. I just feel that it's going to be a great day today!" The girls just smiled at Sakura's reply. Silence followed as each stared at nothing in particular.

"Well let's go train" said Hinata, breaking the silence. Groans were heard from the other girls.

"Way to ruin the moment Hinata!" Ino replied. Hinata just chuckled.

"But I guess your right, we should practice" said Tenten.

"Of course I'm right! Remember we need to practice our elements and also our special jutsus." Hinata said while looking at Sakura who in return just make a sour face.

"Oh alright…fine…let's go then," Sakura replied a bit disappointed. She really didn't want to train today but there was no avoiding it, Hinata would just press on the subject until each girl were tearing out their own hair out of annoyance.

"C'mon Sakura, its fun to train. We may be little right now, so imagine, just imagine when we're all grown up!" said Tenten. "Yea, nothing and no one would be able to take us on! Oh yeah!!!" Ino added as she made victory signs.

"Ok, Ok, let's go!" Hinata said while jumping off the bed and running out of the room. Seconds later, the rest mimicked her by doing the same.

The four girls practiced all morning and eventually all afternoon, much to the girls' surprise. When they finally decided that it was time to call it quits, the sun was beginning to set. The sky was painted with a red-orange glow as the sun went to its resting place.

While walking down the long marble corridor, the guardians decided it was best if they washed up.

"We're gonna go and take a bath. Are you gonna be ok?" asked Tenten.

"Duh! I'll be fine on my own. What can go wrong? I just want to go and talk to daddy and Mom. I haven't seen them all day! When I'm done, I'll go up as well; I also can use a very good bath! I Stink!" she said while pinching her nose to prove her point.

"Yea you do!" laughed Ino.

"Shut it!" Sakura hissed as she turned beet red. The rest of the girls just resumed with their laughter as they made their way up the beautiful white marble staircase.

After they were gone, Sakura focused on the task at hand, finding her mother and father. 'Hmmm, where do I start?' she thought. Sakura couldn't believe that she hadn't seen her family all day. She was quite shocked that she had practiced ALL DAY. Although she did have to admit it, she did enjoy herself today. She continued walking down the main corridor which was adorned by beautiful silk maroon curtains and statues of important people that did great things in their lives. Checking all the doors where she thought she could find them only ended in one simple phrase, "Nope, not in here!" then she would be off to the following door. 'Where are they? Oh I know! I haven't checked the throne room!" she thought excitedly. She dashed towards the throne room ignoring fellow workers who just stared at her and advising her to not run but walk so that she wouldn't end up hurting herself. Upon reaching the door to the throne room, she had to take a moment to refuel on her air supply. Once she had gathered enough and her heartbeat had become stable, she turned the door handle and opened it with ease.

"Mom! Dad!" she said aloud, but no one replied. 'Nope their not in here either…'

She quickly made her way into the kitchen. Again, nothing. 'Man, where are they?' she thought while leaving the kitchen.

'Try the backroom in the throne room' she heard Hinata's small voice in her head.

'Oh yeah! Forgot about that! Thanks Hinata!!!' Sakura smiled as she picked up her pace and ran towards the throne room again. 'No problem Princess' she heard her reply.

Sakura reached the throne room quickly, once inside she noted that it was darker than it was 5 minutes ago. Pushing that to the back of her mind, she rushed to the backroom which felt like an eternity to get there. As she was getting closer, she slowed her jog into a walk. Upon arriving, she heard voices and she knew exactly who they belonged to. 'Yup, they're in there alright' she thought as she also came up with a brilliant plan to frighten them. Slowly and carefully she sneaked up to the door which was slightly open. She could still hear them talking. 'Ok, 1…' she started '2…' readying herself 'and…'

"How can they have been murdered?!?!?!?"

THAT stopped Sakura from even breathing.

"I don't know dear, I can't believe they're dead" Sakura heard her father say. She didn't understand, who had been murdered?

"They were our friends Mamoru, our comrades…" Sakura's mother cried "They were so young, they didn't deserve to die this way" she cried harder. Sakura peeked through the door to see her mother crouched on the long sofa while her father went to comfort her, gently stroking her back as she let out all of her sorrow.

"Shhh…I know sweetheart…I know" Mamoru tried to calm his wife's anger and pain down, but how could he when he as well was just as upset at the who ordeal that had just happened.

"I can't believe that the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out by one of their own, by their son!!!" Sakura's eyes widened at the revelation. She didn't know what clan it was but how can one of their own do that to them. She shivered at such a thought.

"Well…" said Mamoru, "not all are gone" silenced seemed to dominate the room while Sakura anxiously waited to hear of the survivors. Sakura could have sworn that she could have heard a pin drop in that room.

"What do you mean?" she heard her mother ask. Sakura leaned more closely to the door for better hearing. "There were survivors?"

"Just one"

Again, Sakura's eyes went wide. 'Just one? My goodness, that's horrible' she thought.

"What? Just one?" Kira asked.

"Well from the reports made, they found all the bodies except one" Mamoru seemed to thing for a moment, then continued.

"It seems that Itachi managed to kill all but one" he finished.

'Itachi?' Sakura thought, 'Itachi…Itachi…Itachi…why does that name sound so familiar, think, think Sakura' she pondered. Then suddenly, she remembered, face lighting up as she figured it out. 'He was the son of the main people in charge, now I remember!' she thought, yet feeling anger stir up inside her with just that thought of someone would do that to their own family.

"Who is that 'one'" Kira asked. Sakura heard her father sigh, then spoke one name. "Sasuke" A gasp was heard and then silence until her mother broke the silence again.

"You mean he's still alive?" she said hopefully. "But what if Itachi just killed him at another location?" she said her voice sounding grave once again. "No, he is alive" Mamoru stated "there have been people who have seen him traveling through their towns, although they did say that he just isn't the same" he finished.

"Well of course not honey, the poor boy just finished losing his whole family by the hands of his own brother. I don't think he'll ever be the same little boy we remember." She said sadly.

"Where is he headed?" she asked suddenly. "Well they say that he is making his way here to the palace. The last time they saw him was reaching the hidden village of Konoha."

Kira was silent for a moment, lost in her own thoughts.

"Well then, I guess that we need to be careful and should take this as a warning. Itachi's still out there" Mamoru stated, breaking the silence.

"Mamoru…" he looked at his wife, "I think its better that the two marry already."

"But sweetheart, they are just children right now" he shockingly replied.

Sakura on the hand had no idea what they were talking about. What was going on? Whose gonna get married? Who is too young? Can't they make any sense?

"Kira, sweetheart, it's just too soon for them to get married. They're both just 8." He said.

"Correction dear, Sasuke is 9. Sakura is 8 and I don't think it's bad if they marry now. He gets a family again, even though nothing will ever be able to take the place of Yoshi and Makoto." She finished sadly.

Sakura had frozen the moment she had heard her name and marriage in the same sentence. She couldn't believe that she had heard it. 'MARRIAGE!?!?!? NO!' she thought. She couldn't get married at 8 years old!!! How can they decide who I should marry? I want to marry for love not someone that I've never seen or met! Sakura was having a panic attack all she hoped for was that her father could say something smart and stop this whole nonsense that her mother was blabbering about.

"Yea, I guess you're right. I mean, they are destined for each other right? Besides its not as if they'll consummate the marriage any time soon." He laughed weakly which caused his wife to form a small smile and giggle in gratitude that her husband agreed with her but which caused anger to boil inside of Sakura. She really didn't see the happiness in all this. 'How can they do this…' she kept repeating to herself.

"Good, then, we'll tell the children the day that Sasuke arrives, and a week from then, the wedding shall take place." Kira said happily which was totally the opposite from what her daughter was feeling at that precise moment. Sakura was beyond angry, she was furious! Shaking, she took hold of the round handle on the door, ready to make her presence known; little did she know that a dark purple aura was beginning to form around her.

Unknown to her parents they continued talking about the wedding and the future which only infuriated Sakura even more. They were deciding her whole life without her having a say in it. The mark on her neck started to glow as the purple aura got stronger.

"Besides, Sakura needs to learn to accept her destiny." Her father began to say but found that he was unable to continue due to soft whispering chants coming from the ajar door. Only then did the Royals feel the enormous amount of chakra.

"How could you…" they heard again. Slowly they made their way towards the door, each glancing at each other with doubt. Upon reaching the door, Mamoru slowly opened it to find a terrifying sight. All eyes went wide at what they beheld in front of them. There, glowing in an enormous purple aura, shaking with rage, stood their only daughter.

"Sakura…" they both whispered.

Anger stirred inside Sakura. She started feeling foreign to herself. She didn't understand this strange feeling.

'_Don't hold back princess' _she heard the voice say. She knew it wasn't one of her guardians for it was a man's voice. It seemed familiar to her somehow but at that moment, she didn't care. All she could feel is her anger at that moment.

"Sakura….Sweetheart…please" Kira started.

"HOW COULD YOU!!!!" Sakura screamed while a gust of wind came out of her body and knocked both royals to the ground. "How DARE you! How dare you choose my life!" she continued screaming while advancing towards them. The king and queen could only crawl away from her. They didn't understand why this was happening. What was wrong with her? Suddenly, that's when they saw it, the glowing mark. Fear swiftly grasped their hearts.

Sakura just kept advancing towards them all the while screaming insanities. She didn't understand what was happening to her. What was this unnerving feeling. She could see them, see their fear, yet with all her anger, she no longer felt as if she could control herself. This feeling scared her.

'_give yourself to your anger'_

There it is again…that voice. This voice has been the only thing that she has been able to hear without her anger getting the best of her. She knew that she did know who that voice belonged to but she just couldn't place her finger on it. She could feel him…and he felt very familiar. He was starting to take over…to take over her mind; he was starting to posses her.

'NO!' she yelled in her mind. 'Get away from me'

'_Don't be frightened sweet princess, your parents are the ones who deserve all of your anger_' the voice chanted.

'_they don't care of your feelings, they are just planning your life away' _

Sakura's anger began to rise again, completely forgetting the bad feeling that was overcoming her. All she could do now is remember, remember everything that she had heard!

_**Besides it's about time Sakura accepted her destiny**_

Her anger flared at the remembrance of those words. Then the purple aura engulfed her as she continued walking to her fear stricken parents. 'How could they…'

"Sakura….Sweetheart…stop this right now" King Mamoru told her shakingly. He was shocked that she would be this upset. But something about the purple aura didn't quite fit in. Something wasn't right…but what?

"Please Sakura…" begged her mother as tears poured down her cheeks. "Please…"

Sakura stopped. She couldn't believe what she was doing. The fear in her mother's voice was just too horrible.

'_What are you doing?...finish them off. Make them pay' _the voice urged impatiently.

'No I can't. Why would I do that? They're scared'

'_NO! you will do as I say puppet'_

Sakura's eyes widened at the command. At that moment, she realized who the voice belonged too.

'Orochimaru'

She could feel him smile as she thought his name.

'_That's right puppet, now be a good little girl and finish the job'_ he commanded.

'No! Never! I won't let you!' she screamed at him. She would never let him win!

She heard him laugh and it sent shivers down her spine. She had a bad feeling.

'_That's what you think' _ he smirked _'your anger is still fresh and good enough for me to use, so just sit back and watch the rest of the show' _ he laughed.

Sakura didn't understand what he meant. She didn't understand anything. What did he mean? The King and queen had been watching her every move. They saw her face expressions and fell that their daughter was reasoning with herself of some sort.

'What are you talki….' Sakura found herself unable to finish due to the dark aura seeping into her. The pain she felt was indescribable. She couldn't take it, it was too much.

"AHHHH" she yelled as she fell to her knees. The king and queen ran to her but were unable to continue when she suddenly looked up. Rooted to their spot, the sight before them was just horrifying. On her knees, their daughter looked up at them with blank eyes. Her beautiful turquoise eyes were gone.

"Guards! Guards!" screamed Mamoru. He needed them to come so that they can take their daughter to the doctor. This wasn't right. Something had to have happened. So many questions were running through both royal heads. Quickly, two guards came to the call but found that they were unable to enter the room. On the other side, the guards tried over and over to come in but were unsuccessful.

'What's going on?' Mamoru thought.

Mamoru looked at Kira whose face was evident with fear mixed with confusion. Then all of a sudden, laughter was the only sound that could be heard in the room. Both royals turned to its source and found that it was coming from the still kneeling girl. As she laughed her laughter turned from feminine to masculine in a matter of seconds.

Shocked at the change of pitch, both royals stepped back with the same thought running through both their heads. 'What the…'

Standing, Sakura smirked evilly.

"Hello your majesties" came a voice that was evidently not Sakura's. Kira gasped upon realizing the voice while Mamoru growled.

"Orochimaru" he spat "How dare you do this to my daughter!"

Smiling he crossed Sakura's arm across her chest. "Oh Mamoru, it was quite easy. All I needed was a tool and what better tool than the prodigy herself." He laughed.

"You bastard! Let go of my baby!" Kira yelled. Sakura looked at her, her eyes still blank. Smiling wickedly, she made her way towards her angered parents. Mamoru and Kira just stayed rooted to their spot, no longer trembling with fear but seething in anger. They were not going to let him get away with this, even if it mean their deaths, he will not control their daughter like this. Looking towards the door, Mamoru saw the guards that were trying their hardest to break down the barrier surrounding the small room. He could see their mouths moving but could hear nothing. Something wasn't right here, this must be some sort of foreign jutsu that Orochimaru must have acquired. But why would he use this special barrier jutsu and not a regular one? It just didn't make sense.

Turning his gaze back to his possessed daughter, all he could do was just stare at her helpless blank eyes as she continued her way towards them. Suddenly she stops, putting her hands before her, a warm red glow started radiating around them. Smiling again, the possessed Sakura said "Any last words? For surely they will be your last," he said, evilly, "How great is this though, I got to kill two important families with of their own!" he continued. Mamoru and Kira looked confused at the confession. What did he mean?

Orochimaru laughed at their confusion. "Yea, you heard right. You are going to be one of them." He said wickedly. "and the other is none other than the mighty Uchiha clan" he finished off laughing cynically.

Wide eyed, both the king and queen couldn't believe what they had just heard. It was him! Not Itachi! Anger seeped through them!!! Bastard! They both thought

"You! It was You!" cried Kira. Orochimaru just laughed harder.

"How could you, you bastard! You were our friend once!!!" Mamoru screamed.

"You said it correctly, once, I was your friend once. Why would I care about any of you! Especially you MAMORU!" he yelled with anger, his laughter from earlier completely gone.

"Why do you hate me so much Orochimaru?" Mamoru replied.

"Why! You want to know why! Hahahaha…" he laughed "I'll tell you why, because the pretty prince always got what he wanted. It was always your way and no one else's!" he said while the glow of Sakura's hands glowed brighter. "You got everything! You and Yoshi were always the ones that Konoha always admired! What about me huh?!?!?! What about ME!" he yelled. "everyone thought of me as the freak. I was a nobody compared to the both of you! Well guess what, little king, its my time now and your precious daughter is the key to my success, but in order to get her, I needed to get rid of a few disturbances, that stand in my way and that's you!" he said angrily.

"We never saw you as a nobody Orochimaru!" Mamoru stated a bit more calmly than his former friend had not.

"Yea whatever, don't bother me with that crap. I also will never forgive you for taking away the love of my life!"

"I never even knew you liked her!" he said defensively

"Oh please, I know you did. You knew I loved her and you didn't even care. Well now, I don't care about using your daughter against you. How does it feel Mamoru, being murdered by your own daughter?" he said cynically while raising her hands aiming at both parents.

"that's low, even for you," Kira said all teary eyed.

"Oh please, how would you know, You've never known me!" he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered suddenly. Orochimaru gaped at her, not knowing if he had heard her right. Shaking the foreign feeling away, he smirked at her.

"That's right, beg me for your life. Die begging me for your life" he told her.

"No" came the small reply from the petite queen.

"What did you say?!?" he gaped at her for a second time.

"You misunderstood me. I'm sorry for the way you're thinking. I'm sorry that you hurt because of your thoughts. But I am not sorry for falling in love with Mamoru. I am not sorry for marrying him either. I always saw you as a dear friend of mine, always. I'm sorry you could never see me as your friend." She looked up at him fearlessly, taking pride in every single word that came out of her mouth.

Anger seethed through Orochimaru as he heard her words. Eyeing the truth that reflected and confirmed her words in her eyes, his gaze moved itself to their locked hands. 'They will pay for this' he thought.

Kira knew her words had angered him even more, but at that moment she could have cared less. She didn't care if she died; all she cared was saving her daughter from the grasp of her former friend. She knew that her daughter was still in there somewhere inside that man and she knew that she was fighting him. She could sense it.

"It wasn't wise to make such a statement my dear, for you see, you forgot who is in charge of your precious daughter at this moment" he said while laughing at them.

"For that, I'm going to make your daughter suffer greatly. She is going to witness not only your deaths but the deaths of this whole palace, the deaths of all she holds dear. She well see them die by her own hands." He laughed.

"No!" Kira whispered. She knew Sakura wouldn't be able to live with herself. No one should have to go through anything like this. Looking to her husband, she could see the anger written all over his face. She turned to look back at her daughters blank eyes. She felt helpless. She didn't know how she could help her. Orochimaru laughed again.

"Brilliant huh!?...haha…yea I thought it was too." He said while teasing them.

"You're a monster!" growled Mamoru.

"Yes, yes I am, thank you" he laughed back.

"You bastard!"

His laughter only increased. Suddenly Sakura's eyes turned back to normal, yet her facial expressions didn't turn from the evilness that radiated off from it. Mamoru and Kira both knew what was going on, Sakura was fighting back. Mamoru then looked to the door again and saw more guards shocked at the sight of the young princess holding some sort of fire ball in her hands while still aiming it to her parents. The guards whose shocked had warred off, were trying everything in their power to break the barrier. Mamoru took this time to run to the door and try to break it himself, but nothing. It was just too powerful. He then had an idea. The Guardians! Together they should have enough power! Quickly he started yelling to his guards to go and get the guardians but they just couldn't understand him. He found it strange that they weren't here yet. Didn't they sense their princess in trouble? Then it hit him, the barrier, it was blocking any telepathic conversations that might have been able to come through. This was planned, he knew. It all makes sense now. The barrier needed to be strong because he knew what he was up against. He also needed a back up, meaning that if Sakura were to break from his grasp once he finished us off, then the witnesses, being the guards, not being able to hear any conversation going on inside the room, would have to capture the princess for murder or worse probably kill her. The stupid bastard had this planned out well enough! Looking back at his wife, he saw that she was trying to talk to her daughter telling her that she loved her and that she was proud of her fighting.

Suddenly, he was back. Mamoru quickly returned to his wife's side, not wanting to leave her alone. If they were going to die, they were going to die together.

"Stupid runt…" was all that was said from the insane man.

"Don't you call her that!" Kira yelled at him, angry for what he had said. How dare he!

Orochimaru just stared at her. He sure was getting tired of this. Might as well just finish what he came to do. He was really getting tired of hearing and seeing them. Once he killed them he would never have to see them again.

"Shut it! This is it! You're never going to see your daughter again…she belongs to me now." He said.

"That's where you're wrong. We might die, but we'll never leave her. She will never belong to you. She belongs to only one person..." Mamoru began

"Shut up!"

"And that person is not you; it is in her destiny to belong to only one man,"

"I said shut up!"

"And that man is Sasuke Uchiha. Face it Orochimaru, whether you destroy us both, you still lose" Mamoru smirked, no longer afraid of what was in stored for them.

"I said SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" and with that he let the force in sakura's hands go and onto their target. In seconds they were engulfed with the force as it burned painfully on the inside. Neither screamed nor cried, all that was heard from the both were the words "We love you Sakura, never forget" and then silence. The light disappeared and their bodies crumbled to the floor, lifeless. Orochimaru laughed.

"Good riddance!" he laughed even harder. He did it. He had finished off his worst enemy and now the prodigy is his. Now, to get rid of the rest. He turned to the door and he smirked when he saw the look of shock on the guards faces.

Unexpectedly, he felt a pain go through him, and again Sakura's eyes were back to normal. She was fighting him again. She sure is a toughie.

'You jerk! How could you' she was crying. He smiled.

'Mommy! Daddy! you killed them! I will kill you for this!!!'

'_You belong to me now puppet, you can never kill me, I will always control you'_

'I will never let you control me, I may be small but just you watch I will stop you!' she promised.

'_I do control you, do you understand me! You belong to no one else but ME! Never forget that you worthless piece of nothing!' _He was angered by her retaliation. She would submit to him! _'I'm going to punish you for saying that puppet. I'm going to make you regret ever denying me just like your mother did. I'm going to kill everyone else who is dear to you and you will see it with your own eyes. You will have the pleasure of hearing their painful cries as you take away their life with your own hands.'_ He smirked. _'Let the show begin'_

'No!' but it was too late, he had taken over her once more. Only this time, there was a difference, her eyes stayed normal. They were no longer blank. She looked like herself. She felt him force her take steps to the door where she could now see many guards and…HER OWN GUARDIANS! 'NO!' she cried inside her thoughts. Laughter was her only response. She wanted to run back to her parents, to check if there was any chance that they might have survived. She felt the tears wanting to fall down her cheeks but she could feel him keeping them in place. How dare him! He didn't even let me be at their side not even for a minute. 'Mom, dad, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry….please help me!' She cried inside herself.

Before she knew it, she was already in front of the door with all eyes on her. She could see their mouths moving but she couldn't hear anything they were saying. She wanted to tell them to run, to hide from her, but she knew it was no use. He had her under his control. She needed to find a way to break him, to shake him off. But how? She saw her eyes rise in front of her, she tried to fight him, but he won in the end. Another energy ball engulfed her hands and in a second, the barrier is broken and my ears are bombarded by yells and cries. The energy ball had hit the guards, but my guardians had shielded themselves. I looked down and I saw the guard's lifeless bodies on the floor. 'They had no way of knowing' 'Why is this happening?' I know he was enjoying my confusion and my hurt by everything that was going on around me.

Then, I could hear them…my guardians. I hear them telling me that they didn't understand why I was acting this way. That I needed to stop. If only they knew. If only they knew that it wasn't me. Orochimaru is able to kill more guards as we make our through the throne room. Their cries are too much for me to bare. All the while I'm trying to fight him. 'He's too strong for me. I'm too little. Someone please help me!! I'm only eight!!! EIGHT! I can't do this on my own.' I kept trying to scream out to people as I saw them being slaughter with my own hands. My guardians continue coming at us but they are unable to do nothing. Orochimaru just sends different energy balls at them, each dodging each of them easily. I know he's getting frustrated with them.

Unexpectedly, I felt a small hand on mine. I feel myself turning. Ino. 'Oh no, please Ino, run' I tried to reach her mind but I couldn't. I felt his barrier. I had to do something, but it was too late, Orochimaru sent her flying across the room. I saw her body land painfully on top of one of the lifeless bodies on the floor. It was then, that I saw in their eyes the realization of what they needed to know. It wasn't me. I was proud of their intelligence.

They began their attacks. And Orochimaru began his. I saw their efforts, and I saw how much they were getting tired. How can he be so mean to a bunch of eight year olds??? I felt my anger begin to rise. All of it towards one cause, Orochimaru. He feels it. He feels my power, but it's not his, its all mine. I see my guardians coming towards us. All of a sudden, Orochimaru breaks into a run._ "Don't fight me puppet!"_ This shocks me. While, running he is slaying many who come in front of him. I don't understand what he is doing. Where is he going? We're passing hallways, going up stairs, then halls again, and finally we come across the stairs that lead to the roof. All the while, he's killing more and more of people and my anger seems to be at its peak. I could hear my guardians on our trail with them screaming profanities at him. I keep hearing things like 'stop you monster!' 'let her go!' 'We're so gonna get you' and that's when I realize that they know it's not me. They know the truth!

We finally make it to the roof and he goes to the very edge of the palace. He lifts my hands up in the air while making a huge energy ball with all the elements. I begin to worry, this much energy will surely wipe out our whole kingdom! I had to stop him! But how? I can't! A noise makes him turn and he comes face to face with my guardians, who are filled with determination to win. He smirks at them. I know what he is planning on doing. I need to warn them. The energy ball is growing and growing. I knew I had to do something. With all my power and my might I began to fight, I felt him respond and fight me back.

"Let her go!" I heard Ino scream.

"Let our princess go you monster!" Tenten cried.

Orochimaru laughed. "You can't stop me. I'm unstoppable. You're princess belongs to me now." He laughed even harder. I fought harder. I belonged to no one. NO ONE! I felt him weakening. I can do this. I can do this.

"Your princess is going to destroy you along with this entire kingdom with this huge energy ball. IF she were able to break from my grasp, she will be hated throughout all the countries just like they will Itachi. For all they will know is that she murdered her parents and her kingdom." He laughed cynically at the confession.

"You jerk!" and all three guardians sped at him. He began to lower the ball so that they could hit the ball. If that happened, they'd die! 'NOOOO!!' I screamed and he screamed.

"This ends here!" I said, my own voice finally coming out of my mouth. I felt him trying to take over. I concentrated all my power to get him out and finally I felt him get sucked out and into the purple aura. I fell to the ground but little did I know was that the energy ball had fallen to the palace grounds and a huge fire had grown and began spreading to the town as well to the palace.

"You haven't seen the last of me puppet, you belong to me, no one else, remember that" and with that the purple aura disappeared. I fell to the ground feeling extremely weak. That's when I heard it…the screams…the cries…the sound of death. With the help of my guardians, they help me up to see the damage that was going on in my kingdom. The sight was too horrible. It looked as if a volcano had erupted and lava was everywhere in the kingdom.

"We have to do something" I cried weakly.

"Don't worry Sakura, we're on it. You just have to rest. You're too weak." Tenten said assuring her. Then she looked at Hinata. "Hinata, use your element and put out the fire as fast as you can. Use the wind to spread the water. Ino, you and me will go and check for survivors." Ino and Hinata nodded in confirmation.

"We'll be back princess, don't worry" and with that they were gone and I was surrounded by darkness as I passed out of exhaustion. Three pairs of eyes looked worriedly as they eyed their princess passed out on the palace roof.

"Tenten we can't leave her here…the palace is on fire" all three looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they had to do.

"Lets teleport her" they said in unison.

Grabbing hands they each chanted a jutsu and within seconds the princess was sent to a place where only they knew she would be. With that taken care of, they went to go help the rest of the kingdom.

Once they were done, it seemed tragic, there didn't seem to be any survivors, everything was burned to a crisp. In all their eight years of life, they had never seen anything like a sight like this. Hurriedly, they went looking for their princess.

(SAKURA)

Sakura had woken up a few minutes later after she had been teleported. With her head pounding, memories came flowing back in like a cyclone. And at that point, she did the only thing that she could think of and that she had wanted to do since this whole nightmare started…she cried.

Sakura began making her way back to her kingdom as the tears poured more and more. She noticed how the forest she was in was green and suddenly began getting an ash color with the smell of burnt everywhere. She began to run and run as fast as she could. She needed to go and be with them. She wanted to see them. She wanted to cry for them. She gave up on her run as she noticed that her intake of her surroundings were too much for her. She closed her eyes, said the jutsu and disappeared. The next second she opened her eyes, they were before her……her parents.

(GUARDIANS)

"Where is she!!!" cried Ino.

The guardians had gotten there to find it empty. Fear gripped their hearts.

"Do you think he came back for he…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Hinata!" Ino said.

"Calm down Ino, don't start freaking out, we're gonna find her…don't worry" Tenten said, not really sure herself.

"Find her? Where do we even begin to start searching? The whole kingdom is gone and she can be in grave danger!" Ino fell to her knees feeling so helpless. "What good are we if we can't even protect her correctly?" she said. Tenten and Hinata made their way to her, falling to their knees as well.

"Hey, don't say that Ino." Hinata started. "Its because of us that she was able to break free from that monster, she didn't want us to get hurt." She finished.

"Yea, we helped her out in a way." Tenten continued. "We did everything to protect her and the kingdom, we did great and that's that we're only eight! Imagine when we grow up! Nothing's gonna stop up!!!" she said raising her fist up above her head. With that Ino smiled. She was right. They were going to be strong.

"Yea you're right; I guess it was just too much for me. I just can't believe that this morning, we were so happy and now, we've lost everything." She said sadly.

"Well yea, we've lost a lot but not the most important thing…" Tenten stated. Ino and Hinata nodded.

"Our princess" they said together.

"C'mon lets go find her. I have an idea on where she might be" Ino told them. They gave her a questioning look.

"Oh really? Where?" they asked.

"With her parents." And then they were off.

(SAKURA)

Sakura had been crying over their corpse ever since she had laid her eyes on them. She just couldn't seem to stop.

"Mom….dad…I'm so so so sorry." She cried. "I failed you. Please, please don't leave me all alone. I'm scared mama. I'm scared. I don't know where to go. I don't know what to do. Please I need help."

She continued crying uncontrollably but stopped when she felt a light touch on her small shoulder. Looking up, she almost fainted at the sight before her. The King and Queen looked down lovingly at their daughter. Sakura blinked to see if she was hallucinating or if it was just her imagination. She looked down and saw that their corpse were still there. She looked back up confused.

"My dear Sakura, don't you cry" Kira said as she bend down to caress her face. Sakura cried as she hugged her. "Mama….is it really you? Are you really here?"

"Yes dear, but not in the way you think" she said sadly, then looked to her lifeless body next to her. "We're here in spirit, but we came here because we wanted you to know how much we love you and that we are so proud of you." She said smiling at her daughter.

"You're such a brave little girl" Mamoru spoke this time. Sakura ran to him and hugged him. She didn't want to let go. "Daddy I don't want you to go. I'm so sorry that I got mad, I'm not mad anymore. I'll do what you want just come back daddy, please" It broke his heart knowing that his daughter was blaming herself for this.   
He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. 

"Sweetheart…never for one second, believe that this was your fault. Do you understand me." He said sternly. He would not have his daughter living out her destiny with hurt, sorrow and pain. No, her life would be filled with life, love and laughter. He will make sure of that.

Sakura only nodded.

"What am I gonna do now? I have no where to go. I'm all alone. I can't even find my guardians. I'm scared." She told them.

"We're right here princess" Sakura quickly turned as she heard the new voice. There before her were her guardians who apparently were also shocked to see the King and queen.

"Your majesties" they bowed.

"Oh please, girls don't do that, we're dead, all your loyalties are with Sakura now as they have always been" the queen giggled.

"Girls, I need you to take care of each other, protect each other at all cost and you'll be unstoppable." King Mamoru said. They each nodded.

"Daddy where are we gonna go?"

"To one place…"

"Where?" asked Tenten.

The King and Queen looked at each other and smiled then together, replied… "Konoha"

"Konoha? That's kind of far…" Hinata said, thinking out loud. When she realized it, her face got as red as a tomato. "Sorry"

Kira laughed. "Its ok Hinata and you're right, it is far but it's the best place for you to go. We must part with you now. It is time for us to go." She said turning towards Sakura. "Sweetie, don't worry about burying us, people will come and do it, and you need to get a move on."

"But mama, I can't leave you guys just here, no!"

"Sakura listen to you mother" Mamoru said firmly.

Sakura looked down not wanting to agree, but eventually did. "Alright" was her only response.

"Thank you my love." Kira said warmly. She went to Sakura and gave her a big hug and kiss and Mamoru did the same. "We'll miss you Sweetheart"

"I'll miss you too mama, daddy!" she said her eyes getting watery.

"Nuh ah, no crying. I want you to be happy" Her father said. She nodded and wiped her newly fresh tears from her cheeks.

"Girls, take care of yourselves and of my daughter, her life is in your hands. We'll be watching your girls always, we're always with you, your never alone" and with that they disappeared. The girls stayed quite for a couple of minutes as if for some bizarre reason they were going to come back. It was Tenten who broke the silence.

"Well then, lets go to Konoha." She said. While the rest got up as well.

"What are we gonna do when we get there? Will they accept us knowing who we are? What are we going to tell them?" asked a worried Hinata. 

"Nothing" Sakura replied. They all looked at her confused by her response. "We are not going to tell them anything. We are going to live among them in secret. They will not know that I am a princess or that you are my guardians." They all looked at her wide eyed. Was she serious?

"Are you serious? Why?" Ino asked.

"Because Ino, if Orochimaru is right, people are going to hate me because they are going to think that I killed my whole kingdom willingly, just like I know that people hate that Uchiha Itachi. I don't want that to happen to me. So we are going to live among them secretly. We will become Ninjas and one day, we'll avenge all of these deaths that were so unnecessary." Ino understood. They all did. She was right. They could not use their powers in front of them either, so they needed to be careful on what they did.

"Another thing…" Sakura continued "Let's try to be separate."

"WHAT!" they all said.

"What do you mean" said Hinata.

"We can't draw attention. If we are in the same team, then we are going to be the strongest, no doubt, so it's best if we are not together. There is no need to worry since we can still communicate telepathically." She assured them.

"So you're saying that we can't even be friends?" cried Ino.

"We can be friends, but not as close as we REALLY are, do you understand?" Ino nodded.

"So we're going to be in hiding, huh." stated Tenten.

"Pretty much"

"Ok then, let's go, we've got a long way ahead of us. I just hope nobody recognizes us as we travel there." Said Tenten.

"They won't"

"How can you be so sure princess" Sakura looked at her and smiled.

"I guess my dad did a good thing when he never let us leave the palace. It's helping us now."

"Oh yea, but Sakura, you're the only girl with pink hair, EVERYONE knows that the princess of this kingdom has pink hair." Hinata asked.

"Don't worry too much Hinata; I'm just a girl who was obsessed with Princess Sakura that I dyed it using a jutsu. Simple see. Jutsu gone wrong. There all figured out" they all smiled and began to make their way out. With one final look to her parents' bodies she whispered her promise. 'I'll make you proud' and with that walked out of the room and joined her guardians.

"Oh hey, are we gonna have to change our names too???"

"NO!" yelled Sakura. Ino just shrugged her shoulders "Oh, ok" and the rest of the walk was mostly conversations about their life there once they got there, how they were going to get accepted and where they were going to live. I guess only time could tell what Sakura's destiny had in store for her. And the one that she was meant for was far far from her mind…simply forgotten.

And no one ever noticed that the mark at the base of her shoulder was no where to be found. She was free.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There Chapter 5! I'm FINALLY done with it. I'm super duper duper sorry that it took forever to write. I can't believe I took so long, and that's that I had it written first. Haha. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Also I'm gonna be asking you to review if you want more and if you like it. I need to know you are liking it so that I can actually continue it. So hit me up! The next chapter starts 10 years laters. So they are going to be older now. But like I said, no reviews, no chapters. Happy Readings!!!!

Peace, love and serenity,

Sakura Ai


	6. Love each other or perish

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I'm back! Are you ready for chapter 6!! I'm really happy at the responses that I got for the last chapter. Well enough chitter chatter on with the show!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! There…now on with the story.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

10 years.

10 years had passed.

But every minute counted for Princess Sakura and her guardians. No longer did they bare the features of eight year old but that of an 18 year old. They had out-grown their childhood, their past and matured into extremely beautiful women. Sakura's hair was no longer shoulder length but down to her waist. Ino's and Tenten's hair had grown as well. Ino's was also to her waist but Tenten's was mid back. Hinata was the only one that kept her hair short and in reality, it suited. They were trained ninjas now, ANBU to be exact. They had wonderful friends and teammates. They were of high rank and respected through out the leaf village. Everything was perfect. Everything…except the fact that no one knew their powers. No one knew of their origin. No one knew of their past. No one. To everyone around them they were just Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten. None knew it was just their cover-up. I bet your confused now, not to worry, let me take you back to that day that the princess and her guardians arrived in the great village of Konoha.

_**10 years earlier**_

"We're almost there"

"Princess, you said the same thing an hour ago" cried a tired Hinata.

"Yea, Sakura…I think we're lost" Ino added.

They all found themselves near a beautiful stream and in the outskirts of a forest. Sakura sighed. She they were right but she was almost sure that she had heard her father once describe the road to Konoha.

The sudden thought of her father brought her closely to tears yet she didn't let them out. No, she focused instead on the task at hand. She looked around. 'Ugh! How am I suppose to know anything of this world if I was always so sheltered!!' she screamed in her mind.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, we know how you feel" said Tenten as she went to sit down by the stream. Sakura turned to look at her. She smiled in gratitude. Just then, they all, for the first time, took in the beauty of their surroundings. The song of the wind, the chimes of the leaves, the choir of the birds and the beating of the stream. This was so much different that the outdoors back at the palace. Out here everything felt different, everything felt so free. Silence overtook them as they continued to appreciate.

Finally Ino broke the silence.

"What are we going to do when we get to Konoha?"

'Good question' thought Sakura but shielded it from her friends.

"What are we going to say?" she continued when no one had answered her.

"I…guess will just need to think of something" said Tenten.

"Think of something? C'mon Tenten, we need to think of a lot of things. A lot of what ifs. So many things can happen. We need to prepare for whatever is going to happen" said Ino frustrated.

"Ok Ino, we get it!" Sakura snapped. "There is a lot that needs to be thought through and don't worry, everything will be fine" said Sakura. Ino just huffed while crossing her arms.

"Well excuse me for actually worrying"

"Ino, please don't be upset, I didn't want to upset you, I also didn't mean to snap at you. Its just I know your right and we will think of something, don't you worry." She assured her and the rest.

Again silence took over them.

"I think its best to go undercover" Sakura said all eyes were on her. She knew their thoughts and smiled inwardly.

"Let me explain, if we were to hide who we are then bada bin bada boom, no one will no who we are"

"But Sakura, even if we were to go to Konoha, no one will recognizes us either way, because no one has ever seen us?" argued Ino.

"I know that Ino" she stated. "I was talking about our powers, our abilities"

"Ohhhhh" they all said in unison. Sakura laughed.

"We hide our powers, that way they don't suspect anything strange in us" Sakura beamed.

"Now we get it! Excellent idea Princess!" shouted Hinata.

"That has to stop," said Sakura seriously.

"What does?" Ino questioned.

"You can't be calling me princess, it will ruin everything and people will start getting suspicious."

"Yea, your right. Man this is actually going to be hard. I can't wait until everything is finally over."

"Ino, I don't think you're ever going to call me princess every again, nor do I think that we are going to use our powers ever again." Sakura said sadly.

"What?! Why? I don't understand"

"Yea neither do we Sakura" Tenten said.  
"We don't live in a palace anymore, that life died along with everyone else." She sighed "I am no longer a princess. I'm just a regular girl who is an orphan because of a monster…"

"Exactly Sakura! He is still out there" interrupted Ino.

"He is still out there and I know you want revenge for what he did to you, don't you?"

Sakura was silent. She knew Ino was right but in a way she just wanted to forget everything but somewhere deep down she knew that that was never going to happen.

"Yea…I do. It's just…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence due to voices coming from within the forest. All girls were rooted to their spot expecting the worst. They were getting close.

'Who do you think those voices belong too?" Sakura heard Hinata ask nervously mentally.

'I don't know' she replied. All four girls huddled closer together. The steps were getting closer.

"Over here I see them!" They heard one of them cry out. Finally they saw them emerge from the forest. There were three ninja suited men. They noticed the shock on the men's eyes as soon as they saw them.

'Oh no! Do you think that they actually recognize us?!' cried Tenten.

"You four! Where did you girls come from?" Once of them said as they approached them. No one had responded. He tried again. "Hey are you girls alright? Are you hurt? Where are you from?"

Still nothing, the man looked at his companions and signaled them to go to him. As they got closer the girls realized that they were not all men but that one, the smallest one, was a woman with really short dark honey gold hair and eyes to match it. The woman and the man exchanged a few words and then she came towards them and kneeled in front of them.

"Hi there." She said lovingly. They all looked at her frightfully.

"Oh no, don't be frightened." She said reaching out to them. "I won't hurt you, my name is Hitomi and these are my partners Kouichi and Motoki. We're from the village of Konoha, the leaf village" she said smiling. Upon hearing those words, all four girls lit up like a Christmas tree.

"We are headed for Konoha" said Sakura.

"Ah, finally they beauty speaks" said one of Hitomi's partners which she remembered as Kouichi.

"So you're all going to Konoha? All by yourselves?" he continued. All girls shyly nodded.

"Where are you parents? Where are you from? Are you all lost? Are you're parents in Konoha…no…wait…that can't be right, I think I'd remember beauties like yourselves. So? Well?"

"Damn, slow down Kouichi-baka, can't you see that you're scaring them with your interrogation." Kouichi looked at the children before him. They did indeed have a look of uneasiness. He couldn't help it, he just saw them and all he wanted to do was help them. They're just children, yet he was astonished at the beauty in each, especially the one with the strawberry honey hair. How unusual? Yet that's what made her so unique. Her eyes. So beautiful yet so filled with fright.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you"

Then Hitomi again continued talking to them.

"How old are you?" She asked them. They all noticed that all the girls gazed at the girl with the pink hair. 'How strange' thought Kouichi 'its like if they're waiting for her to answer' and then she did.

"We're eight"

"Wow, you're really young…um…"

"Sakura" Hitomi smiled. Then the rest did the same.

"Ino"

"Tenten"  
"Hinata"

"Well now we're introduced" Hitomi said.

"Now, where are you from?"

Again, they looked at Sakura and again they wondered at the strange action.

"We have no home, our home was destroyed by bandits, it was a small little village, we only escaped with the help of our parents but they weren't able to make it." She said sadly, remembering her home.

"Oh dear, that's absolutely terrible!" Hitomi gasped. "You poor poor darlings"

Kouichi and Motoki weren't any different. Did they actually go through all that? Which village was it that was destroyed? There have been so many villages and kingdoms being destroyed recently, it was crazy.

"You don't have to worry now, girls. You are safe with us." Hitomi said in a motherly way that it made Sakura extremely miss her mother. Tears again threatened to fall but this time her tears won the battle as they flowed down her porcelain cheek.

Upon seeing this, Hitomi reached out and brought her into her arms. She didn't understand it but she felt this strong urge to protect this girl. The young Sakura wept on her shoulder, reliving all the pains that she had endured. Hitomi looked at Sakura's companions and in their expressions saw that their was something that they were hiding.

Recently, they heard the most terrifying of news aside from the Uchiha murder. The Royal family had been murdered along with the whole kingdom. And the person responsible for this was…their princess. It couldn't be coincidence at how similar the royal and the Uchiha murders had been, something else is in between and Hitomi and her partners were the only ones in the whole village of Konoha that believed that theory. Hitomi stood, surprising Sakura and the others.  
"Come, we must go, it will be getting dark soon." She said while taking hold of Sakura's young hand. "We will take you Konoha and we will speak with the Hokage about you"

"Hokage?"

"Yes, the Hokage, he is the leader of the whole village" she explained.  
"Oh" Sakura replied looking down at her feet.

"Let's go now" and with that they all headed towards Konoha and their new life.

**((((((((NOW))))))))**

Sakura looked down to the stream from the nicely decorated antiquity bridge. She watched the cherry blossoms dance their way down to the water creating blissful ripples on its surface. A lot had changed for them ever since they first stepped into Konoha. Indeed, Hitomi had spoken to the Hokage about us, especially her. She remembered how they had to wait for what seemed like eternity until she finally came out to get them. When they were inside the office, they were informed that their new guardian would be Hitomi, since she showed much eagerness in taking them in. Sakura was grateful for Hitomi. She had become like a second mother to her and her guardians.

Everyone in Konoha were very nice when they were introduced to them and many showed great fascination with the color of Sakura's hair. Her and her guardians were very relieved to know that no one suspected them or their story. It wasn't until the following day when they reached Konoha that they found out the most terrible of news. They found out what the whole world thought of Sakura. Not Sakura, the regular girl but Princess Sakura. They believed her to be the most dangerous criminal out there. Some believed that she perished in the flames and others believed she was in hiding planning her next attack. If only they knew, she would think. It was horrible yet her and her guardians were able to stay safe and no one suspected them.

'Where are you Sakura?' she heard Tenten ask mentally. Sakura smiled.

'On the bridge…just thinking…I'm fine, don't worry'

'Oh, ok. I was just…well actually we were just wondering…Hahahaha…'

'I'm fine' she reassured them.

'Ok, well we are going to meet up with Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto and the Ramen shop….do you want to come?'

Again Sakura smiled.

'I'll go in a while'

'alright' and like that she was left alone mentally. Sakura lifted her head toward the blue skies and sighed.

Neji…Shikamaru…Naruto...and……………Sasuke.

All of them were their friends. They had all grown up together and everything. Sakura found it funny that she never met them until she started her schooling. She remembered the day when she encountered them all, especially when she came face to face with the Uchiha prodigy himself.

_**10 years earlier (1**__**st**__** day of school)**_

"How exciting we're going to be ninjas!!" exclaimed a very excited Princess as she skipped along side her guardians who were equally ecstatic.

"I know! I can't wait!" said Ino.

"Look there it is!!" they cried out in unison.

"GIRLS!" They all stopped dead in their tracks and turned at the voice. It was Hitomi.

"Yes Hitomi?" said Sakura.

"Where's my hug and kiss?" she said heartily.

They all smiled and ran back to her attacking her with smooches.

"Hahahaha…alright…alright…I'm satisfied" Hitomi laughed. The girls all lined up in front of her.

"Now girls, listen, I want you to try you best. You listen to your teachers alright?" they all nodded.

"Alright. Best of luck and I'll see you after ok"

"Bye Hitomi"

"Bye"

"See ya later"

"Laters"

Hitomi smiled. "Bye my girls have fun" and with that they were off.

When they entered the school they were so amazed at their surroundings. There were so many things that were going on you could see older kids practicing some sorts of spells? They didn't know but they were going to find out. Hurriedly, they rushed to their first class. They entered and noticed that there were seats unoccupied in the front. Rushing to them they sat down.

All too soon, a group of four young boys entered the classroom. At first none of the four girls noticed since they were too busy talking among themselves, but as soon as they heard all the 'oohs' and 'aahhs' they turned to see what the fuzz was all about. That's when they saw them. They could see why the girls were acting the way they were. These boys were cute but they knew better than to act the same way as these girls. The girls were so occupied in their own thoughts that they never took notice that the four boys had come to stand right in front of them. Whispers from the class was what brought each girl back to reality and that was when they noticed them.

'What do they want?' They each told each other.

Suddenly, one of them, the one who had the brightest set of hair and the bluest of eyes, showed a huge smile and grabbed each of their hands and began shaking them while introducing himself.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! And one day I'm going to be Hokage!" he said with that silly grin of his.

"Shut up Naruto" this came from a boy who looked strikingly like Hinata. He had the same eyes, same color of hair, same pale skin. They were all truly confused, especially Hinata.

"Your mean, Neji!" Naruto whined. The boy, who we now knew as Neji, just ignored him.

"How troublesome." The spiky haired pony tail boy said. He looked kinda funny but he was still really cute. "Is that all you know how to say Shikamaru?" Naruto teased but Shikamaru just ignored just as Neji had. Each girl was to busy looking at the three boys that none noticed the young boy whose hair was covering his dark blue eyes that were busy looking at the pink haired beauty in front of him.

Just then, she turned to look at him. Their eyes clashed and shivers ran down both of them. 'What was that?' they both thought at the same time.

"Yo Sasuke, snap out of it man" said Naruto while smacking him on the back. Sakura's eyes widened. 'Sasuke' she couldn't believe it. She was sure of it. He was the reason why she had gotten so upset that night in the palace. Because of her marriage to HIM! It was because of him! Anger was rising in her, but this time she knew there was no one who could control her, so she accepted freely.

"Ugh! Naruto!" he said while hitting him upside the head. "Ouch that hurt Sasuke-teme!"

"Shut it Dobe" he said glaring at him now. He turned his gaze back on Sakura. Before he was able to say anything, Naruto interrupted.

"What are your names pretty girls?"

Hinata blushed deeply and Sakura knew that she had taken a liking to this blonde-blue eyed chitter chatter.

"I'm Ino"

"Tenten"

"Hi-hi-hinata"

"Well hello there Hinata, nice to meet you. Wow! You look a lot like Neji" he said stating the obvious.

"Yea" Neji said distantly, clearly confused.

Then Naruto rushed to Sakura, knocking Sasuke out of the way. Angry, Sasuke smacked him across the head again. "Watch it dobe"

"Ouch…sheesh Sasuke I just wanted to know her name"

"Hn" was all he responded. Naruto turned back to Sakura waiting for her to answer.

"My name is…"

"Yea…"

"My name is Sakura"

Sasuke's head began to spin at the name. 'Sakura' she has the same name as that murderous princess. His anger riled. H had started to hate the name of that princess, just because he was to marry her. She was the reason…the reason everything happened to me, the reason why Itachi did what he did! And with that thought, his whole attitude changed.

"You're in my seat" he stated coldly. Everyone just looked at him as if he had just grown another head. Sakura, though, looked as if nothing had changed, as if she knew that he was going to be cold to her. She just had this calm look on her face and began examining her desk. She did this many times, and even inspected the chair. No one understood what and why she was doing this. Even her guardians kept asking her mentally yet all she would reply was 'wait'. What did she mean by that? They would think.

"What are you doing?! Did you not hear me?! You're in my seat" Sasuke said getting annoyed with her. 'How dare she ignore me like this'

"I heard you, I'm just trying to see if I can find your name on it" she said inspecting the desk one more time. Then sitting straight she looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled.

"Nope, I don't see your name on it, know what that means" Sasuke just stood there shocked at her challenge. "It means that this isn't your seat so it's free to be occupied by anybody who in this case happens to be me" Sasuke glared while she smiled sweetly.

"Why you little…"

"Alright class, let's begin the class…uh…you boys, please take a seat, actually you can seat on the next row on top of those girls" Sasuke growled and the rest just followed. Sakura just sat there smiling triumphantly.

'Sakura! Watch it! Don't draw attention!' she heard Ino's angry voice say.

'Yea, yea' she replied casually.

'I'm serious Sakura!'

Then Sakura just tuned her out. She turned to see her friends while the professor started explaining the expectance of the year. She sneakily entered their minds without being noticed.

'Naruto is so cool and nice and cute. I hope he likes me. What am I thinking…he won't like me. I think he prefers my princess.' Sakura wasn't liking the way Hinata was thinking. Although, it did prove her suspicions were correct, Hinata did like Naruto.

Then she turned to Ino who was clearly visibly upset about being ignored. She entered her mind slowly.

'How dare she ignore me! I was talking to her. How could she talk to him that way! If looks could kiss, she'd be dead right now, although that guy is too cute. I wonder what he things of me. Shikamaru is also very cute too, but he seems weird…haha…hmmm…Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shikamaru….haha' Sakura rolled her eyes. Typical Ino. How can she even think Sasuke is cut? From where?

She moved on to Tenten.

'Why does Neji and Hinata look alike so much? Is that a sign that they are suppose to be together? Oh God, I hope not. But it has to mean something doesn't it? Oh but wow, he is so cute. I love those eyes. Maybe he can like me back. Wait…do I like him? No! No! I can't! I have to protect my princess and have to be ready for anything! I can't start getting distracted. I can't! Focus Tenten, Focus.'

Again, Sakura heart sank. She didn't want her friends to sacrifice a chance at love, happiness and all that good stuff that life throws at you unexpectedly. Sakura decided then and there that she would get strong. Strong enough to take care of herself and with that she focused on the lesson.

**((((((((NOW))))))))**

Since that day Sasuke had tried to be as mean as he could be to her every second he got. If not he would ignore her and call her annoying. Sakura did her best to try and avoid him. Yet who would have thought that 4 years down the road, from that first day, they would be chosen to be in the same team along with Naruto to become team 7. Their leader would be a talented yet perverted man by the name of Kakashi.

At the beginning, it had been difficult to work with Sasuke and Naruto and not with her own guardians. They had been set up into different groups with their own set off teammates. It reminded Sakura of the day that they met Hitomi along with her teammates, Kouichi and Motoki. Now she understood why they were together that day.

The day they found out their teammates, they were devastated. They saw that they weren't together and thought they were going to die. How could they not put them together they thought. That's when Hitomi had to remind them that every team has two male and one female, and that that's the way it's always been. Sakura then had to reassure them that they can still talk mentally, eventually they had no other choice but to accept.

Now, Sakura and her partners were at a stage of respect for each other. Even though, most of the times she would have to pretend to be weak so she wouldn't have to draw attention. Her chakra had to be kept to a limited.

"Sakura"

Her train of thought was broken by the sudden voice Sakura swirl her head gracefully towards the sound and her eyes met dark eyes belonging to the one person that she did not want to see right now. For he was the very reason that she found herself thinking on this bridge. He, also, didn't show no more features of an 8 year old boy. Instead, he was bestowed with extraordinary looks. He had the power to make any woman go weak at the knees with just one stare. His dark blue hair falling on his face gave him that exotic look, especially with his eyes to match.

A couple of months ago, he had showed kindness to her while she was having a nightmare when they were on a mission.

He had kissed her.

_**A couple of months ago ;-)**_

They had traveled a lot that day trying to find any spy camps that may have surrounded Konoha during their last battle. It required camping in the outskirts of Konoha. They had set camp and done their tents. Sakura was feeling extremely worn-out from the days search and decided to retire early. Then Naruto and Kakashi followed and left Sasuke to stand guard since he had claimed not to be tired.

Along the watch, Sasuke could hear faint whimpers coming from Sakura tent. Curious, he closed in to her area and realized that she was tossing and turning as if she were in a struggle. He slowly entered her tent not wanting to wake her. He can hear her clearly now, as she cries in her sleep.

"No…no…please….please don't hurt me!" she cried.

"NO! Leave me alone!...NO!...Don't touch me!!" Sasuke reached for her, not understanding the feeling of protection that was coming over him. He couldn't stand her cries of pain so he decided to shake her out of her nightmare. She awoke with a jolt and was in his waiting arms, instantly. She fought for a moment, frightened for her life.

"Sakura…Sakura, it's me, it's me…Sasuke"

"Sasuke?" She looked at him through her teary eyes. Then she lunged at him full force and was back into his arms, crying her fears that only she knew.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He couldn't explain why it hurt him so much to see her cry? 'She's just an annoying girl' he tried telling himself but it wouldn't help much. He softly began to stroke her hair and whisper calm reassuring things to her. He hated that she brought out the soft part in him, it just wasn't right.

Sakura just continued crying her heart out. The dream had felt so real. She had dreamed of that monster. He had come to get her again. He kept saying profanities about her belonging to him and only him. It frightened her to the core. She did the only thing she could think of…she screamed. She screamed for someone, she screamed for a savior, she screamed for Sasuke.

"Please…please…don't…l-le-let…h-hi-him ta-take m-me…please…"

Sasuke was confused. 'What is she talking about?'

"Please…p-please don't l-let him hur-hurt me any-anymore" she continued to sob.

"Sakura what are you talking about?" he asked while grabbing her arms and bringing her at arms length. She didn't answer just continued crying. "Tell me Sakura…who is after you?"

"…a monster…"

"A monster?" 'What could she mean?' he thought.

"Yes, please, please don't let him take me away! Please, he hurts me." She pleaded and Sasuke's heart broke. He didn't understand anything. Nothing at all, but one thing was for certain; he was going to protect her always. Obvious that 'monster' hurts her and as long as he is around, no one is going to hurt her.

"Sakura, nothing is going to happen to you, not as long as I'm here" he said crushing her to him as she held on to him. She continued to cry. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I will protect you with my life" he promised while stroking her hair again and again. Her sobs began to calm. She detached herself away form him slowly. She stopped when their faces were merely inches away.

"You will….protect me?" she asked softly. Sasuke looked at her, studying her every feature. He didn't comprehend why he was feeling this way, especially with Sakura. Sasuke knew that Sakura was indeed extremely beautiful in more way than one and he sometimes couldn't help but stare at her when she isn't looking. He didn't recognize this feeling that felt so foreign to him. He couldn't put in plain words how he felt when he felt this strong urge to always want to protect her and comfort her. That is why he mostly is cruel to her and ignores her when he can. But how can you ignore something that pulls at you the very moment she's sad, or crying or even when she laughs and smiles? He wanted these feelings to go away. He felt weak in them.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the confused girl…no woman…in front of him.

"For all eternity, I will protect you. I promise" Sakura couldn't think right. 'Did he just…' She felt him move and saw that his face was getting closer to hers. Her heart quickened. Her stomach felt as if they were doing somersaults. Her hands began to tremble, she began to shiver at the thought of his lips on hers.

'Do I want this?' they both thought to themselves. The moment their lips touched, their answer echoed in their minds. 'Yes'

Nothing mattered at this moment. Everything was completely forgotten. Their only thoughts were each other. Sakura loved the way he kissed her, how he knew how to suck on her bottom lip or run his tongue their as well as for entrance. When she gave in and opened up to him, he slid in his tongue and began to dance with hers. She could feel the heat rise up in her and in between them. He deepened the kiss even more and she moaned in pleasure. She adored the way his hands worked on her body, doing whatever he pleased with her. She knew that she had fallen in love with the one man that she once vowed never to love.

When they finally separated, they were each gasping for air. Silence over took them as she looked at him yet he looked down. Sakura was so happy that she just wanted to kiss him again.

"Sasuke…"

"I'm sorry" he said looking up at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I did that" Sakura was shocked. 'He regrets it?'

"…but I…"

"I never meant to kiss you Sakura, I'm sorry" and with that he got up and left her to her tears. All Sakura could do was cry herself to sleep wondering what she had done wrong. 'My first kiss…was a mistake?' was her last thought. After that, they never spoke of it to one another, they just pretended as if it never happened. Yet in Sakura's mind, it was always playing over and over.

**((((((((NOW))))))))**

"Sakura?...Sakura are you listening to me?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. She saw Sasuke with a worried expression. 'What's he worried about?'

"Hey are you ok?" he asked. Confused, Sakura answered "Yea" then went on to say "What are you doing here Sasuke?"

Sasuke leaned over to see the water for a moment, and then turned back to her again.

"On my way to the ramen shop"

"Oh…well…aren't you suppose to be going?"

"They've heard some news" was all he said. Sakura looked at him nervously. 'News?' she gulped.

"What news…of whom?

He didn't reply right away. Then he said it.

"Itachi"

Stunned, Sakura couldn't believe what she had just heard. No one had heard of Itachi in the last 10 years. Its as if he had vanished. They all thought he had gone crazy and died by his own hand. 'Why did he show up now? Why not stay in hiding?'

"What about him?"

"There's been sighting of him near the kingdom of Inuk. "

"Inuk" Sakura chocked out. 'What is he doing there?' she thought.

"What is he doing there?" she asked him.

"No one knows…but I…I bet I know why" Sakura eyed him questionably.

"What do you think he is doing?" she asked afraid of his response.

"I bet he's looking for that stupid princess"

'I'm stupid huh' Sakura thought, feeling the hurt inside her.

"The princess? I thought she was dead?" she pretended.

"Hn, yea right, think again. I know she's alive. Her and my worthless brother are probably scheming something right now and just waiting for the right time to strike" he said looking up at the sky. "I'm ready for him Sakura. I'm bringing him down and that murderous princess as well."

Sakura could feel tears sting at her, threatening to come out due to his confession. She didn't want to hear anymore, it hurt too much. She didn't even know how to answer to that.

"Well, I'm sure you will…" she swallowed. "Well, I think I'm gonna go to the ramen shop. I'll see you there" and without giving him a chance to reply she left, leaving him standing there on the bridge, puzzled.

On her way to the shop, Sakura's mind was running a marathon. She couldn't get Sasuke's words out of her head. She found it ironic how those same lips had promised to protect her for all eternity and now he just finished vowing to destroy her. 'How ironic' she thought. She wondered how everyone in Konoha, especially him, would react if their identities were ever discovered. Would they kill her? Would they hater her?

Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into some. Apologizing, never looking at the person made to leave until they spoke.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura then turned to see Tsunade, the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama!" she said bowing in respect. "I didn't realize it was you! Forgive me."

Tsunade laughed. Tsunade had taken a special liking to Sakura and decided taking her as her apprentice. She taught her everything she knew in the jutsu arts, especially when it came to healing.

"Don't be apologizing too much, I'm gonna start believing that you actually bumped into me on purpose….Hahahaha." She continued laughing.

"I think she did do it on purpose" said a masculine voice. Sakura then noticed that Tsunade was not alone but accompanied by her sensei…Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" she exclaimed.

"How are you Sakura? I thought you'd be at the ramen shop with everyone else." He said.

"Well, I'm actually on my way there"

"Oh, ok, I see, Well I think you'd better hurry if you don't want Naruto to finish everything up" he joked.

Sakura laughed. "Yea, you're right. Well I'll see you guys later!" and with that she left.

Tsunade and Kakashi just smiled. "That girl is something else." She said.

"Yea, she is. Excellent student too." He agreed. Just then a ninja came with information for Tsunade.

"Hokage!" he said bowing. "Here are the scrolls from the air, sound, sand, water, and other villages surrounding our area." She thanked him and he left.

"Something wrong Tsunade?" asked Kakashi. She shook her head. "I don't think so" she said while looking at each scroll, not opening yet. She noticed that every single one of them had an 'emergency' in bold red letters. Tsunade found that extremely odd.

"On second thought…maybe there is…" she said showing Kakashi the sign. "Odd" he said. She nodded "Come lets go to my office, I fear we might have something bad on our hands" and with that, left.

As soon as Sakura stepped into the ramen shop, she felt tension in the air. Spotting her friends, she could see her guardians were disturbed about something. She strolled towards them and noticed that Sasuke was already there. He looked at her as if just to acknowledge her then looked away. 'What's his problem' she thought.

'We're talking about Itachi' she heard Ino's voice. 'What? Why?'

'They decided on it, they said they had big news' continued Tenten.  
"Hey Sakura!" cried Naruto. "Come sit down and he scooted over for her to sit. She did and thanked him.

"So, um, what you guys talking about?" she asked them acting dumb.

"Itachi" was all that Sasuke replied. She looked at him but he avoided eye contact instead found interest in the glass of water in front of him.

"Oh, ok" was all that she could think of to say.

"Well, lets not get so gloomy, lets change the subject" she said really wanting to cheer herself up.

"To what?" asked Neji, stealing a glance at Tenten. Sakura noticed and smiled. "Well what about the battle test that we have coming up?"

This test was to be like a tournament but it was just to see who had risen in chakra and jutsus'. Mainly their fighting skills are tested on each other. It wasn't mandatory but she had already signed up along with her guardians.

"You signed up for it Sakura?" asked Naruto. "Yea, I did, why?"

"I didn't know you had. Are you sure you can handle it?" he teased. "Oh yes" answered Hinata for her, which surprised everyone, but it wasn't just the fact that she said it, it was how she had said it, as if she knew something they didn't and boy did they. All of the girls smiled.

"Wow Hinata, you have that much faith in Sakura? Aren't you afraid she will get hurt?" he asked her.

"No, I know for a fact that she will excel exceedingly, just as we will as well.

Dumbfounded, Naruto said "You are in it too?"

"We're all in it" stated Tenten.

"What's wrong with that huh Naruto?" said Ino eyeing him. "No, No, nothing, I just never thought you would" he said defensively.

"Well we did, and we're really excited" said Sakura. She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her and it started making her feel hot. 'How can he have that much power over me?' she thought. She could still remember the feeling of his hands on her body as his lips worked on hers, making her want him more and more. She shook the feeling away and focused on the conversation rather than her thoughts.

"Oh I almost forgot" said Naruto. "I found something really interesting today."

He said, while everyone began questioning him about it, and he began to keep silence.

"Just say it already dobe" said Sasuke, annoyed.

"Sheesh you're no fun"

"Hn"

"Anyways, I overheard granny Tsunade and Kakashi talking about the kingdom of Inuk today."

All four girls tensed at the sound of their old home rang in their ears. "Really?" asked Hinata pretending not to be shocked and scared about the topic. 'I think I preferred talking about Itachi' said Sakura to the girls. 'Yup' they all replied. 'Why bring this up now! After 10 years!!' cried Ino in their heads. They all felt the same way.

"Well you know of course that they had a princess right…the one who um…killed…all her fa…"

"We know dobe, get on with it..." Sasuke said aggravated.

"Alright, alright. Well did you all know that she had guardians as well?" he declared. All eyes were widened in shock some for different reasons.

"What do you mean guardians?" asked Tenten nervously.

"Yea, guardians, there duty was to protect the princess at all cost. OH! And get this…they all have super powers!!" he exclaimed. Hinata spit the water out of her mouth which happened to splash all over Naruto's face.

"What!?" everyone else said. Now the girls were terrified. 'Oh no, we're busted!' cried Hinata in their minds. She was too busy apologizing to Naruto and giving him her napkin to clean his face.

"Naruto are you sure about this?" asked Neji not quite believing what he had just heard. "How can any one have powers…that's just unheard of."

"It's true. Supposedly that it is part of a prophecy." He explained.

"Prophecy? What Prophecy?" asked a curious Sakura. She had never heard of such a thing. Did it have to do with her and her guardians?

"It was said many many years ago that the child of hope and destruction would be born, and to it, they would bestow guardians that were also to be born in the same year as the child. Now both the child and the guardians would each be able to control one of the elements that we have." He paused then continued. "Water"

'Hinata' thought Sakura.

"Earth"

'Tenten'

"and Fire"

'Ino' Sakura couldn't believe it. Why wasn't she ever told of this? It couldn't be a coincidence, can it? Where did it leave her?

"Now the child of hope and destruction is supposedly to be able to control every single element and some other ones that Tsunade didn't mention."

'Oh God, that's me' she said to her friends. 'That's us! Sakura did you ever know this?' asked Ino.

'No, did you?'

'nope'

'Neither did we'

They were interrupted by Naruto's voice. "They say that the child of hope and destruction has the power to destroy this entire world if they wanted to." Silence followed but only for a moment for that was when he continued. "According to Tsunade, this child can either save or destroy this world. But in order to save it, she needs to be one with the source of limitation."

"Source of Limitation? What the hell is that?" asked Neji.

"Yea and what does 'need to be one' mean? I doubt they can become one person?" continued Sasuke as he took in all the information that he was receiving.

Sakura looked at him. He seemed to be annoyed by all this confusion. Who would blame him really, she was just as confused.

"Well from what I understood, this child needs another child in order for the destruction side to be calm, to be subdued. If not, it's over for everyone."

Everyone was still until it was Sakura who spoke. "So then that means that this other child is the key to, basically, keeping in check the child of destruction?"

"Hope and destruction, Sakura" corrected Naruto. She was quiet for a moment. "I don't see why she would…"

"She?" questioned Sasuke as he gazed at her. Surprised, Sakura looked at him and quickly corrected herself. "I meant, the child, sorry" she said. "I don't think that child should be called hope because if you really think about it, the other child is the real hope since they can keep the other child at bay."

"That may be a good point Sakura but c'mon, really really think about it." Said Tenten. "That child is the child of hope because it is in their decision to whether accept the other child."

There were a lot of 'oh yea' and 'that makes sense' around the table after that. Sakura looked at Tenten and thanked her mentally. She nodded in return.

"I wonder who it could be?" wondered Shikamaru, then sighed "all this is too troublesome." After that everyone sighed.

"Figures he would say that" said Ino as she stared at her teammate. After a few moments, they changed the subject and talked about happier things. So the rest of the afternoon was spend talking and laughing about silly nothings, thanks to Sakura's relief. After that, Naruto invited Hinata for a walk while Neji and Shikamaru did the same for Tenten and Ino. Sakura began to leave as well, until she felt a hand grab at her wrist making her stop. Surprised, she turned and saw Sasuke looking straight at her.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he simply asked. Stunned by the question, she replied "Avoid? I haven't been doin…"

"Sakura, yes you have" he interrupted. Sakura then pulled her hand away from him. 'How dare him'

"Sasuke, just because I haven't spoken to you for more than 5 minutes, doesn't mean that I'm avoiding you! I just happen to have a lot of things on my mind alright. Not everything is about you!!" she finished raising her voice. People began to stare. That's when she took notice of all the attention she had gotten by her little show and turned beet red. Embarrassed, she said quietly "I'm leaving" and ran out.

Sasuke ran after her. 'How dare she talk to me like that' but when he made it out, she was gone.

"What the?!"

'How did she move so fast? I was right in back of her.' He thought, and then smiled for a second and only a second. 'Looks like she's getting stronger' then took off. He knew exactly where she was and he was going to make her regret talking to him the way she did and embarrassing him back in there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was worried. She had teleported. She had not done that in 10 years! Why did she have to do it now? 'Ugh!! I'm so stupid!' she convinced herself that she had to do it because if not, Sasuke would have caught up with her and right now, she didn't want to deal with him. She looked down at her hands, which were resting on the bridge. Yup, she was back here. Only difference now is that it was dark and she could barely see the stream. She sighed. She couldn't believe everything that she had learned today. She was so baffled. She didn't understand anything. Her father's words just kept floating around in her head, over and over.

'_Sakura needs to learn to accept her destiny'_

"Is this what he meant? Did he know all along?"

She didn't even want to consider that he didn't because deep down she already knew the answer. How could they not have told her? She sighed again. She chuckled slightly; she noted that she had been doing that a lot.

'10 years' she thought 'it's been 10 years since that horrible day and it has to come up now?' She hated this. She wished she never was this child of hope and destruction.

'Sakura, princess, don't think like this'

'Hinata?' she could feel her blush. 'I'm sorry princess, it's just that you kinda opened the mind link and well we heard you' she said.

'Tenten? Ino?'

'Um…yea' she heard them. 'Aren't you suppose to be concentrating on your dates?' she told them.

'Yea, but you're more important' Tenten rebuttal.

'Yea, we can't have you down like that' Said Ino.

'girls, we just found out something that we were not aware of' Sakura began. 'Yea' she heard them say.

'I mean, how am I suppose to feel? I don't was to cause harm. What if history repeats itself?'

'It won't princess, trust in us' Hinata soothed. Sakura smiled. She did, she did trust them. After all they were the ones that helped her in the past.

'You're right. You're so right. I'm sorry girls for not doing that sooner. And also, I'm sorry for keeping you away from your men…" she smiled. "So…carry one'

'Hahaha…no problem' said Tenten and then they were gone. Sakura looked up at the stars. They sure did look beautiful. She closed her eyes and took in the night. She loved this. She felt peace. She felt safe. She felt relaxed.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Startled, Sakura jumped and turned all at the same time. She saw his amused face as he rejoiced in scaring her. 'Oh just great'

"What do you want?"

"Hn"

"What? What do you want?"

This time, he said nothing. He just stood there silently. It was beginning to freak her out. Why did he have to act this way?

"Will you quiet that!?"  
"What?"

"All your staring, its getting to me" she said wrapping her arms around her waist. Sasuke just smirked that famous smirk of his.

"Is it now…It's 'getting to you' huh" he said slowly making his way to her. "Getting you hot"

Sakura just froze. 'Did he just say…?'

"Is that what is getting you?"

Mortified, she yelled at him. "You hentai!" her face extremely crimson red. She thanked the heavens that it was dark. She heard him laugh as he continued to come to her. She started to back away slowly, but her back came in contact with the edge of the bridge. Now she had no where else to move. He was finally in front of her, the material of his shirt slightly touching hers which sent her shivers down her spine and made her stomach feel as if there were multiple butterflies in there. Her heart felt as if it had just finished running a marathon. She couldn't seem to calm it down. 'What is he doing to me' she thought to herself. Before she knew what was happening, she was trapped. He used both his arms to encase her inside his arms. She couldn't go left nor right because of his arm blockage. She looked at him, slightly frightened at what might happen, she noticed that he just stared at her.

"Stop saying stupid things Sasuke-kun…" she slapped her mouth shut at the realization of the name. Sasuke was taken aback, yet quickly recovered and wore an amused grin on his handsome face. He sure did like the sound of his name with the added affection. It did something to him, he wanted her to say it all they time.

"Sasuke-kun, huh…didn't know you cared that much" he teased her.

"Oh shut up! It was just a grammar error" she said defensively.

"Sure it was. Is that what you call me in secret, Sakura?" he continued. She blushed even more. She really did hope that he wouldn't notice, but he did. He smiled inwardly at the sight.

"Ugh! I already told you! It was a mistake!" she was having a difficult time not staring at his lips. She had to force her eyes not to even dare to look lower than his perfect nose. Sakura didn't understand what had gotten into Sasuke. He never, and she meant never, acted this way before.

"And I don't believe you" he stated firmly. She could feel herself tremble. His closeness was making her knees go weak. She looked away from him not wanting to look at him anymore. She hadn't realized what a mistake she had made by making that move, for now, he had a clear view of her beautiful pale neck, which seemed to be calling to him. Sasuke found himself staring at the deliciously exposed neck. He couldn't understand it but without knowing it, he descended his head until he was but millimeters away from the tempting flesh.

Sakura's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she felt his hot breath on her neck, sending multiple electric shocks throughout her body. She couldn't move. He had tightened his arms closer to her as if he was afraid she would runaway. Then, before she knew it, it happened. His lips connected with her neck and as a reaction, her legs gave out from the touch. He wrapped his arms quickly around her. He worked his lips expertly on her neck, knowing exactly just when to suck and when to nibble. She felt him graze his teeth up and down her neck making her moan in the process. Sasuke loved it. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her. He wanted her now. He could feel her trembling and it excited him to the core. Thoughts of her in his bed started to flash in his mind. He could picture both of them there, the full moon bathing them in their light as they made love over and over. He could see her moaning under him as he drove powerful thrusts in her, while she screamed out his name. He wanted that. He wanted her. He _needed_ her.

He slowly made his way to her ear and began to nibble at her earlobe. She moaned again. Sasuke loved hearing her moan. Sakura couldn't think straight anymore. Se knew she shouldn't be enjoying this, but she was. She didn't understand anything that was going on or why it was happening but she had a strong urge to surrender herself completely to him. To give him full permission to do whatever he wanted with her. She always tried to deny this feeling that she had began to feel for him because of who he was, but after these years together, her perspective on him changed.

She felt him stop his administrations on her ear, which disappointed her. She didn't want to stop, she wanted more. She wanted him to give her everything he's got. She couldn't believe how turned on she had gotten with just kisses to her neck and ears. 'Oh my, imagine if we'd have…done…that' she blushed at the thought. Sakura didn't want to look at him. She was afraid of that he was going to see her true feelings towards him…that he was going to see all the love that she wasn't suppose to feel. Yup, love. That is why she kept her gaze to the ground. All that was heard was the sound of their breathing.

"I'm sorry" shocked at the apology; she looked up at him only to find that he too was looking down. She didn't know what to say. It was happening again. She could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes. She wanted to run away, but she wouldn't…at least, not yet.

"I'm sorry but I just can't take thi…"

"Its ok Sasuke" she interrupted him quickly not wanting to hear his pathetic excuse. He looked at her. "You don't have to explain yourself, I already know what you're gonna say and yes it was a mistake, so don't you worry about it ok." She looked at him and saw confusion? Hurt? She needed to get out of there and fast.

"Alright then, I'm tired so I'm going to leave now, have a good night…Sasuke" and with that she rapidly left, leaving an indeed confused and hurt Sasuke.

He just stood there. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. A mistake? Had she not enjoyed it?

Why did she reject him so easily and especially when he was going to put aside all his pride and tell her that he truly deeply loved her. Yup, love. The infamous Sasuke Uchiha has fallen head over heels in love. Why did he have to love her? Can't she see that he just can't help himself when she's around? She makes him lose all control and that terrified him.

Ugh! This pain. It hurt him badly. More than when he lost his whole clan. Is that even possible. He gazed up at the stars. "Why Sakura?" and a lonely tear slid down his cheek.

'You're pathetic Sasuke' He told himself. 'Yea…I am' and then the tears came.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura's tears had come in with a bang. Every since she left the Uchiha standing on that bridge, she had allowed them to come down freely. Now, here she was, standing right in front of her home and well, she didn't want to go in just yet. She looked up at the stars.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, why do I have to love you so much? Why do you enjoy torturing me so…" she sobbed. "I want nothing more than to be with you and yet you always seem to get my hopes up then love crushing them" more tears threatened to fall. "Why can't you just love me?"

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned quickly at the new voice, frightened. It was Hitomi.

"Sakura, sweetheart, is that you?" Sakura just chocked a sob and ran into Hitomi's arms. Hitomi was stunned to ask questions, she just held her and comforted her until her sobs began to subside. They just sat there near the entrance of their home.

Once Sakura had calmed down, Hitomi began her questioning.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Sakura nodded. "Yea"

"So…do you want to tell me what happened?"

Sakura didn't really want to talk about it but she knew well enough that when Hitomi wanted to know something, she would get to the bottom of it. She had no choice but to spill the beans. Besides, Sakura knew that Hitomi must have overheard her talking before she said anything, so there was no use denying it.

"How much did you hear?"

Hitomi smiled.

"Enough to know that you are in love, but not enough to find out who?" Sakura nodded then sighed.

"So, tell me, who is the lucky man that has the privilege of having your affections?" Sakura was silent for a moment.

"…Sasuke…" Hitomi smiled again. "I figured it was him." She said, not really acting surprised. Sakura was slightly shocked by her calmness. "You're not shocked?" Sakura asked her. Hitomi just laughed.

"Oh not at all, dear. Actually, I was wondering when you were going to admit it to me…but better yet, yourself." She stated. "Being in love is a very powerful power" she explained "Being in love can be wonderful as if can be terrible."

"Yea well mine's terrible…" Sakura said. "Now, why do you say that?"

"Because, Hitomi, he doesn't love me back, he just uses me for his own pleasure and I can't seem to understand why." She said, tears forming at the corner of her eyes again.

"Well, that's a shocker to me, since I'm more than sure that he returns your feelings" she said. Sakura sat upright and looked at her confused. "Don't give me that look, you heard what I said" she laughed.

"Hitomi…I can assure you he doesn't"

"Oh really?...well then, tell me exactly what happened and then I'll give you the verdict at the end."

So Sakura began detailing exactly everything that had happened at the bridge and not just that but also what had happened a couple of months ago when they were on a mission. Hitomi would smile here and there as she listened carefully to the story. Once Sakura had finished, she waited for Hitomi to speak.

"Wow…" she started, "looks like there is romance there" Sakura's couldn't help but drop her jaw. 'Is she being serious?!' she thought.

"Are you serious? He is using me for his own little game!" she exclaimed.

"Is that how you're seeing it?" she shook her head sadly. "That's too bad, seems to me like that boy is just as confused as you are when it comes down to what you are feeling." She explained. Sakura shook her head in denial.

"No Hitomi, he is just playing a game with me" she said sadly. "I don't understand why he is beginning to act this way." She looked at Hitomi for a second before looking down at her hands.

"He is acting strange. He has never done this before. All I have ever seen in his eyes in the past…was annoyance. Why change now?"

"Sakura…a person is in entitled to change, you know. They have that right to change their perspective on other people." She said before continuing, "Haven't you ever met someone who you thought was annoying or something along those lines and then come to find out that they are actually a very pleasant person to be around?"

Sakura smiled. Naruto was the first person who came into her mind.

"Sakura, you're not a little girl anymore. You've grown to become a very beautiful 18 year old woman. Who has accomplished much since your arrival here in Konoha." Sakura grinned then Hitomi continued. "It was only a matter of time before you could melt the cold heart of Uchiha Sasuke." Hitomi laughed as she saw Sakura's grin fall. Sakura began to shake her head ferociously. Hitomi only laughed harder.

"Thanks Hitomi, thank you for everything that you've done for me and the girls," she paused as Hitomi became serious again and just looked at Sakura as if she was trying to see if there were some hidden message in her words. Hitomi then smiled. "It really does mean a lot to me." Sakura, suddenly, hugged her. A little surprised, it took Hitomi a couple of seconds before she was returning the hug. They continued to set there for while longer and just talk about other news that had been heard throughout the day.

Before they knew it, they had been talking for over an hour and probably would have continued if it weren't for 3 girls that came in through the gates.

"Sakura?...Hitomi?" they heard Hinata's voice say. Both women turned to see her.

"Hey Hinata, how was your date?" Hinata's response was a deep blush. Both Sakura and Hitomi began to laugh.

"What are you two doing out here?" asked Ino.

"Just talking" replied Hitomi. Ino looked at Sakura to see if everything was ok. She just nodded in confirmation.

"And how were your dates?" asked Hitomi to the remaining two girls. They also turned beet red. Again Sakura laughed while Hitomi joined her.

"By the way look on your face, or should I say, by the redness of your face…I'll say it went very good."

Teased Sakura.

"Oh shut it Sakura, you're just jealous" replied an embarrassed Ino in which Sakura only made a face of disbelief.

"Whatever" she just replied.

"Yea, I don't think Sakura has anything to be jealous about since she had a wild night herself."

Sakura's eyes widened as she swirled to look at Hitomi who just smiled as if she had said nothing out of the ordinary.

"Really?!" said Tenten.

"Oh yea, she did"

"Hitomi…" warned Sakura.

"What Sakura? I'm only saying is all" she said innocently. The other girls just giggled.  
"So tell us Sakura, who's the lucky guy huh?" Sakura just turned to glare at them.

"Why…it's none other than…Uchiha Sasuke" stated Hitomi. Gasps were heard all around. All three girls stood stunned. They really had not expected that name to come out of Hitomi's lips. They all looked at Sakura for an explanation but she had closed her eyes tight not wanting to see their expressions.

"Is this true Sakura?" asked Tenten, still in shock. Sakura slowly started to open her eyes; she saw them, all of them, waiting for an explanation. Sakura threw daggers at a smiling Hitomi with her eyes.

"Well?...we're waiting." Demanded Ino. Sakura suddenly grew angry at the command. She stood and faced her straight on making Ino cower under her gaze.

"Do not demand anything of me, is that understood!" she declared. Ino and the rest of the girls just stood there after her command. Ino did the only thing she could think of…she bowed in apology, "I'm sorry"

No one took into consideration how strange this looked to Hitomi. 'Who really are they? Why do they act that way towards her? It's as if she is their master or leader or something like that…weird'

"No…I'm sorry Ino, I shouldn't have gotten upset, and you'd think I'd learn huh." She said smiling to her. Ino smiled back and just nodded knowing exactly what she meant. Silence enveloped them.

"So…does that mean you'll tell us?" asked a curious Tenten. Sakura laughed and looked towards Hitomi who had a confused look on her face, as if she was lost or something.

"Hey Hitomi are you okay?" asked Sakura as she waved a hand in front of her. Hitomi snapped out of her thoughts and just nodded. Sakura giggled at her silliness.

"I'll tell you all inside, c'mon lets go" and with that the four girls jetted to their room, leaving Hitomi to her thoughts once more. 'How strange.' She thought. She'd always known that there was something that they weren't telling her. Hitomi didn't mind that they didn't tell her, she just wished that it wasn't anything bad. She just continued to wait until that day finally came, when she would know everything. With that last thought, she went inside the house where, gasps and giggles could be heard from the girl's bedroom. She really did love that sound.

The next morning, each girls woke up exhausted, since they had fallen asleep ridiculously late. Sakura had dreamt of Sasuke and his wonderful kisses just drove her mad and didn't want to sleep anymore. During breakfast, well more like afternoon since it was a quarter till noon, they each noticed that Hitomi was terribly quiet. That just wasn't like her. They all looked at each other confused.

'What do you think is wrong with her?' they asked each other mentally. All they could do is shrug in reply.

Finally, Sakura spoke up.

"Hitomi"

Hitomi looked up sharply.

"What's wrong?" Sakura continued. She just shook her head, "It's nothing…nothing at all."

"Hitomi…look who you're talking to…we know something is wrong." Sakura said.  
Hitomi just look at them for a moment before sighing.

"Girls, I've just heard really disturbing news"

"What news?" said Ino.

"Very alarming news…there has been sighting of this strange man near the village of sound." She told them. "People say that he reminds them of a snake. The way he moves, the way his eyes stare at you, as if he is paralyzing you." All three girls looked at Sakura instantly to see her eyes widened.

"A snake man…do you have a better description?" She wanted to be sure.

"Well, they said he is extremely pale and has long jet-black hair"

'Oh God no! It couldn't be him! There's just no possible way that it could be that monster! He hasn't appeared for more than 10 years!!'

'Calm down princess…please! We still don't know for sures!' she heard Hinata say. But how could she? This could be the very monster that she tried so hard to forget and escape. She had hoped that somehow he would be dead and that she would never have to deal with him again.

"Do you have a name?" she asked. Hitomi just shook her head. There was still hope then. It still not might not be him.

"No name. All they have said is that he is dangerous. He has destroyed many small villages in the past month leaving many dead and even more injured." Hitomi explained.

"When did you hear about this Hitomi?" inquired Hinata. "I heard it from the Hokage herself when she summoned me to her office earlier on this morning."

"Where was the last time they saw him?" questioned Sakura.

"The last sighting of this strange man is near the once great country of Inuk" Again, each girl stared wide-eyed at Hitomi.

'Inuk' Sakura thought.

"The Hokage has sent three ANBU teams out to search for more information. They left las night actually. One team went to the sound village, the other to other small villages, and the final one went to the ruins of Inuk." Hitomi clarified.

"Wow, that's something…talk about news…" said Hinata nervously.

"But what can they find there? Everything is trashed, burned and ruined there. What kind of tings are they expecting to find?" asked Tenten.

"Yea" agreed Ino.

Hitomi just shrugged. "I don't really know myself. I guess we're just gonna have to wait and see until tonight, if not until tomorrow" Each girl just nodded not knowing what else to do or say at the moment.

"Well, I have to go and do some errands. Aren't you suppose to be meeting with your teams today?"

Once more, all girls were wide-eyed and ran to get ready. "Oh no! We're late!!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and Sasuke had been waiting for Sakura and Kakashi for a while now. Sasuke hadn't stopped thinking about Sakura all night! He was too confused.

'Why do I even bother with her?' Was the only question that kept popping into his head. He had argued with himself half the night saying she wasn't worth it and that he didn't need love but to no avail would she leave his mind. Eventually, sleep declared him and even then was he able to sleep in peace.

This wasn't like him to go crazy for a silly annoying Pink haired beauty. He was one cold hearted bastard.

He could hear Naruto start talking and simply decided to ignore him at first that was until Sakura's name came out of his lips, which got his attention fully. He heard him mumble something about her not being late and some other stuff. He had to agree with him there. She was never late. 'Did she have a difficult time sleeping just like me?' He only wished.

All of a sudden, a cloud of smoke appeared and Kakashi was present.

"Alright, let's begin…"

"Um…Kakashi…we're missing Sakura…" stated Naruto. Kakashi then took the moment to look around and noticed that Naruto was correct, Sakura was missing.

"Hmm…seems that you're right. That's odd though, she's never later" he murmured.

"I know! That's what I was saying just a moment ago." Exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh well, it gives me a chance to catch up on my reading" he said quickly taking out his stupid dirty magazine. Naruto just rolled his eyes. 'He sure can be perverted' he thought, then focused his attention back on Sasuke, who looked deep in thought.

"Hey do you think she's alright?"

"Hn"

"Maybe something happened?"

"Hn"

"Maybe she's hurt or something and just waiting for us to come and help her!"

"Hn"

"Is that all you can say?!"

Sasuke ignored him this time, keeping silence.

"Don't you care about Sakura at all!?"

Sasuke snapped his head towards Naruto and in a blink of an eye he had Naruto by the collar bringing him close to him.  
"Don't you even think that I don't care for her. She means more to me than you can ever imagine" and with that, he released him throwing him back and making him fall with a loud thud.

Naruto was too shocked for words. He just sat there on the floor looking up at Sasuke who just glared back at him. Naruto couldn't believe his friend's confession.

"You love her" he whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened, stunned by the declaration. He couldn't believe how Naruto could just realize the feeling he was desperately trying to deny. How could it be so easy for him to declare the truth so easily like that and for him, it was extremely difficult? He quickly began to shake his head while closing his eyes tight. 'NO! NO! NO!' He moved to leave but was discontinued by Sakura's voice.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Sasuke quickly turned away from her. 'What's happening to me?' he said while clutching at his racing heart. 'What is she doing to me?'

"Hey Sakura! Where were you? We were all very worried about you" said Naruto calmly. This was odd, especially for Naruto. Sakura looked at him weird.

"What are you doing on the ground?" she said tilting her head to one side.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, then back at her. "I don't know…haha" he said again calmly. "Uh…are you okay Naruto?" She said worriedly. Naruto just smiled while picking himself off the floor. "Yup" Then he turned to walk towards Kakashi, who still had head burrowed inside his magazine.

Sakura then turned to look at Sasuke. She wanted to talk to him so badly, but she just didn't know how? She didn't know what to say to him. She began to walk up to him and slowly went to reach for him…

"Sasuke" she whispered not knowing if he had heard her. Obviously he had, because he began to turn towards her. Face to face they now were. She wanted to say so many things to him and vice versa, but how? She then noticed that he was beginning to reach for her hand…

"Oh Sakura, you're here, lets begin then" said Kakashi suddenly, making Sasuke and Sakura separate from each other in an instant. Naruto growled.

"Ugh!! Kakashi!!" Everyone looked at him confused "You just had to ruin it didn't you" Still, Sakura and Kakashi were confused. Meanwhile, Sasuke only smiled slightly, knowing exactly what Naruto meant.

"Um…yea…I'm sorry I'm late…I kinda overslept." She half chuckled.

"No worries…well today, we are going to spend in training alright. You want to prepare yourself for that tournament right?" they nodded "well then, we've already wasted enough time, let's get started"

"Right" said Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke were surprised at her enthusiasm. After that, they each went out and spend the whole afternoon training. When they training was just about done, a messenger came with a message for Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, the Hokage needs to see you a.s.a.p."

"Understood" he replied then looked towards his students and dismissed them. He then left the same way he had arrived.

"Something must have happened" said Sakura a bit nervous.

"What makes you say that?" replied Naruto

"Doesn't it seem like it dobe, can't you feel it" Naruto looked at him. He saw that he had his eyes closed. Naruto then closed his own and began to slightly meditate. There! He felt it…the dreary feeling.

"You're right"

"Duh" they both said at the same time. They both stared at each other. Sakura smiled and Sasuke blushed at the sight. 'Did I just turn red?!' he thought as he looked away from her. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Sasuke Uchiha does not blush!!'

"Well what do you guys want to do?" asked Naruto. Sasuke shrugged trying to avoid eye contact with the person in front of him.

"I don't know? What do you feel like doing?"

"I'm up for anything actually" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Is she now? For anything? I can think of a few things' he chuckled. Sakura and Naruto both turned to look at Sasuke who had a smug smirk on his face. Sasuke then took notice that they were looking at him and began to act innocent.

"What?"

"uhhh…why did you laugh?" asked Naruto

"Hn…I was just thinking"

"Oh…um…okay then"

But Sakura remained unconvinced. "Of what?" she asked boldly. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know" Sakura smiled at his retort; well at least things didn't feel that weird anymore.

"I know" they both turned to look at Naruto. "Let's go get Ramen!" Both groaned, but agreed either way and they went on their way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Ino, Tenten, where are you going?" asked Hinata as she made her way up to them.

"Hey Hinata, we're actually going to the ramen shop because we know everyone is gonna be there" Tenten said, hinting that Naruto would indeed be there. Hinata blushed and followed along.

On their way, they overheard two elders from the village. One man, they didn't seem to know him that well, but the other man, who can forget him. He went by Mr. Toshiba but everyone called him Mr. Toad. He was always complaining and always nagging about something wrong in Konoha. But since he was an elder, a leader of the city, no one told him anything. Everyone knew he hated the two supposed murderers that had happened 10 years ago. He would always say that he would be the one to discover the princess, but everyone just agreed with him just to get him to shut up. He despises traitor, that is why he didn't like Itachi nor the Princess of Inuk.

Another thing about Mr. Toad is that he always had gossip to tell people who were eager to listen to him. Today, he was talking about a certain discovery. A discovery made in the country of Inuk! That is what caught the attention of the girls as they strolled slowly by him. They stopped to hide at a corner section in which they could hear and not be spotted.

"Yup, they found something that I believe will help us discover who or what the princess looks like"

The other three girls looked at each other then continued to listen.

"What do you mean?"

"The last ANBU team came in earlier in this morning with a huge square like board of some sort"

"A square board?" the other man asked.  
"Yea, we don't know what it is yet but Tsunade has it in her office and is inspecting it at this very moment."

"Wow, so you mean it might have a clue to how the princess of Inuk looked liked?" exclaimed the other man.  
"You betcha!"

The three girls gasped quietly. 'Oh no!' they thought and ran towards Tsunade's office.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here, what do you think of this?" asked Tsunade. Kakashi inspected the board like figure.  
"I don't know…what is it?" he asked slightly confused.

"It's a picture frame. See…" she pointed to the edges of the board. Even with all the soot that covered it, you could see the bright gold frame.

Little did they know that there were three wide-eyed girls outside their window.

'oh no, they've found it!' thought Hinata.

'We've got to warn Sakura' Tenten and Hinata both agreed, life had just gotten complicated in just seconds. They rushed towards the ramen shop leaving a pile of dirt in their track.

"Look, it's like a painting of some sort…" said Kakashi.

"Of course it is, that's obvious but my question is …of whom?" replied Tsunade. Kakashi was lost there; he was wondering the same thing.

Tsunade strolled to her desk and pressed for her intercom. "Hikari, please come here"

Seconds later, Hikari strolled in. "Yes, Hokage…"

"Take this to be cleansed properly" Hikari nodded. "Then bring it back to me so that I may work on repairing it, understood."

"Yes, Hokage" Hikari bowed, grabbed the board as best she could and then left carefully.

"Now we wait, tell no one of our discovery" Kakashi nodded, little did they know that thanks to the big mouth of Mr. Toad, half of Konoha already knew about it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Laughter could be heard down the alley where the ramen shop was located. People smiled as they passed by knowing exactly who that laugh belonged to.

Sakura laughed as the drink that Naruto was drinking was coming out of his nose. She couldn't help it, it was too funny. Sasuke held his laughter as much as he could but hearing Sakura laugh made him feel warm inside and began to laugh as well. Naruto just gaped at Sasuke before Sakura did. He then noticed that they were staring at him.

"What?" he said becoming serious again.

"You…you laughed..." said Naruto unbelievably.

"Yea…so?"

"But I mean….really really laughed…"

"Your point?...is there something wrong in me laughing?"

Naruto shook his head meaning no. Sakura smiled. "It's nice to see you laugh" she said. Sasuke looked at her, not really knowing how to take in what he had just heard. They continued to look at each other as if there was a secret message going on between them. Naruto's gaze just went from Sasuke to Sakura over and over, and he smiled. 'They so want each other' Then he had an idea. He smirked evilly.

"You guys so want each other" he said plainly. Both Sasuke and Sakura came out of their dream world and stared wide eyed at the smirking blond.

"What?!" they both said.

"You heard me, you guys so want each other"

"Naruto stop saying stupid things" Sakura said nervously.

"Why are they stupid Sakura?" he said

"Because they just are" answered Sasuke. Sakura looked at him, then looked down.

"Why?"

"Because they just are" they both yelled at him. Every head turned to them, surprised by the sudden explosion at the once laughable table. Sakura noticed the attention their little outburst had caused and became red with embarrassment. Sasuke didn't seem to care, his only thought at that moment was only to hurt Naruto and badly. 'What is he playing at' he thought. Naruto just smiled. This was far from over.

"Wow, why are you guys getting so worked up over nothing then?" he heard nothing for the first couple of minutes, then Sakura's voice broke through.

"We don't want you to start getting the wrong idea" Naruto eyed her unbelievably.

"Sakura, do you honestly think that I believe…"

"You should" Sasuke interrupted him. Naruto was now beginning to get irritated by their stupidity. Standing up, he said to them what he was holding on to for the very end.

"Its sad" he began, pulling in his chair as he stood behind it. "It's sad to see yourselves die of love for one another when all you need to do to survive is surrender. Anyone can see how you look at each other and everyone could see your stupidity." He paused looking at both of them, who while his words looked down. "

"It's said to watch a good love fall to pieces all thanks to your pride" he continued "your foolish pride" He began to make his way towards the exit, when suddenly he stopped and looked at them. Striding over to them quickly, he said

"Let me tell you something, Love is how you stay alive, even after you're gone. Remember love always wins, always." He sighed. "The way I see it, you have two choices, either love each other or perish" and with that he left the ramen shop leaving to stunned teammates. Silence overtook them. What could they possibly say to one another?

'_Love each other or perish_'

That sentence kept ringing in her head. She never noticed that Sasuke had began to study her facial expressions of confusion while she was deep in thought.

'Confusion? Why is she confused? I thought she didn't have any feelings towards me?' he thought. Why had she rejected him that night, he was going to tell her everything, everything he felt inside for her but then, she pulled away, leaving an empty void inside him. 'Why does this girl drive me mad?' he thought. He couldn't take it. He wanted to kiss her, to tell her that she had no choice but to love him and only him. Just the sight of her beautiful neck was enough to drive him over the edge. All of her smooth skin did things to him. He wondered how it would feel against his skin. To feel her acceptance and love he longed for as he made her his. That simple thought began to make him feel very uncomfortable as his pants seemed to get tighter. 'Oh crap' he thought. 'Now I can't get up' He looked down because he knew that if he continued watching the beauty if front of him he wouldn't be leaving at all.

Sakura then looked up at Sasuke and saw that he was looking a tad reddish as if he were fighting something. She couldn't help it, she giggled at the sight. He looked too cute.

He suddenly looked up at the sound of her delicious giggle, which didn't help his situation at all.

"What?" he asked being able to keep his voice stable. She just smiled, and shook her head. "Nothing, it's just that you're red"

Sasuke just looked at her as if he were a deer caught in a car's headlights. His response, he just got redder. Sakura then laughed.

"Hmmm…who knew that an Uchiha can get embarrassed"

"Hn" was her only reply which made her only laugh harder. He noted that he truly loved that sound.

"Oh Sasuke, you're too cute" she said still laughing. Sasuke just smiled at her compliment.

"You're cute too Sakura" Her laughter immediately died down as she head him say those words. They just looked at each other.

"Sasuke…I…"

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA!"

Everyone turned toward the doors to see who had begun all that commotion. Three girls were seen entering the shop and looking for the person that came out of their lips. Spotting her, they ran towards the table where she was occupied in, took one notice of her companion, each shot her a wink and then their faces became serious all in the span of one minute!

"Sakura come quick, Hitomi wants to see us remember" said Ino while grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her chair.

"What are you talking about?" replied a confused Sakura.

'Play along, we have information'

"Oh..OH…yea, now I remember…how could I have forgotten, silly me" she said faking. She looked at Sasuke apologetically. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I really need to go" she said as she let herself be dragged by her friends.

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon" said Hinata. Sakura just waved him before she disappeared. Sasuke just waved back, confused at the whole display.

'Weird' he thought then once he got his situation under control, made his way to leave.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls ran towards a remote area of Konoha. They all stopped, gasping for air.

"What did…you…need to…tell me…" gasped Sakura as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"They've found it" yelped Hinata. Sakura was puzzled. 'Found what?' she thought.

"What?...What did they find?"

"They've found it! They've found it!" Kept repeating Hinata.

"What!...What did they find?" she continued to ask.

"I can't believe it survived…it just can't be…we saw it" kept mumbling Ino. Sakura even more confused mixed with worry.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" she finally yelled.

"Your portrait"

Sakura froze. She looked towards her friends. "What…" she whispered.

"Your portrait, they've found it" and with that, she collapsed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well there you have it! What you do you guys think? Is it ok? This chapter was long wasn't it. I'm happy I was able to write a good amount for you to read. Chapter 7 should be up in a week or 2. I've already began to write it, so I just ask for patience. Again, I hope that you are enjoying the story. I want to thank all of you who are reviewing; you guys give me inspiration to continue writing. Thanks for your support.

Also, I wanted to let you know that the quote (love each other or perish) is from a book called Tuesdays with Morrie by Mitch Albom. If you haven't read it, READ IT! Its life changing. I did get many quotes from that book. The underlined are from that book. So there you have it. Again I greatly appreciate you reading!!

Peace, Love and Serenity,

Sakura Ai


	7. Uchiha Itachi

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! This is chapter 7. I'm glad that you are enjoying my story. I also want to apologize for all my grammar errors. Sorry! Well on with the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She felt her head throb. She felt something soft underneath her. Looking around, she sat up; she noticed that she wasn't in her room, but in a strange bedroom. 'This isn't my room?' she thought. She inspected the room a little more.

'What happened?'

Suddenly, she remembered, everything. She remembered what her guardians had mentioned to her.

The portrait.

She couldn't believe it! How could it have survived? Stupid portrait. Now the risk of getting discovered has doubled. She sighed again, she looked around the room. Where was she? Where were her guardians?

'Ino?...Tenten?...Hinata?...Where are you girls?' she reached for them mentally.

'Princess! You're awake!' she heard them reply.

'How are you feeling?'

'Are you alright?'

'Does your head hurt?' They started bombarding her with questions.

'Whoa! Whoa! Hold up. One at a time, Sheesh' she said. They all apologized. "Now, to answer all your questions at once…Yes, I'm fine. Now answer mine…Where am I? What happened after I fainted?'

She could feel their uneasiness. 'What's wrong?' She asked them.

'Um…well you see…when you collapsed…um…' started Hinata.

'Sasuke came out of no where and saw you' continued Ino.

'Yea, he ran to you, knocked us out of the way just so you know, and started to shake you while calling out your name. He kept telling us what had happened but we were just so shocked to see him there that words just didn't seem to want to come out of our mouths…' said Tenten.

'Then he…'

'He what?'

'He carried you and sped off'

'He what!'

'We couldn't do anything; we just stood there in shock. We're sorry princess'

Sakura couldn't believe it. Sasuke was here, somewhere.

'We do know where you are though…' they paused for a moment. Sakura knew she wasn't going to like the answer. She closed her eyes tightly.

'Where?'

'Um…at the…Uchiha Mansion' Eyes-widened, Sakura's heart started to beat rapidly. 'Oh no,' she started to look around but couldn't see anything, nor anybody. She slowly began to relax a little. She again took in her surroundings. She noticed the black satin sheets, the black curtains, blank furniture. "Damn, he sure does like black a lot." She thought out loud.

"How did you know you were in my house Sakura?"

Sakura quickly turned towards the voice. She couldn't see him, well not all of him. The only things visible were his red eyes. Yup, red. The Shanrigan, a very powerful weapon used against its opponents. It can be used to foresee the enemy's next move or copy a certain technique that it has observed. Sakura always felt a little frightened when she would see those eyes on her. He finally emerged from the shadows and she could see him. She didn't even know what to say. She couldn't tell him, 'Oh well, I have a mind link with my friends' Hell no! She had to think of something but what?

"I guessed…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You guessed?...Do you think I'm stupid?"

'Uhhh…is that a trick question?...' she wanted to say but chose against it.

"No, I don't" she said quietly. "I just figured it was your house because of all the black…you always like to be in the dark, so I just guessed it was yours" she stated trying to sound the best convincing as she could. For a minute, he did nothing. Then he just simply nodded.

"Besides, I doubt my friends would ever allow a stranger to just take me to their home. They are very protective of me you know" she added.

"Yea…" was all his response. He slowly walked to the edge of the bed. Sakura tensed, she was afraid of what might occur, especially since she was on a bed…correction…on HIS bed. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his exotic voice.

"What happened Sakura? Why did you faint?"

'Because of my stupid portrait' she thought, wishing she could tell him. But she knew what would happen the second he found out she was the princess. He'd kill her.

"I guess I had ran too fast that I was having difficult time catching my breath" she lied. He just stayed silent

"How do you feel now?" he asked trying to sound as cold as possible.

"Good, I'm alright"

Once again, silence over took them. Sakura wanted to get out of there, but how? How could she get out and not seem rude?

"Aren't you supposed to be with Hitomi? He said suddenly. 'Oh yea, that's right…perfect'

She put on a shocked face "Oh, no! You're right! How long was I out?"

"For about an hour"

'An hour? Damn'

"Oh dear, I better go, she must be worried sick about me" she started making her way off his bed, while he just stood as well. She quickly looked at him and thanked him for taking care of her. She gave him a big hug and gathered enough courage to give him a big kiss on the cheek, and blushing she ran out the door and out of the mansion leaving a very content Sasuke touching his reddened cheek.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura arrived at her house 20 minutes later after leaving the Uchiha mansion. Today's events kept replaying in her mind over and over, from Naruto's words, to her guardian's terrible news, to waking up at the Uchiha mansion. What a day! And all thanks to that stupid Portrait of hers!! Why did they have to find it! Who would have ever thought that it would have survived? Sakura shook her head to clear her mind. She opened the door and entered the house closing the door behind her.

"I'm home" she called out.

"Sakura! You're home!" came running Hinata giving her the biggest hug ever. Sakura smiled. Then she saw Ino and Tenten enter the room.

"It's about time" said Ino, giving a sly smile.

"Yea, anything…interesting happen with you know who?" said Tenten. Sakura just glared at them.

"If it's that important to you, why don't you just go and ask him if he tried something on me?" she heatedly.

"Calm down, Sakura…" started Ino "We were only teasing"

"Well next time you decide to play like that, make sure I'm playing as well" she commanded.

They knew she was upset about everything that had happened today, so in reply, they just bowed.

"Forgive us" they said "We didn't mean to upset you, we should have known that you would feel overwhelmed with everything that happened today, so please forgive us" Sakura sighed and nodded.

"It's ok" she said "I'm sorry too" They all smiled and embraced each other.

"Are you girls hiding something?" They all heard Hitomi's voice come from the entrance of the room. Surprised, each turned to face her.

'Oh no! How could we have forgotten she was here?!' cried Hinata. 'What do we do?'

'Just calm down girls…' said Sakura

"Hitomi, I didn't know you were here," Sakura began, "I'm sorry I'm coming home late for dinner"

Hitomi just looked at them. They just stood still. They could tell that she was trying to figure out the unspoken. Her staring began to make her feel uncomfortable. They began to fidget, but not Sakura, she looked at Hitomi straight on.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, "Um, Hitomi?...are you alright?...Helloooo…."

Hitomi snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry girls…I spaced out there for a minute" she said with a half giggle. "Well, anyways, let's go eat dinner, of and its ok Sakura, I know you never get into trouble." She smiled and left the room

Every girl looked at each other quiet puzzled. 'What just happened?' asked Ino. They all shrugged in response. They all walked on into the kitchen, and took a seat.

"So how was your day, girls?" she asked them.

They all looked at each other while the day's events flashed inside their heads. "Okay" they each answered.

"Uh…alright" She started serving them the food, then went to sit down.

"Nothing…interesting happened?..." she continued after a long moment of silence. Again, they all looked at each other and replied with a "nope"

"Hmmm…" Hitomi said. "Are you sure?"

Did she know something they didn't? Could she know the truth? What is she trying to get by asking all these questions? Fidgeting, they all nodded.

"No new missions? … No accidents? No new news? … No Uchiha running desperately with an unconscious pink haired woman in his arms?" she smiled as she looked straight at Sakura who froze as she heard the last part of her sentence. 'She knows about that?!'

"How did you know?" she said.

"C'mon girls, Konoha is a small village filled with people who gossip for a hobby"

"We're sorry we didn't tell you when you first asked us, Hitomi" said Hinata feeling quite guilty for being dishonest with her.

"Oh don't worry my dear Hinata, it was fun watching you girls squirm for a couple of minutes" she laughed. The rest joined her.

"Now Sakura, why don't you tell what happened that made you into an unconscious state"

Sakura looked at her friends. They all nodded and then she mimicked them. She turned back to Hitomi, who was waiting patiently for her response.

"I fainted" Sakura began. "I had been running a great deal and when I stopped, I just felt extremely dizzy. Everything began to spin and before I knew it, the darkness came. The last thing I remember was hearing my name being called out." She finished.

"So you fainted in front of him then?"

For a moment, Sakura looked confused. "Him?"

"Sasuke" said Hitomi. Realization hit her like a brick. "Oh!...Sasuke…well…I wasn't with him…when I fainted"

"You weren't?"

"Um…no, I was with the girls" she stated.

"Then how…how come he had you in his arms?"

"Well, he appeared out of no where when Sakura fell" said Hinata shyly.

"What?" Hitomi couldn't believe it. "He just appeared? Was he following or something?"

Each girl froze, they hadn't thought of that. Could he have been following them? If yes, how much did he hear? Panic took over them.

"I…don't think…he was" said Sakura hoping to God she was right. "According to the girls he just came and ran to try to wake me…"

"Desperately" added Tenten while winking at Hitomi. Hitomi raised a brow. "Desperate huh?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes. The rest of the girls just giggled including Hitomi.

"Whatever, the point is he tried to take me"

"Tried to!?...Girl he took you so fast we couldn't even think straight." Said Tenten again. Sakura growled. She glared angrily at Tenten. 'you know I really don't need three guardians…' she thought.

"Will you let me finish please!" she yelled annoyed.

"Sorry" giggled Tenten. Sakura sighed. 'These girls will be the end of me'

"Anyways, like I was saying, he TOOK me and I awoke on his bed and…"

"What!!" they all shouted. Sakura jumped at the sudden rupture.

"On his bed?!"

"Did he touch without consent?"

"What was wrong with his couch?"  
"Did he hurt you?"

"Doesn't he have a couch?"

"Did he try anything on you?"

"Were you fully clothed when you woke up?"

"I'm pretty sure Naruto can help him get a very good couch…"

"HINATA!!" they screamed. She just looked at them innocently.

"What?"

"Can you please forget about the coach for just one second please!" exclaimed Ino, as she turned to face Sakura again.

"Well?"

Sakura looked at each of them, seriously. She wanted to laugh so bad at how anxious each of them looked.

"Well?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at their impatience.

"No"

"No? No what?"

"No to all" she said "No, to every single question that are in your minds. Nothing happened. I awoke, I um…(clearing her throat) figured out where I was and he finally appeared. He asked how I was, then I left. That was it."

They continued to look at her as if they didn't believe her. Again, Sakura rolled her eyes. "I already told you what happened, it's up to you whether to believe me or not, that's your decision." Then she went back to eating. Moments later they joined her. The rest of the dinner conversation was on various topics, one of which was the upcoming tournament that would be happening in two days. Hitomi had reassured them that she would be there to cheer them on, and she also said she was going to be taking with her none other than Kouichi.

Now, before we move on, let me tell you something about Kouichi. I'm sure you remember him, don't you? Well, he and Hitomi are what you can consider an item. They love each other dearly. Sakura and her guardians were always proud to declare that they are the reason why they fell more in love with each other. They girls loved Kouichi like a father. They also loved their uncle Motoki, he would come down and visit them when he could. He has a family now, in a village near Konoha. He's happy, so they're happy. The girls loved the idea of having a family again. Hitomi, Kouichi and them…they couldn't wait until Kouichi would finally pop the question, which they knew would be tomorrow, a day before the tournament.

Kouichi, like Hitomi, knew that the girls were special in someway or another and, like Hitomi, he knew that there was something that they were not telling him. But he trusted his girls, he knew that if they didn't say anything, it was because it wasn't the time to tell yet. So he and Hitomi wait until that day.

The girls were terribly excited that he was going to be there cheering them on. They couldn't wait. They finished dinner and went off to bed awaiting the happenings of the next day.

Morning came too fast for their liking, they didn't want to get out of bed. They could hear Hitomi yelling at them to come down and eat breakfast. Each girl began to growl in disapproval, but eventually did what they were suppose to do, they dragged themselves out of bed. Lazily, they showered and exited the bathroom rejuvenated with spirit. Dressing in their training garments they rushed into the kitchen. They were surprised to see that Hitomi wasn't alone this morning. Instead, there on a seat, reading a newspaper, was none other than Kouichi himself.

"Kouichi!" they all yelled as they ran to him. He was only able to look up just in time to see four girls falling on him giving him many hugs. He laughed and hugged each of them in return. One by one they let go and took a seat near him. He looked at each and every one of them. He couldn't believe how fast time had flown. They were no longer little 8 year olds but 18 year olds. He always knew that they were going to grow into beautiful women but he didn't expect to grow a fatherly protectiveness over each and everyone of them, especially Sakura throughout the years.

"We're so happy to see you!" they exclaimed. He laughed. "I know! I know! I'm really happy to see you girls too!"

"Why hadn't you come?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Too many missions…I'm just happy to be taking a break now" he said while taking a sip of the coffee that Hitomi had just placed in front of him. "Ahh…just right" he said looking lovingly at Hitomi while she blushed slightly. The girls just looked at each other and smiled.

Hitomi placed a plate full of eggs in front of each girl, including Kouichi. "Dig in" she said as she took her seat and began eating.

"So girls, what are your plans for the day?" asked Hitomi as she stuffed some eggs in her mouth. They looked towards Sakura, waiting on her to reply. Hitomi and Kouichi were already accustomed to this little move of theirs. Sakura looked up at them and said "We're going to train for the tournament"

The other girls then turned towards them as well and nodded in agreement.

"Are you girls nervous?" asked Kouichi

"Nope"

"No"

"Nah"

"Not really"

"Hn that figures, nothing scares you girls" he laughed. Hitomi laughed as well.

"That's right! We're tough! No one can get passed us!" exclaimed Ino as she raised her arms about her head.

"Yea! We Rock!" agreed Tenten. Sakura and Hinata just laughed along.

"So where are you planning on training?" Kouichi asked. Again, they looked at Sakura.

"In the open field near the stream" she answered. He nodded in understanding. 'Where we found them'

"Just be careful girls alright"

"OK" they answered. They quickly finished up their breakfast and excused themselves, making their way towards the outside world. The final sound being the slam of the closing door.

"Our girls have grown up Kouichi," Hitomi said silently. "I can't believe it has been 10 years" her eyes began to water.

"It's ok, love, we knew there weren't going to stay 8 years old forever"

"Yea, I know, but for some reason, I'm afraid…"

"Afraid?...of what?"

Hitomi stayed silent for a moment before answering. "Afraid of them leaving forever…afraid…of them being taken away..." she began to sob quietly, Kouichi quickly too her into his arms to comfort her.

"Shh…that's never going to happen…who would take them away?"

"Death…or…or…their parents…or the worst…of all…their hidden secret…" she cried into his chest while he gently stroked her hair. He understood now. The secret. They had talked it over many times. Waiting was hard work. They just wished they find out before it's too late. That is what scared them the most.

"I understand, love" he repeated to her

"I don't want to lose them…they're my babies" she cried even more.

"I know. I know." He said "I promise to protect them with my life, no matter what happens from now on, they are our girls and they know we love them."

She lifted her head so that he may see the gratefulness in her eyes. She smiled at him as he wiped away her tears with his fingers.

"Thank You" was all that was said before he captured her lips with his.

Meanwhile…

Tsunade worked seriously behind her desk.

A knock was heard. "Come in" she said as she lifted her head from the pile of papers in her desk. She saw Hikari enter quietly and bow slightly to her.

"Hokage, they have brought back the board you asked to be cleansed, would you like me to bring it in?"

Tsunade stood quickly and walked around her desk immediately. "Yes, Hikari, bring it in and then call Kakashi for me"

"As you wish" and with that, she left only to come back in sliding the picture, which was covered with a white cloth over it. Tsunade thanked her and Hikari went about to her second task, leaving Tsunade alone in her office.

Once alone, she slowly walked began to inspect the picture, carefully removing the white sheet. Upon setting her eyes on it, she gasped.

"Oh God, it can't be!" she whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"C'mon Ino, that's not your best! Focus will ya!!" screamed Sakura, as she watched her girls train. They had been training for more than 30 minutes now. They really needed to brush up on a lot of techniques and jutsus.

"Again! Go!" Sakura commanded. In a flash, all three girls were in combat with each other again. Their movements reminded Sakura of a dance, a dance where only one can be the victor. She didn't feel satisfied, she didn't feel ready. Deep inside, she knew she wasn't thinking about the tournament.

"Tenten, you're not doing it with all you've got!"

Tenten then striked Ino, who had trapped her by a tree, sending her flying across the field. Tenten was breathing heavily and ran towards centerfield. She looked toward Sakura, whose eyes shined with approval. Then she moved her eyes towards Ino, who had already gotten off the floor. She saw her face…excitement. They all loved it. They loved the excitement that fighting brought. It brought them to life. It made them feel as if they still had a purpose. But what they really loved about it is that fact that they were training with their princess. They hadn't trained with her for more than 10 years. When they first arrived here, they had to start school, and then they were set in their designated groups. They had missed this, and they each realized it with every jutsu, every technique, and every move.

"Good work Tenten" Sakura praised her. She bowed in reply.

"I'm happy I could make you proud Princess…"

"Tenten…careful…"Sakura warned her. She had felt something. Actually, she had been feeling something for quite sometime now. She didn't know if it was just her or if someone…if someone was there…hiding, watching them. She tried to shake off the feeling, but it just wouldn't go away.

"We're alone out here" Tenten said "Nobody comes this far out anymore because of that 'mysterious man' that has been going around…"

Sakura was silent. She had felt it again. She needed to be sure. She made a small movement by lowering her gaze so that she may try to see behind her. 

"Uh…Sakura?" said Tenten "Are you o…"

There!

"Come out" Sakura commanded. All three girls looked surprise at the sudden outburst of the command. Sakura felt it, a great powerful chakra. She knew they were there, yet they still decided to hide.

"I said show yourself"

Each girl began to hear rustling in the nearby trees. A shadow began to slowly appear. They weren't sure if it was a man or a woman for it showed no figure. 'Could be a cloak' noted Sakura.

Suddenly, the figure stopped, right before it reached the end of the shade that covered its identity.

"Its good to see you're alive and well…princess…" came the strong male voice.

Each eye widened at the declaration. 'Oh no' they each thought.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded.

Finally, out of the shadows, they came face to face with…

"Sasuke?" Ino said confused and even more frightened. The man chuckled, yet Sakura could see pain in his eyes at the mention of that name. This man did indeed look enormously like Sasuke. But Sakura knew it wasn't him, she had figured it out. They were standing in front of none other than…

"Uchiha Itachi" Sakura stated. He smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well there you have it, Chapter 7. I need reviews, I need to know what you think of it. Please let me know of suggestions you may have for my story. Chapter 8 will be up soon, I'll try not to take long with it. Thanks again for reading.

Peace, love & serenity,

Sakura Ai


	8. The Reason

Chapter 8 Watch me shine

Well, here it is, Chapter 8, as promised. I know its been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry for my tardiness its just that with work and school…its been hard. Again, I really do hope that you are enjoying my story. Have fun reading it and please PLEASE review. That is how I know you are all enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have…never will.

Chapter 8- The reason

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tenten, Ino and Hinata stared unbelievably at the man who was the mass murderer of his entire family!

"We finally meet" continued Sakura. The girls were looking at her astonished at how calm and in control she sounded.

"Hai, we do"

"How is that you knew where to find me?" she asked. He chucked and shook his head. "I assure you…it was by mere coincidence that I didn't know where you were and who you were up until five minutes ago when I heard one of your guardians, I presume, state it" he said looking at the girls. Sakura glared at Tenten, who hid her eyes from her. Itachi laughed.

"No don't be upset with her, I see it as destiny that I needed to find you"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"As you know, I'm a wanted criminal, just like you, only you've managed to stay hidden." He explained "Its been hard for me, I know what the world thinks of me, but I assure you princess, I was under the same spell as I know you were"

That shocked Sakura. 'How does he know…?'

"How did you know that I was taken by a spell because of my ma…?"

"Because of your mark" he interrupted her. Sakura's eyes went wide with shock, as well as the other girls.

"I, too, had the same mark" he stated "Orochimaru gave me that mark when he had come to our land just before he went to Inuk." He paused for a moment, and then he continued. "When my family went to your kingdom, I had barely recovered from the unconscious state that the mark brought on me. With my parents having gone with yours, my little brother decided to explore your grounds" he explained while lifting his eyes to the blue sky. "Since he was my responsibility, I had to follow him. I remember I couldn't find him. I remember looking everywhere for him. I even asked some of the maid servants that happened to be in the halls, but none had. Finally walking down a dark hall, I saw a rare pink light come forma small room. When I reached the room, I saw him."

The girls were all entranced by his story. Sakura's mind was in a daze. 'Pink light? I … I had a pink light'

"Sasuke was inside that room and he was looking at something…well more like someone" he said looking directly at Sakura. Her eyes widened as her doubts were answered. "You. You were lying in your bed unconscious. I remember going to Sasuke's side, startling him at first but he never took his eyes from you. He began to ask me questions of who you were, but I didn't know myself. Inspecting you, that when my eyes came upon it…Orochimaru's mark" he made a motion with his hand and raised it to the base of his neck where the mark use to be.

Sakura couldn't believe it…Sasuke had seen her! Could it be that he recognized her! She shook her head, 'No, Sakura, he doesn't, he hates the princess, and he would have killed me if he would know the truth' Sakura's thoughts were broken by Tenten's voice.

"So what happened to you?"

Itachi looked at her, then sighed as the memories came flooding back in. "I got angry" he began. "My little brother was in distress and I hated seeing him cry"

"Why was he so upset?" asked Sakura. Itachi looked at her, and then lowered his gaze. "Because of you"

Shocked, because of his response she began to retort. "Me? I didn't even know him!!"

"Exactly"

"Huh?...ok I'm confused"

"Just listen princess" he then continued.

"He was angry at his arranged marriage to you" Realization dawned on her.

"Just like me. That is what got me so upset that it gave Orochimaru all the power to take over me" she half whispered. Itachi half chuckled.

"I should have figured that" he said. "I became angry when I had seen him crying and then only to be told by my parents of what was to become of his future. At that moment, I was blinded by anger and before I knew what was happening, I was possessed."

Sakura closed her eyes as she remembered the fear that she had gone through as that monster took over her body. She shook from remembering.

"The next thing I knew, everything happened so quickly and he began to kill everyone that came to me. I cried the whole time" he paused again. "My worst fear was when Sasuke came back. I saw him, saw his fear, his pain as he came across the bloody corpse of my parents" he closed his eyes tight and Sakura could relate to his pain.

"I remember feeling Orochimaru laugh as he saw him there. I felt him speak for me and I saw his fear and shock when he saw it was me. I couldn't bare it, I began to fight Orochimaru with everything I had. I was not going to let him be murdered. I knew he was special, my father and mother would always say so. I fought him and fought him. I could feel him getting angry with me. He was able to keep me under control for a bit longer. He had brought out my Shanrigan, but the advanced one. In my head, he told me I should thank him for helping me achieve those eyes that now paralyzed my brother"

"How do you get them?" Asked Ino.

"By killing your closest friend"

"Oh my…" Hinata gasped.

"That is why I never use my Shanrigan" They all nodded in understanding.

"Finally, Orochimaru wanted to kill him saying he would not get in the way of stopping him but I was able to break through. I think that when I was fighting him, Sasuke made a run for it, because when I was able to defeat him, I turned to find my brother gone. I, too, had to leave for I knew exactly what was going to happen. I had to disappear, and well you know the rest"

The girls just stood their while absorbing all the information they had just received. Sakura knew how he felt, she understood completely. 'How terrible for him…'

"Why come out of hiding now?" she asked him.

"Because, princess, he's back"

Sakura froze. "What?" she whispered while the rest of the girls gasped.

"He's back princess"

Sakura felt her knees go weak and fell to the ground. "Princess" the girls shouted to her. They were at her side instantly.

"I can't believe he's back"

"Hai and he wants you"

Sakura looked up at him. "How you know that?"

"Because…because…I overheard him while he burned away the village close to the hiding place where I have been. He wants you, child of hope and destruction"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Orochimaru was back and he was after her…again! Now more than ever is she going to have to train. Sakura looked at Itachi.

"Is this why you have come? As a warning?"

"I came without thinking I was going to find you so quickly, but thank the heavens I did." He said "I also want to offer my complete loyalty to you" Sakura smiled. "Thank you, but you know that this is going to be harder than we imagine it to be right?"

He nodded "Yes, your highness"

She nodded then. "Very well then, I appreciate your loyalty"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"No, it can't be"

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was seeing. They had been right, it was a painting but the person whom it held, she couldn't believe it.

"Hokage, Kakashi-sensei is here"

Tsunade shook her head, walked over towards her desk, pressed the button and replied. "Send him in" with that said, her doors opened and in came Kakashi.

"You wanted to see me?" She nodded.

"Hai, I did" she motioned for him to sit, he obliged.

"Kakashi, I got the painting back"

Interested, he replied. "Really, where is it?" looking around, finally spotting it. He gently got up and moved towards the painting.

"Kakashi! Wait!" Kakashi stopped due to the nervousness tone in her voice.

"What is it?"

"Uhh…I…don't think you're going to like what you see…"

Confused, he continued his way towards the painting. When he was getting close, he closed his eyes for he was quite nervous and it helped him to calm his nerves. 'What can possibly be so horrible?' he thought as he carefully started to open his eyes. His gaze came in contact with sea-green eyes staring back at him. His eyes widened with shock.

"Sakura?" he barely whispered. He whirled around to see Tsunade, she was silently looking down. He almost ran to her side, grabbing her shoulders once there.

"Tell me its not Sakura! … Tell me Tsunade" he didn't want to believe it.

"I…I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't"

Kakashi let go of her arms and went back to the painting. "What does this mean anyway?" he paused for a moment. "I know it was found in Inuk but it can mean anything. I really don't think it concerns with the princ…" he had to pause for at the bottom right hand corner were the words ROYAL PRINCESS OF INUK printed on the painting. "Damn" Tsunade was at his side immediately.

"What? What is it?" trying to inspect the portrait, that was when she saw it as well. Her hand came to cover her mouth.

"This…this is…a portrait of the murderous princess…and she happens to look identical to our Sakura…" she whispered. They had made quite a discovery, yet it didn't bring the pleasure that usually comes when these things happen.

"It's not her…It's not her" Kakashi slowly repeated. Growing angry, he turned to Tsunade while pointing to the portrait.

"Look!" he said "It looks nothing like her! Not even…one…little bit…it's not…her…" his shoulders slumped while he bowed his head as if in agony. "What am I saying…it looks exactly like her…"

Tsunade, hurt seeing him like this. She knew how much Sakura meant to him…and to the rest of Konoha. She knew that if Sakura turned out to be the princess, she would most than likely be executed for her crimes. That is what hurt them to think about. 'Please…please don't let her be the princess'

"I can't believe it" she heard Kakashi say before falling on his knees, his anger coming out in tears that he had been holding back since he first laid eyes on the portrait. She kneeled to comfort him, never noticing her own tears coming down rapidly her own eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What are we going to do now?" asked Hinata.

"We are to train" Sakura began. "This upcoming tournament will be our practice rink" They all nodded. Sakura then turned her attention towards to Itachi.

"Itachi, I want to thank you for everything" He bowed in reply.

"I fear he is going to approach Konoha soon princess"

"Hai, I have no doubt of that and when he does, we'll be ready for him" They all nodded in agreement.

"Until then, we will still have to remain hidden from the world around us, understood" again they all nodded.

"Very well, then, lets call it a day" she turned to Itachi once more. "Thank you again, and please be on your guard"

"I will Princess" and with that, he took his leave. Sakura turned to her friends, "C'mon, let's go home"

No one said a word, they just obeyed and followed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wait Kakashi, we need to reasonable right now, it may look like Sakura, but that doesn't mean anything" she reassured him, although she was saying it for her as well.

Kakashi could only nod. "Yea you're right, I don't think the princess would be so dumb as to hide where there are a lot of people…right?" Tsunade shrugged. "Besides" he continued. "I have never seen anything unusual about Sakura. I mean, she's not the best fighter out there. I've never seen any 'special' powers that I hear that the princess is suppose to have and that's that Sakura has been with me since she turned 12. Most of the times, she just screams and runs around until she is rescued." He concluded.

"Yea, I understand" she said. "When she was my apprentice, I never noticed anything unusual either…she did catch on really quick though. She is a very smart girl" Kakashi nodded. "Besides, Hitomi and Kouichi haven't said anything strange about her, and Sakura lives with them." Again Kakashi nodded. "So you see, maybe its just coincidence that they look identical in every…every way" She looked at the portrait again for the millionth time. Kakashi looked as well. He noticed the sadness in the little girls' eyes. 'Guess she wasn't so happy when this was made' he thought.

"I remember hearing that came to Konoha, she didn't come alone. She came with the three girls from one of the villages that had been destroyed" said Tsunade. Kakashi nodded in confirmation. She was right. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata had been found along with Sakura over 10 years ago. He was beginning to feel a little better.

"Look, for right now, lets just observe her." Kakashi looked abruptly at her. "Just to be sure, we need to be 100 sure that she isn't that princess" she said while lifting her hands in front of her, defensively.

"But, Tsunade, you can't possibly believe she's the princess! Do you know what that means! She will have to be judged by the elders, she might face…execution! She's been here for 10 years now and nothing unusual has happened!!" he tried to reason with her and himself.

"I understand that Kakashi, and I also understand your feelings for I feel the same. But nevertheless, if she does happen to be the princess, we need to obey the law; she did after all murder her entire family plus the majority citizens of Inuk.

Kakashi was silent. He knew she made sense but fear clutched at him and he didn't want to know how this story was going to end. He slowly nodded at her. "I understand"

"I know how you are feeling, so please don't act any different with Sakura when you happen to see her. This needs to be in confidence, alright"

With that he nodded, and left the office. 'What a day' he thought as he exited the building.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura and the girls had arrived at the house an hour ago to find it empty. They figured Kouichi was busy proposing. They couldn't wait until they got married. Sakura really wanted to see them together. They had made themselves a late lunch since they had gotten in from the field. None could believe the events that had happened today. They had come face to face with Itachi, and it turned out that he himself was a victim of the monstrosity of Orochimaru.

The phone rang…Sakura saw Hinata rise to answer it quickly.

"Hello?" she said then immediately her face turned bright red. Sakura smiled knowingly. 'Naruto' she thought.

"Hi…I, rea-really, that sounds great…yea totally…7? Alright…see ya…bye" then she hung up. She floated back to her seat, blushing madly. The rest of the girls smirked at each other.

"Guess Naruto can't wait to get a piece of Hinata…" teased Ino. Hinata's blushed only deepened. The rest laughed at the sight. The phone rang again. Hinata gladly stood to answer it.

"Hello?" she paused. "No, its Hinata" they heard her say. Then she looked towards them, smirking.

"Yea, she's here, let me get her for you…" she put the phone down gently all the while smirking at Tenten.

"Oh…Tenten" she sang. "Guess who wants to talk to you" Tenten blushed. "That's right, Neji" She said her smirk growing. Tenten quickly got up and ran to answer the phone ignoring the snickering noises coming from her friends.

Sakura saw how the same words were said as Hinata had earlier. Then she hung up. 'Guess she's going on a date too' she thought. Before Tenten could make it back to her seat, the phone rang yet again. She made to go and answer it but was stopped by Sakura's voice.

"Don't. Let Ino answer it, since we all know it's gonna be for her"

Ino blushed and went to go answer the persistent phone. "Hello?" she turned quickly towards the girls with a huge smile on her face. "Yea, it's me" she then gave them her back as she continued to talk. Sakura continued to stare at her back. She was extremely happy for her friends, yet she secretly envied their freeness to love. She turned her attention back to Tenten and Hinata. She saw the radiance of love glowing off their faces. She smiled. She always wanted them to be this happy. They deserve it.

"Oh my God!! I'm going on a date with Shikamaru!! Woohoo!!" yelled Ino, making everyone at the table jump. We all laughed at her goofiness.

"What time is it?" asked Hinata, as Sakura looked at her watch. "Um…it's a quarter 'til 7"

"What!" gasped Ino. "Oh! No! I'm not going to have time!"

"Neither are we!" said Tenten and Hinata while running all over the kitchen then running towards the room to get ready. Sakura just laughed at them. 'Oh what love can do to you…'

All too soon, 7 came around and they were out the door, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. She was happy for his time alone that she was involuntary given. The day's event had continued replaying in her head. Was she ready to face Orochimaru again? What would be the outcome now? She went to sit in the couch while turning on the radio. Love music filled the room instantly. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Figures' heavy sarcasm, but yet, she sat back and relaxed. She turned to see the digits on the clock and noticed that 2 hours had gone by already.

"Damn, time sure does fly" she said to no one in particular. She began to wonder how it was going with her friends. Were they having a good time? What were they doing? Where did they go? Are they together? Then her thoughts drifted to Hitomi and Kouichi. She wondered how it went for them. Did she cry? Did he get down on one knee? Did he do it romantically? She couldn't wait for Hitomi to come home and show off the ring that he gave her.

Another hour flew by and Sakura found herself in a deep sleep. She had hoped to wait for all of them to come home but sleep eventually took over her. Her dreams consisted of a certain dark haired Uchiha placing passionate kisses all over her. This is exactly how the girls found her, asleep on the couch with a huge smile on her peaceful face. They all smiled knowingly.

"Let's carry her to the bedroom" said Ino. Tenten nodded "Alright I'll do it" She went up to her and placed one arm under her neck and the other under her knees and gently lifted her with ease. Sakura moaned lightly.

"Sasuke…" she whispered as she snuggled closer to Tenten.

"Uhhh…she better not kiss me because I will drop her"

Ino and Hinata laughed softly.

"I wonder if Hitomi is already home?" stated Hinata. She headed for Hitomi's room. She knocked quietly and when she didn't hear anything, she twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Hitomi?" she said. Silence. "Hmmm…guess she's not back yet"

"Is she there?" called out Ino. Hinata shook her head.

"She's not?" Tenten said coming out of the hall. "Wow, they must have skipped the wedding and gone straight for the honeymoon" she teased. The rest just laughed.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just hear it all in the morning…lets go to bed, we have that tournament at noon tomorrow" said Hinata as she turned off the lamp near the couch, and with that, they went off to bed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun shone in all its glory as it announced the beginning of a brand new day. The streets of Konoha were empty and calm as no one was up. The markets were in complete solitude as the sun slowly claimed them. Peace was felt in the air.

"Hokage! HOKAGE!" came the piercing cries of a class B ninja running down the empty streets breaking the peace in the atmosphere.

"Hokage!" he continued yelling as he reached the building where he knew the hokage was already in. Entering in a haste he ignored the protests of Hikari and barged into the hokage's office. Tsunade stood quickly.

"What is the meaning of this!" she demanded. "I'm so sorry Hokage, he just barged in, he didn't listen to me came the apologies of Hikari as she bowed respectably in front of her. Tsunade raised her hand as if acknowledging her. She turned toward the ninja who looked as if he were hyperventilating. "Hikari, quickly got fetch some water for me"

"Hai" and with that she was gone. Tsunade walked towards the ninja whom she recognized as Hansuke. She automatically knew something was wrong.

"Hokage…Hokage"

"Shhh…it's alright, calm down" she tried to make him sit but he just lightly pushed her away as he shook his head.

"No Hokage…attack…"

Tsunade stepped back slightly. "What?!"

Hansuke seemed to be calming down abit. "There's been … an …attack" was all he could say as he took a big gulp of air again.

"Where? Where are the victims? Were there any fatalities? Who are they? …" she rapidly began to ask, her mind spiraling. Hansuke lifted one of his hand in front of him to stop her.

"No, they are in the hospital right now, there were only two people involved and both are critical condition. We found them this morning"

Not wanting to waste any more time, Tsunade replied "Well lets go then, Take me to them"

"Hai" then they both left immediately, completely ignoring Hikari who had returned with a small jug of water.  
"Hokage?" but it was too late, they were gone.

Hansuke and Tsunade ran quickly down the now people filled market of Konoha, every now and then nodding in acknowledgement at the "good mornings" of the people.

'good morning? Not likely' she thought as she finally arrived at her destination…the hospital.

She followed her guide to the second floor where the ICU unit was. She dreaded going in there. She didn't know who the victims were or how critical they were. Finally, she was met by the head doctor, Dr. Tai Wu.

"Doctor, how are they?" she asked worriedly. Hansuke slowly excused himself and went back to his post. Tsunade quickly thanked him and returned her attention to the doctor.

"So doctor? How are they? … Who are they?" she asked with slight fear. The doctor seemed hesitant for a moment.

"Please Tai, tell me who they are and how bad they are"

"They're lucky to be alive, that's all I can say. I'm actually shocked at how they can be alive at this very moment" Tsunade gasped. "That bad?" The doctor nodded.

"They were found this morning…in the field near the stream…"

"Field near the stream?..." she echoed softly. 'Who would wonder quite far from Konoha?' she thought.

"Hokage…they're in pretty bad shape…" he hesitated for another moment. Tsunade didn't like her next question but she just had to know. "Please Doctor, who are they?"

Dr. Wu just looked at her and nodded shortly after. "I'm afraid to say that it's…… Kouichi and Hitomi"

"Oh God NO!" Tsunade cried as she covered her mouth in utter shock. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. She needed to be strong. The doctor motioned for the nurse to open up the dark blue curtain that was behind the glass that Tsunade barely realized she was standing by. The nurse slowly opened it revealing two severely battered ninjas in their own respected beds. Tsunade had to look away for a minute. They looked as if they were attacks by boulders of rock. The had cuts and open wounds everywhere. Their arms, legs, chest, torso…their face. It was just completely horrible.

"We're working on bandaging them up, we just wanted you to see the damage first in order to see if maybe you can figure out who could have done so much damage." Tsunade looked towards them again and winced.

"I can tell the attacker didn't hold back. He…or she…attacked brutally. This is something I haven't seen recently"

"I think it was a male…" the doctor started. Tsunade turned her attention to him quite confused. "Why do you say that?"

"Well…Kouichi was mumbling something about snake eyes and pale skin." Tsunade's eyes widened. 'Oh God, it can't be. He's close…Orochimaru' she exclaimed to herself.

"We haven't notified the girls yet…poor things they are going to be devastated." The doctor said sadly. Tsunade had totally forgotten about that. 'Sakura'

"I was going to make the call before you cam but I was unab…"

"It's ok, I'll do it" Tsunade interrupted. "I think it's best that they hear it from me" Dr. Wu nodded in agreement. With that said, Tsunade turned and walked out of the hospital.

'Here goes nothing' as she made her way down Konoha's now chirpy streets.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"AAAAHH"

Two girls jumped out of bed, frightened, each looking for some sort of attack. "What? What is it?" asked a worried Sakura as she searched the room looking for the source of the scream. Tenten was ready to attack. They both found Hinata looking wide-eyed at the digital clock on the night stand near her bed.

"It's… it's 10:50am!!" She said in horror. Sakura and Tenten still didn't understand why that was such a big deal . Hinata sighed. "Ugh…the tournament, it starts at noon!" Realization hit them.

"OH NO!" They each hopped and started getting their selected outfits.

"Ino, Ino! Wake …" Sakura noticed her bed empty. "Where is she? Did she come home last night?"

Tenten nodded. "Yea she did"

That's when they heard the bathroom door suddenly open and out come Ino wrapped in a towel as well as her hair. All three girls looked at her weirdly. She just stared back at them confused.

"What?"

"Um… Why oh why didn't you wake us?" Sakura said innocently. Ino knew to be afraid. She knew that face.

"I…forgot?" she shrugged hesitantly. Suddenly all three sprang to her knocking her to the ground.  
"Hey! Hey! What's the big idea!!" she yelled as they playfully hit her, making her hair towel fall.

"You should have woken us up, missy, because now we're going to be late!" yelled Tenten.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry…I thought Hitomi was going to wake you up…" Ino said in between trying to defend herself. "Well next time don't assume things" said Hinata picking herself up off the floor.

"Yea" Sakura and Tenten followed. "Alright sheesh… I'm sorry" Ino replied as she tried to hold on to her towel since it had come undone.

"Yea you better be" Tenten winked at her and that got them all laughing.

"Well Hinata, you can use the shower first" Sakura told her while she nodded. Then she entered the bathroom and moments later, water could be heard. Silence overtook them.

"Seriously though…" Ino tore the silence, "I thought Hitomi was going to wake you"

"Why did she tell you she was?" Tenten asked. Ino shook her head. "Well, no, but I seriously thought she would since sometimes she does and because I thought that she'd be showing off her beautiful ring." They all nodded.

"Yea, you're right"

'Maybe she's still asleep' thought Sakura

"Could be that she is" Tenten answered her thought. "She wasn't here when we got here last night"

"Really?"

"Yea, why don't you go wake her then Sakura?" suggested Ino as she started drying her hair. Sakura nodded. "Yea, let me go and check" Sakura said as she walked out of the room and unto the hall towards Hitomi's room. Once there she slowly leaned in to make sure if it was appropriate for her to actually knock. When she didn't hear anything, she knocked firmly. Nothing. She knocked again. Again nothing.

"Hitomi?" she began to say as she slowly opened the door wide open. She was surprised to find it empty.

"Hmm…guess she didn't come home or…she left really really early"

"She's not there?" Ino said incredulous.

"Nope"

"Are you serious?" said Tenten from behind Ino.

"Guess you were right about that honeymoon part Tenten" Hinata laughed coming into the hallway.

"Honeymoon?" asked Sakura confused. Ino just rolled her eyes at the memory. Tenten chuckled.

"Long story. Just Tenten being stupid" replied Ino. This time Tenten laughed.

"C'mon let's get ready!" Tenten yelled and ran out of the room to claim the shower. Sakura laughed at her silliness. 'Yup stupid Tenten' Sakura laughed again.

In less than 10 minutes they were all showered, dressed, groomed and ready to go.

"Hey what about breakfast?" Hinata asked as her stomach agreed with her.

"Well we do have a an hour, so yea, I guess some cereal will do" Said Sakura as they began to make their way to the kitchen. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" sang Sakura as she danced her way to the door. "I bet that that is Hitomi" she smiled.

"HITOMI…" she all but yelled as the exact time she opened the door wide open only to reveal someone with grave features.

"Tsunade?"

"Good…uh…I mean…Morning…Sakura…girls" Sakura whipped her head to her side to see her guardians right behind her.

"May I come in?"

Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to do that. She had a terrible feeling that Tsunade didn't come with good news.

"May I come in" she all but demanded it. Sakura was brought out of her train of thoughts and moved aside, the girls following her actions. "Yes, I'm sorry, Yes, come on in" Tsunade made her way inside and walked towards the love seat.

"Please take a seat Tsunade" Tsunade did, the girls followed. "So Hokage, what brings you to our humble abode?" asked a curious Sakura with slight fear. Tsunade remained silent, as if, collecting her thoughts together. The girls shifted uneasily to her hesitance.

"Um…Hitomi isn't home right now" started Ino, who was trying to break the eerie feeling from the atmosphere. Tsunade facial expression turned almost painful at the mention of Hitomi's name and the corner of her eyes had tears forming already. Sakura now knew it had to do with Hitomi.

"What's happened to her?!" Sakura exclaimed, scaring the girl in the process.

"She's in the ICU" Tsunade told them shaking. Sakura couldn't believe it. Fear clutched at her heart. 'No…not her'

"WHAT!" The girls exclaimed.

"They seemed to be attacked last night near the stream" Tsunade began to explain.

"They?!" Interrupted Sakura. 'Oh No, please don't let it be what I'm dreading'

"Yes, Sakura, they. The victims were Hitomi and…Kouichi, I'm sorry" gasps were her reply. Sobs began to be heard in the room coming from Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"Take me to them" Sakura stood along with the rest. "Yes, take us" cried Hinata. The others nodded with tears streaming down their faces. Tsunade stood then and nodded leading them out the door and on their way to the hospital.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Four girls stood crying silently as they stood in front of the same window that Tsunade had stood earlier, looking at the two people who had become like their parents to them. They looked horrible. They had bandages all over them, including their heads. The only thing visible were their faces, hands and feet. They couldn't believe that they were in there. The doctor had told them that they were not sure if they were going to make it. That is was a 50/50 chance. Sakura was steaming silently. She had so many emotions going through her at the moment. She was going to find the bastards who did this. Even if it meant using all of her abilities she would, how dare they mess with her family again.

'I'll avenge you' she thought silently.

"How are they?" came the unexpected male voice. All four of them whirled around to find Kakashi behind them along with Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and…Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes claimed Sasuke's the minute she saw him. She couldn't explain the feeling she was feeling. She felt some sort of calmness go through her. Wanting to embrace it, she didn't think twice as she threw herself into him as his arms automatically opened for her. She cried into his chest as he wrapped her deeper into his warmth. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata each ran to their respected men and spilled their sorrows onto them. But most of the hospital staff stared in disbelief and wonder at the sight of their pink-haired princess and her lone wolf embrace very intimately. All knew that they were always at each others throats so this sight was shocking.

Sasuke couldn't express the emotions that overpowered him at that moment. Images of their past kisses flooded his mind and the strongest urge came over him to want to do it at that moment. He then grew angry at himself for actually thinking of something like that, especially in the situation that they found themselves in. He concentrated on the beauty in his arms that needed him. He liked that. He liked her needing him in one way or form. He accepted it.

"Shhh…its gonna be okay Sakura, I'm … I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" He comforted her, shocking himself with the sincerity in his voice. Sakura slowly looked up. She noticed the closeness between their lips in this position. Oh how she wanted to feel them on hers right now. She wanted him to make her forget everything that was going on around her. To make her forget her own name. She needed that. She needed him, even though she didn't want to at the same time. She wished it wasn't true. Tsunade's voice broke their moment by announcing the doctor's arrival. She reluctantly stepped out of his arms and walked toward the window again.

Sasuke missed her already. 'Damn, why am I so weak when it comes to her' He missed her warmth. He wanted to go up to her and keep her in his arms but fought the urge to do it. He was an Uchiha, and an Uchiha does not behave in this manner. He could not love anyone. He mustn't, it's too messy.

"How are they doing Dr. Wu?" asked Sakura with her girls suddenly around her.

"They are quite critical my dear, they have internal bleeding, broken arms, legs, ribs…I really don't know what to tell you. I don't know what the conclusion will be."

All too suddenly, Sakura felt her anger increase rapidly. She couldn't contain herself. She wanted whoever did this to pay.

"Who did this" she growled. No one knew how to react at Sakura's anger. Tsunade just stayed silent planning on how to go on things. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt slight fear at the dangerous tone of Sakura's voice. Kakashi wasn't any different. He felt her foreign for a moment. As if he just didn't recognize her in all he anger.

"We…we believe that it was a man with snake eyes" her eyes widened "pale skin and dark long hair" the doctor replied to her since no one else was. Sakura just her the silence around her and the roaring cries of her guardians in her head. Sakura's anger escalated to new roots.

"That bastard!" she cursed him. The doctor stepped back slightly at the power of her curse. He trembled even. He turned to look at Tsunade who still was rooted to her spot. Tsunade looked at Sakura's hand and noticed it was in a tight fist, trembling furiously.

"What. Is. His. Name." Sakura demanded menacingly. Tsunade looked up with a quick glance at Kakashi before she answered the enraged beauty if front of her. Kakashi was stunned to see this side of Sakura. He never even thought that Sakura had the ability to even get upset…well at least only at Sasuke but that was a different story. Sasuke and Naruto were both equally shocked at the Sakura before them. They had never seen her like this.

"If we are correct… we believe that this attack came from a dangerous man by the name of … Orochimaru" Sakura whipped her head toward Tsunade and she had to step back to what she saw. She saw…recognition. 'She knows this Orochimaru' Tsunade thought. 'She must'

"HIM?!" She deadly exclaimed. Ino softly placed a hand over her shoulder to calm her. It seemed to work because as soon as Sakura turned to look at her, she relaxed abit. Again, Tsunade lowered her gaze to Sakura's hand, it hadn't changed. It was still in the same tight fist that it had been earlier. Tsunade knew she was battling something. 'But what?'

"You know of him?"

"No" she responded all too quickly, Sakura then turned her attention to the doctor.

"Can we see them?" Staring at her for a second, he simply nodded. He turned from them and signaled a nurse near by to bring them the garments that was necessary to enter the ICU room. Once they were ready, they entered, all four girls.

"Shut it good, Tenten" She did.

"You don't think they are going to suspect something Sakura?" asked a worried Hinata. Sakura shrugged. She didn't care at the moment. She didn't care if there secret was revealed anymore. All she cared about was helping her family. And she was because she had the power to do it.

"If they actually manage to figure it out before the time we have left runs until Orochimaru actually discovers us, then let it be. They need this healing, we owe them that much at least" They understood and agreed with their leader.

"Hinata…Ino"

"Hai" they both replied.

"Stand on each side of me. I'm going to pretend to break down and cry and you will be my comfort team…got it." They nodded. Of course their princess would come with something like this. Genius. Pure Genius.

Sakura went to stand at the end of Hitomi's bed and grabbed her feet. As she had said, she lowered her head and shook her shoulders a bit in order for it to look as if she were crying. Immediately, Hinata and Ino came rushing to her side, "comforting" her. That was what it looked like to the eyes that were intensely watching them, not seeing the bright warm light that emitted from Sakura's hands and unto Hitomi's body healing her completely.

"There, she's good. All healed."

"Kouichi's turn" said Ino. Sakura's head then snapped up and walked slowly to Kouichi' bed. She made sure her face looked at if she was crying. Once there, she lowered her head again and Ino and Hinata came to her aide again. The same thing happened with Kouichi that happened with Hitomi. They were both healed. Whatever this brings, they would deal with it later. Right now, they were extremely happy that all they really needed was a good rest.

"He's getting closer" Tenten stated.

"Yes and he just added another reason why to destroy him without mercy" Sakura seethed in remembrance.

"Yes, we will have to defeat him this time" Ino agreed.

"There are tough times ahead of us girls and we need to be ready." They all nodded.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke leaned against the wall looking from afar at his pink hair maiden. Too lost in his own thoughts, he never noticed Naruto come up next to him.

"That was some hug you guys gave yourself, Sasuke" Naruto said teasingly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He really didn't need this right now.

"Shut it dobe!"

Naruto laughed. "Ah C'mon, don't get all offensive…it's a good thing. Embrace love man."

Sasuke rolled his eyes…again. 'Dang he's getting to me'

"What are you the love guru or something?"

This time, Naruto rolled his eyes at his stupidness. "Well at least the girl I love knows how I feel about her" he stated as a matter of fact. His eyes went to glue themselves on Hinata who appeared to be "Comforting" Sakura as she cried over Hitomi. Naruto smiled.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He hadn't expected that. He looked from Naruto to Hinata. 'He's told her?'

Sasuke felt unsure of his next question but he just had to know.

"How?"

Naruto turned to face him again. You could tell from his face that he didn't understand Sasuke's question. He noticed Sasuke's eyes move from him to Sakura's form.

"How did you do it?" He asked him more clearly. Now, Naruto understood. He had to smile at his uneasiness but he knew better than to tease him at this moment.

Naruto smiled at the memory when he told his beloved those three little words that made her blush beet red. Oh how beautiful she looked.

"I just ditched the fear and told her" he slightly chuckled to himself "Sasuke, there's no right or wrong way do confess to a girl, you know…you just do it."

Sasuke remained silent. Naruto observed him for a minute. Why does he do that to himself, he thought.

"Sasuke…" Naruto asked nervously. He didn't know how he would react to his next question. Sasuke stayed looking at Sakura who had now moved from Hitomi to Kouichi, all the time crying her sorrows. "Why do you feel as if you can't allow yourself to love her?" Sasuke remained quiet for a while that Naruto thought that either he was not going to answer him or he didn't hear him. He was going to walk away before Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"Naruto…ever since I was born, my parents always told me that I belonged to the Princess of Inuk, that without me, she was nothing." Naruto noticed Sasuke's eyes were no longer looking at Sakura but they looked distant somehow. He was remembering everything through his eyes. "That one day we were going to meet and automatically fall in love. The whole nine yards" Sasuke continued with a clear distaste in his tone. Naruto just listened; he knew better to open his mouth right now. He knew that Sasuke didn't just open up easily.

"They told me that my heart would always belong to her and hers mine." Sasuke chuckled to himself as if there were some inside joke that he didn't understand. "I thought it was stupid at the time, I was little, what did I know…so I stayed quiet. I honestly didn't think they were actually serious. I thought they just really liked the princess.

"Uh…I don't understand what this has to do with Sakura…" Naruto was surprised to hear Sasuke's snort.

"It has everything to do with her Naruto. I'm not suppose to love her because she's not the princess." Banging the wall suddenly, Sasuke felt the anger he was trying to ignore. He turned to Naruto then, no longer being able to look at Sakura without feeling the pain in his stubborn heart. "I am cursed Naruto. Don't you get it; I will never be able to love anyone because I will never marry that STUPID princess."

Naruto saw the rage in his eyes. "She doesn't have my heart. No one does, you hear me. That stupid princess can just rot in hell for all I care."

Naruto just nodded. There was a change in Sasuke's eyes for a moment and Naruto knew that the cold Sasuke was back. He knew that he wasn't going to be sharing anything else. They both turned to look at the four girls around their guardians and remained silent.

On the seats against the wall sat Kakashi and Tsunade who were also in a heated conversation talking about their earlier observations.

"Did you see how she reacted at the mention of the name…how does she even know about him?" she whispered to Kakashi as low as possible.

"Maybe…Hitomi or Kouichi told them something" he hoped. Tsunade looked unconvinced.

"Could be, but you should have seen her eyes, they said it all." She paused as she looked at the girls inside who seem to be in deep conversation. "I think there's more to it…uh…what's wrong?" she said as she set her gaze at Kakashi who was looking strangely at her. He only shook his head.

"You think she's the princess don't you?" Tsunade looked down, hoping that would be answer enough. She wished she didn't think this way but she felt that she was close to discovering the princess. She could hear Kakashi sigh deeply. Finally she fixed her eyes on Kakashi only to find him staring at the girls. "You don't think so?" she asked softly. He was quiet.

"I don't know what to think" he said. "I keep thinking of when she first came to me and who she is now…" he turned back to look at Tsunade. "But…but a moment ago…when she basically erupted, she seemed different. I felt…" Tsunade leaned in more. "Felt what?" she asked nervously. He lowered his gaze. "I felt her different…she seemed…stronger." Tsunade sat back as she took in this piece of information.

"So what are you going to do…?" Tsunade asked him.

"I seriously don't know. I'm confused right now. I mean…I have always truly hated the princess of Inuk for slaughtering most of her entire kingdom but ever since the thought of that murderous princess actually being fun and loving Sakura…well I don't know what to feel anymore." He shrugged. Tsunade understood him.

She also never imagined her feelings for the princess change just because it could turn out to be someone that they deeply loved.

"I have to admit to you Tsunade" she turned to him. "I'm actually scared to see how this will end."

"I know"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"OK, girls, we know what we have to do right"

"Hai" they responded.

Sakura then grabbed both Hitomi's and Kouichi's hand.

"Don't you worry now…we'll take care of everything. We have finally…awakened. We'll protect you with our lives…you are the only family that we have left."

"Hai" the girls agreed softly.

Just then, Sakura felt something cold and hard on Hitomi's left hand. As she went to inspect it, she almost cried as the source shining brightly back at her.

"She said yes"

Quickly the girls looked to where Sakura's gaze was at and smiled, tears forming in their eyes. They would have their happy ending.

"C'mon girls lets go" with one last look, they exited the room and unto the waiting room where everyone was.

Tsunade was the first one at their side. "How are they?" They just looked at each other and smiled. "They're fine actually." Sakura said calmly. "I believe all they need is a good long rest" Tsunade looked confused by their sudden calmness. Sakura's gaze turned to quickly find Sasuke. He was still there, already looking at her. She felt the heat of his stare moving across her entire body. The sensation was growing stronger and she didn't understand why.

She quickly snapped her attention back at Tsunade. "Well…uh…we have to go…we hav…"

"Go? Go where?" asked a confused Naruto. Before Sakura could reply, Hinata beat her to the punch.  
"To the tournament silly, remember its today and its almost going to star…"

"But…I thought you weren't going to compete because of what happened?"

"Yea, but we told you already that they are fine" 

Sakura wanted to laugh at the show that was being seen in front of her. They just looked so adorable. She desperately wanted to look at Sasuke but she wouldn't allow herself. She wouldn't.

"C'mon Hinata, its getting late" She said wanting to get out quickly. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She turned to leave.

"You're serious? Neji finally spoke.

"Very" Tenten replied. Neji looked hesitant but still replied. "I think Naruto is right in this situation, I think your place is here beside them…" he continued only to be cut off by Tenten's rebuttal.

"Our place is at the tournament the way Hitomi and Kouichi would have wanted us to be." She said losing her temper. "This is our trial run. We WILL hunt down Orochimaru and make him pay for what he's done again!"

"TENTEN! Enough!" Sakura demanded. If Tenten wasn't careful she would help them discover us soon enough.

Immediately, Tenten hushed, apologizing continuously mentally to Sakura. Sakura just sighed. Without another word, she turned and left, the girls hot on her trail.

"What the hell was that about?!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Neji was too confused to even answer him.

"That, Shikamaru was very useful information" Tsunade stated. Sasuke only stared at her. 'Information? What is she talking about?' he thought. He shifted his stare towards the doors which Sakura had exited just a moment ago. 'Sakura…' shaking his head, he made himself clear his mind of Sakura.

"How troublesome"

"Yup" answered all the males in the room. Tsunade just rolled her eyes. 'Men'

"I think we better make way to the tournament as well…" she began as she made her way to the exit. She knew that they were following her.

'Who are you Sakura? Are you really the princess…or am I getting my imagination get the best of me...reveal yourself princess…I'm waiting.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well, there's chapter 8 for you. What do you think? I wanted to ask you guys…are the chapters really long for you? Do you want them shorter or do you want them even longer? Give me your input. I write a lot because I really don't know when I'm going to update the following chapters so I wanted you guys to have a lot to read. Ha-ha. But yea, give me your input. I'm already working on chapter 9. How would you want Sakura to be discovered?... any suggestions…tell me! PLEASE REVIEW!! (Click the button now)

Until next time!

Muah,

Sakura Ai


	9. Guess Who?

Hey Everyone! I want to thank every faithful reader of "Watch Me Shine" I'm really happy of all the reviews and alerts that I've been receiving. I hope that this chapter satisfies you until the next one. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Guess Who???

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sakura, I'm so so sorry" Tenten kept apologizing to a now very annoyed Sakura. She hadn't stopped since they stepped out of the hospital.

"Tenten! Stop! Seriously, I said it was ok already"

"Yea Tenten, we're even annoyed" agreed Ino. Tenten slightly blushed, then smiled brightly.

"Sorry. It's just that I myself can't believe that happened. I was just so upset…" she paused. "I forgot they didn't live through what we did." Sadly, they all nodded.

"Well, one of them did" Sakura replied in a low voice. They turned to look at her. They weren't stupid. They knew exactly who she was referring to.

"Um Sakura…why don't you allow yourself to be happy with him?" Hinata shyly asked. Sakura didn't look at her; she just focused on the path before her as she answered

"Hinata…I…I just can't" 'If only they understood' she thought silently.

"Why not?" she heard Ino say.

"Because…because I don't love him"

"Oh Please! Do you think we're that stupid?" started Tenten "You don't love him? Yea right, I don't believe you at all"

"Well then that's your problem" Sakura replied heatedly. She didn't alter her gaze from the path.

"Is it? Because I can see it in your face, the way it pains you when you think about him. I see how you want him. I see how you look at him and the sadness that revolves around you when he ignores you or when he's simply around"

Sakura stopped walking. She couldn't believe she was that readable that even her own guardians could see. She looked to the ground, tears threatening to form. The girls stopped as well but that didn't stop them from putting in their input.

"You can't tell us you don't feel anything towards him" Tenten said.

"Yea, why put yourself through that agony?" questioned Ino.

"What's the real reason Sakura? Why won't you allow yourself to love…especially him?" wondered Hinata. Sakura head snapped up and they could see the tears strolling down her face. Her eyes filled with pained anger.

"You want to know why….gladly" she opened up her mind link and flooded them with the memories of that ill-fated day in Inuk. The flames, the screams, everything. The girls gasped as the images overtook them; it was like reliving it again. They looked so vivid.

"That's why!" they heard Sakura yell, "Do you hear them? They're screams! I did that!" they each closed their eyes not wanting to see anymore. Tears began to form in their own eyes and freely fall down their face as was Sakura's. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight. What was she doing? Why was she doing that to them? She quickly shut the mind link and stood shaking where she stood not wanting to look at them. She didn't want to see their shocked faces of pain in their eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I…I didn't mean…to"

"It's ok, princess" Hinata whispered. The peace in her voice was what made Sakura react and look up at her. The sight she expected to see had just been in her head.

"You shouldn't relive that day everyday Sakura" Ino smiled as she wiped her wet cheeks.

"You deserve happiness"

Sakura shook her head. They still didn't get it.

"You still don't understand"

"Then make us understand"

With a deep breath she began. "HE was the reason that I got so upset in the first place…remember." They all nodded.

"Yea, we know" Ino said carefully.

"If I fall in love with him now…they all died in vain then" she said flatly. Realization hit them, now they understood.

"If you think about it, me and him would have been either married or preparing our wedding by now…" she continued. How ironic how she dreamed of that now. The girls were silent as they took in this piece of information in. Finally, Hinata broke the eerie silence.

"You're wrong Sakura" Sakura looked at her incredulously. "It wasn't because of Sasuke…it was that monster and his mark. He used your anger on that subject to use you to destroy. Remember what Itachi said…" Sakura tried but she just couldn't seem to remember.

"He said that Sasuke was equally upset but Orochimaru couldn't use him…why? Because he didn't have his mark, Itachi did." She took a breath. "If the mark hadn't been there, all you would have probably done is throw a tantrum and go to your room. You would have fallen in love with Sasuke either way, when you would have met him, you're destined." She concluded. Sakura had to admit, she had never viewed through that perspective. But then she remembered another detail.

"No, we're not destined…remember, I need that stupid source of limitation thingy" The girls giggled at her choice of words. Sakura as well had to smile.

"You know what, don't even worry about that…you never know, we may even be that source…" Ino said brightly. "I mean, you didn't destroy us? Right." Sakura nodded in realization. "Hey yea! You're right! You guys might be that source!" She felt a whole lot better.

"Alright then, let's go to the tournament!" Tenten declared as they ran the rest of the way.

"Ok…are we all signed up and all?" Sakura asked them. They each nodded. Just then, Tsunade and the rest entered. Staring at each other for just a moment, they greeted each other once more.

"C'mon Sakura! Let's go to our section." Kakashi told her. She only nodded, turning to her guardians. She smiled and they returned it. "Good luck girls" Their smiled widened. They were so ready to kick some butt.

"Be careful Hinata OK!" yelled Naruto as he entered the big green doors. "You too!!" was the last thing Sakura was able to hear as they loud noise from inside the stadium flooded her ears. She felt the adrenaline rush through out her entire veins. Kakashi showed them their section and made their way towards them.

Sakura secretly kept glancing at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes as they walked in silence. 'Wonder what he's thinking about' she thought as they finally reached the section and sat down.

Once seated, Sakura took a look around searching for Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Luckily, Ino was on her right, Tenten on her left and Hinata on Tenten's left. She smiled, she was happy to have them near.

"What are you looking for?" the voice interrupted her. Sakura turned toward Sasuke, he had his eyes closed. 'How did he know I was actually looking for someone with his eyes closed?'

"Um…my friends" then took a seat next to him. Was it just her or did he tense up? Sakura just shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't going to distract herself. She was here for her mission. Hitomi and Kouichi entered her mind…yes, she would fight for them.

"Welcome to our Annual Tournament, are you ready!!!" the whole stadium roared to life. "First of all, we want to welcome our neighboring villages who are participating today! Welcome" Again, the crowd cheered louder. "Alright then, now for the rules!!!" Sakura heard groans all around and had to chuckle. What was it with people never wanting to follow rules?

"Rule #1: Don't kill your opponent" the announcer paused for a minute.

"That's it!" Again the stadium roared. Sakura sighed. 'Stupid'

Every one was ready. They wanted to see who was going to be the first ones up there. Finally two pictures came on the big screen. Temari and …. Tenten.

"Alright! Go Tenten!!!" yelled Sakura. She looked to her left and noticed that Tenten was already gone. Sakura smiled. She knew that Tenten was so ready for this. Before she knew it, Tenten was already in the rink.

Tenten was ready. The adrenaline rush inside her roared to its peak. She was before her opponent who had honey gold hair spiked into four ponytails. Her tight smile showed she was ready yet nervous somehow.

"Alright, the leaf village fighter Tenten vs. the sand village fighter Temari!!! Are the fighters ready?" Without looking at the announcer, they both sharply nodded. The battle was on.

"Alright then….Fight!"

Tenten just stared at Temari's eyes. She knew what she was doing. She was observing her, trying to find a weak hole. Too bad she isn't going to find one.

'What is she waiting for?' thought Sakura. She knew that this girl was no match for Tenten. Sakura could feel her chakra; she was strong but not strong enough for a guardian.

Tenten was beginning to get frustrated. Three minutes had already past! Couldn't she make up her mind and make the first move already????

'Guess it's all up to me to make the first move…oh well…here goes'

Without a second thought, she sprang herself into the air preparing for an aerial attack. As she was about to make her strike, she noticed the smirk on Temari's face. Something's wrong. Then it hit her… 'She wanted this!' She thought as she saw Temari reach for something behind her, something that looked like a huge fan of some sort. The next thing Tenten knew, she was being blown away by a strong wind that the fan created, hitting the wall behind her. Gasps were heard throughout the stadium. Tenten struggled to her feet. 'Wow, that's some fan she's got there'

"Good one" she told her. Temari smirk widened.

"Alright…try this one!" she yelled grabbing her kunai knives that she had with her. But with another swing at of her fan, they were thrown straight back at her. Wide-eyed, she protected herself. The knives doing damage to her arms and legs. She winced at the sharp pain. Tenten was running out of ideas, she tried to attack on different angles but nothing! She just kept getting thrown back. She knew that she could defeat this Temari, but if she was allowed to use her powers, but she knew she couldn't. This thought got her extremely angry. She wanted to prove herself to be an excellent fighter but how when she wasn't allowed to be her true self! The anger inside her began to rise. She looked at Temari again, as she breathed heavy breaths.

'Stupid Fan' she thought angrily. She was getting more frustrated by the minute. The ground beneath her began trembling softly in reaction to her anger. Without her realizing it, the trembling began getting rougher.

"TENTEN!" she heard a voice scream from afar. She whipped her head to see Sakura standing up, clearly upset. 'Why 'she thought. At that moment, she felt it, her chakra had risen and she felt the ground tremble in reaction to her. Just as it began, she controlled herself.

She looked around in the stadium, worried that they had just discovered the truth about her, but oddly enough, the whole stadium seem too occupied looking at Sakura, wide-eyed. She turned to look at Hinata and Ino and noticed that horror was written all over there faces. Yet Sakura was calm and serene. Tenten was confused. Was it because of her?

"I forfeit" she heard her opponent say suddenly. She quickly shifted her gaze back to her, shocked.

"What?!?"

"I forfeit" she stated again, with a small smile on her face. Everyone seemed to forget Sakura and stared unbelievably at Temari. Tenten was beyond confused. 'What the heck is going on?'

"I'm no match for you" Temari continued quietly so no one could hear, not even the announcer.

"I don't understand"

Temari smiled. "You're holding back…I can see that now"

Tenten was taken aback. How did she know? Then she remembered what had happened almost three seconds ago.

"You know…I hope that I never meet you in battle" she chuckled softly "but you know what…if you ever need any assistance in anything…I'll be happy to assist" with that said, she turn on her heels and walked out leaving behind a speechless Tenten, announcer and a full crowd.

"Uh…I guess the victor is … Tenten!!" after a second, the crown roared back to life with cheers of joy. 'This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.' Tenten thought as she bowed slightly. She didn't feel like a winner, she silently walked off the center of the arena, only to be met by the girls. One look at Sakura and she knew that she was in trouble.

"Next time Tenten, Don't be like me…Don't let anger take over. Let this be the last time I have to tell you" then she went back into the roaring stadium to sit along her teammates who were silently analyzing the situation that had just happened.

"I'm sorry. I messed up…again"

Hinata put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Oh Tenten, she covered for you"

"What do you mean? How?" said Tenten confused for the millionth time that day.

She highered her chakra to its max..." Ino said softly as Tenten broke to her knees. "No" she whispered as tears began to form. They all knew that this was dangerous because Sakura had the highest chakra ever. "She did it for you…she said that if we are going to be discovered she just wanted it to be her that was discovered, not us" Tenten didn't want to hear anything anymore. She felt ashamed of herself. How could she have been so stupid?

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself.

"Shhh…its ok…" but Tenten didn't stay to hear the rest. She jolted from that place, she needed to think, and she needed to be by herself.

"TENTEN!" they both screamed, but she was gone. Hinata began to follow but was only stopped by Ino.

"Let her go, Hinata" Hinata looked at her, not really wanting to listen. "She just needs time to herself" Hinata still looked hesitant, but slumped her shoulders in defeat. She knew Ino was right. She nodded at her. "Hai, lets go back in" and silently entered the arena.

Back in the arena, two battles had already taken place. Ino was upset to find out that one of them was of Shikamaru but was happy to hear that he had won. Right now, it was a man named Gaara from the same village as the girl that fought with Tenten, Temari, and Naruto who were battling it out. It looked pretty intense.

Sakura was on the verge of tears.

Her time was running up. Many things began running through her mind. She looked at the people in the arena. The people she basically grew up with. Would they forgive her? Condemn her without sympathy? She turned her gaze to look at Tsunade then Kakashi. Would they? Finally, she turned to the person who was sitting next to her. Sasuke. Out of all the people around her, she cared for his opinion the most. Yet she already knew it. He would despise her more than he already did.

"When did you get you're chakra to go that high?" she shockingly heard him say. She didn't want to turn to look at him. She thought that no one was actually going to ask her about that since they hadn't done that earlier. Yea right, she should have figured that he would.

"Well?" he persisted.

Sakura still didn't turn to look at him. She knew that she would cry if she did. She just continued to look at the ongoing battle in the center of the arena as she answered.

"I don't know…I guess all those years of practicing, really paid off" He was silent for a while that she actually thought he had bought it and would drop the subject.

"Why higher it now and not in battle?" she should've known.

Sakura didn't like his questions; some she didn't even know how to answer.

"I'm waiting…"

'Dang…patient much…'she thought sarcastically. This was starting to piss her off. She finally turned to look at him irritated.

"I don't know okay…back off" she made to get up only to be yanked by the arm and thrown onto his lap!! Sakura turned beet red.

"Wha…What are you doing?!?" she shrieked. Sasuke had to smirk at her reaction getting pleasure out of it. 'Control yourself Sasuke' he told himself.

"I want answers Sakura" 'I want you'

"I already told you that I don't know! What more do you want from me?" she said desperately as she turned to focus on the battle instead of his piercing stare. It was making her feel…aroused. She felt weak, vulnerable near him, especially in their current position. She began to tremble slightly as she felt his hand on her outer thigh.

'Does he know what he's doing to me?' She prayed and hoped that he couldn't feel her tremble. He did. And he was enjoying it. He carefully tightened his grip on her, she tensed even more, but she didn't turn to look at him. She didn't trust herself.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" He said nothing.

"Well?"

"Hn…what I feel like" Stunned, she locked eyes with him. Big Mistake for now she was hooked. He had her. Neither of them heard the crowd cheer at the apparent winner. Both were lost in their world forgetting where they were.

"What" she breathed. She was trying not to look at his lips. 'Not there Sakura, don't look there!' she argued.

"You heard me" he said huskily as he slowly leaned forward towards her. Sasuke was shocked with himself. He didn't understand what the hell was going on with him. But having her this close to him was enough to drive him crazy. He wanted to kiss her, to ravish her. He wanted her. He needed her, couldn't she see that? His hand roamed higher making Sakura's temperature rise.

Sasuke couldn't explain the emotions running through him. They were intense. The urge to kiss her was becoming unbearable. He suddenly felt powerful, especially in the position he had her in. He wanted to claim her as his and only his. No one would touch what belonged to him. No one.

"Sasuke…" she whispered softly. He smirked. Oh how he loved hearing HIS name come out of her beautiful lips. He wanted to hear it over and over and there was one way he knew how. He wanted her there, in his bed, ready and willing to surrender herself completely to him.

"Sasuke…please…" she couldn't continue, she could feel his breath dancing on her lips. "Please…we shouldn't…" she barely managed to get out. 

"What Sakura…Shouldn't what?" he teased her as his hands came in contact with her hips. He could hear her begin to breathe heavy. He had to smile at this. She wanted this. He knew that.

"Tell me Sakura" he said abit firmly. "Tell me what you want me to do"

She gasped as he squeezed her hips. She did want him. She knew that.

"Please…please…do as you wish…I'm…"

"You're what?"

"Sasuke…I'm yours"

Those very words were what undid him. She cares. Sasuke smiled triumphantly. She was his now. He began closing the little gap that was left from their lips. 'So close…you're mine Sakura'

"Ahem" the two froze. 'No! No! I'm going to kill whoever it is' thought Sasuke angrily as he felt his cherry blossom start to detach herself from him. They both looked to find a very amused Kakashi staring at them. Reality hit Sakura like a ton of bricks. She remembered where she was! She was in a freaking stadium for crying out loud and she was just about to go into a brutal make-out session with none other than the Uchiha prodigy himself!!!! What was wrong with her??? She tried to get out of Sasuke's lap but she struggled due to the fact that his hands were stubbornly cemented on her hips!

'What's wrong with him!!!? It's Kakashi!'

Finally, she was able to pry his hands off, with much effort on her part. She silently prayed that Kakashi didn't see much of their show and that he was the ONLY one who witnessed what was taking place.

'We noticed' she heard Hinata and Ino say. She sighed in defeat.

"Sorry to interrupt your um…session, but you're up Sakura" He said amusingly. He always knew there was something there. ''bout time Sasuke grew enough balls to do something about it'

"I'm up?" She looked at the board and sure enough, her picture was there. "Oh yea" she looked to see who her opponent was…Ino. Sakura's face lit up! 'Perfect' they both thought. Without looking at Sasuke, she quickly began to make her way to the bottom. The last thing she heard was Kakashi saying "bout time Sasuke." She turned red again. What did he mean by that? She didn't understand. Sakura shook her head; she wasn't going to think of that right now. She had to think of the battle that was just about to take place. She knew she was going to enjoy herself.

"Sakura? You okay? Or are you still under Sasuke's spell." Ino teased. Sakura glared at her. 'I'll show her'

"I'm kidding…well good luck prin….Sakura…oops my bad" Sakura sighed. "You too" she was about to make there way to the center of the arena when Ino's voice stopped her.

"Sakura…Tenten…she ran off" Sakura whipped her head to look at her, shocked.

"Why?" Now Sakura felt extremely guilty. She should have never gotten after her like that. She knew that she didn't mean it.

"We had to tell her what really happened"

"What? Why? She didn't have to know Ino. You know how she gets; she'll totally blame herself for it." Ino looked down. Sakura sighed.

"You know what…its ok; I know why you did it. I'm not angry. I just hope she's ok"

"She is…she spoke to me before we were chosen to battle. She's actually coming back. She wants to rout for us" Sakura smiled. She was going to apologize to her the moment she saw Tenten.

"Well Sakura…you ready?"

"You betcha!"

"Well then let's go!" and with that, they stepped out into the center. The crowd began to cheer. Once in the middle the announcer explain the one rule again. Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Alright! Let the battle begin!" he announced. The crowed went wild. They actually wanted to see how Sakura fought, especially after feeling her high chakra.

"Fighters get ready….and…FIGH…"

BOOM!

"What the!?!" The whole building started trembling.

"Sakura! C'mon! Let's get out of here!!!" Ino cried out as everyone started yelling in shock and fear.

"What's going on Ino?"

"I don't know…but I think…we're under attack"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!" they finally heard the screams coming from outside. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!"

"Oh no! Hitomi and Kouichi!!!" Sakura yelled. Quickly they ran out of the arena and into the screaming streets. Hinata was already out there waiting for them along with Tenten. All four quickly ran towards the hospital.

Screams could be heard throughout the whole stadium. There were children and families that were in here. This was dangerous for them. Who was attacking them?

"EVERYONE EXIT QUICKLY AND CALMLY" yelled out Tsunade. "I NEED ALL ANBU NINJAS TO REPORT TO BATTLE IMMEDIATELY! WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHO IS ATTACKING US!"

Before she even finished, all ninjas from all ranks were there. "Alright, listen to me, I need for each and everyone of you to go to your battle stations and protect the village! Is that understood! If anyone sees the enemy, destroy them." 

"Hokage, what are they doing to make such explosions?" Hansuke asked.

"I don't know…I believe that its some new jutsu that we may not even be aware of. Everyone needs to be on the alert. Protect the village and its people!"

"Hai" they all said and quickly went to defend.

Sasuke searched frantically for Sakura. He couldn't seem to find her. Where was she?

"Sasuke! C'mon we're needed!" yelled Kakashi with Naruto along with him.

"I can't find Sakura!"

"We can't worry about that now, Konoha needs us, let's go!" he yelled. "Sakura can take care of herself! She's probably already outside fighting!"

Sasuke nodded and ran outside in search of her. 'Where are you Sakura?' As soon as they got outside, they were attacked. Sasuke easily killed off his enemy. He knew who was attacking them….the sound village. 'But why?'

"Kakashi…it's the sound village"

"Yea I know…" he said as he finished off two more enemies. Sasuke looked around for Sakura but nothing. Naruto was fighting off three of them, which he did quickly; he too, was worried for Hinata. 'Dammit Where are they!!!' Sasuke was becoming anxious, something that was totally unlike him.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were broken. They were standing in front of a broken down hospital half in flames. Sakura screamed and ran towards the inferno. "No! Hitomi! Kouichi!"

"Sakura!" the girls yelled as they rushed to grab her before she got hurt. Luckily they were able to avoid any enemies as they had made their way here. They couldn't believe it! They had been too late, yet there were no screams coming from inside the building. Could they have gotten out? How could they? There were many patients!

"No! Let me go! Hitomi! Kouichi!!!"

"Sakura…they're…ok…they just gotta be. You healed them remember!!!" Hinata reasoned with her.

"Yea, all they needed was a good rest, perhaps they had already awoken when we had left" Tenten suggested trying to fight the tears that dangerously wanted to come out. They had to be strong for Sakura.

"NO! I don't want to hear it!!! I'm gonna make them pay!! Those bastards!" She whirled to face the battle. She was going to make each and everyone pay for hurting her love ones! She didn't care anymore if she was discovered! She didn't care.

"No Sakura! You can't do that!" Ino cried as she heard her thoughts.

"Don't tell me what to do Ino! I will avenge them!" She screamed as she blindly went towards the battle, causing her guardians to follow her as they yelled their protests.

Sakura attacked viciously at whoever came across her. Her guardians always by her side. Every step of the way, she cried her agony, her pain. As she fought she looked around her, she saw her friends fighting. She saw people from the village injured some even killed. She saw ninjas both injured and dead. She cried harder and attacked more furiously at her enemy, wanting them to feel the same pain as her, as her friends, as Konoha.

Suddenly, the enemy retracted. Sakura didn't understand what was going on. Did they win? Were they surrendering? Only then was when she saw…him. Her heart stopped. 'Oh God, no' She couldn't believe it. He had found her. Orochimaru.

There he stood, as pale and monstrous as always. She could see his snake eyes searching. And boy did she know what he was searching for…her. She quickly hid herself behind her guardians. Fear suddenly taking over her. Why was she feeling this!?! She was ready for him! Wasn't she?

The girls were startled when they saw her hiding behind them. What had she seen?? Searching frantically, they found it…well more like him. The monster. They quickly covered her even more so that he wouldn't be to find her. 'He's here' Ino said mentally. Sakura stayed silent. She felt paralyzed from the fear. She felt so stupid to be feeling this way.

"Sakura, stay hidden" Tenten said slowly as people started to gather around them to see the famous monster that has been terrorizing villages for the past months. They could already recognize him anywhere, with that pale skin and snake eyes it was very difficult not to know who the fiend was. Tsunade made her way to the front of the crowd, stunned at the man who was mere meters away.

"You!?"

Orochimaru smirked. He was finally here. The place he knew that the princess was hiding. All he had to do now is find her. So easy, since she is the only one that has pink hair, a trait that only he knew about her. He laughed inwardly.

"Me"

Tsunade tensed. He couldn't believe that he was actually here. She didn't expect him to appear so soon. What did he want?

"What are you doing in Konoha?"

Orochimaru laughed at her uneasiness. "What I do, is none of your business"  
"Konoha IS my business" Tsunade bravely. She knew that as the Hokage her duty is to defend Konoha at all cost. She would give her life for it.

Orochimaru just laughed harder. The girls tensed at his teasing. Poor Tsunade.

"Well then, if you must know, I'm looking for the long lost princess of Inuk" he slurred. Tsunade was taken aback. She hadn't expected this. What did he want with the murderous princess?

"The princess? What do you want with her?"

"Now that I will keep to myself. If you want Konoha to remain standing, then I suggest you hand her over. She belongs to me"

'That bastard!" thought Tenten. 'How dare he call you his! Bastard!!!'

'Calm down Tenten! You're not helping!' yelled Ino.

'Right we need to be ready for anything now'

"We don't know what you mean…we have no princess here, especially that murderess princess" trembled Mr. Toad. Tsunade never took her eyes off Orochimaru. Only one name kept coming into mind. 'Sakura'

"Don't play with me if you value your life or your village! Hand over the princess now, before I lose my patience" he said evilly. His eyes roamed through the crowd, still searching. He came to an abrupt stop when he clashed eyes with someone he did many many years ago. The onyxity of the eyes brought back glorious memories, yet anger seemed to course through his body as he laid eyes on HIM.

Sasuke looked dead on at Orochimaru. He remembered this man. The one who one day, long ago, attacked Itachi. He hated him for doing that to his brother. He even made himself believe for a time that the reason why Itachi turned on his family was due to this monster. He would make him pay for it. Sasuke saw when Orochimaru locked eyes with him and he saw the recognition there. 'Good. He remembers me.' He would make sure that he regrets the day he messed with the Uchihas.

What Sasuke didn't understand was why this ogre wanted the murderess princess? What for? Why here? In Konoha? That's impossible! Sasuke slowly turned away from him gaze and began to search for the reason for his anxiety. Sakura. He still hadn't found her. And he hated it! He searched the crowed before finally finding her. She looked as if she was hiding. She looked scared. Sasuke felt like going over there and taking her into his arms and comforting her, letting her know that this bastard wasn't going to do anything. He could tell that she had cried. Why? He didn't know. But he would find out soon, as soon as this monster leaves.

Orochimaru felt triumphant as he won the staring contest that was going on between that pest and himself. He then noticed him begin to search the crowd. Orochimaru didn't like the fact that HE was here, especially in the same place as HIS princess. The one who would give him all the power. He hated Sasuke Uchiha. If it weren't for that useless Itachi, this disturbance would have been way dead just like the rest of his pathetic family.

His eyes followed his until he saw what he saw. And oh! What a beautiful sight it was. There she was, in all her glory, so ready for the taking. He noticed the Uchiha making his way towards her and his blood boiled. How dare he try to take away my power from me!

"He isn't lying to you. We do not have any princess living in this village. YOU are the one that seems to be mistaken." Tsunade replied hoping he would just leave. Orochimaru never left his gaze from where it was as he answered.

"She's here."

The girls tensed as well as Sakura because she knew he was looking at her already. 'He's found me'

'Don't worry princess; you're not alone this time.' Ino said protectively. 'We're going to protect you at all cost' Sakura still didn't find comfort in their words. All of a sudden, a strong hand grabbed hers. Fearfully, she glanced up fearing the worst only to find Sasuke's worried gaze on hers. In that instant, peace came flowing through her. Without saying a word, she launched herself into his arms.

Orochimaru boiled. He would not permit this.

"Give me the princess now! Hand her over or I will burn down your village"

"We DO NOT have any princess!" Tsunade said irritated. This dumb butt just didn't get it!

"Don't play dumb with me! I SEE HER!!!"

Tsunade gasped. 'What?!?!?'

Sakura tensed in Sasuke's arms and his arms tightened around her. He wanted to mute out everything for her. This was obviously affecting her big time. He had never seen Sakura like this. She looked like a lost child. Ino, Hinata and Tenten didn't know what was going on with her either. Why was she acting like this?

"Come out Princess. I've already discovered you"

The crowed started murmuring and Sakura just shut her eyes tight, hoping that no one was suspecting her. She didn't understand why Sasuke was here with her, but she was happy that he was. She didn't understand the peace that he brought her but she did like it.

"You're mad!" Tsunade yelled, frustrated at the stupid man in front of her. Didn't he hear her? How would he know how the princess looks if nobody ever saw her! 'Psycho'

Orochimaru understood now. They didn't know. They had no idea that the princess was among them all this time. Perfect. He would use this to his advantage. He would let Konoha discover her and when rejected, she'll run to his arms and all her power would be his. Orochimaru laughed.

"Alright then…if you say so…" he smirked evilly. "But I will assure you that the princess of Inuk is among you."

Sakura finally looked at him. He was staring at her. When she locked eyes with him, he smirked. 'Bastard' she thought. Her earlier fear fading away, thanks to Sasuke's arms. She was able to think better. She remembered everything that this idiot did to her and her family. She remembered Hitomi and Kouichi. 'I'll kill you' She remembered the burned hospital and the possibility of Hitomi and Kouichi being gone forever. Courage seemed to seeping through her as she slowly but not entirely withdrew herself from Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her at once. He noticed the fear in her eyes from before was entirely gone. She was Sakura again. Not wanting to, he slowly let her out of his arms, instantly missing her warmth.

"Let me tell you something Princess. I've waited 10 long years for this reunion." Sakura looked at him dead on. 'The nerve of him to think that I would eagerly go with him. Stupid!'

Tsunade was confused. She didn't' understand it. He knew the princess? Who is he looking at? Tsunade tried to follow his gaze but not being to find anyone that might catch his interest. That is, until she noticed Sakura right next to Sasuke. 'Sakura…is it you?' She noticed how her eyes had a million emotions running through them. She turned back to Orochimaru when he broke her train of thought.

"I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. You will come to me. You WILL be mine. You belong to me, that's the sad truth, you and everything you posses."

'Liar!' thought Sakura angrily. She was so close to losing it and just stepping forward and destroying the monstrous bastard.

"That's what you think" came the icy voice from a nearby tree. Like lightning everyone turned to see who had said that statement only to find it empty. The people started looking around. Nothing.

'Who was that?' asked Hinata.

Sakura was sure she had heard that voice before, that's when she felt Sasuke tense and began to tremble. She turned to look at him and noticed that he was looking at a nearby post.

"Over here" came the voice again from post. There balancing on the 5 foot post, stood none other than Itachi Uchiha. Gasps were heard all over. Tsunade and Kakashi, along with the rest of Konoha couldn't believe that here stood the mass murderer of his entire clan. Some even turned to look at Sasuke for a reaction. He glared at him, sending daggers with each blink.

'Itachi' thought Sakura, happy that he was here but she knew that this was affecting Sasuke because he was shaking with fury. This saddened Sakura, she didn't want to think of what he would think of her when he discovered the truth about her. Not wanting to see his face filled with anger, she turned to look at the reaction of Orochimaru. He, too, seemed shocked to see him there. His face looked twisted with anger as well.

'Bet this wasn't part of his plan huh' smirked Sakura.

"You!" Orochimaru shrieked. "Haven't you died already? You would think somebody would've already killed you by now" then he looked at Sakura again before turning back to him. "Come to think of it, you probably did the same thing as the Princess, ha, should have figured" Itachi didn't move an inch. He didn't even glance at Sasuke, which he knew was there.

"We had to learn how to keep a low profile, especially after what you did" Itachi retorted, then smiled. "And here you are, after 10 years…thinking that the princess is just going to give herself to you, just like that"

"She will have no choice" Orochimaru turned to look at her. Itachi chuckled bringing Orochimaru's attention back to him. Sakura just watched in silence. What was Itachi doing?

"You're wrong. She does have a choice and you know it."

'I do?'

"Shut up!"

"What? Afraid of her finding out who her other choice is?" Itachi taunted. Orochimaru hissed. He didn't need this right now.

"Yes, that's right…she's got the source of limitation." Itachi smiled triumphantly clearly enjoying Orochimaru's anger.

"I said Shut Up!" he seethed.

'Source of Limitation? I thought it was my guardians…who else can it be?'

"You remember him, don't you Orochimaru"

'Him? Wasn't it her guardians?'

Again, Orochimaru hissed. He would make sure to kill Itachi Uchiha this time. He tried attacking him but missing him completely hitting the post. Itachi landed on the tree that he had been on earlier.

"You do remember…but just in case you don't, let me remind you…The source of limitation for the princess, is none other than…"  
Sakura held her breath along with the girls, Tsunade and the rest that knew of the prophecy. Orochimaru tried to attack again, missing him by a mile.

"Sasuke Uchiha" yelled Itachi as he flew into the air and disappeared. Gasps were heard all over. Sakura stood struck to her spot. 'WHAT?!?' Everyone, including herself, turned to look at Sasuke who seemed to be just as shocked as her. Sasuke had heard of this source of limitation. His parents would always tell him that he was special and that he had a special destiny. This is why he needed to marry the princess, the reason behind the whole arranged marriage deal.

'Him?!? He was the one that was the one who had the power to "balance" her?' Sakura suddenly felt dizzy, the girls were there to sustain her.

'Sakura, are you okay?' asked a worried Hinata.

'Can you believe it!' asked Ino astounded.

'It's Sasuke!! Sasuke!! Whoa!' said Tenten disbelieving. Sakura just nodded, not knowing exactly how to act to this kind of news. It wasn't her guardians…it was Sasuke. The man that she … was in love with. She understood the calmness and peace earlier. He was doing it to her without even realizing it.

An anguish cry was heard, and the attention was brought back to Orochimaru, who seemed seething in rage, staring straightly at Sasuke.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN UCHIHA!" he screamed hysterically. People coward at his fury. Sasuke remained fearless. He wasn't afraid of him. He wasn't happy about the news either. 'Why do I want to be anywhere near that stupid murderess? She can go screw herself for all I care' he thought bitterly.

"I will destroy you!" threatened Orochimaru. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. 'Yea right'

This only infuriated Orochimaru. 'Stupid boy thinks he's won, I'll show him!' Orochimaru calmed himself. He knew that the real war for the princess was just about to start, and if his plan went correctly. She would be the one looking for him. He smiled to that.

"Listen to me Konoha. I don't care who the source is, the Princess will be mine. Whether she likes it or not, it's only a matter of time. I will give you two days to surrender the princess, if not you can kiss your precious village goodbye." With that, he raised his arm and suddenly struck the ground creating a huge powder of smoke. People started to cough as it reached their noses. When the smoke cleared, he was gone along with his followers.

No body moved. Tsunade suddenly turned to face the crowd.

"People of Konoha, listen to me carefully." All eyes were on her. "We need to be on our guard at all times. Orochimaru is a power monster that will kill and destroy without mercy if it means getting what he wants, and he is obviously dead set on getting the murderous princess, which he claims to be…among us." She said quickly looking in the direction of Sakura, making her blink in surprise. Sakura quickly looked down, not wanting to see if she actually thought what she was hoping no one would know.

"But Hokage! How can the princess be here if we have never seen such power in any of us that supposedly the princess should have?" Mr. Toad yelled, clearly shaken up from the whole ordeal.

"First of all, we don't even know if Orochimaru is telling the truth…"

"Of course he is Hokage. He said he was looking at her. He has obviously seen her before." Mr. Toad continued. With every word, the girls would tense. The time was coming.

"Mr. Toshiba. I understand you're worry, but we need to be reasonable…"

"Reasonable?!? How can we?!? Because of this stupid princess, Konoha is going to be destroyed."

Tsunade just looked down. She didn't know what to do anymore. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Kakashi there beside her.

"Mr. Toshiba, the Hokage knows of the danger. Don't you think she's thought of that? We know that Konoha is in danger because of the princess" Mr. Toad just huffed. Kakashi just ignored him and continued.

"If what Orochimaru said was correct, then the princess is among us and actually listening to all of what we are saying…" Kakashi looked quickly in the direction where Sakura, he noticed that she was looking down.

"But Kakashi, this is serious! Someone here is the princess! Do you know who it is??" asked Naruto. Kakashi shook his head along with Tsunade.

"No we…don't know who it is for sures, but we do have our suspicions." Tsunade replied making Sakura look up at her shocked. Tsunade was looking straight in her direction. 'Oh God, she knows' Tenten grabbed her hand to calm her down.

'We need to leave' thought Ino.

'Leave? Where to?' said Hinata.

'I don't know, we just need to leave!'

'We can't leave Ino…our time is up' Tenten said sadly.

'So we're just gonna surrender our princess to them?! Hell no! I'm sorry but if they find out that it's you Sakura, I will personally see that they suffer if they hurt you. I promise you that' Sakura looked at Ino and smiled. She really did appreciate this from all of them.

'I wonder if they suspect us?' thought Hinata curiously. 'I mean all they've said so far is just the princess, princess, princess…I haven't heard anybody mention the guardians…well, except for Naruto' the other girls thought of this for awhile.

'Maybe they don't think we survived?' suggested Ino.

'Maybe' agreed Tenten then slightly chuckled. 'Well are they in for a surprise' the rest of the girls smiled.

"So what are we going to do now? Just wait until that princess decides to show herself? How long has she been here anyway?" Naruto continued.

"We don't know for sures. Maybe she's been here for a long time." Tsunade replied.

"What? Are you serious?" Neji interjected.

"I can't believe that we've actually been living, probably intermingling with that murderous princess." Yelled Shikamaru. He suddenly turned angrily, searching the crowd. "Who is it? Which one of you is that stupid princess!" Sakura couldn't take it. This was bad. Ino looked torn. The love of her life hated her princess and would probably hate her as well.

"I know!" shriek Naruto who was standing in between Neji and Shikamaru. Everyone turned to look at him. "Sasuke!" he said. "Sasuke's the source! Should he be able to find her?" Everyone turned to look at Sasuke…who just happened to be standing close to Sakura. Sakura didn't want anyone looking at her at the moment, and only then did she wish that he wasn't near by. Naruto quickly made his way to where they were at.

"He should be able to do it, shouldn't he?"

Tsunade and Kakashi looked at each other. They didn't know if that was possible.

"Honestly Naruto, we really don't know how the source would be able to pin point the princess…" started Tsunade. "…I think that the princess is the one that chooses him once she has made herself known…" Naruto's shoulder slouched down. "Aww man!"

"Besides dobe, I don't want to be anywhere near that stupid princess. She can go to hell where she belongs along with my no excuse for a brother." Sakura's heart ached as he said those hurtful words. He hates her that much? Sakura felt herself moving away from him. She couldn't breathe. She wanted to get out of here. The girls could see the hurt in Sakura's eyes and rage ran through each and everyone of them. 'How dare he!' thought Ino.

"I want nothing to do with her, so don't count on me for anything. I hope she's hearing me, I don't belong to her" and with that Sasuke walks away and disappears into the crowd. Sakura felt like her knees were about to give way. Sasuke's words kept replaying in her head over and over. 'She can go to hell where she belongs' Sakura felt tears sting at her eyes she shut them tightly not wanting to think of anything anymore.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata whispered. Sakura just nodded not wanting to open her eyes just yet.

"I just want to leave"

"Alright then, lets go" Ino said firmly and slowly they made their leave while Tsunade and Kakashi were still warning the crowd and answering the questions of the frightened villagers.

The girls walked in silence as they made their way to their home, or at least they hoped their home still stood. The road home was filled with debris, yet there were still houses in tact. Relief went through them as they reached the house and saw that it too was intact. Silently, they entered the house.

"Girls! You're alright!"

Wide-eyed the girls were shocked to see a very well looking Hitomi with Kouichi sitting down next to her.

"Hitomi! Kouichi!" they exclaimed. They both smiled at the happiness that was radiating off their faces. Once the shock left, they each ran towards them, crying, hugging both of them. Sakura was so happy they were ok.

"You're ok! We thought you guys…were…"

"We know girls, but actually…the doctor saw that we were ok once we had awoken…" Kouichi began. "He couldn't understand it…he looked very confused." He chuckled at the memory. Dr. Wu had been so confused at the miraculous recovery that both of them had made.

"You should have seen the look on his face as he examined us…he said that we should have been in the hospital for at least two months."

The girls smiled knowingly. "Really?" Sakura said looking her friends. "How weird"

"Yea." Hitomi replied. "We still have some cuts and bruises but Dr. Wu said that that was basically it"

"How awesome is that!"

"So were you attacked at all?"

"No actually we were exiting the hospital when the first attack happened." Hitomi explained. "The hospital was attacked suddenly and we rushed back in to get as many patients out as possible" she said looking at Kouichi. He nodded.

"Yea, luckily, we were able to get every patient out" Hitomi nodded. "Yea we did, Thank God"

"I'm so happy you guys are safe…" Sakura started softly "I honestly thought we had lost you guys. This day has been just so horrible"

Hitomi and Kouichi motioned for her to sit in between them while the others grabbed a chair. "Tell us what happened"

"Orochimaru attacked Konoha" Hitomi and Kouichi gasped. They knew who that monster was. He was the one who had attacked them.

"He attacked us"

"Yea I know"

"He told us that he was looking for the Princess of Inuk and that he was going to destroy whoever got in his way"

"He said that today as well"

"We got in his way" Kouichi said quietly. Sakura was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Girls, I don't know what your stance is on the Princess but ours is different from the rest of the world."  
"You don't hate her?" asked Ino. Both Hitomi and Kouichi shook their heads.

"No. We don't believe that she; an 8 year old girl would be able to destroy her family and country…no matter how much power she has."

"Yea…a child is filled with love for everyone around them. We believe that there must have been some other force that did the destruction. Even Motoki doesn't believe that the princess is a murderess." Sakura's heart swelled up. She couldn't understand the happiness she felt that her family believed in her and did not condemn her. Will the rest of Konoha condemn her? More than likely. Sakura looked at Ino, Hinata and Tenten and saw that they too were touched by their guardian's words. For once, they saw a little bit of hope in their eyes.

"Hitomi…Kouichi…there's something that I have to confes…"

A sudden knock interrupted her. Tenten made her way to the door and slowly opened it. Tsunade was on the other side of the door, looking as gravely as ever.

"Tenten…may I please come in…" Sakura heard her say. Tenten only nodded and moved aside to let her in. As soon as she walked in, Tsunade was shocked to see Hitomi and Kouichi there.

"Hitomi! Kouichi! What…What are you guys doing here?!?!? Weren't you extremely hurt? I … I don't understand??"

They both smiled at her. "It was a miraculous healing. Yes I know…it's weird. Even Dr. Wu is confused at it, but we're grateful…" Kouichi said. Tsunade shifted her gaze to look at Sakura. "Well I'm happy that the healing helped you guys..." Sakura moved uncomfortably under her gaze. 'I wonder what she's doing here.'

"In what can we help you with Hokage?" asked Kouichi. Tsunade looked at him then. "Right…actually Kouichi, I'm here to see if I can borrow Sakura for a moment. I…need to talk to her about something extremely important."

Sakura knew what this was about. She had no doubt in her mind that Tsunade had already discovered her.

'Don't go Sakura' she heard Tenten say.

'I have to'

'No, you don't, we won't let you…' Hinata insisted.

'Girls…our time is up'

Each girl lowered their head in defeat. They didn't want the three adults in the room to see their mixed emotions: sadness, anger and fear.

Sakura took a breath and looked at both Hitomi and Kouichi. "You don't mind do you? I'll…be back soon"

Hitomi couldn't feel as if something was wrong…but she didn't want to insist, so she only nodded. Kouichi followed. Sakura silently stood and made her way to Tsunade.

"Ok, I'm ready" Tsunade nodded. "Good day" then turned to exit with Sakura on her heals.

An eerie silence filled the house. It was strange how the atmosphere would change when Sakura would leave or enter a room.

"I wonder what Tsunade wants to talk to Sakura about…" wondered Hitomi as she looked at the girls, who were still looking down.

"Are you girls ok?"

"Yea…we're just so happy that you are ok" replied Hinata, who lifted her teary eyes at her. Hitomi was taken aback at the sadness that she saw in them. 'What are they hiding?'

"Are…you sure?" insisted Kouichi.

They each nodded. They knew it was time to drop the subject. The girls slowly stood and excused themselves and went to their room, each wondering what to do.

Once the door was closed, Tenten grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. They felt her pain.

"She knows" she said once she was done.

"I know she knows…why else would she want to talk to Sakura."

"Tenten, calm down…we have to calmly think of what we are going to do…" Ino said anxiously. Tenten knew she was right but what can she do…her princess might be in danger!

"I know…I know…you're right. But I mean can you blame me? Sakura could need us and we're over here!"

"Tenten, trust me, I know how you're feeling, that's why I'm suggesting that we go over there…" Ino said carefully quickly getting sparking the interest of her two companions.

"Are you serious?" Hinata said smiling. Ino nodded.

"Yea, why not? We won't let ourselves known…well at least if they actually do find out that she is the princess…"

"Oh Yea! I really like that idea…let's go then, being away from Sakura is nerve racking…especially since all that's happened today!" Nodding, they exited the room and out the front door, startling both Kouichi and Hitomi.

"We'll be back" They called out as they left. Hitomi and Kouichi just looked at each other and sighed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The silence was driving Sakura crazy. Ever since she had left with Tsunade, she hadn't spoken to her at all. Sakura knew that this wasn't going to be good. She knew that she was the princess and she was probably trying to figure out how in the world she was going to get her to admit it. Sakura found it ironic how quickly the time was running out. In just a matter of moments, all of Konoha would know that she was the Princess that they hated and despised. Sakura carefully looked at Tsunade out of the corner of her eye. Yup, still in deep thought. Sakura sighed; she'd make it easy for her. She wasn't going to put up a fight for her. 'I'm sorry girls' she thought to herself.

Finally, they had arrived at the main headquarters, otherwise known as Tsunade's office. Tsunade opened the door and signaled for her to enter first. Sakura had to wonder if she was doing that because she knew now that she was royalty or because she was being nice.

In a matter of seconds, they reached Hikari's desk.

"Hikari, please hold all my calls. I will be in a very important meeting."

"Hai Hokage" she replied as she smiled at Sakura. 'I wonder if she'll smile like that to me after the truth is out'

"That goes also for people who come in here wanting to see me" Again, Hikari nodded.

Again, Tsunade held the door for her allowing her to enter. Sakura gasped when she realized that they weren't the only ones in her office. Standing before her were none other than Team 7.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?" she said nervously. "Tsunade…called us" Sakura looked back at Tsunade who refused to look her in the eye. 'I have to tell them in front of them…in front of Sasuke?!?'

Sakura felt like running. She wasn't ready to see Sasuke's face. Anyone else's yes, but not Sasuke's.

"Oh" was all she could say.

"Yes…I did call them because I want them to be present for the…meeting that we're about to have."

Sakura shifted nervously. 'Stay calm Sakura…stay calm'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Hikari!" greeted Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! What are you doing here? If you're here to see the Hokage, she's in a meeting with Sakura and all of team 7"

This took the girls by surprise. 'All of team 7?' they thought.

"Oh really…no we're not here looking for her, we're just gonna wait for Sakura here…is that alright with you?"

Hikari nodded. "Of course, I don't mind. Take a seat!"

"Thanks Hikari!" and they made there way to seat down. Silence overtook them. They were desperately trying to hear what was going on inside the other room. Why had Tsunade called the whole team 7? Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with the whole princess ordeal.

'Can you hear anything?'

Tenten and Hinata shook their head. 'No, nothing' answered Tenten. 'Dammit! We need to find out what is going on in that room!!!'

Hinata glanced at Hikari. 'We could if only Hikari would leave'

The phone rang and Hikari gracefully picked it up. "Hello." Her face lit up instantly. The girls looked at each other knowingly. "Hey Tomoe! What? You're here? Oh ok…I'll be right down, let me just leave on the answering machine and my out to lunch sign ok…alright…yea…see ya in 2"

'Yes!' they all thought.

"Girls, I'm gonna go to lunch. Tomoe is here for me. If the Hokage comes out just let her know alright, I mean she should know it's my lunch hour but just in case…can you please do me that favor?"

The girls smiled widely showing their pearly whites as they nodded. "Oh yes, of course Hikari" answered Hinata. "You go have fun alright…enjoy your lunch"

"Thanks!" and with that she was gone. The girls sprung out of their seats and each glued an ear to the disturbing door. Finally, they could hear.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So…" Sakura began carefully "Why is it that you needed to talk to…us"

"Take a seat Sakura" Tsunade said signaling the chair in front of her. Sakura shook her head.

"No thanks, I rather stand"

"I'll sit down" replied a cheery Naruto as he didn't wait to be responded. Sasuke rolled his eyes as did Kakashi. Sakura just smiled. 'Please don't hate me'

"Tsunade, let's just start" Tsunade actually looked hesitant, but then she nodded.

"Okay, as you may know, today has not been one our best days. Two of our ninjas were attacked in the morning which miraculously, they are at home with only bruises and cuts on their bodies…" 

"What!?" jumped Naruto turning to look disbelievingly at Sakura, along with Kakashi and Sasuke.

"They're home already?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded.

"I thought the doctor said that they have all these things wrong with them and that they weren't even probably gonna make it." Sasuke said softly yet the shock was clearly evidently on his tone.

"The doctor couldn't explain it, he said that it was just a miracle" she said quietly looking down to the ground.

"Can you explain it?" Tsunade suddenly said making Sakura quickly look at her. Sasuke and Naruto also looked at her as if she had grown another head. Kakashi was the only one who remained with his eyes glued on Sakura.

"What?"

"Can you explain it?" Tsunade repeated.

"I don't understand what you mean…"

"I think you do…"

Sakura was silent for a moment.

"Hey…what are you playing at Grandma…why are you asking Sakura all these weird questions?" questioned Naruto. Tsunade didn't say anything at first.

"Because Naruto…Sakura can explain it" Kakashi answered. Sakura looked at him disbelievingly. 'He knows too?' Yes, she could see it in his eyes…the recognition. It was over.

"You see Naruto, today a monster by the name of Orochima…."  
"Yea yea yea, I know who that loser is, I was there! But what the hell does that have to do with Sakura?"

Sasuke remained quiet. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like the way Kakashi and Tsunade were looking at Sakura.

"He mentioned the princess was here" Naruto and Sasuke were speechless, each quickly looking at Sakura.

"You know who the princess is Sakura?" asked Sasuke coming up to stand right in front of her. He grabbed her arms and slightly shook her.

"Tell me who she is…" he began to get angry "Tell Me!"

Sakura had tears forming in the corner of her eyes. He continued to shake her. "Who is she Sakura? Who!"

She looked down dejectedly. "I am"

Gasps were heard all around the room yet Sakura didn't dare look up. Without even explaining it, she was angry. Angry at the way things turned out. The way she was discovered. She never pictured it like this. She felt Sasuke let her go and saw his feet move backwards.

"What?" he choked out.

This time, Sakura was ready to face them. She knew she couldn't change the way they found out. She was already discovered. She looked up, her face showing no fear.

"I am the princess. I am the Princess of Inuk, the princess you have been looking for"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well there you have it. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm already working on chapter 10. Remember to REVIEW!!! I really love hearing what my readers have to say!!!! Hit me up!

Peace, Love and Serenity,

Sakura Ai

P.S. Have a happy Thanksgiving!!!


	10. Rinse

Hey guys! I hope all is well with you all! I hope you enjoyed your Thanksgiving Holiday as much as I did! I also want to thank all of my readers that reviewed chapter 9. I truly enjoyed reading them. I hope you guys weren't too disappointed for the way things turned out. Well, here's chapter 10!!! I hope that you like it.

OH YEA! I almost forgot!! This chapter was inspired from the song called "Rinse" by Vanessa Carlton. I recommend that you listen to it as you read this chapter. Hopefully you see what I see. Put it on repeat :P

Chapter 10 - RINSE

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sakura lay on the cold hard ground as she tried to sleep, but sleep just wouldn't come. She couldn't believe it had already been 2 days since she left Konoha. She missed Hitomi and Kouichi greatly. She shut her eyes to drown out the remembrance of her cries as she left Konoha. She remembered how the villagers held them back from allowing them to come to her. She roughly shook her head to dissolve the painful image.

"Try to rest princess" she heard Hinata quietly say from across the cave they had discovered 4 days earlier. The cave was warm, thanks to the fire that Ino was able to provide. It was currently still raining. It had been like that for also the past 2 days, how ironic.

"I can't" she mumbled back. Every memory started to slowly flood back into her mind… the shock, the pain, the betrayal, everything.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(2 days earlier)

"I am the princess of Inuk. The princess you've been looking for"

No one spoke, everything was silent. Sakura looked at Tsunade dead on. "You've found me"

Still no one said anything. Sakura began to get even more nervous but hid it. Finally, Tsunade spoke.

"I was hoping…I would be wrong" She couldn't believe it. One thing was thinking it and suspecting it, but actually hearing from Sakura's mouth made it sound foreign somehow. She didn't even know what to say. What is suppose to be her next move?

"I can't believe its you Sakura" she heard Kakashi say silently. Naruto and Sasuke still hadn't said anything; in fact, they hadn't even moved an inch. She was dying for Sasuke to talk; she wanted that part to be over with already.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura made a face to him. Was he serious?

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"I know, I know, it's just that I don't know what to say Sakura! Damn! This is so big. You were my student…we trained a murde…" he paused for a moment, embarrassed with the word.

"Say it; you've said it so easily in the past before…"

"That was different" he started "I didn't know who … you were." Sakura sighed. Suddenly, Naruto jumped from the seat.

"Stop it! Stop it Sakura"

Sakura looked taken aback. "Stop talking as if you really are the princess, it's not funny!" he said angrily. "You cannot be her!! I refuse to believe it"

Sakura looked down. It hurt her to see him in pain. "I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry" she said turning my gaze at Sasuke, meaning it for him as well. His eyes showed shock, yet still he said nothing.

"NO! I don't believe you!!!" Naruto yelled. Little did he know, that on the other side of the closed door cried a heartbroken Hinata, along with her friends. They were ready for an intervention if their princess needed one.

"I'm sorry"

"Stop saying that! You can't be her! You wouldn't do something so evil!!!"

"It's a long complicated story Naruto, I…I don't even know if you'd believe me" Sakura began, trying to explain her past. 

"You're like him" Sakura gasped as she finally heard Sasuke's voice. She looked at him, tears quickly forming in her eyes. 'Here it comes' She didn't say anything. Sakura couldn't believe that she wasn't even trying to explain herself. Why didn't she just tell them the truth about everything? How can she? Would they believe her?

"You are aren't you…you're just like Itachi" Sasuke growled. Sakura looked down. "You're wrong" she whispered.

"Am I?" he edged on. "You both are cold heartless murderers. You killed you're family just like he did"

"We were possessed!" Sakura yelled abruptly.

"Ha! Yea right, do you think I'm stupid or something Sakura!" He screamed. "You are nothing but a low life double crossing murder that doesn't even deserve a second chance!!! I can't believe that you have been here all this time…all the times that I spoke about the prince…about you! You just sat there making fools out of everyone in Konoha!"

Sakura was speechless. She didn't know why though. She knew she didn't have to take this, so then why not run?

"I can't believe you Sakura!" this time Naruto was the one who raised his voice. Sakura's heart was shattered. Naruto had never ever raised his voice in anger at her. It scared her.

"Sasuke's right…you have made fools of everyone…especially us! I can't believe my lovely Hinata has been living with a murderess all this time! The things you did in the past are bad but the things you hid for all this time is unforgivable. I can't believe that I even considered you my friend."

"UGH! To think that I actually kissed you!!!" Sasuke said disgustedly. Sakura broke. Tears began to come down so fast that she didn't even have a small warning at the hurricane that unleashed from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too much. The accusations were unbearable. She needed to run, but she knew she shouldn't. Sasuke and Naruto's voices highered and highered and soon all the commotion was causing a stir out on the street. Many people heard things like "Fools of everyone" and "I can't believe it." Mr. Toad came running along the street to find out the gossip himself, he knew that it was about that stupid princess.

"Hokage! Hokage!"

Tsunade couldn't hear at all. She was deaf by the angry screams that emitted from the two ninjas in front of her. She didn't know why it pained her to see Sakura in so much pain like that. She was a murderess for crying out loud. She made fools of Konoha for ten years. She shouldn't feel any guilt. She shouldn't…but she did.

Just then, she heard tiny screaming from the outside of her window. Turning, she was shocked to see that the whole town was there trying to catch her attention. She quickly turned her attention back to Sasuke and Naruto who were still throwing accusation at the poor broken princess. Her tears hadn't stopped one bit, they came pouring down with no end.

"Enough" she said. Sasuke and Naruto had to strain themselves to actually obey the order. They disgustedly turned their back to their once comrade and friend. They didn't know her anymore.

"Thanks to your commotion, the whole town is outside wanting an explanation"

"Good then…its time they know who the murderess is" Sasuke said bitterly, not even glancing at Sakura's torn form. Tsunade was having a hard time accepting the hard tone in Sasuke's voice. She was shocked at how the emotions changed so fast. Tsunade looked at Sakura who just had her head down, not wanting to see anyone's face.

"I need to do this Sakura, I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize to her Hokage! She deserves this!" Naruto yelped back. Three guardians were beyond mad, they were pissed. How dare him! Someone that they thought was a good guy. Hinata saw fire! She began to hate each and every person in that room. They were ready, all they wanted was there princess to give them the signal and they would be off, but the signal hadn't come yet. They could hear her sobs and it pained them greatly. Bastards…all of them. They didn't understand. They were going to regret ever making her feel this way. They swore it!

Suddenly, they could hear the commotion outside. They knew what was about to happen.

Tsunade opened the window to her office and faced the awaiting crowd. She saw Mr. Toad, anxious to learn of the happenings.

"Hokage! What has happened?" Tsunade quickly glanced at Sakura who was still looking down and then back.

"I have found the princess"

Gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the crowd. "What?!? You've found the murderess princess?!?" asked Mr. Toad shockingly. Tsunade nodded.

"Who…who is it, Hokage!" Tsunade hesitated for a minute. The crowd got rowdy wanting to know the answer.

"It pains me a great deal to say this but the princess is none other than Sakura"

Shocked gasps were heard once again. 

"What? Our Sakura? The one who lives with Hitomi?"

"Hai, that same one. I have her here with me. She has just confessed to it"

For a minute, everything was silent. Tsunade didn't know what to expect. Suddenly, the crowd let out a big roar of anger, surprising Tsunade at the sudden change of emotion. 'Just like Sasuke and Naruto'

"How dare she"

"Murderess!"

"You made fools out of us!"

"Show no mercy!"

"How could she!"

"Poor Hitomi"

"Poor Kouichi"

Tsunade could hear all the angry accusations once more. She raised her arms to quiet them down.

"Quiet down!!" slowly the crowd did as she said. Tsunade breathed slowly. She didn't know what was suppose to be her next move.

"Bring her out here Hokage!" Mr. Toad yelled. "We want her to look at us and confess to us herself!"

"Yea!!" agreed the crowd behind him. Tsunade wasn't sure she actually wanted to send Sakura out there. She knew that the villagers were extremely upset. She scanned the area quickly and spotted a small wooden stage in the front of the building. That stage was going to be used to announce the winner for the tournament. How weird now that it was going to be used to announce the princess.

"I will bring her out, on one condition, you need to stand a good distance of that stage, are we clear!"

"Yea!" they agreed again. Tsunade then gave order to her ANBU ninjas to make a line between the stage and the crowd, not allowing anyone to come near the princess. That meant that Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were going to be part of that line. They quickly made an exit out the window, landing without effort. Tsunade then turned to Sakura, who was still looking down.

Tsunade felt like comforting her but couldn't understand why? She sighed.

"Come Sakura"

Tsunade opened the door to reveal an empty room. Both Sakura and Tsunade walked in silence as they reached the outside area. Neither of them noticing the guardians watching from the Hokage's window. The crowd roared as they saw Sakura walk out. It actually scared her knowing that now, they wanted to hurt her. She gracefully walked up the stairs of the stage and stood slightly behind Tsunade.

Mr. Toad stepped forward.

"Sakura, is it true that you are that murderess princess"

Sakura knew that she couldn't hide it anymore. She didn't care anymore either. Sasuke's glare and hateful glare kept her mute. Naruto's anger shook her. She didn't care anymore.

"Hai"

The accusations began once again. "How could you!" "How dare you!" "Killer!" Sakura just closed her eyes wanting to drown it out.

"She deserves death!!!" someone cried out! Everyone yelled in agreement. Sakura couldn't believe her ears. They didn't want to harm her…they wanted to kill her. Their hate for the princess was stronger than the love for Sakura.

Sasuke was frozen. 'Death?' The word shook him to his very core. 'Kill Sakura?' He knew he was upset but to actually kill her? Could he? No matter how upset and hurt he was with her, the beating of his heart still longed for her. That he couldn't deny. Finding out she was the princess was depressing enough but a world without Sakura…that's agony. 'NO! Sasuke…don't think like that. She lied to you. She doesn't care for you. She is a liar and a murderer…just like Itachi. Don't forget that!' Sasuke shook his head and looked at the crowd before him, not wanting to see the killer behind him.

"NOOO!" they heard a woman cry out! Hitomi pushed her way against the crowd, Kouichi right beside her. Once she reached the front, she came face to face with Sasuke. Hitomi looked in his eyes and was disappointed.

"I'm disappointed in you" and with that she turned her attention to Tsunade. Sasuke was frozen. 'Disappointed? Why?' He didn't understand her. He stared incredulously at the woman in front of him as she stared dead on with Tsunade.

"Hitomi? Kouichi? What are yo…"

"You can't Tsunade! This is my Sakura you're talking about!" she said firmly. Tsunade was shocked that Hitomi was actually defending Sakura. The only person.

"Hitomi she's the…"

"I know what she is… I just heard her say it, but I will not allow you to hurt let alone kill her!"

"Hitomi you don't know what you're saying"

"No you don't know what you're saying. Me and Kouichi as well as Motoki have always believed that the Kingdom of Inuk was destroyed by something bigger. We never believe that an 8 year old child would do that to her parents!"

"She's said to have awesome powers!" argued Mr. Toad. Hitomi glared at him for interrupting but he didn't back down.

"I know what the princess should have, but you sir, have not lived with the lady for the last ten years!" Hitomi looked back at Tsunade before continuing.

"Sakura would never hurt anyone purposely, that you have to believe. We have always known there was a secret that she was hiding but we didn't care what it was because we accepted her as our daughter the moment that my team found her that faithful day."

"So then it's your fault that she took refuge in Konoha in the first place!" accused Mr. Toad.

"Watch your tongue Toad!" Kouichi yelled. Mr. Toad looked insulted by his hidden nickname which only made him even angrier.

"I agree with Hitomi, I look at Sakura as my daughter. She has never done anything to harm us or Konoha in anyway in the past ten years…doesn't that tell you something? That maybe she didn't have anything to do with the murders at Inuk?"

Sakura had tears in her eyes again. She couldn't believe that they were standing up for her. Her adoptive parents. How she loved them. She would stay strong for them…no matter what.

"She's brainwashed you!" Mr. Toad suddenly accused. Hitomi and Kouichi were taken aback at the sudden accusation that was thrown at them. The nerve of this senile old man. The crowd began to murmur again. They knew that this wasn't good.

"She must have you brainwashed"  
"You're out of your mind you old Toad"

"You see! You were never rude before Kouichi! She must be using one of her powers right now!" The crowd gasped.

"No! We're not brainwashed!!" Hitomi reasoned. How can they believe this man? She looked up at her baby. She looked so torn apart, she wanted to hold her. Hitomi made her way to her but was stopped by two ANBU soldiers.

"Let me pass! I need to be with her! She needs me!"

"I'm sorry Hitomi, but I agree with Mr. Toshiba, you are brainwash to be with someone like that murderess princess!"

"No you don't understand, I'm not brainwashed! He's making that up! Kouichi!" but he couldn't do anything because he was being held down by four other ninjas. Hitomi felt frustrated because these imbeciles were not allowing her to be with her child! She began to struggle in order to free herself from their tight grip, but to no use, they only tightened their hold.

"Stop it! Let me go! I need to get to her! Sakura!"

Sakura was responding to her mother's cries. She was beginning to see red. She was angry at them for hurting her family. How dare they!!!

"Ouch you're hurting me!"

"LET HER GO!" Sakura finally yelled. Her yell was so loud that it struck fear to the entire crowd. Her eyes burned with anger. The ninjas didn't listen to her, which royally pissed her off even more. She suddenly jumped off the stage and within a blink of an eye, she was in front of the two ninjas who were restraining her mother. They stepped back fearfully not realizing what was going to happen. Sakura could see the fear in their eyes. The same fear many had that fateful day. She calmed herself.

"I. Said. Let. Her. Go." Almost too quickly, they obeyed. Hitomi embraced Sakura. Sakura felt like home in her arms.

"Sakura…my sweet, sweet Sakura…are you alright?" Sakura just tightened her hold on her. She didn't want to let her go. The people around them felt disgusted with the site. Many believed that Mr. Toad was correct and that Hitomi and Kouichi were both brainwashed.

"She's doing it now" some began to whisper among themselves. Mr. Toad gave signals to many ninjas to be ready to separate them and attack the princess. Sasuke was too lost in thought to even notice the conspiracy that was about to happen. He was confused now. Why did Hitomi still accept her? She was a murderess, wasn't she? She killed her own family. Just like Itachi. Why were Hitomi and Kouichi defending her? Were they brainwashed?

Sakura finally let go of her tight hold on her mother and smiled brightly at her. "Thank you…Mother" Hitomi's eyes widened at the name. So long had she wanted to be called that, but she didn't want to push them. Her eyes became watery as she allowed herself to remember the moment.

All too quickly, she felt hands at her arms pulling her away from her daughter.

"Sakura!"

"Mother!"

Sakura couldn't move. She was surrounded. She looked all around her. She saw Kakashi, Naruto surrounding her as well, but she couldn't see Sasuke anymore. Then she spotted him, shocked at what had just taken place.

"Sasuke, get your butt over here. We're gonna need all the help we can get" Naruto yelled at him. Sakura couldn't believe those words had just come out of Naruto's mouth! He would never forgive her. Sakura saw how Sasuke slowly made his way towards the circle around her.

'So this is how it is…or should I say…ends' she thought sadly.

"I suggest you surrender you murderer!" Mr. Toad said bitterly. "We have you surrounded and clearly outnumbered by our best Ninjas" he laughed. He was clearly enjoying it. Sakura could still hear Hitomi's cries as she was being held by more ninjas. She needed to stay calm, she didn't want to hurt them.

"Get ready Ninjas! On my mark!" They each took their stance, including her once named teammates.

They each took a step towards her but suddenly were forced back because before their very eyes, appeared three angry looking girls they all knew too well, each taking up a stance on each side of their princess.

The crowd gasped at the newcomers. Hinata, Ino and Tenten glared at all Konoha.

"What is the meaning of this!" cried Mr. Toad. "You need to remove yourself at once!"

"SHUT UP!" they all cried scaring the wits out of him. Naruto seeing Hinata quickly made his way towards her.

"Hinata get away from her, she's dangerou…."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled angrily at him. Naruto was dumbstruck. He didn't understand what was happening. All he was trying to do is protect her. Why is she defending her?

"What's the matter with you?!?" he retorted. She just glared at him. She didn't even want to see him. She was too hurt by his actions and words. Suddenly, Shikamaru and Neji were with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ino, Naruto's right, its dangerous, don't be troublesome woman!"

"Tenten, get away from there!"

"Don't you dare talk to us!" they said in unison. "We want nothing to do with you"

Shocked, they all looked torn and confused. They didn't understand.

"What?" choked out Naruto.

"We will not allow you to hurt our Princess!" Hinata stated firmly.

"Our princess?" Naruto whispered. Hinata smirked.

"Yes Naruto, our princess. If you hate our princess so much, then you must hate us as well" They were all confused by her statement. What did she mean?

"Allow us to introduce ourselves Konoha…" Hinata began.

"My name is Tenten and I control the element of earth"

"My name is Ino and I control the element of fire"

"and My name is Hinata and I control the element of Water and Air"

"And together we are sworn to protect her royal highness from leeches like yourselves. We are her court. We… are her guardians"

Silence overtook them all. Naruto was the one who broke the silence.

"WHAT!!!!"

"You are the guardians!!!!!

"Hai and we will not allow you to hurt our princess, for none of you know what really happened that horrific day" Ino yelled at them with anger that she felt deep inside. She could feel her princess' pain. She wanted to take her out of here as fast as possible.

"I can't believe this….Why Hinata? Why didn't you tell me…us?"

"I will not explain myself to any of you, especially you Naruto, for the way that you have treated our princess…"  
"She's a murderess!"  
"SILENCE! How dare you talk like that to her, when you have no idea what she went through!!!" she lifted him off the ground with a gust of air. Naruto was shocked nonetheless along with the rest of Konoha. They became terrified.

"That's enough!" Sakura suddenly said and Naruto was thrown back to the ground. Hinata bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry Princess, my emotions got the better of me." Sakura sighed. It was time for them to go. "We need to make our leave"

"Hai"

"You're not going anywhere!" they heard Mr. Toad cry in anguish. He wasn't going to let her escape. "Attack now!! Use you're jutsu's!!!" he cried hysterically. The ANBU ninjas, with the exception of Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi, all surrounded the four and did the same paralyzing jutsu, but before the jutsu's reached them, Sakura raised her hand in the air and a clear bubble surrounded them completely. All eyes widened at the force field that she made to protect them selves.

The ninjas each coward away. Sakura glared at Mr. Toad. He choked up in fear. "They're too powerful" the people began to whisper, each with fear in their hearts.

Sakura turned to look at Tsunade. "I will leave. Do not fret" Tsunade remained silent, then nodded. She knew this was for the best. Orochimaru would be long gone when the princess was out of here and her main priority was the village.

"Let's go girls" they nodded and began to follow her, not once looking at their respective males. Sakura didn't bother as well, she knew what she was going to find. Hatred. Pure hatred.

The crowd carefully followed them as they reached the entrance of the village. Their hearts filled with happiness that they had gotten rid of a disturbance for their peaceful village.

"SAKURA!" Hitomi yelled distressfully. "GIRLS! DON'T GO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T GO!" she cried as she forced her way over to them, for they had stopped at her painful cries.

"Hold them" Sakura heard Mr. Toad say. Sakura heard her struggles.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Don't you dare hurt her!!!" she heard Kouichi threaten. Sakura tearfully turned to look at them. They stopped their struggles instantly, but their faces were full of pain. She couldn't bare to see them.

"I'm sorry" she said miserably and with that she broke into a run, her guardians hot on her trail. The last sound they heard, was their parents cry.

"GIRLS!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Please Sakura, don't remember anymore" Ino murmured as she saw her princess' mind. "It hurts too much and besides, we have other things that we need to worry about right now."

Sakura sighed. She knew she was right. They did have other things to worry about right now. Yet, Sakura knew that each of her friends were suffering for the lost of their loved ones. She remembered the pain in their eyes as they yelled at them.

"Today, Orochimaru will be at Konoha." Continued Ino.

'Oh Yea' remembered Sakura. How could she have forgotten? That monster would be there to try to attain her. Stupid Bastard doesn't know what's coming to him.

"What are you gonna wanna do, Sakura?" asked Hinata quietly. Sakura knew her thoughts. She didn't want to go to Konoha right now. She didn't want to see Naruto. She couldn't blame her, she didn't want to see Sasuke either, but she knew that she needed to be there in order to see the outcome of the situation.

"So?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know" She looked down.

"Half of me wants to go see if that Orochimaru leaves Konoha alone…but the other half doesn't even want to get near that place."

"We shouldn't care what happens to that stupid village! They didn't care for us!" Hinata steamed. Sakura just kept looking down.

"I mean, why should we care…have you forgotten what they said to us…!" Hinata continued, she glared at the burning flame in front of her. "I…I don't want to help them"

Everyone was quiet. Everyone knew she was hurt, they all were. Suddenly Sakura stood. She turned towards the exit of the cave and saw how the rain showed no signs of stopping. 'It's as if the earth is mourning with us'

"I…don't want to help them either" Sakura confessed as well. All three girls were taken back. They slowly stood to join her at the entrance of the cave.

"But Princess, are you sure you don't…"

"No, I'm not sure, but right now, I don't feel like helping them. I know it's because I'm hurt and upset, but honestly, I'm gonna think of myself for right now."

"Don't worry Sakura…we know how you feel. We are hurt as well. I don't think I'll be able to forgive their harsh words. And here I thought that the past 10 years would be able to help us when we were discovered." She chuckled sarcastically. "Guess I was wrong"

"Yup" Ino agreed. "I can't believe everything that happened. I actually pictured it going very differently." They all nodded.

"Very differently" Sakura turned back to the flame in the center. She walked back slowly. The flames brought back memories of the hospital being consumed in flames. She remembered the angry crowd and their chants.

'_How could you! How dare you! Killer!' _Sakura quickly shut her eyes trying to forget. She couldn't get that word out of her mind. It kept on haunting her. She had made sure that she would cover her mind from her friends, if not they would worry more.

'_Killer'_

She wasn't a killer…she wasn't. It wasn't her fault! Why couldn't they understand that!! She was just a child! 'A child with a lot of power' she quickly shook the thought away. That's all that Orochimaru wanted, her power. He's stupid if he thinks that he is going to get her again. She remembered how he freely spoke with her without any remorse of using her that horrible day. He acted as if nothing had ever happened. 'Stupid man'

'_Killer'_

She remembered her friends, her classmates, her ninja-mates (hehe), her sensei, her hokage, but most importantly, she remembered…Sasuke. His words still fresh in her memory. She wanted to rinse them from her mind, from her being but she just couldn't!

'_You are nothing but a low life double crossing murder that doesn't even deserve a second chance!!!_

She felt the tears begin to form. It pained her to remember but she couldn't control herself. When she thought about him, these were the memories that attacked her. He truly hated her.

'_UGH! To think that I actually kissed you!!!'_

The tears fell freely going unnoticed by her guardians due to them being preoccupied with watching the rain and talking among themselves. These were the words that broke her. She remembered how disgusted he looked. How utterly horrified his expression was. He regretted everything that happened between them. The tears carried on. Sakura felt so weak right now. She felt useless. When she was with Sasuke, she felt complete, ever since she first met him, she felt like…home. But now, he didn't want anything to do with her. The love of her life…loathed her. She wouldn't be surprised if he wanted her dead just like the rest of Konoha.

'_She deserves death!!!'_

She remembered their hatred. She needed to clean herself of these thoughts. She didn't want to remember, she didn't want to love Konoha! She didn't want to love HIM!

Sakura turned and ran out of the cave barely hearing her friends shocked cry behind her. She knew that she could easily outrun them. She ran and ran until she couldn't fell any of there chakra. She finally slowed down and cried her eyes out. She cried out all her sorrows and even fears. She cried her love out. She wanted to be rinsed of him. She wanted to be free from these emotions.

She must rinse this away

She must rinse these thoughts

She must rinse her feelings away, she can't love him this way! She can't!!

The sky roared suddenly drowning out her cry of anguish. She cried until she just couldn't cry anymore. Finally only soft sobs could be heard from the shaking girl. The world was dead around her. She didn't feel anything, she felt completely numb. She let the rain rinse her away. She would never set foot in Konoha again, she decided. She would forget about all of them. Two more tears fell from her eyes and then…nothing. She was done. She made herself numb. Finally she took in her surroundings. The sky roared once again, this time catching her by surprise. When it lit up, she noticed the small stream getting filled with the skies tears. Realization hit her, she knew where she was…the field. She was close to Konoha. Angered by her subconscious directions, she turned ready to leave.

"I could have killed you if I wanted to" she heard the husky voice behind her say suddenly. Shocked, she whirled around to meet a pair onyx eyes which were filled with mixed emotions.

Sakura was frozen. She hadn't calculated this to happen so soon. She never wanted to see those eyes ever again, but yet she found herself unable to move. She felt paralyzed. 'No! you need to rinse yourself from HIM!' her mind screamed at her.

"Why didn't you" she finally said after a long silence between her and the man that was her undoing. Sasuke didn't take his gaze off of her. He hadn't expected to find her out here. He just came to clear his mind of the woman who was standing before him, Naruto and the rest of his friends were getting to him due to their cries of pain from losing their loved ones. He hadn't stopped hearing them say how they screwed up and how they wanted to apologize to them. He wasn't sure how he felt, that is why he came out here. Took him by surprise when he heard an anguish scream mixed with the thunder. He had quickly sped here only to find the sight before him. She looked so beautiful even if it was dark due to the storm. It broke his heart hearing her cries that he had to fight himself to stay back and hidden. She was too wrapped in her cries to even notice his presence. When he saw her stand to leave, he somehow didn't want her to leave. He knew he was probably going to regret this later, but right now, he didn't care. That's when he noticed how her clothes stuck to her like second skin all thanks to the glorious rain. He saw her chest rise quickly, she was nervous, he could tell…but why? Was it out of fear? Or was she nervous in seeing him?

"Why didn't you?" She asked again. He lifted his gaze to her face, to her beautiful face. Yes, she had a face of a princess. It's funny how right here, right now, he couldn't remember why he was suppose to hate her and shun her the way he said she deserved.

"I don't know…"

Sakura didn't know how to take this. She really didn't need this right now. She just wanted everything to end. She straightened herself up and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Well then, here's your chance…" she said firmly "kill me"

Sasuke was taken by surprise. 'Kill her?'

"C'mon, do it…this is what you have wanted to do for a long time…well then here's your chance"

"Stop it"

"Why? You have always hated the princess, well its me, I'm actually making it easier for you. Kill me now. No one is here"

"Stop it Sakura" Sasuke seethed angrily. She was trying to provoke him, he was sure of it.

"You know I'm not going to do that"

"Why not!" Sakura yelled. "Why not! Trust me, a lot of people want me dead…so kill me already. Give them all the satisfaction that they have killed someone who didn't DESERVE to die"

"How can you say you don't deserve it!" Sasuke yelled back angrily. "You murdered your family Sakura! You did that to your family, your kingdom…just like Itachi"

"Don't be stupid Sasuke! I already told you that we were possessed by that monster Orochimaru! If you don't want to believe me, then fine by me."

"How can you expect me to believe that you were possessed by him?"

"We were both marked okay!"

Sasuke eyes widened. He remembered. He remembered the day his brother got that mark. He never understood what the purpose was for it. He still didn't understand until this day. Could what Sakura be saying be true? Was it because of that mark? He roughly shook his head. 'No Sasuke don't, she may be trying to trick you. You can't believe her just because to have feelings for her'

"See…you don't believe me…or should I say…you don't WANT to believe me, well then fine" she yelled taking a few feet back. "I don't need this right now…look Sasuke, if you're not going to kill me, someone else will. I know they will start hunting me and my guardians. But know this, I will not be defeated. Konoha will never see me or my guardians again. You can assure them of that. I have nothing there anymore" with that she made her way to leave, that is, until his voice stopped her.

"What about Hitomi? And Kouichi?" he said staring at her retreating back. He saw her shoulders shake and he knew that she was crying. He made his way to her, to hold her and comfort her but as soon as she heard his steps, she straightened herself up and took a couple of steps before answering him.

"It's… it's for the best…for both of them" and then she ran, not hearing his personal cry.

"What about me…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura ran and ran until she knew she couldn't feel HIS chakra. Wow, she found herself running from everyone today. She finally stopped. The rain coming down harder. Tears threatened to come down but Sakura forbid them permission. She was not going to cry anymore.

'_What about Hitomi? And Kouichi?_

She didn't want to think of them. Her adoptive parents. Her family. She didn't want to remember their cries. She knew it was for the best for them.

"Yes…it's for the best that I never return to Konoha" she said nodding to herself.

"You can't do that Princess"

Sakura swiftly turned towards to the intruding voice that came from the shadows of the trees.

"Whose there?!" she said fearfully but not evident in her voice. She knew it wasn't Sasuke. She would recognize his voice anywhere.

"Do not fret princess, it is only I, Itachi" Sakura exhaled. She felt her muscles relax. 'Thank goodness'

She saw him slowly come out of the shadows and make his way towards her. She noticed the similarities between him and Sasuke, not that much. The eyes were the things that were truly the same. They had the same eyes. She felt as if she were looking at Sasuke again.

"Man, you Uchihas sure do have a way of sneaking up on people" Itachi made a face. "What do you mean princess?"

She blushed and he understood.

"You've seen Sasuke?" she could only nod.

"When? Now?" She nodded again.

"Did he hurt you?"

"NO! He would never hurt me!" Sakura quickly shut her mouth. Had she just said that!! Did she just defend him with something that she knew was a lie…it was a lie…right? Yes it was, yet her heart suddenly told her differently. She ignored it completely and gave her full attention to the man in front of her who in turn looked amused.

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me what you meant by what you said earlier."

Itachi became serious quickly.

"Exactly that. You can't turn your back on Konoha" Sakura was shocked. How can he ask that? Konoha rejected her! She was in every right to reject them!

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes Princess, I overheard Orochimaru plan an attack on Konoha"

"Well then that's there problem not mine! I will not defend them!" Sakura said angrily.

"But he's not going to show any mercy on them at all…please princess my brother is there!" Itachi actually pleaded with her.

"I don't care Itachi, I'm sorry. I don't care for anything that happens to Konoha"

"That's bull! Don't give me that crap! I'm sorry Princess, but right now you're wrong. You're letting your anger towards them use you to ignore the fact that innocent people are going to die, people that you know and LOVE, my brother being one of them. And don't you dare tell me you don't care because it's written all over your face when you see him and even with the mention of his name! What about your parents! Hitomi and Kouichi! He's after them as well, did you know that!" Sakura's eyes widened. "He knows of their importance in your life and he's going to kill them in front of you in order to convince you to join him! So don't go telling me all these lies that you don't care for anything in Konoha! Don't become like the monster that Orochimaru made us when he possessed us. Back then you had a damn good reason why you became the way you did, because of a monster. What is your reason now? I know you're not possessed at this very moment." Sakura looked down guiltily.

"Why are you going to let Konoha suffer just because they hurt you and rejected you because of something that they can't understand and probably, princess…they never will. Do me a favor and don't be influenced by your anger. If you are, use it towards something or someone who truly deserves it." He turned, as if to leave. "I, for one, will defend Konoha, no matter what they think of me, and if my brother decides to fight me, I won't, I will let him kill me. I will not harm him just because he doesn't understand." And with that he left, the same way he appeared. Sakura was alone with her thoughts again. Itachi's words stung like a needle. How could she have been so blind? She was blinded by her stupid anger. She knew what she had to do. She would not let Orochimaru win. No more thinking of herself.

"Princess! Sakura!!!" she could hear the frantic voices of her guardians closing in. She reached them with her chakra and within seconds they were at her side. Ino looked about ready to kill her but was stopped by the look on Sakura's face. It was a look of pure determination. They knew, their princess was about to make a command.

"Girls…" she started. She was ready to take her role in her destiny. 'I'm sorry father, I understand now'

"I have come to a decision" Sakura saw clearly now. She didn't want to rinse her feelings away. She didn't want to stop loving him. She can't. She wouldn't. She wanted to be right there by his side. She chose him. He's the source of her life and she wanted to be with him badly.

"We will defend Konoha all the way, no matter what" she ignored her friend's gasps of surprise. No, She will not allow herself to be rinsed.

Just then, the rain stopped and Sakura smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well, there you have it! Chapter 10! I want to thank every single one of you for reviewing my story. I'm so happy that you are truly enjoying it. I hope that you continue reading until the very end, which is soon. Okay now, I need you guys to review this chapter, tell me what you think, what I should fix, tell me your predictions of the upcoming chapter, I love hearing from my readers.

Chapter 11 on the way okay!

Sayonara!

Sakura Ai

P.S. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!!!


	11. Here comes the rain again

Konichiwa-minna-san! I'm happy that you, my readers, are enjoying "Watch Me Shine."

I loved reading all my reviews. I truly appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Man, I'm tired of writing this)

Chapter 11: Here comes the rain again

Here we go! Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sasuke reached Konoha by the time the sky was crystal clear. He looked and observed the skies thinking it ironic how just a moment ago it falsely looked like night only to stop and bring clear skies again. The recent events flowed through his mind that he didn't even acknowledge where exactly in the village he was going. All he knew was that he couldn't take his mind off a certain pink-haired woman. He remembered how broken she looked in the rain. How lifeless her eyes looked. He had never seen Sakura like that. It pained him a great deal to even remember. He was stupid to think that she liked him, let alone love him. Who was he kidding? She's a princess after all.

"UGH! Sasuke, stop! You're acting as if she's just a regular princess and not the murderess one that she is!" he told himself while grabbing his head in his hands. He suddenly let go and peeked around to see who had heard him, surprisingly, no one was around. That was when he realized where he had subconsciously led himself to. The Bridge.

He gently touched the wooden board of the bridge. Sakura's face came into his mind. She looked so happy like she did before this whole mess happened.

"She was truly happy here" he said quietly. His hand angrily turned into fist and slammed the edge of the bridge.

"Why Sakura, why did you have to be her!" He said while tears began to form. Sasuke shook his head angrily.

'Stop it Sasuke! Men don't cry! YOU don't cry! It's not worth it!"

But no matter how hard he actually fought with himself, his heart won him and his tears came down like the earlier rain. He couldn't understand why it hurt him so much. He thought that now knowing that she was the princess that he hated so much, he would loathe her and want to destroy her, yet, here he was crying for his beloved.

"Pathetic" he told himself. "You're Pathetic Sasuke. To actually think that you actually had a chance with Sakura. To think that she felt the same way as you did. Why can't I get her out of my mind! Damn it! She's not thinking of you, so don't think of her!!!" but nothing that Sasuke would do would actually rid him of Sakura. She was part of him. Just then, something dawned on Sasuke.

"Could it be that I just have these feelings due to that fact that I'm supposedly the source of limitation?" Sasuke debated with himself, but deep down, he knew it wasn't true. He loved Sakura. He wanted her to be only his and no one else's. That's why he steamed when he would think of her with another man that wasn't him. It just didn't settle with his being. She NEEDED to be with him. No if's or but's.

Sasuke sighed.

"Damn, I'm so confused. Two days ago, I was mad, no, pissed. But ever since she left…I've been a walking zombie among Konoha. It's so pathetic." He looked down and the small creek that flowed under the bridge, Sakura's face appearing on the smooth water's surface. He didn't try to clear his illusion this time. He actually embraced it. He took her in, not caring if she was what she was, a murderess.

"Damn, I need you Sakura" he whispered to her mirage.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke quickly left his gaze from the Sakura illusion and met Naruto's blue eyes filled with worry.

"Are you alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke just looked back at the water, happy to still be able to see her. "Hn"

Naruto quietly walked up to join him at the bridge. He noticed he was staring intently at the water below. Naruto let his eyes set on the water as well, automatically seeing the source of his pain…Hinata. He sadly smiled. He missed her greatly. He wanted her back. He needed her here. He missed her sometimes stutters and her blushes. He loved that he was the only one who could get that reaction out of her. He sighed this time.

"I miss her" Naruto told him. Sasuke didn't move, he didn't even say anything.

"I miss them all. Its…it's not the same without them" he continued. "Why oh why did I let my anger consume me like that and say all those terrible things to one of my best friends and to the woman I love!!"

"You said them because it's how you felt!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto looked at him then.

"Really? So does that mean you meant everything you said about kissing Sakura then?" Sasuke was taken aback. He remembered. He had said that. He remembered her face, her broken face, her broken heart? Could it be then…?

"Well Sasuke? Did you? Because I can tell you right now that I don't regret kissing my lovely Hinata. Yes I am upset that she is one of the guardians but…ugh!..I don't know, what am I suppose to believe. I wasn't there when it happened. Hinata said that we didn't understand. Why would she defend her princess if she WAS guilty is what I keep asking myself." Sasuke didn't say anything at first but then chose his words carefully.

"Maybe…we don't understand." Naruto looked at him puzzled. "Yea, maybe we are not seeing the bigger picture. I may not have been there when Inuk was…destroyed, but I was there when my family was. Itachi…looked pained actually. When he was about to kill me, he couldn't. He looked as if he was struggling with himself. As if he was having an inner battle but after that, I ran. I didn't stay to see what would happen. I was afraid." He looked back at the water. "I can't see Sakura the way I see Itachi, as a murderer. Yet…she said that they were…" 

"Wait, she said? When?"

Sasuke was silent. Should he tell him? No, he wouldn't, he didn't want to go through a whole interrogation with him and then the Hokage.

"Remember…when we were in the Hokage's office, she mentioned it." Realization flashed in Naruto's eyes.

"Oh yea"

"Yea, well, she said that she and Itachi were possessed….but what could"

"Sasuke…I think that there's something we're missing. You know, like a missing puzzle piece. Until we find it, well, we can't really think nor do much." Sasuke didn't look at him.

"What if that piece never shows up Naruto…will you be able to live without your Hinata? Would Shika and Neji be able to as well?"

"Would you be able to live without Sakura, Sasuke?" Shocked he faced Naruto who was smiling gently at him.

"What are you talking about!"

"Sasuke…do you honestly think I'm that dense, don't answer that-" Sasuke had so smile to that.

"I know you love her. Sheesh, have you forgotten my whole speech of 'Love each other or perish' Dang man! I've noticed how lifeless you've looked these past two days. You're hurting just like we are. But honestly, I think you have it worst since you have actually fallen in love with the murderess princess." He said sadly. Sasuke just nodded, not knowing exactly what to say in return.

"It's ok to miss her…and to love her…"

"Really Naruto? Is it ok? I mean, she killed her whole kingdom!"

Naruto just shook his head lightly. He understood him and it pained to see his best friend suffering like this.

"We will have a happy ending Sasuke. I know we will" Sasuke looked appreciatively at him.

"For once Naruto, I actually hope that you're right, for everyone's sake, including my own." And then they both remained in silence as they turned their attention to the water and look into the eyes of the one's they wished were with them at that very moment.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We're what!?!" Ino said incredibly. Sakura remained smiling.

"Defending Konoha against any attack that Orochimaru is going to do"

"But…but why? I thought we weren't gonna have anything to do with it?" asked Hinata. None understood what caused the sudden change in her.

"Did something happen Sakura, when we were away from you?" asked Tenten. Should she tell them that she saw Sasuke? No, she didn't want to be interrogated by each and every single one of them.

She nodded. "Yes, something did happen. Itachi came to me with important information that he overheard Orochimaru talking with his henchmen." All eyes widened.

"He is planning an all out attack on Konoha, we can't let that happen!"

"Why not" Sakura looked at Ino.

"Because it's not Konoha's fault that we have a history with Orochimaru, why should innocent people have to die because of me. I already have blood on my hands because of what happened 10 years ago, I don't need a new massacre on my hands"

"I understand that princess, but Konoha can defend itself" reasoned Hinata. She still didn't want to talk or see Naruto.

Sakura understood her, but she also knew the real reason why she wasn't ready to go back. Naruto.

"Hinata, girls, I'm going to tell you something that Itachi made me realize. Don't let your anger control you. Yes we are each hurt by Konoha but that doesn't mean they deserve fury because they can't understand something that they weren't there to witness to the way we were. They don't know the whole story. Last time, Orochimaru controlled me so that I could destroy the people I loved, this time I won't allow Konoha's rejection to control my decision in helping them from being destroyed by Orochimaru like he did my kingdom, please girls don't let him to the same to you"

Each with tears in there eyes, they nodded. "Hai, we understand now Sakura…Arigato." They had been so stupid, so easily influenced. Well not anymore.

"I'm sorry Sakura, for being so stubborn" Hinata began "I was being selfish. I am hurt, but I miss Naruto greatly. I need him Princess. I can't help it. I think that was the main reason why I'm so upset. Because I know I'm suppose to hate him for the things he said to you but I just can't" Sakura walked towards Hinata and smiled at her. As she approached her, she took her into her arms and comforted her.

"It's ok Hinata, I understand how you feel, for I, feel the same way" with that Hinata broke down, she clutched onto Sakura with all her might. The rest of the girls coming to comfort her as well as cry out their sorrows. Sakura smiled when she saw her friends finally come to peace with everything, the way she had.

After what seemed like hours, the girls were all sitting back in the cave where miraculously, the fire still burned fierce fully. Ino had joked saying that showed how strong her power was, which caused laughter among them.

"So…when is he to attack? Today?" asked Tenten facing Sakura.

"I'm guessing…yea." Sakura fidgeted, her guardians eyed her suspiciously.

"Sakura is there something you're not telling us??"

Sakura remained quietly. She nodded slowly.

"Sakura! Tell us"

"I'm scared"

"Scared? Of what? We're not going to be mad…"  
"No, its not that, Itachi told me that Orochimaru said that he planned to kill Hitomi and Kouichi in front of me if I didn't join him"

They all gasped in horror. Anger going through them immediately

"I'm scared, that he's going to hurt them or worse, he's going to posses me again and destroy Konoha this time. I don't want that to happen"

"It won't Sakura, we won't leave you alone, we promise you that" Tenten assured her gently taking hold of her hand. The rest nodded. "We're in this together this time, you're not alone. We won't let anything happen to you or our parents."

Sakura smiled. "Arigato girls, Arigato"

Sakura then stood up, with the girls quickly following her lead.

"So it's decided then, we will defend Konoha until the very end."  
"Hai" They said in unison.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You wanted to see us Tsunade?" asked an anxious Kakashi who was accompanied by both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hai, Please Take a seat"

"I rather stand" they all replied together. Tsunade just stared back then finally nodded.

"As you three know, these past few days have been…depressing." She eyed them, especially Sasuke whose features looked gravely.

"Orochimaru is expected today" she said getting to the point. She was sure these three men didn't want to chit chat about the princess in a personal note.

"Hai, we know that, but what does that have to do with us?" asked Kakashi. Tsunade turned to look at him.

"We need to be prepared."

"Why"

"Because, this is Orochimaru we're talking about. I looked up his file and guess what…he use to be a student here in Konoha." Three pairs of eyes looked shocked at the Hokage, who had been equally shocked when she discovered the information, but she hadn't even gotten to the good part yet, they were in for a real shock.

"Want to guess who his team-mates were?" their eyes looked confused that Tsunade just had to smile.

"The king and queen of Inuk"

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto, shocked at what he had just heard.

"That monster knew the King and Queen!" Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, and, according to the files, they were very close BUT of course, he was in love with Queen Kira but her love was in the prince at the time. Then there are incidents in where the file talks about several assaults he tried to do to the prince, one of them almost killing queen Kira." Naruto was wide-eyed.

"So…how does all this fit in now? To our situation?" asked Sasuke finally. Tsunade looked at him. No matter how much he tried to hide it, she knew how much he was missing Sakura. She was herself but right now they couldn't focus on that, she needs to focus on the task at hand.

"I don't know, I just found it interesting that he knew the King and Queen. Who knows, maybe it's a missing puzzle piece." She said randomly. Naruto's eyes widened and quickly met Sasuke eyes as well. Could it be…? They looked at each other for what seem like eternity, as if they were talking to each other through their eyes, then suddenly Naruto nodded and turned his attention back to Tsunade.

"Tsunade…could there be any possibility that maybe, just maybe, Orochimaru have something to do with the Inuk Massacre?" Tsunade shook her head.

"That's quiet impossible, his friendship with the prince did not end right and they were no longer friends. They didn't keep contact after the Prince married his love and became king. So I highly doubt that he had something to do with it."

"But Hokage, haven't you thought why is it that the princess didn't destroy her guardians? Were they part of the massacre too, how do we really know?"

"Naruto, I know you're confused, trust me, so am I but right now, we can't think of nonsense like that! We need to focus on the task at hand. If you ever want to be Hokage, you need to learn that. You can't go by your emotions when you are in this position." Tsunade said angrily trying to making him understand how ridiculous he sounded.

Naruto looked upset.

"Naruto, I understand why you're trying to find an excuse to excuse the princess for her wrong doings but just because you want to see Hinata again doesn't mean that you are right!" Naruto remained quiet and looked down. Sasuke watched the whole scene play in front of him. He understood Naruto anxiousness for it was his own. Tsunade just didn't understand. Right now, she was thinking with her mind and not her heart. He couldn't blame her really, she was the Hokage and she needed to take the village's well-being into consideration, even if it angered Sasuke to the max.

"I wish none of this had ever happened…" whispered Naruto softly. Everyone was quiet. Sasuke wished the same. Suddenly, he thought of something that hadn't been answered as of yet. He turned his gaze to Tsunade who was looking to Kakashi at the moment.

"Hokage, how is it that you were able to figure out that Sakura was the murde…missing princess" it was easier for him to say it like that than think of her the other way. Tsunade looked towards him and then flickered her eyes towards a covered square-looking thing on the side of the office. Sasuke had never acknowledge that thing before. What was it?

"If you must know, when I sent out the squads to look for information on Orochimaru, one of them went to the ruins of Inuk and there they retrieved this." She said making her way towards the hidden portrait.

"What is it?" asked a curious Naruto. The two of them made their way over there as well, without the exception of Kakashi.

"This is how the princess looked at the time of the murders…"

"Looked?" Naruto and Sasuke whispered. Tsunade just nodded and slowly uncovered the portrait. Eyes widened for the both of them. Realization hit Sasuke like a rock.

"Its…It's her…" Sasuke whispered as he remembered the girl from the palace. The one who had stolen his heart. He never knew who she was, he always thought she was a helper or something.

"Yea…it is Sakura." Said Naruto

"No you dobe…I mean the little girl I met in the palace, the last time I visited them, she was unconscious. When I first saw her, she was thrashing around her bed as if she were in a terrible pain, but it's weird, the moment I place my hand on her arm, she stopped immediately. She even seemed, relaxed." Sasuke remembered. Tsunade and Kakashi took in this new information in a new light.

"So you met the princess and you didn't even know it…" Tsunade began. Sasuke didn't respond yet, he just continued to remember.

"I thought Itachi had taken a liking to her as well, since he kept on talking about how he couldn't get her out of his mind, which surprisingly…angered me. The next thing I knew my father had told me that I was to marry the princess of Inuk"

"WHAT!" all three individuals yelled. Sasuke was shaken from his thoughts at the sudden out burst. He had been so deep in thought he didn't even know he was talking out loud. Their cry of shock brought him back to reality. A reality in which no one knew what really happened that dreadful day.

"You mean to tell me you were to be engaged with the Princess!" Tsunade said incredulously. She would have never thought of that.

"Sasuke, you…you really are meant to be with Sakura…aren't you?" asked a staggered Naruto. Sasuke just shook his head roughly.

"NO, we're not!"

"How can you say that Sasuke! You fell for a girl that you didn't even know and then that girl who you fell for turned out to be the princess that you were suppose to marry. You, not knowing this, got totally upset and threw a fit and left. When you came back, everyone you knew and loved were killed by your own brother! Isn't that the way it happened? Please Sasuke, correct me if I'm wrong, which I can assure you that I'm not…I can see it in your face." Sasuke glared at him, not because he was angry but because he was able to recall the events so perfectly as if he himself had been there.

"Look at the painting Sasuke…" he did.

"That…that girl right there…is Sakura, princess of Inuk." Naruto looked at the picture himself. "This is the girl that came to Konoha after she murder…after that fateful day. She came here and became our friend…alongside her…guardians. It's as if they wanted to start new or something." 

"But Naruto, how can we forgive a murderess!" cried out a stunned Tsunade. "Yes, they did come here young…and were among us for 10 years but what? Should we just forgive them on account of good behavior??"

Naruto nor Sasuke looked at her, they remained looking at the portrait. Their eyes distant.

"Hokage, you need to see the bigger picture. What…What if we're wrong. What if we're being blinded of some sort?" Kakashi spoke after a long period of quiet thinking. Tsunade looked at him for a moment.

"Kakashi…you know more than anyone that I love Sakura. She was after all my apprentice for years. She's damn good at healing and other skills in which she learned from me. She an excellent fighter in which she learned from you. I can't help but feel that we made a killer stronger." She said sadly.

"Sakura is not a killer!" Sasuke reacted without thinking. Tsunade looked at him stunned.

Even Sasuke himself was stunned by the declaration. He quickly lowered his gaze to the floor and returned them to the painting.

"I'm having a hard time believing…I'm sorry" Naruto understood his best friend. He couldn't believe it either. Damn it must be hard for Sasuke, to know that the girl he had liked was in fact the princess that he was suppose to marry but rejected. Naruto sympathized with him. He put a hand on his should for comfort. Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't shrug it away.

Naruto turned to face Kakashi and Tsunade once again.

"I don't really know what happened that day, but I have a feeling that we are wrong in the way we think. There has to be something that we are not seeing."

"I wish you were right Naruto…truly I do" Tsunade said sadly. Naruto got angry.

"Hokage, for once, act with your heart, not your duty."

"Naruto, Konoha is my heart."

Naruto shook his head. "No…Konoha is your duty, Hokage. It is completely different. I will fight for Konoha, do not worry about that, but if you ever decide to go after the princess and her court…count. me. out. I will not fight against them. I won't be able too, I rather let myself be killed by them than me actually hurt them" Again, Tsunade was stunned.

"Same here" added Sasuke.

Tsunade just looked at her two best ninjas with astonishment. After a moment or so, she nodded, not really being able to say anything in the matter. She rather not have them fight at all that force them to fight and have them commit suicide by the hands of their beloved. No, that would not do. Besides, she wasn't planning on attacking Sakura at all.

"Not to worry, It was never on mind to attack her." The three men nodded in understanding. Silence overtook them. Kakashi and Tsunade deep in thought while Naruto and Sasuke remained glued to the portrait. Sasuke looked at every single detail of her. He remembered her vividly as she was the day he first laid eyes on her. The girl in the painting had bright green eyes yet they looked bored out of their minds. Sasuke had to laugh, the girl looked as if she was forced to sit there holding that bear for what seemed like hours. The princess did not look happy. She looked annoyed. Sasuke smiled. 'Sakura…' he thought out to her wishing she were here with him.

A frantic knock at the door was heard, halting their train of thoughts for all of them.

"Enter" Tsunade replied. Suddenly, Hansuke was in her office out of breath. She quickly became alerted.

"What's wrong Hansuke" He shook his head, still trying to catch his breath.

"Ugh…hurry up man!" cried out a frustrated Naruto.

"He's…He's here, Hokage" all four of them knew who 'he' was.

"Orochimaru" Tsunade whispered. Hansuke only nodded ferociously.

"Ok Hansuke, gather all the ninjas and make sure the village people are not too close to him. We can not have anybody get injured. Understood!!"

"Hai" and with that he left. Sasuke and Naruto were on alert. It all comes down to this. They didn't' know what Orochimaru would end up doing so they needed to be on their guard at all times.

"Ok, he's here" Tsunade began

"Yea, we know that…we were here when they told you…" Naruto said sarcastically earning a glare from Tsunade.

"Anyways, we need to be on alert, we don't know what to expect from him alright. Do I have your allegiance for this?" She said while looking at Sasuke and Naruto. They briefly looked at each other and then nodded at her.

"Good, now lets go, I want this monster away from Konoha as soon as possible" and with that they exited her office one at a time making their way towards the entrance of Konoha. There he stood in all his darkened glory. Orochimaru, with a sick smile that would make one sick by just watching. Everyone prayed to Kami that he would leave soon.

"You're time's up" he said sickly to them as Tsunade stepped forward to acknowledge him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Man, that was some training we just did" said an exhausted Ino.

"Yea, we really out did ourselves. I'm proud of you girls" Sakura beamed at them. They smiled in return.

"Food's done" called out Hinata. They eagerly went to take their place by the roasting fishes. The smell of them made their mouth water with anticipation.

"Hmm…it smells really good"

"They sure do…let's eat, I'm hungry" Sakura agreed and they each began to eat, stuffing themselves to their hearts desire.

"So, when are we gonna go to Konoha to stand guard princess?" Tenten said as she chomped on her fish. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know…I think we should go after we finish eating. I'm not sure…but I actually have a bad feeling right now and I want to be close to Sasu…um…I mean…Konoha soon." She said blushing at her mistake. The rest of the girls smiling softly at her error as well.

"Do you think he's already there?"

"No, I don't think so Tenten" Sakura reasoned. "I mean, it's just a bit after noon. I think that he'll probably attack around evening." The girls just looked at her confused but then just shrugged and continued eating.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I have come for the princess"

No one moved. Anger, sadness and fear could be sensed throughout the people. Tsunade tensed and let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

"Well? Where is she? Where is my princess?"

Sasuke seethed at the snake when he used the possessiveness pronoun. 'Sakura's mine' he thought jealously. He began to shake in his anger, thoughts of this monster holding Sakura lovingly, which he highly doubted that a bastard like him could be capable of doing. No, only one could hold Sakura and that 'one' is him and only him!

Suddenly, as if the fiend before him could read his thoughts, he turned to look at Sasuke and smirked. Sasuke couldn't help think that that smirk held something deep, like a hidden secret, like an inside joke of some kind. It made him sick.

Orochimaru moved his gaze back to the woman Hokage who just a few feet away from him. He took the time to scan through crowd to see if he was able to find his pink haired princess. Nothing. He frowned. Where was she? Was she hiding? Were these imbeciles hiding his power away from him! He searched a second time, still, nothing. He grew impatient.

"Answer me Konoha. I have come for the princess…hand her over!"

"She's not here" Tsunade replied with as much authority. Orochimaru angered.

"You lie!"

"There is no reason for me to lie, she is not with us anymore."

"NO, You do lie! You're hiding her from me! This is not acceptable" He yelled with immense fury. His men prepared themselves for the command to attack, which they new was going to be soon.

"I will not be called a liar! You have my word as the Hokage of this village that the princess is no longer with us"

"She's telling the truth, Sir" Tsunade turned to look at Mr. Toad walking up steps from where the crowd stood.  
Angrily, she yelled back at him.

"Toshiba! Stand back, this doesn't concern you" Orochimaru witnessed this. Maybe this man could be useful to him.

"I still don't believe you…I will destroy your precious Konoha for your falsehood!" Sasuke seethed. He wanted to kill the ogre in front of him! He was so close…so close.

"No! Please! Have mercy!!! We're telling you the truth!! She's not here, as soon as Tsunade revealed to us that the princess was actually Sakura…we had her leave…immediately! In all honesty…she left on her own…with her guardians!!! That was over two days ago!!!"

"What!" yelled an enraged Orochimaru. He couldn't believe it, his plan had failed! The princess didn't come running to him after the betrayal of her beloved Konoha. He searched the crowd frantically not wanting to believe it. He settled his eyes on HIM…the person he hated the most…The source…Sasuke Uchiha. His facial expressions were indescribable. He could see the hatred in his eyes but then again, there was sadness in them. Right then he knew…that this old toad looking geezer was telling the truth. This did not suit well with his plans, oh well, at least he can let out his anger and frustration by destroying this pathetic excuse of a village. He smiled evilly. No one liked that smile. They knew only evil came from behind it.

"Then I guess I need to look elsewhere now don't I?"

No one said anything. Tsunade didn't like the way his moods changed. They needed to be ready. Something didn't feel right to her. She knew that he was hiding something…but what was it?

"Oh well then…I guess that you are no longer needed" he said turning to leave the village. He smirked evilly to his men and they smiled wickedly.

Sasuke didn't like this, he knew that snake had something up his sleeve…but what? He tried looking around to see anything suspicious but everything seemed to be in place. Then why was this monster so relaxed all of all sudden? Suddenly thunder could be heard from afar. Sasuke looked towards the sky.

'Here comes the rain again' he really hoped that he was wrong and that he was really leaving.

Orochimaru looked towards the sky. 'Perfect. What a perfect way to end the day'

"Until never Konoha" and with that walked into the wilderness, his men following until they couldn't see them.

Finally Tsunade along with Konoha could breathe, yet Sasuke didn't feel right. Something just didn't make sense. He gave up to easily.

"Thank God that he's gone" Tsunade breathed. Many people agreed.

"You were so brave Hokage!" many said. Many agreed.

"Arigato, now please lets all go home"

Laughter could be heard from within the wilderness and Sasuke immediately tensed even more. He knew it! He knew it wasn't over. Tsunade swirled towards the evil laugh. She tried to look for him but she just couldn't find him. Where was he?

"Oh…did you think I was going to let your pathetic excuse of a village live?" he laughed again, still hiding in the trees.

"You are of no use to me, you couldn't even do one simple task right…hmm…maybe she just wasn't betrayed enough" they heard him say. What in the world was he talking about?

"Show yourself you bastard!" Naruto yelled angrily. Nothing happened, Orochimaru just laughed harder angering him even more.

"Not even the source's betrayal was enough to make her come to me on her own free will…silly girl. She sure does know how to hold a grudge."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tsunade yelled. She didn't understand anything this stupid monster was gibbering out! Couldn't he just make sense for once! Sasuke himself was confused. He didn't understand what grudge Sakura could possibly have with this loser.

Orochimaru just laughed as he emerged from the wilderness, alone this time.

Sasuke glared at him. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted this bastard dead!

"Oh…that's right…you don't know…well, I guess I could let you in on our little secret, since you are about to perish very very soon" Orochimaru looked at Sasuke. Sasuke battled him with his eyes as well not backing down. He wouldn't let him win.

"The Princess of Inuk…didn't kill her family"

Gasps were heard all around, then the murmuring began. Sasuke couldn't move. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sakura was innocent. She wasn't a murderess!!!

"What are you talking about???" yelled Tsunade "How would you know?"

Orochimaru didn't let go of Sasuke's glare. Slowly he smirked evilly, remembering that sweet day. "Because dear Hokage, I was there"

Wide-eyed, Tsunade stumbled back a couple of steps. She couldn't believe it. He WAS there? Why?

"What? I…I don't understand?"

Orochimaru laughed and looked at the shocked Tsunade. "Of course you don't…but I was, I was there. Just like I was there for the Uchiha murders"

Sasuke eye's widened. 'He was there??? I never saw him??? He's lying!'

"You liar!" Sasuke yelled, his fist clenched to his sides. It was the only thing he could do so that he wouldn't murder the idiot in front of him. Orochimaru's smirk never faltered. He was enjoying every minute of this.

"Oh…poor little Sasuke…I still remember your scared looking face as your brother was about to kill you…too bad the dumb bastard was able to fight me off"

"What!"

"Oops…did I say something you didn't understand?? Aww, the poor little boy…well let me clear it up for you" he teased him, making Sasuke angrier and angrier. "I was the one who was controlling your brother, Itachi" Sasuke's eyes widened at the confession. "and I was the one who murdered the King and Queen of Inuk using their daughter!!" He gloated in triumph. Every ear who heard couldn't believe what they had just heard. It was this monster that destroyed two important families.

"You monster" yelled Tsunade angrily but she couldn't finish due to a yell coming from the pissed off Uchiha!

"You Bastard!!! I'm going to kill you!"

Sasuke attacked him blindly. Orochimaru easily dodged him.

"Stupid boy…thinking you can defeat me? You may be the source that prophecy says you are but you're just weak"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me nor Sakura!"

"Oh, I know a lot about the princess. She truly does belong to me."

Sasuke was angered more. How dare he talk about his Sakura that way. Stupid bastard.

"She doesn't belong to you, you hear me!"

"Oh…and what? She belongs to you?"

"I'm damn sure she is. She belongs to me and no one else. I will fight to protect her at all cost. Especially from idiots like you. I won't let you touch her"

Orochimaru just stared at his enemy. He didn't like it that he showed no fear towards him and he most certainly didn't like the way he talked about the princess.

"There's no way for you to stop me. She will belong to me. She will choose me. You've ruined your chance with her"

"Ha! And you think you haven't…the one who killed her entire kingdom? You think she's just gonna run to you and let you take over her completely? Think again you bastard"

Orochimaru growled. How dare he speak what he already knew so well. That is why he was forming a plan on how to win the princess to his side, which he was sure to work…but the problem was that she wasn't even here!

Tsunade just watched the verbal battle going on between Sasuke and Orochimaru. She still couldn't believe what this bastard had said. How he used them to hurt Sakura this way, making them believe she was truly a murderess…and Sakura…she…she didn't even bother to defend herself knowing we wouldn't believe her! Oh how stupid and naïve can they have gotten.

The suddenly he started to laugh. Sasuke just glared angrily at him. Tsunade and the rest of Konoha was equally confused at the sudden change of emotion this monster can express in just a single second.

"I'm actually shocked that no one has even dared asked me how I was able to manage this fantastic double murder!"

This time, Sasuke growled, ready to attack him but was stopped by Tsunade's voice.

"How" she said. Orochimaru just grinned wickedly, oh he was going to enjoy their expressions for this one.

"Oh it was easy, I gave them each a mark and waited until their anger was enough for me to consume them making them my puppets. All it took for Itachi to lose it was seeing his brother in tears and finding out that they were going to make him marry the princess and luckily that was what got the cute little princess upset when her pathetic excuse for parents told her of her engagement to Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke couldn't believe it. She was also upset. HE was the reason why she lost herself to this man. Now he knew that she hated him. She just had too. He could feel his anger building and building as he heard this ogre continue talking. He yelled as he lost it and attacked him. Orochimaru laughed even though he was barely able to get out of harms way. Sasuke landed on his feet again as he prepared himself to attack him once more.

"You know I've always hated you. And today I will destroy you. I had to admit I was worried there for a minute. I actually thought that the princess might actually be in love with you but since she's not here I know she doesn't and therefore will not choose you to be her source and she will be mine."

"You will never have Sakura! I know her! She would never allow someone as old and ugly as you to touch her in anyway!" Orochimaru seethed at the words 'old and ugly'

"Why you little pest!"

"What's wrong grandpa…the truth hurts no?" a new voice came in. Sasuke recognized it immediately. Orochimaru hissed.

Itachi appeared in the clearing of the woods. He had a smile on his face, which Orochimaru knew was to tease him.

Sasuke turned to see his brother. The one who he had wronged all these years. Itachi moved his gaze towards him…and smiled.

"It's ok Sasuke, trust me, It's ok" but Sasuke still couldn't rid himself of the guilt feeling. Itachi again looked at Orochimaru who was pissed.

"So…you decided to finally tell the truth huh? Wow, I must say I'm impressed. Here I thought that you were never going to have the guts to admit to both murders. Congrats!" he said teasingly.

"Well, I saw it fitting since Konoha will cease to exist in just a couple of moments"

"Oh really? And who says that? You?" Itachi laughed. "guess again baka, I will not let you destroy this town."

"You're no match for me Itachi! I will destroy you this time. I made a mistake letting you live! I was taking great pleasure knowing that your little pathetic excuse for a brother would do the job for me…"

Sasuke looked at the snake with hatred in his eyes.

"Why you bastard! You were using me!" Itachi calmed him.

"Leave him Sasuke, You will be able to defeat him once YOU'RE with Sakura" Immediately Orochimaru hissed.

"You're crazy if you think that she will belong to him."

"Really? Well then I must be since I already know that they have kissed" Itachi winked at him making him even more angrier.

"You know what that means, don't you Orochi" his snake eyes widened. "uh huh, that's right, they are going to become one…consummation!"

"Shut up! She will never belong to him! Never!"

Sasuke was stunned. He knew what consummation was. THAT was what the prophecy meant to be one!?!?!

"Enough Talk!" yelled Orochimaru

BOOM!

Screams began to be heard all around when the bomb-like booms exploded from various places in the city. Tsunade couldn't believe it! How were they able to set those up? All to soon, ninja's were heard coming from around the village and the ANBU quickly reacted and began to protect the villagers as they ran in a panic rush.

Sasuke quickly turned to face the snake but noticed he was behind the mass of ninjas that covered him, an amused smirk across his face. Sasuke was pissed. Before he could make his way over to the monster, he was attacked.

As he defended himself, he would take small breathers to see his comrades but more importantly, his brother. He saw that them too, were busy occupied fighting 5 to 7 enemies at a time.

Orochimaru beamed with cynical excitement as he watched his men slowly destroy the place that he once saw as his home. He loved the sight before him. He embraced the screams coming from its people, it was like sweet music to his ears. He shifted his eyes to many fighters.

…Kakashi…

…Naruto…

…Tsunade…

…Itachi…

and finally…

…Sasuke…

Oh how he hated him. How pissed he got when he heard that he had actually kissed the princess! This was certainly not part of the plans. How was he suppose to know that the princess was hiding here close to the idiot. He saw how he dodged each attack that his men would throw at him. He was a skilled fighter, that…he would admit, but this has gone on long enough. Swiftly, he raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers catching the attention of his men, making them withdraw. They created a long straight line in front of him.

Sasuke didn't understand it, but he knew that this couldn't be good. Itachi was instantly by his side. Sasuke still couldn't look at him without the feeling of guilt washing over him making him nauseas. How can he? He accused him of something terrible…just…just like he did to Sakura.

Laughter brought him back, he fixed his gaze on the devilish man standing behind the soldier like line.

"Be careful" he heard Itachi whisper. Sasuke only nodded in response.

"The time has come, Konoha" Orochimaru began. No one moved, just glared.

"My men a secret weapon that I, myself, have taught them which specializes in destroying villages and their people" he laughed as the people tensed at his words.

"Don't you just wish that you hadn't treated the princess the way you did?" he teased them, laughing even harder. Sasuke clenched his hands into fists. "But don't worry, once you are out of the way, I'll find the princess myself and maker her mine"

"You bastard!" yelled an enraged Sasuke as he was about to attack him, but was only held back by his brother.

"Sasuke, don't" he said quickly, "That's what he wants" Sasuke trembled in anger.

"Pay him no heed, we've got a more serious matter…that jutsu that his men are creating…" Sasuke finally noticed the glowing hands of the men. Itachi was right, they were in trouble.

"This is the same thing they used on the village near my hideout"

At the word hideout, Sasuke couldn't help but look at him for a quick second before turning his attention back to the threatening line. Again, the guilt came over him.

"We need to think fast"

"What can we do?"

He slowly shook his head, "Honestly, I really don't know"

Both men were silent after that. Wow, this really is bad.

'Is this how its going to end?' Sasuke thought 'Will I never see Sakura again…will I never get the chance to tell her how I feel about her…to apologize to her?'

The glowing was growing stronger and stronger. Naruto and the guys were suddenly with Sasuke and Itachi.

"What the hells going on Sasuke?" he whispered to him.

"It's bad guys. This jutsu is obviously one that we can't beat because we don't know it"

"What if we counter attack it" suggested Neji. Bravely, Sasuke turned towards Itachi for a response. Itachi only shrugged.

"I really don't know any jutsu that can be powerful enough to clash with this destroyer" Actually, Itachi could think of something that would work but right now it was out of reach for some reason.

"We need a protective shield of some sort but we need it big enough for this entire village! I may be strong, but I don't think I'm THAT strong"

'a shield?' thought Sasuke.

"So are you ready to die Konoha?" mused Orochimaru. The men gritted their teeth together at the amusement in his tone.

Sasuke wanted to kill him so badly. He looked around the area quickly trying to find any solution. He noticed Tsunade and Kakashi near the villagers who had been injured in the earlier battle. He could tell they were both worried and upset. He continued his search but stopped right again when he noticed Hitomi and Kouichi helping out the villagers as well.

Sasuke had to admit…he was in awe with them. They had treated their family so horribly and yet here they are helping and caring for the people.

'_I'm disappointed in you'_

He could still hear her words that day. They had shocked and scared him the most. She had always believed in Sakura and her friends. She was always the one who never blamed the princess for the murders. She was right.

"Any last words?"

He heard Orochimaru say. He turned his attention back at him while Naruto hissed at him, clenching his hands into a fist. Sasuke began to shake in anger. 'NO! this can't be the way it ends! He cannot win!' He closed his eyes tightly and saw Sakura smiling at him. He then remembered the night they kissed. How wonderful she had tasted and felt against him. No! He would not be defeated this way. He will fight no matter what.

Sasuke readied himself in a fighting position. When Naruto and the rest saw him, they understood and did the same. They would defend Konoha no matter what. Orochimaru's smirk only widened at the useless effort.

"You know what…before I destroy Konoha,…I will destroy you first" he said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke just glared.

"You will never get Sasuke! Not as long as I'm around" yelled Naruto. Again, Orochimaru laughed.

"Ha! Well, then, you'll die with him"

His ninjas raised their hands above their heads and prepared the attack.

"ATTACK!"

The huge destructive energy was released from the hands of the men and headed directly towards the 5 men.

Sasuke closed his eyes yet readied himself for the impact. He had to think of something…but what! Opening his eyes, he saw the light right in front of them and each men tried to prepared themselves to block it, yet 10 seconds past…and…nothing. They were still alive. They were whole. What was going on? Sasuke looked toward Orochimaru, who in return, looked beyond pissed. Sasuke didn't understand.

"What the?"

"What the hell is that!!???" yelled a shocked Naruto while pointing up. The rest of them looked up and noticed a bubble like sphere. That's when it hit him. They were in a bubble….like a shield of some sort. The question was…How? He inspected the top of the bubble sphere, which was the only area where you were able to figure out it was even there, because at eye level, it looked like if nothing was there.

"It's a force field" Itachi stated, smiling knowingly.

"But how??" Sasuke whispered.

"Why the hell are they still alive! Kill Them! Attack them again with it!!!! DO IT NOW!"

The enemies quickly lifted up their hands to attack once again.

"READY! AIM! FI…"

BOOM!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey guys….super long I know, but I hadn't updated in a while so I wanted to give you much to read. I do hope you like the way the story is going. I think I'm almost about done. Maybe…maybe not. It all depends on you and the reviews. SO REVIEW PLEASE!

xoxo,

Sakura Ai

P.S. This chapter was inspired by the song "Here comes the rain again" by Eurhythmics. If you do listen to the song…don't listen to the lyrics, listen to the music. I liked the little beat to it. Haha. Enjoy!


	12. When It Rains

Hey Everyone! I'm back! I just wanted to say how happy it makes me that you are enjoying my story. I do hope that this chapter is up to your satisfaction. Recently all my chapters have been inspired by music or beats of music. This one was inspired by the song "When it rains" by Paramore. Anyways, Ladies and Gentlemen…Chapter 12.

Chapter 12: When It Rains

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"AHHH"

Screams could be heard again, but the only difference was that it was coming from the enemies' mouths.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed Orochimaru as fire like balls came down from the sky in different directions.

Sasuke was equally confused. He frantically searched for another enemy, yet could see nothing. He looked up again and noticed that the fire balls that hit the shield bubble would disintegrate.

'The shield is still up'

"What the hells going on?" Naruto yelled.

"Who's doing this? Are we being attacked by another enemy?" said Shikamaru.

"No…" Itachi began, "It's not an enemy" a smile spreading across his face. "You could say they… are allies"

"Our Allies?" Naruto questioned. Itachi didn't move. Naruto looked at Sasuke for some sort of explanation but only received a confused shrug as his response.

The fire balls suddenly stopped but the fire that it created, continued.

"Do you feel that!" shouted Itachi abruptly, looking towards the eastern side of the village.

"They're here"

Sasuke quickly looked in the direction his brother was. "Who?" he thought out loud.

"They are" he replied pointing towards the fire that was burning furiously. Sasuke and the rest tried to look but they couldn't see what Itachi was seeing.

"I don't see anythi…"

There…he saw it. A shadow. Not just one, but four. Sasuke couldn't breathe. 'Could it be?'

The shadows looked as if they were walking through the fire, for they looked as if they were coming closer to them. They, suddenly, one of the shadows broke through and looked as if it flew up into the air but only to realize it was a powerful jump. All to quickly, the remaining three jumped up into the air as well. As Sasuke looked up, he realized that the shield bubble was gone.

The four "shadows" landed so hard on the ground that dust flew up and surrounded them. The wind suddenly blew, clearing the air, and before them stood none other than the princess and her guardians, each with a dead look on their faces as they looked at the snake whose confused face turned that of amusement.

Hinata then slowly raised her hand above her head and made a swish motion with her hand. A strong wind came rapidly and put out the fire. Once everything was cleared, she lowered her hand and continued to glare at Orochimaru.

"Well, isn't this a sudden turn of events" he said. No one moved.

"So…are you ready to join me, princess?"

A snort was heard from the blond guardian. "You're stupid if you think she'd even join you"

"I was not talking to you!" he snapped.

"You will not talk to her in that manner"

"OH…Finally, she speaks, and wow, I must say…your voice has changed to match your beauty, princess" Sakura just glared at him with disgust.

"I don't see what the big deal is princess, why not join me?" he said sweetly.

"Don't make me puke, you monster. You're one sick bastard to think that'd I'd ever join you! I will never forgive you for what you did to me and my family."

Orochimaru sneered. Damn she sure did know how to keep a grudge. "Look Princess, if you know what's good for you, you'd reconsider"

"I'm not afraid of your threats. I'm not that same 8 year old girl anymore, if you haven't noticed. I will not let you destroy Konoha"

"How can you defend them? Look at how they treated you?"

Konoha flinched as they remembered.

"They are innocent. They didn't know the truth. It's not their fault for what happened 10 years ago. They don't need to suffer just because they just don't understand. I won't let them fall the way my kingdom did"

Orochimaru just stared. This really wasn't the way things were suppose to happen. She needed to be so hurt that she would want to hurt them. This angered him greatly. He needed to re-group. He thought as he saw most of his men either dead or injured due to the battle and the stupid fireballs. He needed a back-up plan. He already had one but he couldn't go through with it now. No, it would be smart to retreat…for now.

"I advice you to think it over princess" he started

"I'm not going to waste my time" she interrupted. Orochimaru angered more and clenched his fists.

"Don't upset me princess, you don't want a repeat of what happened before"

She snorted. "Didn't you listen earlier…I'm not afraid of you or your threats. You will never control me like before"

"I may not be able to control you in that manner but I promise you there are other ways in doing so" he smirk evilly. "But for now, I must bid you farewell"

"Wha?" Sakura heard Naruto say.

"Let me warn you…" Orochimaru stated to all Konoha, "You haven't seen the last of me" and with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, every enemy alive was gone. No one moved. Sakura and the girls just stayed put, giving their backs towards Konoha.

Sasuke and the guys just kept their eyes on their girls. They didn't know what to say, how to start…how to apologize.

"GIRLS!!" a shout was heard. Quickly, they saw the girls turn at the urgency of the female voice that came from the crowd. The guys turned as well into the crowd and saw Hitomi along with Kouichi making their way to them to them. The girls, with tears in their eyes, sprang to them and embraced them. Hitomi showered them with kisses and hugs.

"I missed you girls so much" Hitomi cried.

"We are so happy that you are ok" Kouichi agreed.

"We missed you so much too" they cried together. Konoha just watched in guilt as the family reunited.

"Sakura" They were suddenly interrupted by Tsunade's voice. Slowly, they let themselves go and Sakura made her way to her, her guardians close behind her.

"Sakura…Princess…"

"Don't.." Sakura interrupted her. Tsunade looked up at her. Sakura was smiling at her. Tsunade's eyes watered up.

"Oh Sakura, we are so so sorry" she cried "We had no idea…we were so stupid" Sakura hugged her and Tsunade cried even harder.

"It's ok Tsunade, trust me, It's ok"

At those very words, Sasuke remembered his brother's words. He had told him the same thing. He turned to look at him quickly before looking back at his princess.

"But …but we were so cruel to you" Tsunade continued. "Yea" all of Konoha replied, "We're really sorry" many began to shout out. Sakura had to smile. She was glad they were able to make it on time. They almost hadn't but the explosions were what alerted them.

"Konoha, really, we hold no hard feelings for any of you"

"Yea" Ino agreed. "You didn't know. We can't hold that against you"

"We're just glad we made it on time" chimed in Hinata while the rest nodded.

"Yea the explosions took us completely by surprise" Tenten said.

"Well we're glad that you were able to come, I had actually begun to sweat" Itachi's voice said. Sakura smiled at him . That's when she saw HIM next to him. Her heart sped up. She made her way over to where he stood and the rest of the guys.

"You guys did well" she said as she stood in front of him but his gaze was to the floor. Sakura really wanted him to look at her. She wanted to get lost in his eyes once more.

"Thanks" Naruto replied for them, shyly, all the while gazing at her guiltily. Sakura rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Stop it" she ordered, the authority in her voice made each of them look at her, including Sasuke. Their eyes met. She wanted him to understand that she forgave him.

"I want you all to stop acting the way you are" she said, "I don't want any of you acting with guilt towards me nor my guardians! We don't need it! We don't want that!"

"Exactly…we didn't come back to help so that you can feel bad about it" Hinata said softly as she made contact with Naruto.

"Hinata…I…"

"Naruto, I forgive you" she smiled at him. "Does that help?" He slowly nodded and quickly pulled her into his arms. "I've missed you so much, you have no idea" he whispered into her hair, making her blush in the process.

Before Sasuke knew it, Shikamaru and Neji grabbed their girls and hugged and apologized to them as well. The crowd applauded at the display of affection between the guardians and their loves.

Sakura smiled at the loving sight. She looked at Sasuke longingly and saw that he, too, was looking at them, smiling. She really hoped he could take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. She longed for him. She looked down when he just continued to look at their friends.

"You did well princess" she heard Itachi say. She looked up and stared at him. His eyes showing sympathy as if he knew what she really wanted at the moment but wasn't getting. She kindly smiled at him.

"Thank you Itachi" she said sincerely, "for everything…for your support and advice... thank you"

"It was my pleasure"

Sasuke turned to stare at them. A strange feeling taking over him. What was this feeling? He saw the way they were looking at each other.

'Am I jealous?' he shook his head roughly. He couldn't think like this.

"We need to be prepared for him now" Sakura said loudly. "We don't know when he is going to attack again"

"We're with you princess!!!" she heard someone from the crowd yell as many others began to agree.

Sakura smiled. "Arigato"

"What do you suggest we do?" Tsunade asked. Sakura shook her head "No, what do YOU suggest we do, Hokage"

Tsunade was taken aback. "But…but you're the princess…"

"Who has no kingdom. All I have is a stupid title. Here I'm not a princess. I'm just Sakura"

"But…"

"Please, restrain yourselves from calling me princess. Please, don't give me any special treatment that I will not tolerate."

Hesitantly, Tsunade agreed. "Alright…Sakura" and they smiled.

"Rain's coming" Hinata said all of a sudden. Every eye turned to look at her weirdly.

"What?" She said innocently. Sakura and the rest of the girls just rolled their eyes and laughed. She certainly hasn't changed.

"We better listen, she's never wrong"

"Oh…well then, I suggest everyone return to their homes and remember to be on the alert. We can not be in peace knowing this monster is on the loose" and with that everyone went their separate ways just as it began to drizzle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rain came down hard. It washed all evidence of the earlier battle. Sakura found herself in her home, with her family. She was happy. She truly was, except for one tiny thing…Sasuke. He didn't even look at her earlier. She just couldn't help but feel saddened by that. She remembered earlier when she had told him to kill her. She wondered if he wondered why she changed her mind in coming back.

'Oh Sasuke…why didn't you just take me into your arms the way the others did to their girls.' She thought. 'Why don't you love me like I love you? ... I mean, how can I not love you? You're my everything. ' She went to sit by the window and see the rain fall gloriously. She saw some children playing out in the rain, laughing all the while. She couldn't help but smile. She remembered her and her guardians as they use to do that in Inuk. How she missed those days. She closed her eyes and pictured her kingdom. The radiant beauty illuminating as the sun would set. How she loved it. She then pictured her mother and father. How she missed them. She wondered if they could see her now. How she's grown. She remembered the day her mother got angry at her for saying a bad word and then getting after her father for showing it to her. She laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?"

Sakura jumped up slightly and turned to face Hitomi. She smiled at her as she sat down next to her.

"Oh nothing, just remembering past times…the good ones" she smiled again.

"Really? That's good." Hitomi began, "So, who would have thought that the little girls that my team found was the princess of Inuk and her guardians. WoW"

"Yea…who would have thought that" Sakura said as she looked at Hitomi. "but you know what…"  
"What?"  
"I'm glad that it was you that found us that day and no one else." Hitomi smiled. "Me too"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Hitomi and Sakura turned to see Kouichi with the girls at the doorway of the living room.

"Oh nothing, Sakura was just remembering some good o' times" The girls faces lit up suddenly.  
"Which ones? Was it the one where we were playing hide and seek?" said Hinata.  
"When we jumped on the beds when we were not suppose too?" Tenten stated excitedly.  
"Or was it when they made you dress up for that stupid portrait" Ino teased. Sakura glared and the rest of the girls laughed at the memory. Then Sakura's head popped up. The portrait.

"Hey…where is that portrait? Does Tsunade still have it?" Everyone shrugged. "I don't know" said Hitomi. "I think she does. Why don't you go and check… well, you can go after the rain stops." Sakura smiled wickedly.

"I don't have to wait until it stops and I don't need an umbrella either"  
"Wha?...What do you mean?" Hitomi said as Sakura stood up and made her way towards the door. Once open, she stepped out and Hitomi's eyes widened as she saw the rain hit a sphere like bubble around her.

"You're the one who was doing the sphere?!?!" Sakura laughed and nodded.

"It's one of my powers. Well, I'm off. Girls…are you all doing anything later on today?" They each shyly nodded. Sakura smiled knowingly.

"You know, I don't know if I agree with all of you having boyfriends" Kouichi said fatherly.

"Aww, c'mon dad!" Then Kouichi smiled. "Don't worry, I know that you are capable of taking care of yourselves. Ok, I approve." They ran to hug him tight and he laughed as they fell unto the couch. Sakura laughed.

"Ok…bye…see ya later and remember, be on your guard"  
"Hai!" they all replied.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So…how long are you gonna go without looking me in the eye?"

Sasuke turned quickly at the sudden voice. He saw Itachi's amused smile knowing he had surprised him.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about"  
"Sasuke…don't act stupid" Sasuke just looked away again.

"See…you can't even look at me for a whole minute without feeling the guilt, can you?" Sasuke didn't turn. His brother was right. He just couldn't forgive himself for hating him so much all these years.

"Sasuke, I'm not mad at you" He walked towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder. He was happy when he didn't shrug it away. Good, progress.

"Well you should be!" He said angrily. "I've wrongfully hated you for the past 10 years. All I could think about was on my revenge…on how to kill you. I would get angry when they would even mention your name. And then, to find out it was all that bastard's fault who made you do it. How do expect me to feel? How can you want me to just forget I ever thought horrible thoughts about you and the princess"

Itachi looked down but didn't remove his hand from his shoulder. "So that's what it's also about"

"huh"

"Don't you 'huh' me boy, you know very well what I'm talking about….Sakura" Sasuke's eyes widened. He turned to look at Itachi as he shook his jaggedly.

"What are you talking about?"

Itachi smirked.

"Don't play dumb with me little brother" he said, "I know that you are in love with her" Sasuke just stared at him. He was in awe how Itachi could so easily forget everything that's happened in the last 10 years and tease me about a girl! Wait…Did he…like Sakura too?

"What about you?"  
"What about me?" Itachi asked confused.

"Oh come on…" Sasuke said finally facing him. "You love her too" Now it was Itachi's turn to be shocked, his eyes widening. 'Is that what he thinks?' he laughed inwardly.

"Uh…no. At least not like that Sasuke"

"Whatever…I see how you looked at her earlier on…and I remember…I remembered that day when the killings happened…" he turned away not wanting to see Itachi's face "I remember when you told me that you couldn't get that girl that we had seen in the palace out of your mind. You liked her just like I liked her."

Itachi didn't know what to say. He processed the information carefully. He couldn't quite remember what he had said that day but he was pretty damn sure it wasn't about being in love. Then it hit him. He WAS talking about Sakura but only that he had seen her mark and was dwelling on that the whole week. Did Sasuke mistake that as love? Again he wanted to laugh but held it in for Sasuke's sake.

"Sasuke, I'm only going to say this once, and I hope you believe me." Itachi began. "I wasn't talking about Sakura in the romantic way. I was talking about Orochimaru's mark that I had seen on her when we had visited the royals. It had been on my mind and well I just couldn't get her out of my head because I wanted to know how that had happened to her."

Sasuke remained silent. 'So he doesn't love her like that' Sasuke felt a huge relief wash over him.

"Better now?"

"Hn"

Itachi laughed. He couldn't help it. His brother sure was a silly one, even if he acted all macho man. Sasuke looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

'What's wrong with him?' he thought.

Once Itachi calmed down, he went to sit in the couch near the door.  
"So, tell me, what are you going to do about Sakura?"

"What do you mean?" Itachi gave him a look.  
"You know what I mean…when are you going to tell her how you feel?" Sasuke flushed.

"Never"

"And why's that?" Sasuke looked down.  
"I just don't think she should forgive me. I treated her so badly and said things I didn't mean"

"So?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi incredulously. Was he being serious? Or was he just being stupid?

"What do you mean 'So'? I don't deserve her!"

"OH…you're right, if you don't deserve her, then that means Orochimaru gets her then…right?"

Sasuke glared at his brother. The mention of Orochimaru and Sakura together angered him to the core. He would never allow Sakura to end up in the hands of that monster.

"That is not what I meant"  
"It sure sounded like that to me. The way I see it, due to the prophecy. Her destiny…is you Sasuke, I'm sorry if that disappoints you in anyway but that's the way it is. You are the source and even if you weren't, you would have still fallen in love with each other" 

"How do you know that?"

Itachi smiled. "Because some people were meant to be together even without the help of a prophecy."

Sasuke looked out the nearest window. Sakura and him belonged together?

"You love her" Itachi stated. "Tell her"

Sasuke shook his head in defeat. "I just can't. I don't know anything about being a boyfriend nor having a relationship. I need to be all romantic and lovey-dovey and that's just not me" he said frustratingly. "I would bore her in a week."

Itachi laughed. "Sasuke, trust me, you would not bore Sakura. I think there are ways you can keep her very satisfied. And if you haven't noticed, you don't need to be romantic with her, you just need to be WITH her. That's all she wants"

"What do you mean that's what she wants…how do you know"  
"I can't say, all I know is that I'm right"

Sasuke stared at Itachi for a moment before turning back to the watery window. "No Itachi, even if I want to…I can't allow her to be with someone like me"

"Why? How are you so horrible? Just because you blamed her for something that you had no control in believing because if that's the case, you will lose her forever if you don't get over it. I'm telling you because you're my brother and I …." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I love you" Sasuke looked shocked at his brother. He couldn't believe his ears.

"How can you?"

"I've wanted to tell you that since forever but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you since I was the serious older brother when we were younger. I wanted to tell you even after the whole murders but I knew how you felt and I had to hold myself from coming to your rescue if you ever needed help. You're my brother Sasuke. The only one I have left."

Sasuke couldn't move. He didn't know what to say. He looked down overwhelmed by emotion. Then he looked back up to his brother.

"I…I love you too, brother" Itachi smiled at him and walked to him. He quickly pulled him into a hug before the moment left them. But Sasuke broke down, crying, for the first time in a long time.  
"I'm so sorry…I didn't know…I missed you and I couldn't believe it at … first but I just…I don't…even…know what to…say…" Itachi hugged him tighter. He, too, was crying. He surely had missed his brother dearly.

"Sasuke, we have each other now, You'll always have me as your brother." He said pulling himself away from him. "But I want you to be happy with the woman you love. I'm not just saying that because you're the source or anything but because I know that you are in love with her. And for you to be in love… well that just a miracle Mr. Iceberg"

"She'll reject me"

Itachi shook his head. "No Sasuke, I don't think she will…go to her…right now"

With new found confidence, Sasuke nodded and ran out in the rain to take what was rightfully his.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura walked quietly down the muddy streets of Konoha. She would say hi to the children playing in the mud as well as their parents who would scold them for becoming dirty. She was almost to Tsunade's office. She turned to the side and noticed that she was passing her favorite place in all Konoha…the bridge. Smiling to herself, she made her way over, deciding that she would only be a minute. I mean, it's not like if the Hokage is going anywhere, right? Right!

She leaned on the side of the bridge and peered down at the water. She couldn't see her reflection due to the splashes of the raindrops but she didn't care. Sakura thought of everything that happened again. She was happy to be home. She really was. She inhaled deeply; she loved the smell of rain.

She sighed. Sasuke appeared in her mind again. In fact, he hadn't left. He was like a drug that was constantly plaguing her. Why can't he just allow himself to be happy? Why couldn't he see that she forgave him? That she wanted to be with him and only him? What was so hard about it?

"Sakura?"

Sakura was jerked out of her daydreams of Sasuke, only to be met by him instead. Sakura's breath got caught in her throat as she saw how the rain didn't help his appearance. He looked like Adonis himself. Her heart felt as if it were going under an attack. She noticed how his hair and clothes stuck to him like second skin. His deep blue eyes boring into hers. He looked like a predator and she was his prey.

"Sasuke…" she whispered faintly. He didn't move. He just continued to watch her.

"Sasuke, I … I just…"

"Don't Sakura, don't even apologize"

Sakura shook her head "I have to…for our argument earlier on today. I was just upset."

"Sakura, please…let's not even go there. Or have you already forgotten all the things I said about you these past ten damn years! I'm the one that needs to apologize…not you"

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't understand why she felt that she needed to apologize. Where would she get something like that?

"Can't you see how bad I've wronged you, Sakura? Why can't you understand that?"  
"Sasuke…you didn't know…you can't blame yourself for always thinking the way you did. You…we were victims in the monster's scheme. He ruined us."

Sasuke didn't want to hear any of this. He didn't like the fact that he was tricked by this low-life bastard. He didn't comprehend how his brother and Sakura were so easy to forgive and he wasn't. He didn't like it. He felt that he needs to be punished for every single thought and curse that he ever made of them both.

"Stop it Sasuke"

Sasuke looked up slightly, shock shown clearly across his face. Sakura looked determined as ever.

"I can see what you're doing. Don't you dare read too much into this. I forgive you…for everything. Can you forgive me?"

Sasuke huffed. "Forgive? … How can you forgive me so easily, Sakura? And how can you ask for my forgiveness when you haven't done anything wrong. I'm sorry Sakura, I really don't know what to think of this. Maybe you an forgive me, but I can't forgive myself. Especially not after finding out the truth about you and Itachi. I deserve Itachi's hate. I deserve your hate."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Sakura shook her head violently. "Don't be so stupid Sasuke! Why do you decide to suffer when you don't need to? Why can't you just accept my forgiveness?!"

"Because I don't deserve it! That's why! I hate it Sakura. I hate the weak feeling I feel when I think of what you and Itachi went through and not being able to do anything about it." He clenched his fists at the thought. He needed to make her understand.

"No Sasuke, you just want to be hated because it's the easy way out."

Sasuke eyes widened at the statement.

"You're afraid of the feeling that happiness will bring. You're just afraid, that's the bottom line"  
Sakura turned to look at the river below the bridge. She was so angry at his dumb stubbornness.

Sasuke was speechless. He didn't expect those words to come out of her mouth. They weren't true of course, he thought, but deep down, he knew, she was right. That is why it hurt him…because the truth hurts.

"You're hopeless"

His eyes almost popped out at her declaration. He couldn't believe it.

"What?"  
"You heard me"

Sasuke made a face. "Look Sakura, you just…"

"Look Sasuke, I already asked for my forgiveness and I've given you mine. Whether you take it or leave it. I'm gonna go, I just came to think and now I'm done…"

Sakura walked away from the side of the bridge and walked around Sasuke, who was just rooted to his spot, motionless.

"Bye" was all he heard before he snapped back to reality and turned to stop her from going anywhere. Sadly, she was already gone.

Sasuke was taken aback. 'Where did she go?'  
Sasuke sighed and made his way back home. Sakura's words repeating over and over in his head. 'So much for telling her how I feel.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura's tears just couldn't stop coming down. They were like a broken water faucet. 'How stupid of him' she thought angrily. The rain continued.

"How can he be so stupid! What is the problem in just being man enough to accept something as simple and easy as forgiveness?" She fumed.

"OH no…but if I were to tell him to go and climb the highest mountain and battle a million ANBU ninjas in order for him to earn my forgiveness, he'd do it in less than a heartbeat!!! Stupid Jerk!!!" She said sarcastically. Sakura walked through the muddy empty streets. She took in her surroundings and realized she hadn't walked home like she had intended to do but she was actually right in front of the Hokage's office.

' I wonder if she's in'

She turned to look up at her window and noticed the light on. Sakura smiled and proceeded in.

"Excuse me, Hokage"

Tsunade stopped her conversation that she was currently engaged in with 3 ANBU Officers. "Yes?"  
"The princess is here to see you"

A bit stunned, Tsunade just nodded. "Oh…Please send her right in"

Her secretary left almost immediately.

"Right this way, Princess"  
"Sakura, please. C'mon! You've known me forever as Sakura. Call me by my name"

"Oh yes Princess!... I mean… Sakura"

Tsunade heard the princess sigh as she made her way through the doorway. Almost instantly, Sakura came to a halt. Sakura realized that Tsunade wasn't alone. There were three other people in the room with her at that moment.

Kakashi, Naruto and … Sasuke.

'How the hell did he get here so fast?' she asked herself not realizing that her deep thought walk had actually taken about a good 30 minutes.

"Sakura…this is an unexpected surprise. Is….everything alright?"

Sakura was just looking at Sasuke. No one moved.

"Helloooo…Sakuraaaa!" exclaimed an overly hyper Naruto. Sakura broke from her spell and turned her attention to Tsunade.

"I'm sorry…what?"

Tsunade studied her for a good second before answering her. "Um…is everything ok?" she asked again more slowly. Sakura slowly nodded. Then she made her way closer to Tsunade's desk, near where Kakashi was.

"Sakura, tell us…what's eating you?"  
She turned her head to look at Kakashi.

"Well…I just wanted to know if you have already given any thought on how we can defeat Orochimaru"

She heard Tsunade sigh. "Actually, that's what we were trying to figure out right before you came"  
"And?"  
"Nothing. All we know is that he is incredibly strong and we need to protect you. We were discussing protection 24/7 for you"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Sakura said holding her hands in front of her. "Hold up…Protection? For me?"  
No one said anything.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but with all due respect, I don't need any protection whatsoever. I have my own means of protection if you clearly recall. One, I have my guardians and two I have my special abilities"

"NO! I don't want Hinata in danger!! I don't want her to get hurt! If she protects you, she will get hurt a lot…I don't want that!!" shouted Naruto. Sakura turned to look at him angrily.

"I suggest that you never…ever…say that to Hinata or any of my girls. My guardians were born to protect me. They love it. Take away their obligation and you will earn their hate"

Naruto gulped. "But…but why?"

"Because, Naruto, it is their nature to protect." Sakura threw her hands up in the air. "For crying out loud, you should have seen how pissed they were when we got separated into our teams. They couldn't stand the fact that they were being replaced by you three!" she pointed to each one.

"For them, protecting me is their whole lives. Now that they have that chance because we no longer have to hide who we are…they're thrilled." Sakura looked down. "and now…you want to take that away from them…" she almost whispered it. "Don't, they won't forgive you for it." She looked up at Naruto. "Is that what you want?"  
Naruto shook his head vigorously. "NO! I don't want to see my pretty Hinata upset…"  
"Then don't take away her passion, Naruto"

For a second, Naruto still looked unconvinced but he knew that the battle was lost. Sakura knew the guardians better than anyone else. He knew he had no other choice than to accept this. He heard Sakura sigh…again.

"Fine then, learn the hard way" She nodded disappointedly as she took interest in her shoes. Before Naruto could respond, Sakura continued.  
"On to other matters" she said as she lifted her gaze to meet Tsunade's "Orochimaru is a monster that will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants…and right now, he wants me"

Sasuke clenched his fists as he continued to look down.  
"I suggest that the protection you wanted to issue to me be bestowed on my parents"

Everyone was confused now. "Why Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "I was informed that he wants to use them against me…I can't let that happen" Sakura flickered her gaze towards Sasuke who was still looking down. 'Silly boy' she thought. 'Can't even look at me' It irritated her. Shouldn't he be eyeing her as if he wanted to devour her? But no. He was more preoccupied with the stupid floor than to check her out! Men!  
She hid her irritation and continued.

"How do you know all this Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sakura took a peek at Sasuke before returning her gaze to her former sensei.

"Itachi overheard Orochimaru talking and came to inform me before the earlier battle" She heard gasps coming from the Hokage and her Sensei. "He plans to use them to get me." Sakura plainly stated. She hated that thought. She couldn't stand the image that displayed in her mind at the moment. She hoped that it never happened.

"Honestly," she said softly, "If that comes to happen…I will have no choice but to surrender." Her eyes quickly filled with unshed tears. Naruto quickly made his way to her and enveloped her in his arms, comforting her.

"No…No Sakura…We won't let that happen to you. We won't let him win." He said with such loyalty vibrating in his voice.  
Sasuke raised his gaze and took in the sight of his best friend holding his love…which surprisingly, infuriated him. Mostly because he was too chicken to do it himself.

"If Hinata is going to protect you, well then so am I…please princess let me become one of your guardians, please" Naruto begged as he got down on one knee. "Please"

This angered Sasuke even more. Oh how he envied him. He envied the way it was so easy for that stupid dobe to express his emotions and how to touch and comfort the cherry blossom he loved.

"Sakura I want to protect you too! Just like the guardians do…please, please let me protect you!" Naruto continued.

Sakura was honored. She was speechless. She was too grateful to Naruto. She was just about to reply but what happened next…well it just left her to shock to even speak.

A growl could be heard from the raven haired man. "Enough!" he stomped his way towards the dobe that was still on his knees but now had his arms wrapped around her knees as he begged like a baby. He came and abruptly tore him away from her. His face looked as if he were about to terminate, Naruto had to admit, he was a little scared.

"Whoa! Calm down Sasuke! What's your problem" yelled Naruto as he stumbled back and landed on Tsunade's couch. He just glared at him.

"Don't touch her dobe" Sasuke snared. Everyone gaped at him. "You will not protect what is mine to protect, is that understood!" Naruto only gulped. Then slowly, he nodded.

"I don't ever want to see you touch her in anyway ever again. She. Is. Mine." He growled. Suddenly, as if he realizing what he had just confessed, he bit his tongue before he continued with the rest of the confession. He stared down at Naruto who was looking at him as if he had grown another head. Sasuke really didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to see her. He didn't know what he was going to find her eyes after what just went down. So instead, he did the only thing he could think of…he scampered out.

"Uh…sorry…I…I gotta go…" and with that, he was gone. Sakura had to smile. He had said she was his. She didn't care that he hadn't looked at her or that he left so soon…he had said that she was his. He cared. She was sure of it. She liked the sound of that, yet happiness and sadness overwhelmed her.

"What…what was all that about?" Kakashi exhaled. Sakura looked at him for a second, then she turned to Tsunade. She only shrugged. "I honestly don't know"

"I know"

Everyone turned to look at the blond man who was grinning like an idiot.  
"He's in love" Sakura's eyes widened. She knew he cared for her…but did he actually love her??? Could she be so lucky??

"Wh…What?!?"

"You think so?" Kakashi wondered. Naruto nodded. "Absolutely"

Sakura was still in too much shock to speak.  
"Why do you say that?" Tsunade asked. Naruto's got wider, if that were even possible.

"Well, Duh! He is the source! AND prophecy says that they are meant to be" he exclaimed. Sakura shook out of the daze Sasuke had put her in but was shattered by Naruto's reasoning.

'Could that be it? Could it be possible? Is it because he is the source and he feels like he NEEDS to be with me in order to defend me from danger?' Sakura felt the tears begin to betray her like the traitors they were. They fell, one right after the other. Immediately the other three noticed the emotion change that commenced in her. Naruto quickly rushed to her side but made sure he didn't touch her in a way that the hime would not approve. He knew how to respect. He smiled inwardly.

"Sakura…what's wrong?"

Sakura chocked on a sob and threw herself at Naruto, who was stunned by the action. Oh no! Now he's in trouble! 'Please, Please don't let Sasuke come back at this moment' he prayed silently. Sakura just cried. She poured herself out like she hadn't done in years. Tsunade and Kakashi both went to sooth the hurting princess.  
"Please Sakura, don't cry" Naruto comforted "You've done that so much these past years. It's your turn to smile and be happy"

Sakura only cried harder.  
Kakashi winced.  
Tsunade frowned.  
And Naruto sighed.

No one knew how to calm the princess. Determined, Naruto grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. Sakura still kept crying though.

"Sakura, listen to me" she began to quiet down. "Don't let something like this bring you down. Sakura, I don't know what made you so sad…but I can assure you one thing…Sasuke is in love with you"

Sakura looked intensely at him. Tears streaming down her red cheeks. Naruto smiled warmly at her.  
"He really does…what he did just a moment ago…proves it"  
"It…It does?" she sniffed. Naruto laughed.

"Hell yea it does! He was claiming what was his. Look…even if destiny or a stupid prophecy hadn't helped you find the person you are suppose to be with, I believe that he would have fallen in love you either way."

"But Naruto…I…I feel that…he doesn't…doesn't care…about me…at all" She sobbed. "I just…wish he could..be more open…about his feelings"

Naruto snorted. "You and me both girl!" Naruto agreed along with Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Naruto's right Sakura" Kakashi began "I'm even confident that Sasuke loved you since you were eight"  
Now Sakura was confused. 'What?'

"What?"  
"He said he saw you at the palace the night they went to go and visit your family"

Realizations hit Sakura. 'Of course…Itachi told me that encounter'  
"You intrigued him from the very beginning. In reality, you choose him way before you were born. Don't you think it's such a funny coincidence that your family and his were so close. And also, why not make you engage to Uchiha's eldest son, Itachi? He was there first born?"

Sakura remained motionless. She had never thought about it like that. Kakashi made a very good point.

"Hey, yea, Kakashi makes a lot of sense Sakura" Tsunade agreed. "Ever since he saw your painting, he realized that you were the girl that his parents wanted him to marry and the one that had already captured his heart"

Sakura straightened a bit. She looked about the room until her eyes settled on a large frame leaning against the wall near the window where Sakura still noticed that it was STILL raining.  
She made her way towards the only thing that connected her to her past. Her wonderful memories. Her family. All eyes were on her and she moved. She reached for it but abruptly stopped for a second before continuing. Her slender fingers touched the amazingly smooth silk that covered her treasure. Grabbing it, she lifted the cloth slowly, revealing her portrait.

There it was. Smiling right back at her, well not really because her younger self was obviously not enjoying having her picture painted. She remembered the itchy dress and the make-up her mother had applied. She remembered how dirty her face felt with all that stuff on her. Sakura found herself regretting her attitude that day. She should have enjoyed her mother's glorious nagging and her overbearing compliments. She could still hear her guardians snicker in the back as she was painted by the painter from hell. All he could say was "Don't Move!" which was so annoying. She touched the picture carefully and allowed her fingers to absorb everything. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Finally opening them, she turned to Tsunade and smiled. Her eyes still watery. "I would like my portrait back…please"

Tsunade smiled. "Sakura, you don't even have to ask. This portrait is rightfully your. But I suggest you take it tomorrow when they day is much better" She laughed. "Ask Hinata how the weather is going to be"

Sakura and Kakashi laughed as Naruto looked as if he were in a middle of a daydreaming.

"Ah…Hinata…My beautiful Hinata…"

Sakura smiled at his silliness. To think that just a moment ago, he gave her comforting words and the best advice ever. Sakura made her way to the spaced out Naruto and hugged him, bringing him back to reality again.

"Thank You" she whispered and slowly let him go. He was smiling. "Anytime"

"You too" she turned to face Tsunade and Kakashi before bowing before them, catching them off guard and exited into the awaiting rain.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Sasuke wanted to kick himself for how stupid he was feeling at the moment.. "Damn it…I just couldn't control myself" he seethed. "Stupid Naruto for make me feel this wretched feeling that has made me loose all my common sense"

He was soaked. He hit the edge of the bridge.  
"All I could think about was getting his damn hands off her" he hit the bridge harder this time.  
'C'mon Sasuke, get a hold of yourself…you know Naruto doesn't like Sakura that way. Why the hell did you have to make such a show like that?!?' he growled. Did he regret what he said? No! Absolutely not. He knew he meant it. Sasuke knew damn well that he didn't want any other man protecting his Sakura. She was his. He didn't care whether she agreed on it or not, she belonged to him. End of story.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke whipped his head to his side. Eyes widened momentarily but quickly recovered. 'Speak of the angel' he smirked to himself.

Sakura stood where the bridge started, nicely soaked to the core once more. Sasuke felt an electric shock go to his groin. He straightened quickly.

"Sasuke…have you been here ever since you left Tsunade's office?" she asked unbelievably. He didn't say anything at first, he just stared at her. A shiver went down her spine under his watchful eye.

"Sasuke?... didn't you hear…"  
"Are you cold?" He asked suddenly. Sakura's eyes showed confusion. She swallowed hard. "Uh…cold?... um… yea, a little, why?" He simply shrugged. "I saw you shiver"

Sakura's mouth fell open but quickly closed it. He saw that? That thought made her shiver…again.  
Sasuke pulled himself away from the bridge and made his way to her. Sakura could only watch him approach her. Her mouth suddenly went dry. He looked like a sexy predator who is trying to lure his prey into its clutches. And at this precise moment…she knew that his prey, was her. She gulped.

He stopped in front of her. She just looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

Without answering, he took hold of her hand and began leading her down the muddy streets.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" she asked shakingly yet somehow excited, which scared her to her core.

"I'm getting you out of the rain…somewhere warm"  
"I can use my shield you know" He turned abruptly, frightening her in the process.  
"Don't! Don't use any magic when you're with me…ok"

Sakura was puzzled. She didn't understand why.  
"But…why?"  
"Just don't"

With that, he continued to pull her as she tried to reason with herself why he would get so upset with her using her powers? She didn't understand him.  
Then she realized something…she had no idea where he was leading her too.

"Hey, where is this warm place you're taking me to anyway"  
He was silent for a moment.

"My house"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey my fellow readers! Again I'm so sorry for taking so long in updating. I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter to the story. I really do hope that it has quenched your thirst just a little bit. I'm not going to lie, I had difficulty in writing this chapter. I really didn't know what to do with the characters. I had two options and I was considering the one that made me finish the story in like one more chapter, but it would have been dull and boring but thanks to all my reviews, there will still be a couple more chapters to go.

xoxo,  
Sakura Ai

P.S. I want to thank a special reviewer by the name of SakuraUchiha44530 To you…I say thank you. I do hope you're reading this. If it wasn't for you…I think I would have forgotten about completing the chapter. Thanks for you brutal honesty. I WAS being lazy. But you've reminded me that there are people enjoying this story. So again…Thanks! This chapter is dedicated to you my friend!!! ENJOY!


	13. How Can I not Love You

Ok…So here's chapter 13. Yup! 13! OoOoOoOh. Haha.

Honestly, I really had trouble writing this one. I didn't know where to take the story! Also, life just got in the way. There's a situation in my family that needs most of my attention plus school finals were here so I was extremely busy. But I'm back. Again, this chapter was difficult to write since I felt that I didn't know where I was going with it… So I apologize ahead of time if its not up to your standards. I do hope you like it somewhat. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 13: How can I not love you

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sakura shivered.

The eletric shocks from the man who stood in front of her were radiating to where she sat.  
Obviously, the lit fire wasn't helping her at all. They had arrived almost 30 minutes ago and now she found herself staring at the very well decorated center table. She really didn't want to see his face. She knew that then, she would really melt. She turned to face the windows which was still decorated with the falling rain.

'Damn!?! How long is it going to rain?' she turned her attention back to the table.

"You haven't spoken since we've gotten here, Sakura" she heard him say finally. She looked up at him and simply shrugged.

"In all honesty, I really don't know why you brought me here? I was perfectly fine…"  
"You were cold" he stated firmly. She stared at him square in the eye. She was going to try to understand him if it was the last thing she did.

"Sasuke, I told you, I could have used my shield."  
"And I told you that you are to never use magic when it's just you and me" he said losing his cool. Sakura just looked at him dazingly.

"You…and me?..." she said in a half whisper. Sasuke just looked at her abit ataken back.  
"Uh…you know…I…didn't mean.."

Sakura drouped and looked down slightly. Then shifted her gaze back up with the fakest simle possible and began to giggle it out.  
"It's ok Sasuke, forget it, I was only teasing…" she giggled. Sasuke looked torn.

"Hn"

Once it became serious again, neither spoke for a while. Finally, Sakura broke the painful silence.

"Sasuke…why don't you want me using my power?" she questioned him. He moved to the fire, slightly uncomfortable. She could tell that he really didn't want to reply. She wondered if he would.

"I just don't like it"

Sakura was confused. How could he not like it? It saved his life earlier on with Orochimaru. This thought just made her angry.

She huffed. "Well, if I do recall correctly, my shield did protect you earlier! So I don't see why you don't like…"  
Sasuke suddenly turned angrily. He stared into her fiery eyes.

"That's is exactly why I hate it! Because it saved me!"

Sakura's mouth hung open. She didn't understand anything. She was trying too, but she was just lost.  
"I…I…don't…"

"What? Oh, let me guess, you don't understand…right?" he mocked. He saw the hurtful look in her eyes and knew that he had to stop before he did more damage. He controlled himself and stopped the thoughts that were agitating him. He needed to calm down before he let his anger control him. He stopped at that thought.

'Anger control me'

His eyes softenened. That is exactly what happened to Itachi and Sakura. He blinked back into the situation before him and saw Sakura looking down. His heart broke. She looked so vulnerable as if she would break.

'Stupid heart' he thought as he made his way to sit next to her.  
"Sakura…look…I'm … I'm…what I'm trying to say is…that…well…um…I'm….sorr…sor…" he gulped. 'Wow, this is hard'

Sakura turned at the strained apology and had to smile at his effort. Sasuke grew even more nervous at her smile. He had to get the courage to say it. 'C'mon Sasuke, Be a man!'

"I'm…I'm sorry!" he blurted out. He sighed in relief as he felt a huge wieght lift off his shoulders. 'That wasn't so bad'

Sasuke heard Sakura giggle and blinked in confusion.

"Oh Sasuke, that was…" She giggled louder but saw the seriousness in his eyes. She felt bad instantly but her smile didn't depart. Taking hold of his hand, startling him in the process, she thanked him.

"Thank you"

She now knew that he wasn't just apologizing for what he had mocked her earlier. He was apologizing for everything. For the way he behaved before he found about her being a princess and after.

She saw the relief and liberation that journeyed through his eyes. She made a silent prayer so that everything could finally be right between them.

"It's just that, when you use your magic…well, you're powerful…even than me…"  
"So you're jealous?!?"  
"No! No, I'm not jealous that you have powers that make you stronger, it's the stupid fact that I can't protect you because of it! Can't you see that!!!" He all but yelled.

Sakura was dumbstuck. Did she hear correctly? He wanted…to protect her? 'Pinch me, I'm dreaming' she thought.  
"What?" she chocked out. Sasuke just gripped her hand tighter. He looked down. What was he doing? Was he seriously thinking, of confessing everything to her? Won't she laugh? No! He knew he couldn't hold in any longer. Just the thought of not being with her, pained him. It was now or never…

"I hate it Sakura" he looked at her. She felt paralyed. She couldn't breathe. The look in Sasuke's eyes excited her, if you know what I mean. Wink, Wink.

"I don't like the fact that I'm not strong enouh to protect you! Before discovering the princess, I felt…I felt strong enough, but now?...Knowing how strong you really are…AND the fact that you have guardians!? Damn! What about us??" Sasuke huffed. Sakura blinked, then frowned.

"Us?"

Sasuke just stared, then slowly nodded. "Yes…Naruto and I"  
"Oh" she slumped as tears began to fill her eyes. She looked down slowly. 'Of course, how could I be so stupid. Of course he didn't mean it THAT way. You're so stupid Sakura'

She tried to get her hand away from him but he just wouldn't budge. Furiously, she turned to him not caring if he saw her watery eyes. Sasuke froze at the sight of her eyes. His hold on her hand loosened and Sakura took the opportunity to pull back and rise.

"Look, Sasuke, thanks for everything but I really don't need yours or anyones help for that matter. Thanks for your concern, it is greatly appreaciated. I need to go" and without a second thought, she bolted out the door, her name being the last thing she heard from the troubled Uchiha.

She ran. She ran as fast as her young legs could take her, not even thinking of using her powers. She had to get away from him. How could she have been so stupid as to think that he was referring to her as … as THAT! She must have looked like such an idiot! As she ran, she felt the spatters of drops that came in contact with her face as it continued to rain. She was greatful for the rain, for it was a way to cover up streaming tears that flowed down her face.

"SAKURA!"

A hand grabbed her and spun her around. Eyes wide, she was embraced by two strong arms as they tied themselves around her. Instantly realizing who was the one holding her, she began to struggle against him.

"No! Let me go!"

Sasuke held on tighter. He hadn't understand what had gotten her this way. Why did she run? Why was she crying? Was it…was it because she doesn't feel the same as he?

"Let me go Sasuke! Please!" she cried. Sasuke grew angry but still didn't abide by her request.  
"No! I won't. You have to listen to me!"  
"I wont! I won't! I don't have to!"  
"Yes, You will! Dammint Sakura, why are you behaving like this!!"

Sakura grew angry. "How dare you! How dare you say that to me? I'm not acting like anything. You're the one that is behaving strangely! Don't you dare accuse me of anything! Now let me go!"

"NO!"

"I'm ordering you to let me go!"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh… you're ordering me huh? Well sorry to bust your bubble princess but I don't take orders from anyone…even if they are royalty."

Sakura hissed. "Stupid Jerk! I hate you!"  
Surprisingly, Sasuke laughed. "No princess…you don't hate me. I know you don't"  
"I do! I do hate you! I hate you. I hate your attitude! I hate how you walk, talk, and I hate how you think you're so cool"

Sasuke laughed harder. "Wow Princess, I didn't know you observed me so well"  
Sakura glared at him. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself! What? You think your God's gift to women,? HA! Think again buddy! You're not!"

"Oh well, you see Sakura, that's where your right…I'm not God's gift to women…" she stared at him not knowing what to expect. "I'm God's gift to only ONE woman"

Sakura blushed. Sasuke smirked at her reddened face. 'It's now or never'

"I don't know what you mean…and honestly I don't care"  
"Oh but I think you do my little cherry blossom…I think you do" He held her tightly as she still tried to struggle out of his hold. The rain danced around them, showing it's satisfaction to the display that they were revealing. Sakura felt like she needed to get out of his arms and quick. She already felt herself going weak. She wanted to be away from him, but at the same time… she needed to be with him. In a flash, Sasuke took her lips with his own. Sakura froze. They stood like that, frozen, for what seemed like an eternity. Gradually, Sasuke began to coax her lips open with his tongue. Sakura moaned into him. As soon as he felt her surrender, Sasuke dove into the kiss with burning craze. Their entire beings being consumed by the fires of love.

Sasuke couldn't seem to get enough of her. She tasted so sweet. He never wanted to let go. He wanted her in his arms, always. He worked her mouth expertly as their tongues danced together. He wanted her. Now. He settled his hands on her hips and grinded her against him, letting her know just how much he desired her.

Sakura's eyes widened at the hard sensation that she felt agaisnt her stomach. 'Is that…him?' she blushed as she continued to tongue wrestle with her Uchiha. She played with his hair at the base of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Sakura moaned as he gripped her hips in satisfaction. She didn't want this to end. This was just too perfect. She loved the feeling of him against her. She loved him and He loved her…it's per…

'wait, wha?...He loves me? No…No…he doesn't, he never…said…it…Oh God..'

Immediately, Sakura pulled away from him. "No! Stop!"  
Sasuke was at a loss for words. He didn't understand what had just happened. Everything was just going fine. What changed?

"What's wrong, Baby"  
"Don't you baby me...This..THIS…is wrong! I'm sorry Sasuke but I just can't do this."

Angry, Sasuke took a step towards her. "This is not wrong Sakura. You can't lie to me and tell me that it was wrong or that you didn't enjoy my kiss because you responded very well to it."  
"Shut up! Don't say that!"  
"Why the hell not!... It's true"  
"Yea…well it was a mistake! Ok!"  
"A Mistake!" Sasuke was beyond mad. How dare she incinuate that this was a mistake. Couldn't she see that he loved her! "How was it a mistake Sakura…explain that to me."  
Sakura began to cry. Sasuke wanted nothing more but to take her into his arms again and kiss away her tears but he wouldn't be doing anything of that until she clarified exactly why she considers their kiss a mistake.

"You wouldn't understand! I'm not like you Sasuke. I can't kiss people who I have no feelings for. I know all you're doing is using me to satisfy your needs! Well it ain't gonna work, mister! I will not allow that! You will never touch me again, do you hear me!"

"Dammit woman! Are simulating that I kissed you just for…for…just for the hell of it?!" Sakura didn't move.

"I know you did. You've been doing it for the past weeks, and honestly I'm getting sick and tired of it! I won't stand for it any longer. "  
She was about to make a run for it, but was stopped by his arms again.

"Oh No you're not!… You're not going anywhere. We're not done here" Sasuke tried to kiss her again but failed as Sakura struggled insanely against him.

"Let me go! You Raper!!!"  
"Raper?!? Ha! That's a good one baby, didn't you know that you can't rape the willing?." He teased as his arms tightened around her. He needed to get her in the mood again. If he is planning on confessing, he definetely needs to have her in the mood and not the psycho level. He could seriously get hurt you know. He smiled inwardly.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You Hentai!! You make me sick! Let me go! Or…or… I'll scream!" she threatened.  
"Scream then, I dare you!"  
Sakura hissed. She hated him for calling her bluff. She couldn't take it anymore! She didn't want to be here with him. Sakura could only remember the fact that he didn't feel the same way. It was just a game to him. Sadly, she began to cry.

All at once, Sasuke became worried.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"  
"What's wrong! Are you seriously asking me this question? Are you?!?!"

Sasuke gulped. "Yea"  
Sakura glared at him. "You! You are what's wrong! You don't understand how confused you have made me! I want to hate you so much…but I just can't and it bothers me that I care so much!! UHG!!!" she started to bang on his chest as he just hugged her tightly.

"No… no… I don't want you to hug me! Please! I hate you! I do!" she cried into him. Sasuke's heart broke. He never knew he had such an effect on her. Could it be that she actually felt the same way about him? Sakura cried brokenly. She didn't know what had come over her so she would cry this much and in fron t of him no less. But at the moment, she didn't care, she enjoyed the comfort that his arms brought, no matter what came out of her mouth. She cried harder. Sasuke began to stroke her wet hair as the rain continued to pound on them.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I never knew how much you suffered because of me. I always thought that I was the only one who suffered" he heard her mumble something.

"What?" he asked softly. She pulled herself away from his embrace, startling him in the process, and glared at him.  
"That's because all you ever see is yourself!" She accused. Sasuke chest tightenend.

"You never think of anyone other than yourself. When would you have gotten the chance to notice anybody's else hurt when your so sucked up into yourself!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Now wait just a minut…."

"No! You wait! You think that no one ever hurts as much as you do just because of what happened to your family years ago. Well, news flash, I went through something worse. Itachi went through something worse, even my guardians have had it rough! So stop think of yourself all the damn time and start being human for crying out loud…"

"Watch it Sakura…."

"Or what? You're gonna hit me? Go ahead, it's the least that I expect from the likes of you. You have no emotions. You are cold as ice and because of that you push the people who care about you away, even me!"

"When the hell did this take a change to my expressing my emotions? What brought this on? You keep saying that I confuse you,well princess, your no clear glass either. Let me remind you that you did hide the fact that you were the princess all these years…"  
"I was in hiding!"  
"That may be so, but don't be acting all innocent with me. Whether you like to admit it or not, you played us for the fools. These past weeks you have been difficult to read just the same way that you accuse me of being."  
"I have not!"  
"Oh yes you have baby, when my lips were on you, you never fought me off, you took me in completely. You never complained then, you certainly didn't bring up any of this crap that your saying right now."

Sakura was breathing hard. She was angry at his words. In a way, she knew that they were truth and she hated that he was right.

"You want to know what I really think princess…" Sasuke smirked as he took one step towards her. "I think that you're just trying to find any excuse you can just to get rid of me."

"Oh please, that's ridiculous! I'm not afraid of you."  
"I believe you are, but in a whole different sense. You know that I can devour you and you would enjoy every single minute of it…… Care to prove my point…" he began to move towards her in a predatory kind of way as she inched back as well. Sakura grew nervous, she really didn't like that look in his eyes.

"Oh please! You're so full of yoursef, you really do think you're God's gift to women…" His laughter surprised her. He was still making his way towards her, slowly. She backed away with each step that he took.

"And again, I tell you , I am only God's gift to ONE woman…" Sakura couldn't help but feel jealousy course through her body.  
"Well then go find her and leave me the hell alone!" Sasuke smirked which only made Sakura want to murder him. 'How dare he make fun of me like this! Well, two can play this game'

"I have my own guys if you must know." Now it was Sasuke's turn to frown. He then felt the coldness of the rain as it dripped all over his body. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh Really?"  
"Yes, Really. I don't need the likes of you…"  
"Is that a fact…"  
"Yes it is! What, you think you're the only guy that's tried to kiss me? Ha! Think again buddy!" 'Pffft…if only he knew I'm making it up…' she thought secretly.

Sasuke seethed in anger. Who had dared tried to touch what was his?! He would rip them to shreds once he found out. He looked at Sakura dangerously.

"Who"

Sakura was confused. "What?" too lost in her own thoughts.  
"Tell me who"

Sakura immediately realized what he was talking about. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she had forgotten what she had stated just mere minutes ago. She smirked inwardly. She was going to enjoy this.

"Wouldn't you want to know"  
Sasuke growled. Instantly, he had Sakura pinned against him, earning a small surprised yelp from the pink princess.

"Who the hell has kissed you! Tell me now"

Sakura shivered against him. She couldn't believe how …jealous…he was. One thing her mother always told her was to never push a guy who is jealous…things can only end badly. She knew it was best to stop, but could she?

"Don't push me Sakura…tell me who's the bastard that tried to kiss you! I swear I'll make them regret ever laying eyes on you.."

Sakura gasped. 'Oh my, he truly is jealous…'  
She smirked. "Jealous much…"  
"Yes…I'm jealous as hell, so what?" Sakura's eyes widened. "Do you know what that is Sakura? To feel jealousy? I feel like taking you and locking you up with seven locks! Of course it's jealousy!"

Sakura's heart began to race. Sasuke pulled her closer to him. She could feel all of him. Excitement overtook her completely.

"Tell me now" he began to shake her. Sakura began to shake her head, he only gripped her arms tighter.  
"Tell Me Sakura"

"I made it up alright!!" Sasuke let her go. 'She…made it…up? It was all a lie?'

"What?" Sakura could only look down. She felt so embarrased, especially since seeing the look in his eyes at her confession.  
"What do you mean you made it up?"  
"Well, just that….I made it up. You made me angry earlier and well, I just wanted to give you a piece of your own medicine…I just never figured that you would blow up the way you just did…."

Sasuke blushed, in which he was extremely thankful that she was looking down, if not, he would never hear the end of it. Sasuke shook his blush away and focused on the subject at hand. She had made the whole thing up…but why? What had he done?

"I don't understand you Sakura. What did I do to make you angry?"

"You know what you did…don't you dare pretend as if you don't know."

"I'm telling you I have no idea what I did to make you say all that crap"

"You said you belonged to one woman…DUH!"

Sasuke's eyes expanded. 'SHE was the one who was jealous' he smirked at the realization. "Jealous Much" he mocked. Sakura looked up and glared at him.

"Oh please, give me a break…why the hell would I give a damn about who you're with or not…like I said, the world does not involve you"

"Sakura will you give that charade up already…you were jealous, that's the only reason why you brought that up. If you wanted to see if I would get jealous too, well congratulations, you found out pretty well. Now what?"

Sakura was too angry to think of a rebuttle. Who did this guy think he was!?!?!

"Dammit Sakura! Stop thinking whatever you're thinking. You're killing me."

"What the hell are you talkin about…"

"Why don't you just admit that you were jealous…" he smirked.

"Oh please…You know what, this is getting bothersome, go find that girl you want so much and leave me the hell alone. I'm leaving…"

Sakura tried to step away from him but found that he just wouldn't let go. She fought him. She was gonna get the hell away from him. Never once, did it occur to use her magic. I guess you could say that's the power of the source, since it's obvious that she had already chosen him without realizing it.

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"No? What do you mean no!"  
"Exactly that! Just stay still Sakura there is still so much we need to talk about"  
"Oh Hell if I'm gonna stay another minute here with the likes of you!"  
The Uchiha just rolled his eyes.  
Sakura's anger peaked. She shoved him harder, yet nothing.

"Ugh! I Hate You!"

"YEA WELL, I LOVE YOU!"

Sakura froze. She stared wide eyed at the Uchiha. 'Did I hear correctly?...he…he loves me?'

"I love you"

Sakura couldn't believe that he had repeated it.

"That is why I can't stand the thought of some other bastard touching you, kissing you, holding you. That's my job! Those rights belong to me alone. I don't want any powers protecting you, nor guardians, nor anyone else in this stupid village….I'M the only one who can protect you. You have no idea, the pain and torture that I have been going through when it was discovered that you were the princess that everyone hated. It killed me Sakura. And don't even get me started with the whole 'source' thing. I hated the idea of my love being the reason for that…but I know deep down, it's not. I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you, back when you were unconcious in your palace. That was when you stole my heart…and I didn't even know your name. But you've had my heart ever since then. When I met you here, you reminded me so much of that little girl…and I found myself falling fast for you…little did I know, that I had only found my heart. Sakura, I don't know how else to say it…you know I'm not good at these kind of confessions…but I do love you. I love you. I love You. I'll say it over and over if I have to to make you realize how much in need I am for you. You complete me. You're everything I want to be. You're my pride and joy….man, I'm sounding like a corny bastard here…but that's what you do…you make me act so out of character. It's love. I love you…"

"Oh Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as tears poured from her eyes. She pushed herself into his arms and cried. Sasuke was shocked to say the least. He wasn't expecting this. He wanted to know how she felt. What did her crying mean? Yet, he still put his arms around her and stroked her hair, resting his head on her head.

"Please Sakura, give me a chance. I know I may not be Mr. Romantic and everything, but I will try. Don't throw me aside. I promise to protect and care for you always. I will listen when you need to vent. I will try to give you the best advice that I can possibly give when you ask for it or even when you don't. I'll be your shelter in the rain. I'll be your shoulder to cry on. I'll be your refuge. I want to be your everything, if you only give me the chance to be them."

"Stop Sasuke…please…" she sobbed. Sasuke's heart ached… 'She…didn't feel the same…' he was glad that she couldn't see his face.  
"Just stop…You ….I….can't take anymore. You don't know how long I've been waiting for YOU to say these things to me"

Sasuke pulled her away just enough to see her face.

"Sakura…are you saying that…you…"  
She nodded. "Yes Sasuke. How can I not love you? I've loved you from the first day I met you. But I remember promising myself to hate you because I knew from the start that you were the one that I was suppose to marry and the main reason why I got so angry in the first place that horrible day in Inuk."

Sasuke looked down. 'That's right…I'm the reason she was taken control over…'

"Don't Sasuke…" she caressed his cheek lovingly. "Don't blame yourself. I have a feeling that our parents are both happy knowing that we have found each other and that their matchmaking worked." She smiled causing him to smile as well.

"Besides, I didn't know that the mark that Orochimaru had placed on me was one of control…I know for a fact that you also got upset when you found out that you were going to marry me. I'm sure it's normal for an 8 year old to get upset at something like that. That tragedy was a cause of Orochimaru and him alone. Not us. So I don't want you to blame yourself for anything alright."

He chuckled then nodded. "Understood princess"  
Sakura made a face at the title. Sasuke laughed.  
"Don't call me princess!" Sasuke only laughed harder.

"Alright…but just know that you're MY princess" he hugged her tightly and Sakura giggled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" she looked up at him.  
"I'm yours Sasuke…now and forever" with that, they both leaned in until their lips were meant in a passionate kiss.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Orochimaru sat alone in his headquarters, thinking quietly of the events that had unraveled recently. He was not happy with the outcome. He knew that the princess may have had some hard feelings towards him but he dumbly thought that since she was 8 she would have pushed the event to the back of her mind and forget it. Boy had he been wrong.

'Guess she's one of THOSE girls that never forgets' he thought bitterly. Now what was he suppose to do? This was going to be harder than he thought. He could go the blackmail route. The only thing that worried him was those stupid powers of theirs. How was he suppose to win against that? The last time he won because he had control over the main one, the princess.

"That's it!" he yelled excitedly. "I just have to control her once again…but this time…to be able to control her FOREVER"

Immediately, he called for Kabuto. The grey-haired ninja quickly came and bowed at his master.

"Yes sir…"  
"Kabuto, I need for you to find me a jutsu that is able to control a person"  
"But Orochimaru…you already know that one…"  
"I know that you fool, I need a stronger one in order to be able to control the person for good"  
"But … where am I going to find one that strong?"  
"That is not my problem, all I know is that you better find one fast if not, my rage will be on you!"

Kabuto coward away. "Yes Orochimaru, I understand"

"Good, I'm glad that we understand each other. Now, you have until nightfall to find me what I desire"

Gulping, Kabuto nodded nervously. 'Stupid bastard' he thought as he exited the room to take care of the task at hand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke collapsed on top of Sakura, both gasping for air. Their clothes scattered all across the floor. The room giving the aroma of recent sex. The pair's breathing was the only thing that could be heard for the moment. Sakura had her hand caressing the Uchiha's back as his face was hidden at the crook of her neck.

Sakura could only smile. She had truly been his. She had chosen him. She had given herself completely to him, the proof still laid inside her as he hadn't pulled out yet. The kiss had ignited the fiery passions of love that was trapped inside for many years. Sasuke had done everything right. His body felt rock solid, yet so soft under her touch. She enjoyed touching him as he made her his. She remembered his rough hands on her body. It was exactly as she had imagined, no, better. She was in total bliss and yet, even though she felt really tired and sore, she still wanted him again. She felt him move, which caused pleasure to swell all through her heated body. She moaned softly. She then thought she heard him mumble something.

"What?" she whispered in reply. She felt him smirk, then he slowly rose his head to look at her.  
"I said…I love you." Sakura felt as if her heart would burst.  
"I love you too Sasuke. I'm so happy" Sasuke kissed her then. Sakura was in the mood again. 'Damn, what's wrong with me, I'm so turned on…'

Sasuke was satisfied. She loved him. She was his. She belonged to him and he would always protect her. Always. He enjoyed making love to his princess. He loved the feel of her body, the way she moaned her name when he would hit the right spot. He took pleasure in the way her nails dug deep into his back as he made her his. She had been a virgin, just like him. This made him happy. He was her first, and he was going to make sure he would be the last.

They broke the kiss.

Sasuke pulled out, making Sakura gasp. He smirked. He then laid on the bed, taking Sakura under one arm and brought her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest.

"I can't believe that we can finally be together…" she sighed. " I wish we could always stay like this…"  
"Who says we can't?" Sakura looked up and gave him a look.  
"You and I both know very well why we that is not possible at the moment"  
He didn't say anything. Sakura rested her head on his chest again.

"Are you worried?"

She heard him sigh. "Sakura, I honestly don't want to talk about this right now. I just want to enjoy you in my arms"  
Sakura smiled. "And you'll always have me, but lets be frank Sasuke…"  
"Baby , I don't want to be frank…" he kissed the top of her head. Sakura, once more, raised her head but turned on her stomach and held herself up by her elbows.  
"Sasuke…c'mon" she pleaded. Sasuke the back of his head against the backboard of the bed. Sakura smiled, she knew she had won.  
"Tell me, are you worried"  
"Yes"  
She smiled. "Thank you"  
"Hn" Sakura giggled.  
"I don't know what to expect from Orochimaru. I know I'm ready for him and honestly, I already want this waited battle to take place and over with. I don't understand why the hell he wants me for"  
"Have you forgotten your power? You can destroy or save this world…remember" Realization struck her. Of course, how could she be so stupid. 'Really, Sakura, how can you forget that HUGE piece of information…' She blushed.

"Oh yea, I had forgotten…" she giggled slightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"I figured that much"  
"Hey! Don't be mean…"  
Sasuke laughed.

"Well, it looks like the world has nothing to worry about now, right?" she asked him. Sasuke stared at her confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you are the source of limitation and I just finished 'accepting' you" she smiled.  
Realization hit Sasuke. "You're right" he chuckled. "Don't worry love, I'll keep you under control" he teased her. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

They were silent for a while before Sasuke spoke up again.  
"Are you worried?"  
Sakura didn't respond at first. Finally, she nodded. "I'm not going to lie to you Sasuke, I am scared. I'm afraid that I won't be able to defeat him. I'm afraid that he has something up his sleeve that I won't be able to beat. I don't want to go through what I went through 10 years ago. It was horrible"  
"I'm sure it was. Don't worry love, I won't let anything happen to you. He won't be able to touch you. I'll make sure of that. You have me now, always remember that"  
Sakura snuggled closer to him. She was so happy to have him with her. She felt safe with him.

"Thank you Sasuke. Thank you so much"  
Sasuke smiled, lifted her chin to kiss her. Passion exploded between them and they soon found themselves under the covers making sweet love to one another.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, where's Sakura?" Hinata suddenly asked. Ino, Tenten and Hitomi all shrugged.

"She isn't back yet?" Hinata shook her head.  
"What time is it?" Ino asked. Tenten looked at the clock on the wall.  
"It's almost going to be midnight….Oh dear, she left since the morning…do you think something happened to her?"

Ino shook her head. "I don't think so, she would have called on us. I'm sure she must be doing something…who knows, maybe she's with still with Tsunade?"

"I sure do hope so…"  
"Hinata, stop worrying, our princess is fine" Tenten reassured her. Hinata smiled.  
"Yea, you're probably right"

"Hey girls, I've been meaning to ask you something. Well actually, I don't know if I'm even suppose to be asking this, since it's so personal…but what exactly happened that day when Sakura was taken over?" Each girl eyes widened. They sure weren't expecting that question. No one had dared ask that yet. Hitomi quickly lifted her hands in front of her.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me, I was just being curious…sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"I'll tell you exactly what happened that day" came a voice from the front door that was quietly being close. Every eye stared at the pink haired princess walk in with a snug smile on her face.

"Sakura! You're home!" Hitomi blushed. Sakura smiled. Yea she was lucky to even be here at the house. Sasuke didn't want to let her get off the bed. She smiled at the memory.

"Where were you?" Ino eyed her suspiciously. Sakura looked at her. She might as well tell them.  
"…um…with Sasuke…" She blushed. Every girl was shocked.  
"What!" they exclaimed. "What are you now, Boyfriend and Girlfriend???" Sakura shrugged then nodded. "Yea, I believe we are."

The girls squealed and ran to their princess before assaulting her with tight hugs. Sakura only laughed as she fell to the floor.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Everyone stopped and noticed Kouichi standing at the doorframe of the kitchen. All the girls laughed as they stood up from the ground.

"Oh nothing dad, we were just congratulating Sakura on her new boyfriend, you'll never believe who it is…"  
"What? Sakura, you have a boyfriend? Who?" Sakura blushed.  
"It's Sasuke Uchiha" Kouichi smiled. "I knew there was something between the two of you. Well, I'm really happy for you dear. You deserve happiness and love and I'm sure that Sasuke is going to give you both" He walked towards Hitomi and sat down next to her.

"Now, if you don't mind girls, I have a question to answer" Sakura said as she made her way towards Hitomi and close to her, only she took her seat on the floor.

"What question?"  
"Mom wanted to know what had happened that day in the Kingdom, and I'm going to answer her" Kouichi was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that, especially Sakura being so eager to tell the tale. The girls came to sit near Sakura on the floor as she began to tell her story about the previous events before that fateful day of the murders. The rest of the night was spend sharing memories from each of the girls until they were all too tired to continue and made their way to their rooms.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Sasuke, why are you so happy?"

Sasuke couldn't help it. Ever since he had awaken this morning, all he could think of was Sakura. He remembered her moans, her body, her lips, her hips, her long legs, her breasts, everything…he thought of everything. He was happy. He couldn't wait to see her.

"Because Dobe, I AM happy"  
"Really? And why's that?"  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out"  
"Oh C'mon tell me! Why are you so happy?" Naruto continued to beg him. Sasuke would only smirk.

"What's going on here?" They both turned to look as Neji and Shikamaru enter the ramen shop.  
"Somethings made Sasuke very happy and he won't tell me what it is…" Naruto whined. Neji just rolled his eyes.  
"You stupid, it probably has something to do with a girl…" Sasuke's smile grew even wider.  
"AHA! So Neji's right…it IS because of a girl! Oh! And I know just what girl would make you smile like that! SAKURA!!!" Naruto beamed. Sasuke smile didn't vanish.

"Well, since you've guessed it, might as well tell you guys that, Yes, it is Sakura. She's my girlfriend." All mouths fell wide open.  
"Wait a go Sasuke!" Neji high fived him. Sasuke was more than happy to oblige.  
"When did this happen Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously.  
"Yesterday, after I left Tsunade's office. We bumped into each other and we…talked…and stuff and then one thing lead to another and now we're a couple. So if you guys see any pathetic losers hit on MY Sakura, you let me know so that I can personally beat them to a pulp. Got it!" he finished seriously. The three guys only nodded.

"Damn Sasuke, jealous much" Sasuke only growled at Naruto.  
"Damn right I am. No one is going to touch my Sakura. No one"

Suddenly, the alarm bells of the village went off, making every single person in that village tense up.

That only meant one thing.

Someone was approaching the village.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey Guys, there you have it! What do you think. Be honest. I can take it . Please review. I need the reviews, that's the only way I know that you are truly enjoying the story. The last two chapters, hopefully, should be up before June is over. I want to thank each and every single one of you for being so patient with me. I have had rough patches happening in my life (ex. Finals, work, and a personal reason involving my grandfather) so things have been pretty hectic. I do thank you for still waiting on my story. Domo Arigato Gozaimas! (Thank you very much).

xoxo,  
Sakura Ai


	14. Family ReUnion

Hey! Hey! Hey! It's Sakura again! Ready for Chapter 14! I'm really happy that every single one of you enjoyed ch13. I was a bit nervous for it. Well enough chit chat, here is chapter 14! I hope you guys enjoy!!!!

Chapter 14: Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The entire village stood shakingly at the entrance of the village. Tsunade was in front of everybody waiting for the watchman to report some news on whom it could be. The only thing that he was able to tell her was that he could only see a shadow of a man with many men behind them. Tsunade didn't like this one bit. She knew this battle had to come but she had hoped they could have had more time to…to…to what? She shook her head violently then turned to look at Sakura who stood just a couple of steps behind her. She saw that Sasuke was at her side along with the guardians. Tsunade had to smile at the sight of the two young lovers' hands intertwined. She said a silent prayer that everything came out alright, for their sakes. She turned back to the watchmen who had some sort of binoculars to see.

"Can you see their faces yet, Hiroto…Seiji? Anything at all?" the watchman turned to his Hokage shaking his head.

"No Hokage, I can't see them clearly…I'm not sure if it's him…" Tsunade mumbled under her breath. The waiting was killing her. She needed to know who was approaching her village! Suddenly she felt a hand place on her shoulder. She quickly turned to come in contact with a pair of sea green eyes.

Sakura smiled at Tsunade, hoping she could calm her. Tsunade only stared for a moment, and then finally, she smiled in return.

"It's going to be ok, Tsunade. I won't let anything happen to any of you. I promise"  
"I don't want you to sacrifice yourself Sakura. We want to help you defend our village at all cost" Sakura smiled at the reply.

"Hokage! Hokage!" the watchman named Hiroto yelled as he jumped down from his post. Tsunade quickly turned to him. "I see them! I see them! I know whose coming!!!"

"Who? Who? Tell me Hiroto…"  
"It's …. It's… the Hyuuga family!"

"What?"

"My family?" Everyone turned to look at Neji who looked equally confused. What in the world was his family doing here, at a time like this. He had explained everything they needed to know of the past events in that blasted letter that he usually sends every single month! Why come here? Why now?

The sound of steps could be heard getting louder and louder. They were getting closer. Tsunade sighed in relief. 'Thank Goodness…' she thought to herself. 'I wonder what brings them here though…they haven't come in ages!'

'That was a close one, wasn't it Sakura' Hinata spoke mentally. Sakura nodded her head as she looked for Sasuke.  
'He's over there with Neji' Tenten replied as she knew who she was looking for. Sakura only blushed at being caught.

'So Tenten…you nervous?' Ino asked her, which clearly confused her.

'What do you mean Nervous? What for?'  
'Because, Neji's ENTIRE family is coming here! He's probably gonna introduce you to your future in-laws' she teased her. Tenten face grew beet red! Ino giggled.  
'So you are nervous, huh? Figures you would be. They're probably going to be so happy that you'll be married by the end of the day' Ino laughed internally making Tenten grow even redder from the anger and embarrassment she was feeling.

"SHUT UP!" she unconsciously yelled out loud. Everybody stared wide-eyed and confusedly at her. Tenten's eyes were wide with embarrassment. She looked over at Ino who was holding back her laughter. She grew angry again, but decided not to do anything because then things would become MORE embarrassing. She certainly did not want to explain to the WHOLE village and arriving guests, what their inner conversation was.

"Sorry" she said while shrugging with only one of her shoulders. Sakura smiled at her self-control. Naruto came to where they were standing, quickly.

"What was all that about?" Tenten only shook her head violently hoping he would give up, but knowing the way Naruto was, we know that's impossible.

"C'mon tell me, were you all having a mental conversation or what?"  
"Naruto, whether we were or not, I'm sorry to say that it is none of your business" Sakura came to Tenten's aide. Naruto turned to Sakura and showed her his 'puppy face'.

"Oh C'mon on Sakura…tell me. I think that is pretty awesome that you could read each other's minds. How cool is that!!!" Sakura only rolled her eyes.

"Look we have guests arriving in less than a minute, so let's focus on that alright" Disappointedly, Naruto only nodded and headed towards Hinata. He took hold of her hand, making her blush immensely in the process.

Everyone turned their attention towards the village gates just as the Hyuuga family was coming in. Tsunade walked towards the head of the family, _**Kei.**_

"Welcome to Konoha. It is quite an honor to have you here in our village" The elder didn't say anything at first; he looked distant as if he were searching for something.

"Actually Hokage, the honor is entirely ours. We have heard of the past events that have occurred here in Konoha by my son Neji. This is why we are here. We wish to see…."

Suddenly, as if he found what he was looking for, he dashed with great speed towards where the guardians were, surprising everyone in the course.

"THERE SHE IS!" he yelled as he neared them. Sakura thought quickly. She lifted her hand in front of her and before he knew it, he smashed against an invisible bubble, creating just a ripple effect in the manner. Neji angrily ran to him.

"What are you doing you foolish old man!" the elder struggled to his feet. His eyes just stared at the girl in front of him.  
"It's her….It's her…I can't believe…"  
"Father, what do you think you're doing? Can't you see that you're embarrassing yourself? Why do you want to attack the princess???"  
"It's her! It's her Neji!" he kept saying as he tried to get close to them but found that couldn't due to the bubble that was still activated.  
"Let me through! I demand that you let me through!" He yelled suddenly as he started to bang against the bubble but to no avail, nothing happened. Sakura couldn't understand what was happening? Did he want to hurt her? Her guardians? What was going on?

Neji restrained his father quickly, sending apologetic glances at Sakura. "I'm sorry Sakura; I don't know what's gotten into him today. I'm still shock that he's here. He never leaves our village. I'm sorry." Neji looked at his father who started to struggle against him.

"Stop it Neji! What do you think you're doing?! Can't you see it's her?!?!?"  
"Enough! I don't want to hear it you senile old man! You can't just come here and attack the princess without any reason! Can't you see that you're making the guardians upset?! You don't know their power! What is going on through that head of yours?"

"You don't understand! I need to see…"

Sakura stepped forward toward the jumpy old man. She looked at him carefully.

"What is it that you need to see? Me?"

Kei looked down at the princess. "No your highness. My business is not with you, although it is a great honor to finally have met you." Neji still didn't release him. He didn't trust his father just yet, at least not after that stunt he just pulled.

"I would like to meet one of your guardians" he said anxiously. "The one who has the power over water"

Sakura turned to look at Hinata, who was clearly confused. She then turned back at the man, she didn't reply to him. The man began to get anxious. "Please, she's the one named Hinata"

Confusion was clearly written all over Sakura's face. "Why?" she asked. The old man sadly looked down for a moment. When he looked up, his eyes were full of fresh tears.

"You see Princess, she is my niece"

Gasps were heard all around, including the guardians. Sakura turned to look at Hinata, whose eyes were wide as saucers.

"What do you mean? HOW can this be?" came Neji's reply. He turned to look at Hinata who look back at him. Kei straightened and continued.

"She is the daughter of my deceased younger brother, Ikuto. When Hinata was born, she glowed in a blue aura. We knew immediately that she was one of the chosen ones to be in the court of her royal Highness Sakura of Inuk. My brother was extremely saddened that he had to give up his only child but was happy that she had a great destiny." He turned to look at Hinata who already had tears in her eyes. "He loved you very much"

"Sadly, when the massacre happened, everyone thought that the only survivor was you, princess. Rumors were that you had finished off every single person in Inuk, including your guardians. Ikuto became distressed and before we knew it, he refused to eat, drink, sleep; he didn't want to do anything. He only cried. He felt alone. You see, his wife, Amu, died of heart failure a couple of months before the murders. He just couldn't take it anymore. One day, he complained of an immense headache and went to bed. He never awoke" Kei looked down sadly as he remembered. "Doctors said that it was a blood clog of some sort, but I know that he really died of a broken heart. He truly did love you Hinata. He wished only the best for you. He would be proud to know at what a beautiful and talented woman you have become"

No one moved. Everyone was too shocked to move. Sakura couldn't believe what had just been revealed. Hinata had found her uncle and not only that…but NEJI was her COUSIN!!!!!! Sakura turned to look at Tenten. Her face was exactly like the rest of the villagers. Shocked. She looked as if she were paralyzed. She didn't blink, she didn't move anything. Sakura was beginning to think that she had fainted standing up. Neji wasn't any different. He looked unbelievably at his father who was looking lovingly at Hinata. Sakura knew that this was a major event. She smiled softly.

"Kei-san, I want to thank you for this wonderful news. I'm sure Hinata is also happy to find some of her family." She said while turning to Hinata. Hinata tore her eyes away from her 'uncle' and looked towards her princess. She didn't know how to feel. Hinata looked again towards her uncle and then to Neji then back again. What should she do? How was she supposed to react? I mean, she just found out that some of her family is alive and not only alive but right in front of her!

'What should I do?' She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at her princess who was now standing next to her, smiling warmly. 'How can she stay calm like this? She's so strong…'

"Hinata"

She looked down. She didn't know what to say or do?

"Hinata" she heard Sakura's voice again. She slowly looked up. Tears filled her eyes as they crashed against her princess' eyes. Sakura squeeze her shoulder lightly. Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She lunged herself against Sakura, startling her in the process. Hinata cried. Everyone just stayed silent as they heard the water guardian cry her confusion and emotions out. Sakura comforted her friend. She understood how she felt but she was really happy that Hinata had found her family. Now all she needed for Hinata to accept it and open up to her new found family.

"Hinata…love…"

Hinata looked up tearfully at Sakura who was smiling at her.

"Hinata, I'm so happy for you…"  
"Oh Sakura…." She finally smiled. The rest of the girls came and hugged her.  
"We're all so happy for you Hinata…"  
"Thank you…but…I don't know how to respond to this? What am I suppose to do? Go up to him and hug him? And Neji? He's my cousin?!?! Who would've thought that?!?"  
"Hinata, you just need to do what you feel inside. They obviously care about you very much if they came all the way over here. I mean, you heard Neji, they never leave their village. But they did this time, all because of you. It's good to have family. You have found yours. I'm hoping that the rest of my friends find theirs. I…I don't have mine with me. I don't have ANY relatives with me. You do. Appreciate that. Don't push them aside because of fear. It doesn't help you at all. Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't accept them."

Hinata looked at Sakura for a while. She knew she was feeling selfish. The princess was right. She has found something good in her life. Not only did she have her friends, she has Naruto and now a whole family! She smiled.

"You're right…You're so right." Sakura grinned.  
"Well, at least now we know why you and Neji looked so much alike" Ino said while patting her back.  
"Yea…" Tenten agreed. "When I was little I use to think that it was because it meant you were meant to be together" Tenten laughed. Hinata and Ino both made a face to her. Sakura nodded remembering her thoughts.

"Eww, that's gross Tenten" Hinata said while making a sour face.  
"Yea"

Tenten turned red. Sakura had to laugh at that. Suddenly, Hinata turned to where her uncle was standing. He straightened as soon as he noticed her gaze on him. Without smiling, she made her way towards where he stood. No one moved. When she reached him, she said nothing.

Finally, she smiled a warm smile that just warmed the inside of his heart.

"I'm happy to meet you…uncle."

Kei broke down and cried as he grabbed and hugged her. Neji looked surprised at his father's behavior. He also couldn't believe what was discovered today. He couldn't believe that Hinata was his cousin. Of course, now he understood the resemblance but it still made him feel weird inside when he thought about it. He looked at the sight of his father hugging Hinata. Something stirred inside him, and that was when it hit him. Hinata had been without family all these years. She never knew her real mother and father, his uncle and aunt. Yet, here he was feeling strange just because she is his cousin. He felt stupid for even feeling that. He walked up to them until he stood in front of the hugging family. Hinata turned to look at him and smiled warmly. Kei suddenly pulled away and grinned at his son.

"Neji, say hello to your cousin, my son"  
Neji rolled his eyes.  
"Father, I've known her for the past 10 years" Hinata smiled as she nodded at her uncle.  
"It's true Uncle. My princess and the rest of the guardians hid here in this village when we were eight. Only recently were we discovered here. That could explain why YOU recently found out."

Kei just stood speechless.

"So you mean to tell me that you were this close to us this whole time and we didn't even know about it???"  
Hinata blushed slightly. "Yea…"  
"Unbelievable, we would have found out sooner if only we would have visited more" he looked sadly towards Neji. "I'm sorry son. I'm really sorry for not doing that"

Now it was Neji's turn to be speechless. "Uh…" but wasn't able to finish because his father grabbed and hugged him with the same strength as he had held onto Hinata. For a minute, he did nothing. Then, slowly, he hugged him back.

"Now our family is complete. We can return together…back to our village!" he exclaimed.  
"What?" both Neji and Hinata exclaimed. "No we can't!"

Kei looked confusedly at them. "Well, why not?"  
"Father, we are in the middle of an important war here. This villain, Orochimaru, is threatening the princess and this village. We have to stay to protect it! We can't abandon them!!!"

"Yes, and I will not leave my princess' side. Uncle, I'm extremely happy that I have found you and Neji, in that case, but that doesn't mean that I will go home with you. As a matter of fact, that has never been my home. My home has been with Sakura and the rest of the girls. We are a family. This is how it is. I'm not planning on leaving her."

"Will you two listen to yourselves? This is mad! I don't understand why you would want to sacrifice yourselves and risk the chance of dying than living and staying with us…"

"Uncle, as I said before, I belong here. Ever since I was little I knew where my place was. I am not leaving my princess' side. Even if she were to demand it (she said looking at Sakura) I would not be able to obey that command. My destiny is to protect her at all cost and that is what I'll do." She chuckled slightly. "Just ask any of the other guardians to go back and find their families…they'll deny it. So I'm sorry, but do not count on me to go back to YOUR village. THIS is my home."

Kei said nothing. He just stared. He saw the determination in the way her eyes sparkled. He shifted his gaze towards Neji and saw that he too, had the same determination. Sadly, he sighed. He knew it was a battle lost.

"Alright, you win. I won't make you come back to our village. But just know that you are always welcomed there" he ended with a smile. Both Hinata and Neji beamed. Hinata lunged herself towards him and hugged him for understanding.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!" she said real quickly. She was so happy that he understood. She turned to her friends and ran towards them and hugged them. Sakura was happy that everything had worked out for Hinata. She knew that she would be happy now. She would make sure of that.

"We're so happy for you!" they all agreed. Naruto came to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, lifting her in the process and twirling her around before settling her down on the ground again. He made her face him, her face red from the public display of emotion. Naruto understood. He bent down and tenderly kissed her cheek.

The whole village erupted in applause and hoots of encouragement for the pair. Sakura laughed as Hinata's face remained as red as a tomato.

"Way to go Hinata!"  
"We're all happy for you"  
"Way to go you two!!"

All these chants were heard from the cheering crowd. Sakura was happy. She searched for Sasuke. Strangely, she couldn't find him. She searched for his face in the crowd. She quickly began to panic.

"I'm right here"

Swirling around, she came face to face with Sasuke. She sighed in relief. She leaned into him suddenly, surprising him. He brushed her hair softly.

"What's the matter?" She only nuzzled into his neck, trying to control her heart. She knew very well that he must feel a bit awkward because they were in public, but she also heard true concern in his voice.

"I…I just thought you were gone. I couldn't find you and I guess you can say I freaked out a bit."

He tightened his hold on her. She smiled for the affection that he was showing to her at the moment. It made her feel important to him. It told her that he didn't care if people saw them. Sakura knew well enough that they were pretty safe at the moment because most of the crowd was either still looking at the newly united family or walking back to their daily routines.

"Sakura, listen to me…" she looked up to him. "I am never going to leave you. Never. And if I ever do, I promise I'll find a way back to you…"

Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't even want to think about losing him. But yet, his promise gave her some sort of comfort and she knew that he was a man of his word. She smiled and hugged him. He gently kissed the top of her head, whispering reassuring words to her. Within minutes, Sakura felt better and was feeling more relaxed. Stepping out of his embrace, she turned to face Hinata for a moment. Hinata caught her eye in an instance along with her fellow guardians, they smiled knowingly at her. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke who was busy looking towards her guardians as well. He moved his gaze to her once he realized that she was looking back at him. He smiled gently.

"Anyways…" Sakura began, "The Huuyga family sure gave us a scare huh?"  
Sasuke chuckled. "Yea"  
"I honestly thought that Orochimaru was already going to battle us…Don't get me wrong, I'm ready for him and so are my girls, it's just that, I'm….I'm scared of the outcome of the battle."

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "Sakura, you know that we're going to have to face that bastard sooner or later, right? I'm sure you do. I'm not going to lie to you…I already want it to take place. I want to defeat him so that we won't have to live with this anguish."

Sakura nodded slowly. She understood him. In a way, she felt the same way. Sure, fear was in her, but she also knew that fear was in the whole village. Sasuke was right. The sooner they defeated this threat, the better.

"You know, I've been thinking that we should talk to Tsunade and try to come up with some battle strategies that maybe can help us win…"

"If you want to do that Sakura, then we'll talk to her today…"  
"What are you two love birds talking about?" came the annoying voice of Naruto as he slapped Sasuke back. Sasuke turned to glare at him. "Naruto…." He growled. Naruto backed away quickly, giving him apologetic glances.

"Uh…sorry, Sasuke…hehehe…sorry…" Sasuke angrily rolled his eyes.  
"Just don't do it again, or you'll live to regret it"

Sakura laughed as she heard Naruto gulp. The sight was too funny. These boys truly were HER boys. She was grateful for them.

"So…what were you talking about?....Don't tell me it was about you know who…" No one said anything, by this time, the guardians had joined them along with Neji and Shikamaru.

"Awww…c'mon! Why are you depressing yourselves with such a boring topic. He doesn't deserve for you to even give him the time of day!"  
"Naruto, you don't understand, we need to be prepared for anything. This monster is dangerous. You haven't seen his power. Remember, it's been 10 years since we last saw and faced this bastard. Who knows what new things he has learned. We need to be on our guard 24/7!"

Naruto just stared at Sakura. Couldn't she see that he just didn't want for her to worry anymore.

As if reading his thoughts, Sakura replied once again.  
"Naruto, Thank you" Naruto's eyes widened a bit. "I know that you're only worried for me and my friends, but until we finish him off, I won't ever be at ease. So the way I see it, you can either help me find a way to stop him OR he's always going to be in the minds of many people, not only my own."

Naruto was silent, then finally he sighed in surrender. "I understand. You're right. Don't worry Princess, You have my loyalty"

Sakura smiled gratefully. "Thank you!"

Hinata placed a warm quick kiss on Naruto's cheek, earning a wide grin from him in the process. "Whoa! What was that for?"

Hinata blushed slightly and smiled. "For understanding"  
"Dang, if I knew that understanding would bring such a delicious reward, I would have done so a long time ago!" he exclaimed loudly, making Hinata turn even more red than she was already. The rest only laughed.

"What's going on here?"

They quickly turned to the new voice and stared widely at Tsunade who stood next to Kakashi.

"Tsunade! We were just about to go and look for you…"  
"Really? Why so Sakura?"  
Sakura just smiled. "Well, we wanted to get together with you and Kakashi to see if maybe we can work up certain strategies that we may use when the time came to fight Orochimaru. As I was telling Naruto just a second ago, it's been ten years since we have fought him and frankly, I believe that he may be stronger."

Tsunade nodded. "I agree with you Sakura, I believe we need to be prepared for everything. Alright then, follow me to my office, if you please…" she turned and began to walk away, the rest following hot on her trail.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Orochimaru! Orochimaru!" came the frantic cry from one of his loyal followers.

Orochimaru growled at the interruption. "What the hell is it!" the young ninja gulped deeply. "Uh….sorry sir, it's just that I just finished came back from the village and I have interesting news and pictures that you might like to see…"

With this Orochimaru smiled wickedly. "Excellent…"  
Again, the ninja swallowed hard. "Uh…I don't know if you'll say that after I tell you…"  
Orochimaru frowned. "Well then, out with it you fool! What is going on in that stupid village"

He first handed him the envelope of pictures that he had taken a few moments earlier.

"Sir, it turns out that they had some visitors this morning."  
"Visitors? Of what sort?"  
"The Huugya Clan, sir"

Orochimaru said nothing.

"It turns out that one of the guardians is niece to Kei. She apparently is the daughter of his deceased brother, Ikuto. They came to claim her."

"Does this mean that she will not be there?"  
"No sir, she refused to leave the village and the princess."  
"Blasted loyalty!" He looked at the envelope in his hand and began to open it. Several pictures came out. He slowly began to look through them as his ninja continued with his report.

"It seems sir, that they may ask the Huugya clan with our upcoming battle with them…that would mean that we would probably be equal to them in numbers now. We might lose…"  
"Don't you know that with just the princess alone, they have the victory. What we need to do is find a way to fight for us. I either need to take control of her somehow or control someone that she won't be able to use her stupid powers against……" Orochimaru trailed off as he stared angrily at the princess being held by none other than the stupid source himself. The one that got away. 'You will not win her you bastard! The princess will be mine!' Angrily he tore at the pictures with such detest that it scared the ninja half to death. Never in his life had he seen someone with a look on his face like the one that his master had on right now as he angrily tore at the pictures.

"Uh, Sir…are you…alright?"  
"How dare he touch her! This isn't going like I planned…" he talked to himself, ignoring the fact that he still had an audience. "I'm going to kill him. No! I'm going to kill her and make him watch. NO! I'm going to kill HIM and make HER watch! Yes! That' what I'm going to do…" he yelled cynically. The ninja quickly excused himself out of fear and ran out the door. Orochimaru never noticed his exit. "I'm going to kill you Sasuke Uchiha!!!! You will not win! She belongs to me!" he laughed evilly.

"Uh…Master Orochimaru?" Orochimaru turned his direction at the new voice.  
"Kabuto? When did you enter that I didn't even hear you come in?"  
Kabuto eyed him curiously. "Uh, well the door was open. I just finished seeing Jun run out of here. Anyways, that's not important. I've found something that might interest you…

Orochimaru grinned. Now this was the kind of news that he wanted to hear. "Tell me Kabuto, what is it that you have found?"

Kabuto smirked sinfully. "I found you a controlling jutsu that is easy to learn and stronger than the marks that you leave…no offense…"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "Excellent work Kabuto. Excellent work."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow, I am so tired…" Sakura said as she dropped herself unto Sasuke's couch. They had been with Tsunade all afternoon and by the time they knew it, it was dinner time. Sasuke ACTUALLY invited everyone over to his place, which is why they are all here now. Sakura was shocked when she heard the invite coming from the supposed cold Uchiha but was no doubt happy that he showed his good side. She turned her gaze to Hinata and Naruto who were busy chatting away about their date the following evening. Then she turned towards Neji and Tenten. She smiled as she noticed their hands interlaced with each other. The blush on either of their faces was going unnoticed from her. Finally she saw him turn to her and whisper something in her ear, earning Tenten to blush even more. Whatever it was that he had whispered, it was something good. Sakura heard someone yelling on her other side and turn to look at Shikamaru backing away from an angry and annoyed Ino. Sakura couldn't help it, she giggled to herself. The display was funny.

'Poor Shikamaru…Ino, why are you torturing the poor guy who is in love with you?'  
'Because…the bastard actually had the nerve to touch. My. Breast!!! I'm going to kill him! He says it was an accident but I don't care! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!' she replied, still glaring at the poor Shikamaru.

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"What's going on over there?" Everyone turned to look at Sasuke who had just finished walking through the door that connected to his kitchen. Ino just growled, eventually giving up her murderous attempt on her poor lover.

"UGH! Nothing" She began to walk back to her seat, with a nervous Shikamaru trailing her curiously.  
"Ino? Babe?..."  
"DON'T TALK TO ME!!!" the poor man cowered away.

"Ino, please, lower the decibels will ya?" Ino glared at Sakura, but reluctantly obeyed. "Sorry" she muttered under her breath and Sakura smiled warmly at her.

"So, what are we having? I'm starving…" she said as she looked onward towards Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at Sakura. Remembering the events of the night before. Sasuke realized that he was getting even more possessive when it came to Sakura. This afternoon, while they were all discussing Orochimaru in the office of the Hokage, Sakura retold her story in order for everyone to understand the dangerousity of the man. Each word that had come out of her mouth ignited anger and rage from him. To think that he could have lost her. The thought was unbearable. He promised himself that he would protect her at all cost. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an _ahem._

"Sorry…uh…what did you say?"  
"Uh…I said what are we having for dinner??" Ino looked at him cautiously. Sasuke nodded. "Oh. Um. Sorry. I believe I only have Ramen at the moment…"

"YES!!!" came a ferocious shout from Naruto as the rest of them groaned.

Twenty minutes later, the food was ready and served. Everybody sat and ate, while they chatted away talking about unimportant things. When everyone was finished they all moved towards the living room. At first, no one said anything. They just sat there, too full to talk. Minutes passed, and silence still governed over them. At last, it was Naruto who broke it.

"Ugh! It's too quiet!" everyone looked at him for a minute then laughed.  
"What? Why are you all laughing? Are you all laughing at me?!?!?"

"Oh Naruto, you sure do know how to liven up the party, don't you…" Sakura replied as she held her stomach.  
"Awe…Thanks Sakura…"

"Well, I honestly don't know what to talk at the moment. I think we basically talked about everything we could during dinner" Mostly everybody nodded, because dinner's topics were about love, future, battle and much more. So in reality, what more is there to talk about? Halfway through dinner, Ino had somehow forgiven Shikamaru, much to his relief.

"I've been wanting to ask you something Sakura…"  
"What is it Naruto?" She saw him fidget with his feet.

"How did Inuk look when it was still around?"

Sakura stared. As a matter of fact, everyone did. She didn't say anything. None of the guardians did either. Naruto looked on curiously. He was having second thoughts about asking the question. By the look on Sakura's face, he knew that he had asked the wrong question. He could already feel the glare digging into his back coming from a clearly upset Uchiha.

"Uh…Never mind Sakura….Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that….uh…uh…Please forgive me…I didn't mean to upset you…please…just forget it…I'm sor…"

"I can't tell you Naruto because we were never allowed to go out of the palace" came her sudden reply. Naruto eyes widened.  
"What? You were never allowed to go outside?"  
"No, we were allowed to go outside, just not outside the palace walls" she sighed quietly. "I…we…were just never allowed to leave the palace grounds. The only view of the kingdom that we ever knew was from my bedroom window. And let me tell you, when the sun would begin to set, the colors that it painted on the kingdom, well, it was just the most beautiful sight I had ever laid eyes on. The city looked so peaceful and beautiful. I remember wanting to go into the kingdom and just see the people. But my father was very strict on his rules. He always told us that we were not allowed to leave because he didn't want anyone to know that we had any powers. I remember once crying to him asking him the reason for it. He would just mention destiny, look at me with sorry eyes, and leave. Isn't that right girls?"

They each nodded. "Yea, the princess always had her head in the clouds and when it came to train, well you know her, she just wanted to play. She seemed as the only one who never took the training serious, but I mean, how can you expect her to. She was only eight years old. We all were. The only reason why we pushed her to train was because we knew that the King would be seriously upset with her if he would ever found out that we weren't training."

"Yea, daddy was always on our backs because of that. Honestly it was so annoying"  
"Yea, it was" Ino chimed in. "What we never understood was the reason why people couldn't know about us. No one ever knew about us, the guardians. They knew that the King and Queen had a daughter but that's it. Yet, the people never wondered, well at least I think they never wondered why the princess was never seen with the royal family when it came down to go to the kingdom."

Sakura nodded. "Yea, I can't believe nobody ever asked about me. It's like if I didn't exist" she remained quiet for a while. No one said anything. "Although, if it wasn't for daddy keeping us a secret from the rest of the world, I don't think our hiding would have been a success. I think that if people knew how I looked, Konoha would have realized who we were in an instant. Thanks to my dad, we were able to hide for a good ten years and probably we could have hidden for the rest of our lives if it weren't for that stupid portrait." She waived her fist in front of her.

"Oh c'mon Sakura, you look super cute…" WHACK "Ahh…" Naruto fell over from his seat as a pillow smacked him right across the face. He quickly stood glaring daggers at the Uchiha who sat across from him.

"What was that for Sasuke!"  
"Hn"  
"Sheesh, jealous much"

Sasuke turned to him and growled. "Shut it" Sakura just looked at Sasuke, and then she smiled. The emotions running through her at the moment filled her with such joy. 'Oh Sasuke, you do care for me'

"Well, I think it's time for us to take off…" Neji began as he grabbed hold of Tenten.  
"Yea, I think so too.." Shikamaru followed his lead grabbing Ino as well.  
"Really??? You're leaving already?" Naruto whined behind them until Hinata slowly walked up to him and boldly took hold of his hand. Naruto looked down to see her.

"C'mon Naruto, let's go. If you think about it, everybody needs their rest."  
"Ok Hinata, my sweet…" he followed her out the door like a love sick puppy.

"See ya Princess…" Hinata's voice could be heard from the walkway outside. Sakura blushed as she realized just what everyone was trying to do. They were trying to give her and Sasuke some time alone. She blushed even more.

"Sakura? Are you ok? Your face is all red"  
She shook her head violently "Oh….It's nothing" she giggled nervously. Her body was already beginning to react. 'Damn. I'm already turning myself on just thinking about what lies ahead…C'mon Sakura, get your mind off the gutter'

"Are you sure?"  
"Yea…I'm sure…." She fumbled nervously with her fingers as she avoided looking directly at him. "So…What now?"

"What do you mean?"  
She sighed. 'Never mind, he doesn't get it Sakura'

"Never mind, I gotta go too…I'll see you…"  
"You're leaving? Why?"  
"Well, everyone else left already…"  
"Yea I know, but that doesn't mean you have to go as well…we can…uh…we can talk or something"

She looked hazily at him. "Talk or something…" she whispered softly. Something in Sasuke's eyes changed. He walked towards her. She looked at him through her eyelashes. Her heart beat a thousand miles. She couldn't believe the effect that he was having on her. It was too much, and he hadn't even touched her yet. She knew she was in trouble.

Sasuke took hold of her shoulders. One of his had cupped the side of her face. She slowly closed her eyes and savored the feeling. Did he have any idea what he was doing to her she wondered.

"Sakura, you're so beautiful" he bent down to kiss her throat. She moaned lightly. He continued placing kisses all over her neck. Sakura couldn't seem to think probably. His kisses were driving her crazy, not realizing that Sasuke was close to losing the last of self-control that he had.

He kissed her cheek.  
Her nose.  
Her eyelids.  
Her forehead.  
Her chin.

"Sasuke…._please…_I'm begging you…." He smiled.  
"What is it that you want Sakura…tell me" She moaned, leaning her hips to grind against his. Sasuke groaned at her reply. His hands went to her hips and again he grinded himself against her heat. She was begging him again.

"_Please…._I need you Sasuke…"  
"I need you too…"  
"Don't make me wait, I want you…you're driving me crazy…"  
"I'm already there…"

He lifted her into his arms and headed up the stairs until he reached his room. Softly he planted her into the mattress. She watched him unbuckle his pants and she grew even warmer. She watched him undress. He stood in all his glory watching her watch him. He was hard and ready for her. She made to undress herself but was stopped by his firm hand.

"Let me…" he said huskily. She giggled quietly and let him undress her. Once done, she noticed that he was breathing heavily. He looked into her loving eyes.

"I'm sorry my love, I seemed to have gotten ahead of myself…" with that he accommodated himself in between her legs and eased himself into her heat. Sakura gasp at the intrusion but she welcomed it, thus they began their love dance throughout the night.

Dawn was approaching quickly. Sasuke lay quietly as he saw the new day's light shine in. He squinted at the disturbance. He slowly got up and walked to close his dark satin curtain turning the room dark again. He gazed over at his bed and watched his princess fast asleep. Smiling, he slowly walked over to her and watched her sleep. Last night had been some adventure. Her body was wonderful to discover once more. The best part was that he could continue to claim her over and over. She was his. He won't let anybody touch what was his. Nobody!

Sakura began to stir. Sasuke walked around the bed quickly and slowly got himself back into bed. He scooped her up into his arm, careful not to wake her up. She stopped moving for a moment. Sasuke just stared at her. She was truly beautiful. He saw how the light blanket was slowly moving down, which only started to reveal one of her luscious breast. Sasuke gulped and covered her up. She didn't want her to wake up and find him staring hungrily at her beautiful breast. She'd totally be pissed off.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke was startled by the sound of her voice. He really hadn't expected it. He hadn't even noticed when she had awoken.

"I was thinking how beautiful you are"  
She gave him a look, then rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever, you staring at my breast, I saw you" Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Just great, she caught me'

"Hey, I covered it up immediately…I'm innocent here"

To his surprise, she smiled, anger all gone from her eyes.  
"I know, I was only teasing you" Sasuke blinked twice.

"Why you little she-devil…teasing me huh…you'll see whose getting teased here" he made his way on top of her as she giggled. As he sank his teeth into her throat Sakura wondered how in the world she had gotten so lucky.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Finally…" Orochimaru looked over at Kabuto. "I will have the princess under my command. She will be at my mercy. I will see her beg on her knees in front of me. She will be mine"

"Do you think that our plan will work out?" Kabuto asked.  
"Of course it will work. We've tested our 'secret weapon' on many and I'm proud to announce that they are still under my control"

"When did it say that they control will be over?"  
"That's the thing…they will only break free from my control on the day that I die. And I promise you, I'm not planning on dying anytime soon. By this time tomorrow, the princess, powers and all, will be mine" Orochimaru laughed evilly as he stood from where he sat.

"When will we strike?"  
Orochimaru smiled wickedly.

"Today"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wow! Talk about leave of absence. Sorry about that. I finally got some time to myself and well I finally got to writing. Chapter 15 will be the last chapter of this story of mine. Again, I'm sorry that it's taken so long to finish. I'll try and finish the last chapter as soon as possible. For those who don't know, my granddad has cancer and he was recently in the hospital. I would appreciate any prayers for him. This is one of the reasons why I haven't had time to write. Once again, I'm sorry. I do hope that you liked this chapter. Please Review! I'd appreciate it. It shows me you are enjoying it.

xoxo,  
Sakura Ai


	15. The Final Countdown

Hey fellow readers, Sakura Ai is back. Read the very bottom for updates. Enjoy this chapter!!! Please review!!!!

Chapter 15: The final countdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"I can't believe you did IT with him?!?"

Sakura's blush deepened as she looked at Tenten. She had told them what had happened with Sasuke and it had been a non-stop questionnaire with them.

"How BIG is he?"  
"Ino!"  
"What? I'm just asking…"

Tenten poked her. "Yea well, you don't just ask questions like that. Sheesh. How would you like it if I were to ask you how big Shikamaru is, not that I'm going to."  
"Well, unlike the rest of you, I'd answer and say he's very big" Realizing what she had just confessed, Ino reddened. Three wide-eyed girls stared at her incredibly.

"Whoa! You've done it with Shika?!?" Tenten laughed.  
"What may I ask is so funny?" Ino glared at her.  
"Oh nothing, it's just funny how, here we were teasing Sakura and now, we find out that you've also done the…Deed" Ino scowled at her.

"Actually…since we're all being honest here" Hinata says slowly as she clears her throat "…I, kind of, have a confession to make…."

All eyes turned to Hinata.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Don't tell me…."  
Hinata blushed and only nodded.  
"Are you telling me that Naruto…immature Naruto, silly Naruto, stupid Naruto, annoying Naruto…?"  
"Ok we get it Ino…" Tenten elbowed her.  
"That he has done…well, you know…THAT…with our innocent little Hinata?!?"  
"Hey! I protest! I'm not that innocent, sheesh. You all make me sound like a nun. Give me some credit. How do you all know it was HE who did the seducing…?"

Three mouths hanged.

"YOU seduced him?!?!?!" Sakura gasped.  
"If you must know, I sure did!" Hinata said proudly. "It was easy too"

"Damn Hinata…who knew you were so perverted" Tenten muttered. "I guess what they say is true. It's the quiet ones you need to watch out for" she chuckled.

"Well, this day certainly has been very informative" Sakura said as she turned her gaze at Tenten. "Since we have discovered that three of the four are no longer virgins, I need to ask….Tenten, have you and Neji had sex?"

Tenten froze. The girls laughed already knowing the answer.

"Well, what do you know…we've all lost it. I'm not even gonna bother asking when because in all honesty, I don't want a contest to see who lost it first…"

"I lost it on that date before the attack" Hinata interrupted.  
"Hey me too" Tenten laughed.  
"No, mine was a couple of months ago…"

Silence.

"A couple of months ago??" Sakura repeated softly.  
"How come you're only telling us now!" Tenten scowled.  
"Sheesh, calm down. I didn't say anything because well…I don't know…what would the princess think? But now that she's told us of hers, I spoke up…."

Sakura sighed. "I should have known"

"Sasuke, dude, you're starting to freak me out man" Neji complained.

They had arrived here at the ramen shop almost ten minutes ago and Sasuke hadn't stopped smiling. The sight was unusual and a smudge uncomfortable. Was this a good thing? Was it a bad thing? Sasuke was not the smiling type. Seeing him now with that smile plastered on his face as if it were an everyday thing, well it was unnatural.

"What do you mean?"  
"You're smiling"  
"Yea, so?"

Neji was dumbstruck. "What do you mean so? Tell me…when was the last time you smiled for more than a minute? You've been doing it for the past ten minutes now! It's creepy!"

"I'm happy" he simply stated, earning a huge grin from Naruto. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're feeling like that?"

Neji just nodded.

"I'm happy, you're happy Sasuke" Shikamaru announced. "It's about time too" added Naruto causing Sasuke to roll his eyes, the smile never leaving his face.

"I knew Sakura was the perfect antidote to your gloominess" Naruto laughed. "OW!" He turned to look at Sasuke but realized that he hadn't been his attacker.

"Naruto! Don't you make fun of him!" Naruto faced not one, but three angry pairs of eyes. Hinata raised her hand again to strike, thinking Naruto wasn't listening to her until Naruto himself drew his arms in front of him in defense. He tried to calm her down.

"Hinata, please, I…I didn't mean it…I was just playing with him….OWW!"  
"Well don't because if he gets upset, then that will make Sakura upset as well!" she practically yelled. Naruto flinched.

"Hinata, relax, let him be. He's just being Naruto" Sakura said softly, making her way towards them. Sasuke immediately stood nervously. She looked beautiful, like a true princess. Sakura smiled shyly to him while memories from the night before flooded her mind. Sasuke walked over to her and stood an inch in front of her. The material of his shirt barely touching hers. Sakura could feel her knees begin to quake.

"Good morning" came his whispery welcome as he took hold of both her hands and lifted them up to his lips. Sakura smiled. "Oh's" and "Awws" were heard throughout the shop, but it didn't seem to bother the lovers who were only too happy communicating with their eyes.

"Aww…aren't they adorable?" Hinata whispered to Naruto who had long forgotten her anger towards the man. Naruto, sensing the mood change, draped his arm around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him so that she may rest her head on his shoulder. She did just that.

"So what are we going to be doing today?"

They all turned to look at Ino. She just stared back. "What?"  
'Way to kill the moment…'  
"What moment?" she said out loud glaring at Tenten. She received many glances from the men.

"Mind talking" Hinata stated swiftly, with her head still resting on Naruto's shoulder.  
"Oh….yea, we forgot about that for a moment"

Suddenly, a thought struck Naruto. "Hey, when you talk mentally, is that a 24/7 thing?"  
Hinata nodded, as she lifted her head to smile at him. "It sure is"  
Naruto paled. "If you girls are with other people" he cleared his throat "Can you see them or hear them as well?"  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, clearly confused.

"Yea, you know….can you hear other people when they are talking to a guardian? Or do you know what….things….they are doing through your mind link?"

"What do you mean 'things'" Hinata replied. Naruto saw that she didn't understand still, none of them did judging by the look of their faces. He sighed.

"Just say it Naruto"  
"Hinata…I…I can't just…say IT…" he pleaded with his eyes. He noticed that she wasn't getting it at all. Once more, he sighed.

"Can you hear each other's thoughts or can you see what they see if they are busy with certain….PERSONAL…um…activities?"

"Personal…things?" Hinata whispered, trying to figure it out.  
"Yea…" Naruto trailed on "you know…between two people"

At that, realization hit, not just to Hinata, but everyone.

"NARUTO!" Everyone burst out laughing as Hinata ran after him trying to hit him.  
"Whoa! Hinata! Baby, calm down….Hinata please…" he dodged kicks and punches. Finally she got him, right across the back of the head. He went down with a loud 'umf' and everyone laughed. Hinata returned to the circle, red face and all. She could not believe he would ask something like that in front of everyone. Couldn't he have just waited until they were alone???? Men! Sometimes she didn't understand them.

"Unbelievable!" she grumbled. Naruto followed rubbing his poor head. He was trying to apologize to her but to no avail. She just didn't want to listen. Sakura wanted to burst out laughing again. She couldn't believe Naruto's train of thought. It was just too funny. Poor Hinata. She looked over behind her and saw Naruto. Poor Naruto.

"Just to answer the question…" Sakura said looking directly at the injured blond. "No, we don't know what is going on outside the mind. The only way to know was if one of my guardians were to inform me"

Naruto didn't say anything. He looked at Sakura quickly and his thank you was in his eyes, then he quickly looked down. Hinata just huffed. Sakura smiled.

"So…" Naruto asked carefully, "What are you girls going to do?"

Sakura just shrugged "Train most likely"  
"Awesome! We'll help you" he exclaimed.

"That won't be possible Naruto, since I need to speak with all the ANBU ninja's immediately" They all turned to face Tsunade who was accompanied by Kakashi. She turned to face Sakura.

"Actually, I just need to speak with the guys. So you are more than welcome to go and train" she said, then she added. "Just stay close to the village" Sakura nodded. "We will"  
Each girl said goodbye to their men while Sakura went to Sasuke.

"I don't like the fact that you're going to be outside the village. You know it's not safe. Why can't you just train here?" he said, clearly disturbed by the notion.

"Sasuke, stop worrying, it's not like you"  
"With you, I feel like a totally different person. You know the emotions you bring out in me. You make me act out of character."

She smiled and gently kissed him. His arms went around her and he deepened the kiss, completely forgetting their surroundings.

"Ahem"

The magic was broken by the intrusion. Sakura quickly stepped away from Sasuke realizing that she was more than ready to make love with him right here and then . She looked at the girls who looked only too amused and she silently groaned. She looked quickly at Sasuke , who was still looking at her. He had his famous smirk on. You know the one I'm talking about, the one that makes your knees go weak.

"Wow" was all that was heard from the blond ninja. Sakura grew red, she didn't dare look their way.  
"Well, I better go…" she said shyly "I promise we will be ok" and with that said, she began to turn until she was suddenly stopped by Sasuke's hand as he swirled and pulled her to him. All too quickly, he kissed her fully and then it was over. She stumbled backwards, towards her friends as she flushed shyly. That kiss had literally taken her breath away.

Ino rolled her eyes "Oh come on!" She grabbed her arm and led her out of the shop. Sasuke stared for a minute longer where Sakura had once stood. Naruto came and hit him on the back, suddenly, knocking him forward.

"Wow Sasuke! That was quite a display you showed there"  
Sasuke growled. "Shut it Dobe!"  
"Oh c'mon man! You were freaking ready to have sex with her!!!"  
"So??"  
Naruto blinked. He hadn't expected that reply.

"Enough!" Tsunade ordered. Both men turned to her. "We have more important things to go over other than your love lives!"  
It was only then that they all noticed the worry that was embedded in her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said. Tsunade sighed. "Come with me, not here, we need to talk in private" without another word, she turned and walked out. Neji and Shikamaru followed. Kakashi turned to them.

"Something's not right. She hasn't said anything yet but I believe that it has to do with Orochimaru"  
"She hasn't said anything to you?"  
"No, she said she wanted to talk to us first"  
"Well, then, let's not keep her waiting, let's go" Naruto yelled as he left along with Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Everything is ready, sir"  
"Excellent" The snake-eyed man grinned. The time was almost here. Today was the day. The princess would belong to him along with her power.

"Orochimaru"  
The evil man turned to his disciple.  
"What is it Kabuto?"  
"What are we going to do about the guardians?" Orochimaru laughed. "They are of little concern to me" he snorted "Our main concern should be the princess. If we have her, the guardians wouldn't dream of hurting her. As long as the plan works, we will not have to worry about them at all"  
"I understand that, but what if we aren't able to control the …"  
"It will work!"  
"Yea, but what if it doesn't!"  
"I'm telling you it will work Kabuto!"

"Master Orochimaru! Master Orochimaru!"  
"What is it?"

The young ninja bowed breathlessly. "They're gone!" He said as he tried desperately to catch his breath. "They've left to train near the river!"

Orochimaru smiled evilly. "Perfect"  
He pointed "Gather everyone! The time to attack is now!" he laughed cynically.

"So you see that is the situation" Tsunade finished filling in the men about how there had been no sighting of Orochimaru or his army for the past couple of days.

"It's as if they've disappeared" Naruto said  
"Even though we know they haven't. That monster won't stop until he's got Sakura in his clutches"

"He's crazy if he thinks he's going to get her" Sasuke seethed at the thought . "Over my dead body"

"Calm yourself Sasuke" Itachi, who had arrived minutes after they had, reached out and laid a hand on his brother. He couldn't allow Sasuke to be guided by anger, and he knew that he consisted of plenty of that.

"I know Itachi…I know" he breathed out slowly.

"I understand your anger and frustration, Sasuke, believe me, I share it with you" Tsunade said as she took the floor again. "But until we find him, we are just going to have to train as much as possible. Which leads me to my second point, we need to protect the princess and her guardians. We cannot allow them to fight!"

"What?!?!?" Everyone but the Uchihas exclaimed.  
"Hokage, how can you do that!!! There is no way they are going to sit back and allow that. I mean, don't you remember how Sakura got when I even suggested that Hinata not fight!"  
"I know Naruto"  
"They will never allow it. Even as it pains me to see Hinata hurt, I know she would never back down."  
"I know Naruto"  
"Tell me, how exactly are you planning on forbidding them not to get involved when they are more powerful than all of us combined? It's ridiculous!!"  
Tsunade sighed. "I…don't know"  
"It's a bad idea Tsunade" Kakashi said. "I agree with Naruto, they will never stand for it."

"Yea"  
"That's right"  
Tsunade heard the agreements. She stared at Sasuke and Itachi who had just remained silent since her statement.

"What do you think Itachi?"  
He looked unmoved.

"I'm going to have to agree with the rest" Sasuke turned to face him.  
"Sorry Sasuke, but you know they are right. They will not stand aside and let us do all the fighting. I know what you're thinking , and trust me, I wish it were that simple but how can you deny Sakura that privilege to kill the monster responsible of her parent's death?"

Sasuke was silent. Itachi continued.

"I know that I'm looking forward to defeating the bastard for the murder of our entire clan. If I feel this way, I know she does too"

Sasuke exhaled. "Yea….yea you're right"

Tsunade cleared her throat drawing the attention to the males. "I understand you're stance on the situation, but, I still don't think they should fight"

"Why??" yelled Naruto  
"They won't agree to it" Sasuke said.

"I know" Tsunade started, "That is why I am not going to tell them"

"Huh?"  
"Simple. I'll just order them to attend the wounded civilians….and…I don't…know…I'll think of something as I go…"

"Why are you trying to get them not to fight? I don't get it…why the sudden change of heart?" Neji asked.  
"Yea, you were willing to have them fight a couple of days back?" Shikamaru agreed. "All this confusion is so troublesome…" he sighed.

Tsunade stood as she banged on her desk loudly, the anger and desperation clearly shown in her eyes.

"Damn it! Don't you understand?! They've been through enough! They saw their kingdom get destroyed by being controlled and then we almost kill them!!! We shamed them when we find out the truth about their identities…What if they are destroyed???....What if they get hurt?...I wouldn't be able to stand it…would you?!" she glared at them all, then her gaze flew to Sasuke's.

"Wouldn't you!!!" she practically accused.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down , Hokage" Naruto began as he lifted his hands in front of him.  
"Who says they are going to get hurt?"  
"Yea, we will protect them. We don't want anything happening to any of them…" Neji stated. Kakashi went around the desk and placed a hand on her shoulders. Tsunade continued to breathe hard as tears fell from her eyes. Everyone stilled.

"You still haven't forgiven yourself"  
She looked up and saw Sasuke's gaze. He slowly walked up to her.  
"You've been thinking about it. You lay awake at night and remember. You remember everything you thought, said, and did against her" New tears started to fall.  
Sasuke sighed.  
"Hokage, you need to let it go…trust me, I know how you feel…I felt the same way."  
"Yea, we all did" Naruto chimed in.  
"But with the help of them, they made us realize that we needed to forget."  
"I know you're right…it's just so hard…"  
Kakashi took her into his arms and just held her. For once, he didn't say anything perverted or something along those lines.

"Awww C'mon Hokage…don't cry," Naruto said, "If you do, you're going to make me tear up as well"

"Oh God no! We don't want two crying girls on our hands!" Neji exclaimed as he rolled his eyes, making everyone smile.  
"Hey!"  
Tsunade laughed, earning the two males to turn in her direction.  
"Alright! That's the spirit"  
Tsunade smiled. "Thank you….and you're right…" she said as she looked at Sasuke "I need to learn how to let go…I won't be much help to anyone if I don't…"  
Sasuke slightly smiled.

"So then, what's going to be the strategies that should be taken into affect when Orochimaru decides to show his ugly face because I'm not buying all that crap that he's suddenly taken a leave of absence…no way…" Itachi said. "He's up to something…and we need to be ready"

They all nodded as they each gave their own opinions.

"Whew! What a work out!"cried Tenten as she laid on the tall grass along with the rest of the girls. The sound of the rushing river along with the scents of the forest relaxing each of them.

"I can't believe the time has finally come" said Hinata after a moment of silence. Sakura exhaled. "Yea…I know"

Again silence overtook them. They each pondered the possible outcomes that could come out at the very end. Death being one of the outcomes. Memories from the past flooded into their minds. They remembered the good times and the bad times. With each passing memory, the girls grew confident in their goal, which was to destroy Orochimaru at all cost.

Sakura shifted her train of thought to Sasuke. When she first saw him at school and was drawn to him, yet at the same time appalled at him. She remembered her days in Team 7. She remembered the mission of their first kiss. The bridge in Konoha. The discovery of her identity. The confrontation in the woods. Their declaration of love. Their first making love session. She grinned from ear to ear at that.

Suddenly, an image of Ino and Shikamaru doing it like rabbits popped into her head. She quickly sat up shaking her head vigorously.

"Eww! Eww! Eww! That's so gross!! Get it out of my head!!!" She continued to exclaim as she held her head while the rest of the girls burst out laughing. Once the image was gone, she turned to glare at Ino.

"What the hell was that for!!!"  
"You didn't like the show? She said sarcastically as she continued to laugh.  
"No! I did not like it at all!"  
"Well that's funny, since you were basically giving all of us an interesting show with all those flashbacks you were having with a certain spiky haired someone" Sakura's eyes widened. She hadn't realized that their mind channel was open.  
"Yea, that's right. We saw….everything. The last memory was the last straw. I simply thought of one of my times with Shika!"

"I don't think I'm going to be able to see Shikamaru and Sasuke in the eye without having those images still fresh in my head" Tenten whined.  
"I agree" Hinata grinned as she snapped her fingers "I know! Let's make it fair and think of OUR experiences Tenten.."

"NO!!!" yelled Sakura and Ino, but it was already too late, the image became clear in their heads.

"Ugh no!!!" the image went as quickly as it came. Hinata laughed as the others glared.  
"That has been my favorite time. I loved our position!"  
"Stop! We don't want to know!" Sakura cried. Now she had Naruto and Shikamaru's images lingering in her head. Gross.

"Your turn" Hinata told Tenten. Sakura whipped her head in her direction and glared.

"Don't you dare! I've had enough. That's an order!"

Tenten sighed. "Oh alright, sheesh, calm down, you're the one who started it. I didn't want to see Sasuke doing THAT with you…gosh!!!"  
"I know, I know. It's my fault, I just didn't know I had opened the link. I'm sorry ok." They all smiled and nodded.

"Well, now that that's all cleared up, I think we should continue to train just a little bit more don't you think? That way I can clear all those dirty images!"

They all laughed and began to train once more.

"These are all excellent strategies, nice job group!" Tsunade said proudly. They had been in her office for the past hour and a half trying to figure out different battle plans for when the time finally came. She felt better; more at ease.

"Yea, I think they are full proof!" Exclaimed Naruto with Neji and Shikamaru nodding in agreement. Kakashi looked over the numerous strategies, then he glanced up at the occupants in the room. Sasuke caught his eyes. He looked pensive as if he wasn't quite satisfied with the way the strategies worked out. Itachi looked neutral as if he didn't have anything to say.

"What's on your mind, Sasuke?" he finally asked loudly, gaining the attention of Tsunade and the others. Sasuke looked up. He didn't respond.

"You don't like the strategies?" Tsunade asked. He slowly shook head. "No, it's not that" His gaze returned to the paper on her desk. "I just think we haven't come up with a strategy for every possible outcome"

"What do you mean?" Naruto said, "We've thought of everything. It's full proof!!!"

Tsunade ignored him. She continued to stare at Sasuke. "What other outcome is there?"  
Sasuke looked her straight in the eye making her shift a little.

"The outcome of possession"  
Silence.  
A hesitation.  
"You think he will be able to posses her again?"  
Sasuke shrugged "It's a possibility, isn't it? That is my biggest fear for Sakura"

Tsunade turned to Itachi. "What do you think?" He, too, remained silent for a moment. He knew Sasuke had a point, but he didn't see how that outcome could actually be possible. He didn't think Orochimaru would be that stupid. Besides he already knew what to look for if he did try to go that route.

"Itachi?"

He snapped out of his train of thought and looked at the Hokage, who expressed a worried expression.  
"Sorry"  
She nodded. "What do you think of the situation? Do you really think it is possible for the outcome of possession?"  
Itachi shrugged. "I think it could be a possibility. I don't think he would use it again especially since we are aware on how he goes about doing it. But I think we shouldn't rule out the outcome"

Tsunade again nodded along with the others. "I see, very well then, I'm pretty sure it is safe to say that the one he wishes to posses is the princess, so we need to be on the lookout and never leave her alone"

Naruto snorted. "Oh trust me, she won't be. Her guardians are literally stuck to her hip." He all but laughed. "And now add Sasuke….nope, we don't have to worry about that part" he finally laughed. Sasuke only glared. He couldn't do much since he knew that Naruto was right. He wouldn't allow anything or anyone to cause her harm.

"Nevertheless, I still wish to have back-up when the attack begins" Tsunade stated.  
"Sounds good to me" Kakashi agreed.  
"Alright then, now that that's settled, let's go inform the rest of the ANBU. I don't buy this disappearing crap from Orochimaru and we need to be prepared for anything" With that she stood and made her way towards the door, papers in hand.  
"You are dismissed gentlemen, unless, you wish to accompany me to inform the rest of the squads…"

Neji and Shikamaru nodded as they followed. Naruto declined declaring that he was hungry. As for Sasuke and Itachi they declined but didn't made for the door. Everyone left within the second, and they were alone. They were silent for a moment before Itachi broke it.

"What is it that is troubling you Sasuke?" He shook his head as he sighed.  
"So much"  
"Like?"  
"Like the fact that this bastard will stop at nothing to get his hands on Sakura. I won't allow him Itachi…I won't" His hands clenched into a tight fist.

"I know Sasuke. I understand. But we're going to do everything in our power to stop him"  
"What if we can't?" he said desperately, something that was very unlike him. "What if he hurts her? What if I'm still too weak to protect the woman I love?"  
Itachi smiled.  
"What?" Sasuke asked uncertain.  
Itachi only shook his head. "I wonder what mom and dad would have said to what you just proclaimed"

Sasuke only stared.  
"They would have been thrilled to hear you say what you just said, Sasuke. They only wanted you to be happy"  
Sasuke looked down.  
"Well come on, we should eat something" he turned to walk out of the door.

"Itachi wait…"  
He turned. "Yes?"  
Sasuke looked at him. "Do you have any idea why I'm the SOURCE? How did they even know it was me and not you?"

Itachi chuckled. "Honestly, I don't know. I just remember dad jumping up and down yelling 'He's the one' over and over…." Sasuke looked down.  
"Oh"

Itachi looked at him and thought for a moment. "Actually, now that I think about it, I do remember him saying something of a certain mark that appeared on you as you were born….maybe that was the sign…"

Sasuke's head snapped up. "A mark?? I don't have one…"

Itachi shook his head "No, it only appeared as you were being born. I think I saw it once as I changed you. It was in the front of your right shoulder. But I can't recall what it was"  
Sasuke listened carefully to the information he didn't know. Itachi continued, "Yea, I remember that by the time you were two, the mark had disappeared. I never saw it again"  
"Hn"  
"I may be mistaken but I think that you will hear similar stories if you ask Sakura and the guardians. I mean, they had to be recognized someway didn't' they?"  
Sasuke only nodded and without another word, Itachi walked out of the room.  
Sasuke stared at the door for a second longer and then went to follow his brother.

"Where are they now?"

The entire enemy army took cover in the surrounding forest. They had been in that position since about an hour already and still nothing had occurred. The signal hadn't been seen yet. Many soldiers were getting restless and bored but none drew the courage to confront their leader, they valued their life too much.

"They are still near the river" Kabuto turned to Orochimaru. "They are still training"  
"Good, that is what I wanted to hear" he smiled wickedly. The sun was just above them, and soon it would be covered by the black clouds of destruction.  
"What about the rest of them"  
"The Hokage is talking to many ninjas and the source is eating"

Orochimaru snorted "Stupid brat, he doesn't know what's coming to him, none of them do…" he laughed then "it is all to comical, the imbeciles"

Kabuto only stared, not wanting to disturb his leader's rant of almost victory.  
"Orochimaru, the men grow restless" he turned to look at most of them in their hidden spots before turning back to him "When are we going to attack? It is really risky to stay here for long"  
"You worry too much Kabuto, they won't see us, they believe that we have either disappeared or have silently surrendered."

"How do you know this?"  
"You're not my only spy…I was informed earlier this morning. Why do you think everything is going so perfectly for us?"  
Kabuto remained silent.  
"And tell the men not to worry, we will attack within the hour"  
Kabuto bowed slightly "As you wish" and with that he left.

Once alone, Orochimaru watched over the unsuspecting village.  
'Oh this is going to be too sweet'  
This time, he would allow himself no mistakes.

"I'm stuffed!" announced a content Naruto. Itachi and Sasuke both agreed with their bubbly friend.  
"I can't believe we've been here for almost an hour…"  
"I know, time sure does fly fast when you're stuffing your face" joked Itachi. Sasuke only smirked. Naruto stretched , yawning loudly.  
"Man, I am tired! Maybe a thirty minute nap will do the trick…what do y'all say? Up to it?"

A loud shriek was heard from outside the ramen shop. That got the three males up faster than the speed of sound.

"Then again, maybe not" said Naruto.

Suddenly, there were multiple screams.  
The attack had begun.

They quickly made for the door and were hit by a fog like substances that dint allow them to see more than 5 feet in front of them. Another thing they realized was the fact they couldn't feel the chakra of their enemies at all. Basically, the enemy had blinded them on different levels.

'This is bad' thought Sasuke as they hurried to the font of the village, hoping they were headed in the right direction

"Sasuke! Itachi! Naruto!"

They heard the Hokage call out. They responded, fighting and dodging enemies left and right.

Sasuke didn't understand many things. Where did this fog come from? Where was Orochimaru? Not feeling or sensing their enemy wasn't their only problem, they couldn't feel each other so they didn't know if they were fighting the correct person. Sasuke growing frustrated.

"Why can't we sense them?" Naruto said as he reached the Hokage. She was panting roughly. She shook her head.  
"I don't know, Naruto. We're trying to figure that out ourselves."

The shouts of the people grew louder. Bomb-like shatters rang in their ears and soon the smell of sulfur filled their nostrils.

"We need to do something, quickly!!!" Itachi yelled.  
"What do you suggest? We can't sense our enemy until they are upon us?"

Itachi growled, he knew the Hokage was correct but they couldn't just stand there and do nothing.  
'Damn this fog' he thought

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked suddenly. The fear evident in his voice.  
"I don't know Sasuke, last time I saw or heard of her, she was still training outside the village"

"Damn! I need to go find her" before anyone interfered he bolted. He needed to make sure that the bastard didn't have her. He ran, dodging many attacks and fighting when needed. Suddenly, he felt a hand pull him back and he violently whirled ready to attack, but stopped when he saw his brother's eyes burning into his. Naruto behind him along with Neji and Shikamaru.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Itachi hissed. Sasuke growled.  
"I need to find Sakura!"  
"We need you here! Can't you see that the village needs protecting dammit?!"

"I will not leave her! She may be in trouble!"

"She isn't alone and she can protect herself if you can clearly remember!"  
"I can't Itachi…I need to be by her side! Let me go"  
"She would want you to protect the village! Why don't you get that?!?!?"  
"I won't be able to fight unless I know she is alright"  
"Listen to yourself, have you forgotten your duty…"  
"NO, my duties are to my feelings! Isn't that what everyone says to follow? Your heart?!?!?! Well, I am!"

"Never did I think to hear an Uchiha talk about his feelings" came the snakery voice.

The men turned to where the voice came from. They couldn't feel him, but they knew he was there.

"Orochimaru" Naruto spat his name out like poison. The snake laughed.

"What the hell have you done with Sakura, you bastard!" he only laughed louder, making Sasuke angrier.  
"Answer me!"  
"Oh, don't worry, the princess is in very good hands"

That was the last straw, Sasuke moved in to make his attack but was stopped by Itachi.  
"Sasuke calm yourself"  
"Let go of me, Itachi. He's hurt Sakura and now I'm going to hurt him"  
Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist as he held him in place, meanwhile, Sasuke twisted ad thrashed.  
"You don't know that, he may just be messing with you"  
Orochimaru laughed then.  
"Stupid brat, what the princess sees in you, I'll never understand, but no matter since she is all mine now"  
"Damn you! She doesn't belong to you!" Sasuke strained against the strong grip on his waist.  
"On the contrary, she has always belonged to me. I will enjoy using her power….and of course using her in another more…pleasurable way don't you think?"

Sasuke saw red. His anger was out of control. "You bastard! I'll kill you!!"

"You're sick!!!" cried out Naruto as he stared disbelieving at the fog in front of him. "You're old enough to be her father you sick pervert!!!"

Orochimaru snared. "Age is never a factor when it comes to THAT action you idiot!"  
"Let go of me Itachi. I'm going to kill him!"  
"It sooo is a factor you perv! I would never want to sleep with a lady that could be my grandmother…gross…you're hallucinating if you think she is going to allow that. You're messed up in the head!"  
Orochimaru growled. "We'll see who has the last laugh you idiot. I will enjoy making her scream my name whether she likes it or not! It will be the perfect revenge!" he laughed out making Sasuke angrier than before.  
"Sasuke calm down!" But Sasuke didn't listen, the images that Orochimaru painted in his head made his blood boil. HE was the only one entitled to her body! NO one else!!!

'C'mon you pathetic excuse for a source, come get me…' Orochimaru thought.

Sasuke tried hard to break free, but to no avail, Itachi's hold seemed unbreakable. Sasuke growled for what seemed like the thousandth time that miserable day.

"Sasuke calm down, the Hokage has sent ANBU to go check on the princess" yelled Shikamaru from the distant.  
Alarm bells went off in Orochimaru's head. His time was running out. He had to work fast.

"They won't find her" he let out a breath "Perhaps I should have made her mine before coming here to finish up the source pest that hinders me"

"YOUR DEAD!" yelled Sasuke as a strong surge of power went through him, knocking Itachi away from him . Without hesitating, he rushed towards Orochimaru. The snake smirked waiting for the right moment. As soon as Sasuke was within two feet of him, he did the forbidden jutsu. Sasuke let out a tortured howl.

"SASUKE!!" was the last thing he heard before darkness took over. He didn't understand what was going on. What had happened? One moment, he was going to attack Orochimaru and then the next he was lost in the darkness. Suddenly he felt another presence. A much stronger presence.

"Welcome to your darkness, Source. You are no longer able to control your body" Sasuke panicked. He couldn't feel his body at all. He tried to fight but it didn't' seem to find his strength. He heard the presence laugh in mockery.

"You can try all you want, it's no use"  
"What the hell did you do!"  
"Why……I have possessed you"  
Sasuke couldn't believe what he had heard. He was possessed.

"You monster"  
"Yes….yes I am" he laughed "What? You don't like this?" he said sarcastically. "Too bad because it's the way it's going to be. You are going to destroy all the ones who you hold dear. And when the princess returns, she'll have no choice but to surrender herself for your safety, which of course will not be possible. You will die when I am done with you"

"You tricked me! You don't have Sakura! Dammit! Itachi was right!"  
"That's right…I knew your obsession for the princess would bring you to where I wanted you if I just said the correct words"

Sasuke couldn't believe how stupid he was. He tried to relax. He wouldn't let his anger fuel the monster father. Sensing his intention he added.

"Don't even bother trying to control your anger since that is not what this jutsu is fueled by" he laughed "Aren't you excited? Now you get to experience what your dear brother went through when they destroyed their loved ones!!"

Sasuke trembled as he tried to fight him. Orochimaru only laughed at his attempts. It's as if he wasn't even being affected.

"Open your eyes puppet, see them as they die"

When he forced his eyes open, he saw the fighting in progress. There were too many of them. The fog thinned, a bit, allowing more to be seen. Houses were destroyed, many people injured, ninja's dead, others wounded as the rest fought bravely.

"Konoha!" he heard Orochimaru call out. Everyone stopped at the calling.  
"Allow me to present to you…..your destroyer….none other than the source himself…." He smirked to himself.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Hey fellow readers,

I'm really sorry for the long long long long LONG wait. But a lot of things happened that just got in the way. Even now, I'm stuck at home because I am ill. Oh yea, if there are grammar errors…forgive me….

I want to take the time and thank all of you for your reviews, they really let me know that you are enjoying this story. Now I know I said that this was the last chapter….well obviously it's not. Chapter 16 WILL be the final Chapter and I promise to put that up in the next coming month so don't worry. It won't take 6 months or so to post it. This chapter is actually dedicated to my BFF, Emma!!!! Today is her birthday and I just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMA!!! This is half of her birthday gift. She's been telling me to update soon so here you go girlie! Hope you enjoy it! I hope you ALL enjoy it!!!!

xoxo,  
Sakura Ai

P.S. Another insight, I am thinking of changing my name….the change will come with the last chapter or "Watch me Shine" My name will be from now on "Tessa Raine" so be on the lookout for me


	16. How to Save a Life

Hey everyone! It's been a long time and I'm terribly sorry but as always, life got in the way. For those of you who don't know, I recently received my bachelors in English and am currently working as a teacher at a private school in the city I live in, so things have been pretty hectic, for that I apologize. I feel very honored for those of you who are still faithfully waiting for the last chapter! BUT I have some bad news; THIS chapter ISN'T the last chapter. As I was writing this chapter, I realized that it was TOO long and I didn't want you, the reader, to feel as if this chapter was dragging, SOOOOOO I cut it in half and I will make chapter 17 into the last chapter. Now, don't start throwing rocks or daggers at me for this change, but I am going to have the last chapter up by next week. That way the story will be completed…FINALLY!

If you don't remember the story, feel free to re-read it, if you'd like, if not, I'm hoping that as you read this chapter, things will come back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The story, however and it's plot ARE mine.

* * *

Chapter 16: Watch Me Shine

"Aren't you happy, source?" the snake hissed menacingly, "You will now have the privilege of knowing the feeling of great power. You will suffer the same fear and terror as your bloody brother did 10 years ago, as well as the princess"

Sasuke could feel his enthusiasm in each word. This monster was happy; he was enjoying every minute of this. Sasuke hated being used and right now, he was being used one hundred percent. His thoughts immediately flew to Sakura. He hoped she was okay and he prayed that she didn't come anywhere near Konoha and him. He didn't trust himself with Orochimaru inside him. The thought made him shiver.

"You will have the honor of destroying Konoha with your own hands! Isn't that a treat, don't you think?" the voice of evil continued. Sasuke tried to block him out but it was no use. He was too strong. He needed to remain calm he could not get upset.

_'__Don't even bother trying to control your anger since that is not what this jutsu is fueled by'_

That's right. This jutsu wasn't like the one he had used with Itachi and Sakura, Sasuke thought. But there had to be a way in order to overcome Orochimaru and finally win this war, but how? What was it that he was missing? Orochimaru laughed inside as if he knew what Sasuke was thinking…wait, could he know what he was thinking?

"You are so pathetic! To think that destiny chose you to be the source is something that I don't understand. You're so weak" Sasuke growled. "Don't worry, I will show you just how weak you are as soon as our main guests arrive"

As soon as Sasuke heard those words, his heart stopped. 'He's waiting for Sakura!' He had to do something and quick. Sasuke tried to do everything in his power to stop him. He needed to fight back somehow.  
"Damn you! You're crazy if you think you can defeat me. Remember who is in control here"

Suddenly his voice changed and it lost all amusement in it, it now dripped with pure hatred.  
"I'm going to make you suffer and make you watch yourself destroy your own village along with your friends and comrades. Since my main target isn't here, why don't we begin with Konoha instead!" Orochimaru hissed.  
Sasuke tried to hide his uneasiness. His nightmare was going to become a reality. He had secretly always wondered what it must have been like for his brother and Sakura but he never prepared himself for the reality of the real thing. He felt hopeless, an emotion that he despised.  
"You'll never win. I will fight you"  
"Oh yea? How? By trying to fight me in here with your will power? Please! You're nothing in here! The jutsu we found is twice as powerful than the mark jutsus that I used on your brother and your beloved princess years ago. So consider yourself lucky to be the first to experience this at this velocity"

Sasuke could feel him smile. Suddenly, light pierced in and he was now able to see the outside world; a sight, he wasn't ready to face. He saw half of Konoha destroyed already. Had he done all this? Had he been battling all this time while he had been arguing inwardly with Orochimaru?  
"Sasuke! Listen to me, fight him!"  
Sasuke saw Naruto yell at him just a few feet ahead of him.

'No, Naruto get away from me!'

Orochimaru laughed.

"Amazing isn't it? I want you to be apart of this. I want you to see as I, well you, destroy your best friend"

Sasuke growled. 'Bastard!' He, again, began to fight him with all the strength that he could gather.  
"Pathetic" Orochimaru said and then Sasuke felt his body move to attack.

'No!' Sasuke yelled.

* * *

"That's the last one"

"Tie him up pretty good Tenten. I don't want any escaping" Sakura looked at her surroundings. Ten groups of two were all over tied up against some tree. They had been attacked as they had been training. Sakura knew that the battle had obviously begun in Konoha and her mind went to Sasuke. She hoped he was all right. She didn't want to waste anymore time, she needed to get back to Konoha.  
"Lets hurry, we're going to need to transport as soon as you're done" The girls nodded. Sakura had an uneasy feeling inside her that she just couldn't seem to shake off. Something was wrong, but what?

When she had seen the enemy attack them, she had half expected Orochimaru to appear but nothing. He never showed. Wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity to do so? They were away from their comrades or any type of back up. She didn't understand it. Was she missing something?

"Sakura! Do you smell that?" She did.

"Fire" worry showed in all their faces.  
"We've wasted enough time, lets go"

They all nodded and in a blink of an eye, they appeared in the heart of Konoha. The girls gasped at their surroundings. Everything was destroyed! How? How could that be? How could so much damage be done in so little time and with them not knowing about it? There were many injured ninja's all over, ally and enemy.

"Oh God, it's Inuk all over again" Tenten said.

'No! It couldn't be!' Sakura thought to herself. She wouldn't allow her second home to go up in flames like the first.

"Hinata! Rain, now!"  
"Right!" Hinata ran towards the small bridge and glanced at the river below. She focused and created a gigantic water bubble and began spreading it over the areas that were in flames.  
"Where is everybody?" Ino yelled, "I can't see Shika!"

They couldn't see anyone. Where was the battle taking place?

"All done" Hinata came back to them. Sakura nodded.

"We need to find the others, something doesn't seem right"  
"Really?" Ino said sarcastically, "What on earth gave you THAT idea?"  
"Ino, I know you're worried about Shika but we also have loved ones that we care about. This isn't the time to start getting sarcastic with me or anything. Remember we need to focus completely. This is what it all comes down to girls"

With tears in her eyes, Ino nodded, as well as the others.

"Quickly, let's hurry"

They ran as quickly as possible, all along the way seeing many injured, others dead, many were allies and others were the enemy. Finally they could hear the screaming and the explosions coming from the right and they made their way towards it. As they grew closer, enemies, live ones, began to attack them. Sakura lifted the shield around them while Tenten created boulder like stones and began throwing them their way. Ino would surround some of them in a small circle of fire while Hinata would simply spray them away. They were getting closer.

"There! I see Tsunade!" Ino yelled.  
"And Kakashi!" Tenten gasped, "He's injured!"

Sure enough, Tsunade was assisting an injured Kakashi. The girls ran up to the pair. When Tsunade saw them, there was a glimpse of relief when she did, as if she could finally rest. Sakura didn't like the way she looked. She looked overly exhausted.

"Tsunade, Kakashi, what happened? How is it that Konoha got this much damaged in such a little time?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes and where are the guys!" Ino asked.  
Tsunade coughed and straighten up a bit. "The guys are still fighting. Oh Sakura, it was just horrible!" tears filled her eyes and Sakura grew even more worried.

"What? What happened? Tell me Tsunade!" Tsunade didn't say anything at first.  
"We can't do anything. He's too powerful! It all happened to quickly. We never expected this, not even him."  
"Tsunade, you're not making any sense! Please! Where's Orochimaru? Where's Sasuke?"  
"Sasuke...Sasuke he…he's…." Tsunade started coughing again.  
"Sasuke's what?" Sakura yelled. What had happened to him? She couldn't wait for Tsunade. Sakura needed to know now what had happened to Sasuke. She turned and ran towards all the commotion. She couldn't wait another minute. She didn't even stop when she heard her friends calling after her. Images of Sasuke sprawled on the ground, bloodied and dead, filled her head and made her run faster. 'No, he's not dead! He can't be!'

As she turned the corner, a cloud of smoke hit her and she was temporary blinded. 'What the hell?' She suddenly bumped into someone. Immediately, she got into a fighting position and was ready to attack when the sight of yellow caught her eyes.

"Naruto?"  
Blue eyes met her green sea ones.

"Sakura? Is that you? Oh God, Sakura get out of here! It's too dangerous for you to be here! Where's Hinata?"  
"What are you talking about Naruto? Where's Sasuke! Tell me where?"  
"It's bad Sakura, real bad. Sasuke…he's been…"

"What? He's been what?..."

"Well, look who's finally decided to show up, the princess herself"

Sakura turned toward the voice. She knew that voice, but for some reason, the hatred behind it, shocked her.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke laughed. Sakura shivered. Something wasn't right. He didn't seem like her Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura started towards his voice but was stopped by Naruto.  
"Sakura, don't! It's not him" she turned to look at him.  
"What are you talking about, Naruto? Of course it's him, that's his voice"  
"No, Sakura. It's not Sasuke. It's Orochimaru" Sakura's eyes went wide.  
"Orochimaru? No, he sounds just like Sasuke. Did he clone him or what?"  
"Worse, he's possessed him"

Sakura couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She didn't want to believe it but somehow, deep down, she knew, that Naruto spoke the truth.  
"How could this have happened? Why wasn't I here for him? How awful" Sakura fell to her knees just as the rest of the guardians arrived.  
"Sakura! Don't you ever run off like that! You had us super worried!" Ino arrived yelling. Immediately her anger diminished as she saw the tears running down her princess' face.  
"Sakura, what's wrong?"

Hinata ran towards Naruto, hugging him and showing her relief knowing he was safe.

"It's horrible girls. Sasuke….He's been…possessed"

Gasps could be heard all around.  
"Are you sure?" Hinata asked as she looked for an answer in lover's eyes. A cynical laugh was suddenly heard and the smoke began to clear. The scene was now viewable. The destruction in front of them made them wish they had never wished to see it. One person stood in the middle of it all.

Sasuke.

Sakura saw him and she rose to try to run to him but was held back by her guardians.

"Sakura don't. It's what he wants. He wants to kill you"  
"No! He wouldn't hurt me! I know he wouldn't!" she yelled as she struggled against them.  
"Sakura! It's not Sasuke, its Orochimaru; HE would hurt you! Remember Sakura, remember how he hurt Inuk, remember! Don't be blind!" Tenten told her. Orochimaru laughed as it came out of Sasuke mouth. Sakura looked away, remembering how that felt. She needed to help him and fast.  
"So good of you to join us Sakura. I've been waiting for you. Aren't you going to give me a kiss?"  
"You're not Sasuke, you monster! Let him go! You're battle's with me, he's got nothing to do with this"  
"He has everything to do with this! He's the reason why I lost you and your magnificent power!"  
Sakura growled. "Bastard! You never had me! There was no way in hell that I was going to walk over to you freely after what you did to my family and my country! Are you insane!"

Orochimaru laughed again. Sakura was beginning to lose her nerve and her patience. She disliked having him laugh at her over and over again.

"On the contraire my lady, I am totally sane. If I weren't, I wouldn't have been able to pull off such a wonderfully delicious scheme?"  
'Bastard' was all Sakura could think of. She needed to think. She needed a plan. Sakura examined Sasuke's body. Her eyes went directly towards his neck; nothing. She became confused when she didn't find a single mark the way she had. Where was the mark?

"I see you've figured out that my technique has changed"  
"How the hell are you controlling him"  
"Well I might as well tell you. I found this extraordinary jutsu near your kingdom actually. This jutsu allows one person to posses the other, only the beauty of this jutsu is that it's stronger and unbreakable" He chuckled, "Well, there is one way to break this jutsu, but trust me, I'm not going to be doing it as long as I am using this body"

Sakura hopes lifted. There was a way to save Sasuke.  
"The only way of breaking him free is by killing the person who is possessed"

All eyes widened and a piercing cry was heard as the princess fell to the ground and cried, her guardians quickly surrounding her and comforting her. Sakura couldn't believe that the only way to free him was to kill him. No! There had to be something else, there had to be. She could feel her anger begin to stir. The bastard was going to pay dearly for all this. She was going to make sure of it.

"You idiot!" She yelled as she got up again. "I'm going to destroy you, mark my words"  
"Oh I dare you Princess, I dare you. I am actually very eager in finding out just how you are going to do that without hurting this pathetic excuse of a man"

Sakura fisted her hands. She hated this man. She hated him with a passion. How was she supposed to stop him now without hurting Sasuke? She looked at the man that held her heart. He was lost somewhere in the darkness the way she had been. She could only imagine what he must be feeling at the moment.  
"Sakura, what are we gonna do?" Sakura heard Hinata say. She still didn't know.

"Don't worry Hinata, we'll think of something. If Sakura and Itachi were able to break free, Sasuke will too. He'll help us. I bet you anything that he's fighting at this very moment, so we can't let him down by giving up!" Naruto spoke up.

He was right; Sasuke would be fighting at this very moment.

"Wait, where's Itachi?" Sakura asked noticing for the first time that he was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know, I lost him somewhere in the battle as well as Neji and Shika. I have no idea where they went. Probably helping the injured or something. I stayed trying to talk some sense into Sasuke."

"Oh my gosh, I really don't like the sound of that, Sakura. What if something's happened to Shika"  
"Yea and Neji" Ino and Tenten shared their concern. Sakura understood them; she was worried about Sasuke who looked as helpless as ever.  
"Girls, don't worry. That won't accomplish anything. We need to keep our heads focused" they nodded.  
"This is ridiculous! I don't even know why I'm even standing here listening to you chatter away. If you will not make the first move then I gladly will!" the possessed Sasuke said as he moved towards them in such a flash, too fast, that the only one who had a chance to do anything was Naruto who got in the way of the attack, taking it full on. He was thrown backwards, falling against the girls, unconscious.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out as she took him into her arms. She cried against him as she begged him to awaken. Sakura eyes were wide and fear gripped her heart. Sasuke was strong, and with Orochimaru possessing him, things did not look too good. She put up the shield and decided to let it up. She wasn't going to take any more chances.

"What's wrong Princess? Don't like what you see?" Orochimaru laughed but Sakura wasn't listening. She was trying to see if she could still find Sasuke in his own eyes.

'_There!'_ She did see him. He was fighting.

"Sasuke, can you hear me! Fight him Sasuke, fight him!"  
"You idiot! He can't hear you! It's all me, baby!" Sakura just ignored him.

"Sasuke, I know it's difficult but trust me, don't let him win by surrendering. You need to fight him! Fight him with all your might and I promise you you'll win!"

Orochimaru growled as he sent a ball of energy out of Sasuke's hands, directed straight at her. Nothing. The attack disintegrated against the shield. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he realized that any future attack was futile against her. She could not be harmed since she had no weakness. How could he have not thought this through, he thought. To overlook something so important like their powers was just plain amateur. Orochimaru growled.

"Don't be a coward, Princess!" he snarled, "Remove your shield if you dare"

Sakura ignored him once again. She needed to think. This was taking too long. She knew Sasuke was doing his part, now she had to do hers and that was to find a way to free him from his captivity. But how? She was running out of time and options.

"Sasuke, I'm going to save you," she said. Orochimaru growled even louder knowing that she was ignoring his taunts. "I promise you, I'll do anything to save you!"

"Enough!" Orochimaru yelled, "If you do not restrain yourself from using your powers, I will kill him myself!"

"No!" Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't let that happen.  
"Choose princess," the possessed man smiled cynically, "your powers, or your pathetic excuse for a lover"

Sakura trembled uncontrollably. How could she defend herself and her loved ones without her powers? She looked into Sasuke's possessed eyes. Somewhere in there, she knew he was there. She couldn't let him down.

"What's it gonna be, love" Orochimaru persisted. Sakura felt sick to her stomach at his use of terms of endearment.

"Don't do it Sakura!" She heard the girls along with Naruto yell out, relief flowing through her seeing that he was awake.

"It's a trap," Naruto yelled. Sakura knew that he was most probably right, but what could she do? She wasn't going to risk Sasuke's life for it. She loved him too much to lose him. She sadly turned towards them.

"I know, Naruto, but there's isn't another way"  
"Yes. There must be" Tenten yelled, dirt mixed with blood stained her beautiful face.

"Girls. I know what I'm doing. Trust me" They disagreed for a minute longer until they finally surrendered to their leaders unspoken plan, which unknown to them, there wasn't any. Sakura just didn't want them to worry. She turned back at Orochimaru.

"Alright, you win. No powers"

"Excellent princess, knew you would come around and see things my way" he snickered, "now I can finish you off properly, by your own sources' hands, isn't that going to be delightful?" he laughed. Sakura lowered her shield and stood in fighting position. She didn't want to fight Sasuke, she thought.

'It's not Sasuke, Sakura. Remember that! You can't hold back!' She heard Ino's voice in her head.

'She's right! We're right behind you in order to protect!'

'No!' Sakura yelled at them inwardly, 'You are to leave him to me. I am ordering you to go and defeat the rest of Orochimaru's minions and find as many survivors as you can. Also, make sure to find mom and dad. Do not fail me in this girls, I need to know that I can trust you with this and not worry while I am fighting'

'Sakura….' She heard their uncertainty, and then she felt them surrender to her request. 'Understood, we will go ahead and continue to fight, you don't have to worry'

Sakura felt a small form of relieve. Now all she had to do was concentrate on the task in front of her. She needed to find a way to rescue Sasuke. She turned to look at Orochimaru. He was enjoying this. She could tell from the laughter found in his eyes.

'_How dare he make his eyes look so menacingly' _She hated the sight before her. She only wished that she could defeat him soon in order to save Sasuke from this idiot. She could only imagine the terror that he must be going through. No, she had to win. She just HAD to. There were no if's or but's to it, she needed to put all her energy into this battle in order to save the man she loved. She forced her eyes away from his as she turned to look at her friends. She smiled in reassurance.

"Thank you girls," she smiled warmly at them, "Thank you for everything. Thank you for understanding and for helping me out all these years"

"Sakura, stop," Tenten said, "Don't talk as if you're saying goodbye. We will triumph. We will come out victorious in this. So don't talk as if we are never going to see you again. If you do, there is no way in hell that we are going to leave you alone, got it?"

Sakura smiled wider. "Got it"

"Well then, I say we go and see to the rest of the minions and find our friends. We need to protect Konoha" Hinata said as she helped Naruto rise. She looked at Sakura. "But before we go, you need to promise us that if you find yourself needing assistance, DO NOT HESITATE TO CALL US!" she all but yelled at the end. Sakura only nodded. She understood perfectly. Hinata nodded. "Alright then, girls, lets go" and with that they were off.

"Aww, are your so called guardians leaving you already? How sad!" Sakura turned her glare back to the insect she had exterminate. She would have to deal with him powerless. She wasn't too sure she could, but she knew that all her training with Team 7 had to have helped her. She had to rely on her inner strength these past 10 years in order to keep her identity covered; she knew she could do this. She just knew it.

"Yes, well, they don't need to worry about something so insignificant as you. So yes, I told them to occupy themselves with something that would challenge them physically rather than to waste their time with you the way I'm going to have to" She smirked back.

"You will regret those words"  
"We'll see"

"Yes, we will and when you do, I'm going to enjoy seeing the life suck out of your very eyes with these very hands" He said as he showed her Sasuke's big hands.

"Enough of your threats and try to defeat me" and without giving him a chance, she went straight for him.

'Sasuke, please help me'

* * *

He was feeling it. Everything. The sting of her punches and kicks. All of it. But none of it mattered; he ignored every hurt and pain running through his body. He also knew that Orochimaru was feeling everything he was feeling, they were connected. He continued to fight with him with all his might. There was no way that he was going to allow him to hurt Sakura anymore. He needed to win.

_Sasuke, please help me._

'What was that?' he thought.

Sasuke could've sworn that he had heard Sakura's voice just then. Did he dream it? No, it must have been her. He could feel her desperation. She was afraid. She was afraid for him. No, he couldn't make her worry anymore. He needed to do something and quick.

"Is that all you got princess?"

Sasuke heard the snake taunt his beloved. The bastard! He was enjoying her struggle. He knew as well as he that Sakura was holding back a lot of her strength. Sasuke remembered. He remembered the power of her strength when she raised her power in order to cover Tenten's growing one. The pain his body was feeling would only leave momentarily bruises with the strength that she used now not with her full power which would break bones. No, she was holding back and all because of him.

At this rate, Sakura would lose and he knew it. His eyes focused on Sakura. She was heaving from tiredness. She was bloody and dirty. She ignored the snake. He could tell that her mind was trying to think of a plan to defeat him, but Sasuke knew that there was no solution. Well…actually…there was one.

To kill himself.

The only way to ensure Sakura's safety and triumph would be to sacrifice himself. He would need to die along with Orochimaru. Only then would both of them be free of this monster for good.

'_What the hell are thinking!'_ he argued with himself. _'You know Sakura wouldn't agree with this plan! She is fighting with all her might in order to save you and here you are thinking about KILLING yourself! Don't betray her like this!'_

_ '_It's not betrayal. It's love. I love her so much that I'm willing to give up my life for her. I can't stand seeing her suffer at the hands of this fool who only wants to continue hurting her for his own benefit. I wont. I'm sorry, there's just no other way.'

_'There HAS to be another way. What about a future with Sakura? Huh? Are you willing to give what should be your future with Sakura to another man?'_

'Knowing that she is alive and free from this bastard, is reward enough for me. I'm not going to lie, I don't like the idea of Sakura sharing her life with someone else that's not me, but I despise the idea of her belonging to Orochimaru for eternity if she were to lose because of me. Like I said, there's just no other way.'

Sasuke prepared himself to use up all his strength to overcome Orochimaru. He would only have a couple of seconds in order for his plan to succeed. He needed to find an opening. They were fighting again. He could feel his body move. He could feel her hits again and he could feel the ones that he gave her. He saw her fly suddenly across the battlefield. She struggled to stand. His heart broke.

'Don't worry my love," his heart ached, ' it will all be over soon, I promise.'

He felt Orochimaru laugh wickedly.

"What's the matter princess? Had enough?" He continued to laugh. "Ready to surrender to me?"

His shields were down, Sasuke thought; the time to strike is now! It was now or never, and Sasuke took it. He heightened his power to its mask, startling Orochimaru as he felt him lose control over him,

"What the hell!" Sasuke heard him yell. Sakura only looked with worried interest. "How dare you try to defy me, you stupid excuse for a human!" Sakura's eyes widened at the realization of what she was witnessing, her gorgeous smile plastered on her face. Yes, this was the face that Sasuke was happy to die for. There! He had full control, but it wasn't going to last long. He needed to act fast.

"Sakura, I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart," she saw tears in her eyes at his confession, "and that you don't have to worry anymore, it's all over. I love you. Never forget that," Sakura frowned, "I'm sorry my love but this is the only way that you can be free" He quickly reached for the kunai strapped in the side of his pants and raised it quickly above his head. Sakura's eyes widened again in terror. She ran towards him yelling the entire time. From behind her, he could see the guardians coming up from behind her, along with Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Tsunade, Kakashi and…Itachi. Their eyes met momentarily as realization dawned in his eyes as they had on Sakura's. Without a second thought, feeling Orochimaru trying to gain control, he lowered the blade quickly straight into the pit of his stomach. The sharp pain that engulfed him was unbearable. He felt Orochimaru yell in pain as he felt the same thing he did.

"You idiot!" he sneered, "You've gone and killed us both! What about her? I thought you loved her!"

Sasuke could feel his strength leaving him just as it was Orochimaru's. Just like he had taken over him, Orochimaru removed himself from within Sasuke.

Finally, he was free. Sasuke smiled.

"I do love her. This is why I did it," he whispered as he felt the darkness begin to slowly creep around him. He felt cold. He felt his heart begin to lose its strength.

"_This is it." _His conscious said, _"Are you afraid?"_

"No," he replied, "Because she is finally free"

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 16! What did you think about it? Is it okay? Is it not? Tell me :)

Like I mentioned above, Chapter 17 will be the last chapter. It will be up by the end of next week.

On another note: I have officially changed by name from Sakura Ai to Tessa Raine, as you probably have noticed. If you hadn't, well, now you know. :)

Again, please review this chapter.

Much love, peace and serenity,

Tessa Raine


	17. Watch Me Shine

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

"NOOO! SASUKE!"

The agonizing cry that came from Sakura was enough to shake the entire world. She ran towards Sasuke as he fell to the floor. Blood was coming out of his wound. The kunai was still lodged inside his stomach. With shaking hands, Sakura slowly removed it from his body. More blood spilled out of him and Sakura panicked.

"HELP ME SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HE'S DYING! HE'S DYING! SASUKE'S DYING!" Everyone surrounded her. The guardians tore pieces of clothes from their clothing and held it to the area where the blood refused to stop flowing out. The rest began to do the same; each taking turns in handing a piece of cloth once the other was soaking in blood. All the time, they tried to calm Sakura down, assuring her that he was going to be okay, but Sakura was beyond reason. She kept yelling profanities to the wind and to Orochimaru, who was now sprawled on the floor a couple of feet away from them. He was injured in the same area as Sasuke was; yet no one was helping him. All his 'followers' stood back and only watched as his life was being drained from him. A cruel ending to a cruel monster.

"Sasuke please! PLEASE! Wake up! Wake Up!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed at his pale face. "You can't leave me! You can't! C'mon Sasuke! You're a fighter! You're the strongest person I know! C'mon! Fight!"

Everyone watched in silence as she continued to plea with the unconscious man.

Itachi remained frozen in his spot. He didn't know what to do. He was literally watching his little brother die. The one that he fought to protect was still dying in front of him…and…there was nothing he could do about it.

Naruto was trying to get a hold of himself, as well as the rest of the guys, for they knew that their main goal was to find a way to save Sasuke and to keep Sakura calm but no matter what they said to her, even her guardians, Sakura didn't seem to be able to contain her pain and tears from falling.

"Sasuke! How could you!" Sakura yelled suddenly, "How could you do such a thing! What about us?! What about us!"

"Sakura, he did it because he did love you," Tenten said as she grabbed at Sakura's shoulders.

"Yes, Sakura, he knew that there was no other way of winning Orochimaru if he didn't do this" Ino agreed.

"He loved you" Hinata reminded her, "He even said it, remember? Don't forget"

Sakura gave a startling cry. "No! No! No! This was not the way it was suppose to end! We were supposed to be together forever! He was not supposed to die! He's mine! I'm his! Didn't he know that without him I couldn't live! That I wouldn't WANT to live!"

The sky began to grow dark with dark gray clouds. Thunder and lightning were heard and seen. The winds began to pick up. The gang looked up in confusion at the sudden change of weather and they all initially looked at Hinata for an answer, but all she did was shrug her shoulders in confusion.

Itachi moved forward and kneeled in front of Sasuke. He touched his face lightly.

The rain began to fall.

"Little brother," he whispered, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you"

No one said a word. No one knew just what to do.

Just then, Hitomi and Kouichi arrived at the scene. The sight before them broke their hearts completely. There on the ground lay Sasuke Uchiha in the arms of their pink haired daughter who was crying her heart out. Sasuke's brother joined her on the ground, touching his face tenderly, as if he was saying goodbye. The rest of the gang was on their knees around them with their heads lowered.

The winds and rains grew stronger. Everyone covered their eyes in order to cover them from the rain. The hurricane-like winds threatened to blow them away. Sakura was ignorant to it all.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke." She whispered over and over, hugging him gently towards her chest. She felt him cold. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Please."

"Sakura, we need to get out of the rain, including Sasuke." Ino said as she touched her shoulder. As if struck, Sakura shook her hand away.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I'M STAYING RIGHT HERE WITH HIM!"

"Sakura, we need to get him to a doctor, the rain is not going to help him" Tsunade's voice was suddenly heard. Everyone turned to look at her and Kakashi at her side, except for Sakura.

"The Hokage is right. If he has any chance of making it, he needs to be in a hospital immediately"

Itachi looked at Sakura, whose tears seemed to come down without any signs of stopping.

"Sakura, I don't want my brother to die. If a hospital means that he has the slightest chance of making it, I want to take that chance, don't you?"

Finally, Sakura's eyes moved towards Itachi and then, what seemed like eternity, she nodded in agreement and allowed for Itachi to carry Sasuke's body and run towards a hospital. When he was gone, Naruto and the rest of the guys, along with Tsunade and Kakashi, went after him, the only ones that remained were Sakura, her guardians, Hitomi and Kouichi.

Sakura didn't move. No one did. They all stood afraid to move, they didn't know what kind of reaction any movement would make Sakura move or talk. Hitomi moved towards her.

"Sakura, honey," she carefully touched her shoulder, "don't you want to go to the hospital with Sasuke?"

Sakura didn't respond right away. When she did, her voice was unrecognizable.

"What for? So the doctors can confirm that he is indeed dying or that he's already gone? That it was too late?" The guardians all looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Sakura, we don't know if that's gonna happen" Hinata said carefully, "Sasuke is strong, he might come out of this okay"

"Yea, he isn't the top ninja here for nothing you know. He'll pull through" Tenten smiled lightly, while the rest of the girls, including Hitomi and Kouichi agreed. "Which is more than I can say about Orochimaru"

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the lifeless body that still lay in the pouring rain. Anger arose her in once again. It was his entire fault! She closed her hand to form a tight hot fist. Heat began radiating from it.

"You bastard!" and without a second thought, she sent a strong fireball at the corpse. In seconds, what was Orochimaru's body, was now unwanted ashes mixing and washing away with the mud and rain. Sakura dropped once more to her knees and let out a shrieking cry to the winds.

"SASUKE!"

The earth began to shake suddenly. Everyone grabbed on to one another.

"What's going on?" Kouichi yelled out.

"I don't know" Hitomi yelled back no longer holding on to Sakura, she made her way to Kouichi. Sakura just continued to cry out Sasuke's name. She was oblivious to the ordeal that was going on around her.

They all needed to get to safety. It was beginning to get dangerous out here. Not once had Konoha ever had to deal with weather and earthquakes of this sort.

"Sakura! Sakura, c'mon, we need to get to shelter, it's dangerous to be out here! Sakura!" Ino yelled as she reached for her shoulders. The moment her hand touched Sakura, Ino flinched her hand back.

"Ino! What happened?" Hitomi said worriedly. She looked at Ino's hand. It was burnt. Ino only looked at Sakura with worry.

"It's her" she said, "She's the one who's causing all the quakes and strong weather"

"What?" The girls cried out.

"Does she even know she's doing it?" Hinata said.

"I… don't think so. She seems almost trance-like. I don't think she can even hear us"

"We need to snap her out of it! It can become really dangerous not only for us but for her as well" Tenten yelled. Everyone nodded. They all tried calling out to Sakura but no matter how many times they tried, they could never seem to reach her. It was as if she had gone to some distant planet never to return. Sakura's crying got worse and with it, so did the weather and the quakes. Shouts could be heard coming from inside of Konoha once more. The earthquakes were beginning to cause major destruction along with the strong winds, lighting and flooding rains. The sky was becoming darker by the minute. If the girls didn't do something soon, they would all be goners. They needed to find a way to stop all this nonsense.

Hinata tried to talk to Sakura once more, she began reaching for her arm, but Tenten grabbed it pulling her away from Sakura.  
"Don't Hinata, don't touch her. Look at what happened to Ino's hand"

"I don't care. We need to do something. Yelling and shouting at her isn't working!"

"Sakura! Sakura, c'mon! You need to calm down."

"I'm all alone" all three guardians looked at Sakura once they heard her voice.

"No, no Sakura. You're not alone, we're right here." Tenten tried to assure her.

"Yes, we're here with you sweetheart" Hitomi cried as Kouichi agreed.

"No, I'm all alone" Sakura's broken, voice said, "Sasuke is gone. I'm alone."

"No, we don't know that Sakura. I'm sure Sasuke's just fine. Why don't we go see him?"

"I have always been meant to be alone. First, momma and papa leave … now Sasuke" her voice no longer sounded broken with tears but without any type of emotion. It's as if she was a creature void of emotion. No one knew what to do. Was Sakura even listening to them?

"Sakura, you have us. You've always had us. Aren't we enough for you?" Ino said.

"Why should I even go on living? What's the point? If Sasuke isn't alive, I shouldn't be either."

The moment she stood, all hell broke loose. What they believed to be extremely bad weather, turned into total and utter chaos. It was a true Armageddon. The ground broke, buildings began to crumble to the ground, the rains came down harder, tornadoes formed without warning, lighting struck, and thunder roared its ending. Sakura turned to face her guardians who were trying to keep their balance. Hitomi and Kouichi grabbed at each other, holding each other for security. They all looked at Sakura, but it was clear that they were no longer looking at the Sakura that they knew and loved. They were looking at the child of destruction. Sakura's eyes glowed a bright blinding silver color that everyone had to look away from her. Without warning, she began to ascend into the air, not once affected by the strong winds around her.

"SAKURA! What are you doing?! Are you crazy! What the hells the matter with you?" Ino yelled angrily at the flying princess. "You're doing all this for a guy? You're going to destroy this whole world and the people in it JUST because of one person? What an idiot! Sasuke would be ashamed of you right now! Even he would know that this is wrong! How dare you say you love him! You don't! ... AHHHH"

Lighting came crashing right in front of Ino knocking her to the ground. The rest ran to her the best they could.

"Ino! Ino, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she looked up shakingly at Sakura, "But she's not…"

"What should we do? I don't think our powers work in this case."

"What the hells going on here?!"

They turned to watch Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji running towards them, dodging and jumping over falling or fallen debris. No sign of Sasuke or Itachi. The girls embraced themselves for the worse.

Naruto ran immediately to Hinata, allowing her to find comfort in his arms. Shika and Neji did the same as they looked to the sky and frowned upon Sakura who called out to Sasuke.

"The child of destruction…" Naruto whispered.

"Is she seriously thinking of destroying the whole world!?" Neji exclaimed as Tenten sadly nodded.  
"We can't seem to get through to her. It's as if she is in another world"

"We can't even touch her to let her know that we are here." Hinata said.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you'll get burned Naruto, Ino burned her hand as she touched her shoulder" Tenten said as Shika quickly grabbed Ino's hands and inspected them.  
"She hurt you" Shika murmured.  
"She didn't mean it Shika, she's not herself, can't you tell?" She pointed toward the sky as the earth shook once again. "That isn't Sakura! She would never do that! She's dwelling on her feelings of grief, sorrow and hurt. And the ONLY person who can bring her back to her senses is fighting for his life at this…." Ino stopped suddenly; she turned to Shika. "Oh my God… how's Sasuke? Please tell me he's not dead"

"No, No, he's still hanging there. He's lost a lot of blood. The hokage was already performing the treatment when the tornadoes and quakes began. She ordered Sasuke be moved to the underground facility located underneath the hospital, along with many of Konoha's civilians. Luckily, we were fast in saving many people. Once they were safe, she sent us to look for you guys. We never expected Sakura to be the source of all this madness."

"You know, we're just standing here as if we have nothing to worry about, but we have a big problem on our hands," Shika reminded them, "imagine, if it's bad here, imagine how it is on the rest of the world!"  
"Shika's right, but what do we do?" Neji said. He looked at Tenten, "Can't you use your powers to try and stop her? Or maybe at least stall her?" Tenten shook her head.

"No we can't, Sakura is using her ultimate power and we're nothing compared to it."  
"No! This can't be the end!" Hinata yelled.

"SASUKE!"

The sudden yell from within Konoha startled everyone. What had that been? It sounded like a woman's voice. They looked up at Sakura but she was still whispering Sasuke's name unto the wind. Were they hearing things? All too quickly, they see a figure running at an incredible speed towards them, the rain and wind making it difficult to see their face. When the figure was in front of them, their eyes widened at what they saw. Standing in front of them was none other that Itachi, and he wasn't alone. In his arms was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" they all ran to him, hugging and touching to see if it wasn't too good to be true, but before they could question him, Sasuke looked towards the skies and found the reason that made him fight to live and she was slowly dying. He wouldn't allow her to leave him. He had to bring her back to him. He had heard her cries, even when he was lying on that hospital table while he was being treated. His would have fully healed but he wasn't going to waste anytime in getting his princess back. He wasn't going to allow Orochimaru to have any kind of win. He jumped out of Itachi's arms and walked to where he stood right under Sakura.

"Sasuke, be careful! You can't touch her, she'll burn you!" Naruto cried out but Sasuke wasn't listening. He looked up at Sakura.

'I'm here Sakura, I'm here love.' He mentally called out to her. Without a second thought, he jumped into the air not listening to the warnings of his friends. His hands gripped Sakura's arms, which were able to hold him with her. They were right. She was burning him. Yet, he still held on to her.

"Sakura" he whispered. Nothing, she was still calling out to him. He inched closer to her. Sasuke couldn't feel both his hands anymore.

"Sweetheart, I'm here. I'm okay. Stop this. Please." With one hand, he stroked her hair lightly. Her eyes still shone with the same brightness as before. He took that as a bad sign. However, Sakura seemed to stop whispering his name. He took this as a good sign. He was making some progress. Sasuke continued to whisper reassurances to her, letting her know he was fine and safe, reminding her of their nights together and the happy future that awaits them, yet nothing seemed to change the trance state that Sakura now seemed to be. Sakura could hear his friends begin to yell as the earth around them began to shake again. The twisters that had destroyed Konoha were now headed their way. The lighting hit dangerously close to the group and he could have sworn he heard Naruto yell that they go to the underground shelter. Whether they left or not, Sasuke wasn't aware of it. He focused on Sakura once again, determined to bring back color to her lovely eyes. She was looking directly at him but he knew that she was lost in her own oblivion. An idea occurred to him. He wasn't sure if it would work but he decided to give it a shot. If he didn't bring her back, him being the source, then he would allow her to kill them, at least they would die together. He only hoped his friends, along with the rest of the world, would forgive their selfish act. Pressing her to him completely, he could feel the burning heat pulse through his chest, he leaned in until he was only centimeters away from her lips.

"Sakura, I love you" and with that, he closed the gap between both their lips. At first, he could feel the burning sensation on his lips, but he ignored and deepened the kiss. He radiated his love into her until he suddenly and miraculously began to feel her respond to him. The burning stopped immediately and he knew she had come back. He kissed her for another good minute until he released her lips. He smiled as he gazed into those big ocean green orbs looking straight at him filled with confusion, happiness, and relief.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, "What happened?"

"We made it" He smiled. She smiled back at him as she hugged him completely. He engulfed her in his arms and sent a silent prayer of gratitude to the heavens above. When she moved back, Sakura noticed her surroundings for the first time. Her eyes widened at the horrific scenery in front of her. Everything she ever knew and loved was completely destroyed. Konoha's buildings were crumbled to the ground, the trees in the forests were on the ground while other were burned or split in half.

"Oh God, Sasuke, did I do that?" Sasuke didn't bother to look at what was around him. With his finger, he made Sakura turn to look at him once more. He smiled at her. He could begin to see the shame and guilt arise within her eyes.  
"No Sakura, you didn't. It was the child of destruction who did. You didn't." He could tell that that had not cheered her up in any way because her eyes were still the same. He took hold of her once again. He didn't know what had come over him but he knew that it would all be all right.  
"You know, together we can make everything right" She looked confused.

"We can? How?"

"Like this" He kissed her. He poured in all his feelings and emotions into the kiss and he knew and felt that she did the same. He could feel her love pour into him. Unaware of their surroundings, a bright light began to emit from them and shone brighter and brighter, until suddenly it was a blinding light that had everyone who saw it cower under it. Just as it had come, it went, and with it, all the destruction had gone with it. Konoha no longer looked like the crumbled nothing that it was a moment ago. The forest itself was back to it's thriving self. When they pulled away from each other. Sakura gasped at the sight and all Sasuke did was smile, not at all shocked at the miracle that had just happened.

"How could this be?" Sakura said.  
"Because of our pure love, Sakura."  
"Sasuke, I thought…"  
"I know what you thought" He chuckled, "Seriously, did you honestly think I could ever leave a fine looking lady like yourself all by herself." Sakura laughed and playfully hit his stomach. Sasuke flinched. "Oh my God, Sasuke! I'm so sorry," she hugged him afraid that something bad would happen again, she kissed his cheek continuously, begging for his forgiveness. Sasuke could only roll his eyes. Life was going to be interesting with this woman. This woman had come into his world like a light piercing the darkness. She made him come alive and he watched her shine in every aspect. He couldn't wait for their future to begin.

He kissed her once again. They descended back towards the ground to where all their friends, including all the people of Konoha, were waiting to congratulate the lovebirds. In the midst of the crowd, Sakura and Sasuke locked eyes and thought:

"I love you, forever and for always"

Hey Everyone,

Tessa here, once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. My laptop, which has the story was powerless since my laptop's charger was no longer working and I needed to order a new one. But anyways, I finally got one and well, I decided to update. I really want to thank my readers for following and reviewing my chapters. They really helped me stay motivated in writing this story. I will be writing an epilogue for this story so be on the lookout for it. I'm sorry if this chapter is not what you may have expected it to be but sadly, as we all know, life gets in people's way. In my case, my family and I are dealing with a difficult situation with my grandmother who is really ill. Doctors don't seem to have much hope for her. So it has been difficult to write since we have been traveling back and forth to visit her. I will try my hardest to have the epilogue up in the matter of two weeks at the latest. Please be patient with me.

If you have any suggestions as to how you would like to see this story end in the epilogue, I'm open to suggestions Write a review and let me know! Tell me your favorite part of this story, I'd love to hear them.

Blessings,

Tessa Raine


End file.
